


When I met him

by Writingcrazy1984



Category: Original Work
Genre: ExoticReads, F/M, MatureFiction, RaunchyReads, RomanticFiction, afterdark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 121,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingcrazy1984/pseuds/Writingcrazy1984
Summary: A make-up and hair artist for the movies and TV industry immigrating to London from South Africa to go find a new life for herself along with her kid sister.As they spend their layover in Dubai airport when a dark-haired handsome stranger walks right into her as they stand in a queue waiting to board their plane. Who is this Mr. Mysterio? How are they're fates intertwined by a single event?





	1. Chapter 1

**Part One - A New Life**

 

 ** _A_** ** _uthor's notes_** :  ** _Please, kudos, comment and share this story with your friends. Enjoy!_**

**~~oOo~~**

It's December 23, 2017, and Janine and I we just arrived at Dubai international airport coming from O.R. Tombo international airport in Johannesburg, South Africa, heading to Heathrow, London. Our layover here will be about two hours before heading out to travel the last stretch of our journey towards a new life in London. You see we're immigrating to London, I've been fortunate to win a scratch card lottery and with the winnings, we took the opportunity to live permanently in the UK.

As you've all seen the news of the happenings in South Africa you won't blame us for fleeing the country to make a better life for ourselves. This journey is rather scary exciting for both Janine my kid sister and myself. While in Dubai we ate a nice lunch waiting for our two hours to run out so we can finish our long flight. We already flew nine hours to get to Dubai, and we still have about eight to nine hours life till we reach London. Looking out of the window walls of the Dubai airport there is absolutely nothing of this place that pulls me to visit it. It's just sand, high rising skyscrapers that wants to out length its neighbor. Boy's, nothing is ever tall or big enough and this place is proof that there are too much money and extremely little brains when you look at these skyscrapers. If it was me I would have used the money of building yet another skyscraper, to feed the starving citizens. But that's just my opinion.

'Flight BA567-ZA to London, Heathrow can now board at gate five.' They announced.

'Come on sis. Drink up we have to go.' Janine hurried me along.

'Okay. Okay.' I threw back the last of my cappuccino, pay our bill and off we jogged with our luggage to our gate. We stood in the queue to board our plane. I was standing in line trying to find a space in my handbag for my book when I heard someone talk in that sexy Scottish purr behind me and walked right into me knocking my book out of my hand.

'Oh my soul, I'm so-so sorry ma'am.' The Scottish voice behind me spoke up and we both bend down to pick up my book when I follow the male hand that's reaching for my book on the floor.

'It's quite alright sir. It was an accident.'

'No it wasn't I didn't look where I was going. Please forgive me.'

'Very well, you're forgiven, sir. Thanks for picking up my book.'

'You're welcome.' He hands me my book back. 'I'm Sam Heughan and this is my friend Graham McTavish.'

'It is so nice to meet you. I'm Nadine van der Merwe and this is my kid sister Janine.' Janine wave and smiled at them.

'So where are you ladies from?' Graham asked with a nice warm smile.

'Oh, we're from South Africa.'

'How cool. I always wanted to visit South Africa.' Sam added.

'Really?' I asked before I could stop myself.

'Yes. So you gals are bound for London, why?' Sam asked intrigue.

'We're moving to London for work.'

'How nice. All the best of luck to you ladies.' Our queue moved till they got to us.

'Thank you. Well, we are off. It was wonderful meeting you.' We all shook hands.

'Likewise. Enjoy your flight.' Graham countered.

'And the same to you as well. Bye.'

'Bye.' Janine gave a half a grin as we walk onboard the British Airways Boeing.

'What?' I finally asked when we found our seats.

'Nothing. I just never saw you flirt like that before.'

'To be honest I never really perfected the technique for flirting, and besides, it's not like we're going to see them again once we get to London.'

'True.' We strap in and within twenty minutes we all race down the runways and were thrust back into our seats as we took to the skies. I got my book out again and sat reading while Janine played a game on her phone. Hour four I got up and gone to the bathroom since the coffee I had in Dubai wanted to escape. So I didn't argue with it and helped it along at thirty thousand feet.

Once back in my seat feeling much better, I sat and think about Sam. He really is a super handsome man with his dark hair and stunning eyes their almost turquoise in color. An all in all hunk in my books. He can only now stay a daydream. What are thee odds of meeting Mr. hunky Heughan ever again? Hour six the air hostess came round serving us breakfast. We just flew out of the night sky into a new day. It was the weirdest experience I've ever gone through. Janine sat next to the window and pointed out to me when you could actually see the night and day lines on the earth. Something the international space station see ever ninety minutes traveling around the earth. We ate our breakfast and started to ready ourselves for landing in London in less than an hour. I text mom and dad; Only an hour of flight time left. Will call once we through customs in London.

We nose dive gradually towards the landing strip and bam we're officially in London. For the past three months, we only focused on getting here. It was a tiresome prosses but I think in the long hall it will be worth it. Janine and I stay seated once we all came to a stop at Heathrow and everyone jumped up and rushed out the door. Once half of the crowd where out the door we stood up and got our things out from the overhead luggage storage we head out. At customs, they went through our stuff like everything is evil or have a motive. Finally, after another thirty minutes, we are now officially in London. Our moving truck is waiting for us out front. Janine hales a taxi for us and gave the man our address; 11 Holland Park Mews, Notting Hill. When we moved so did the truck with all our furniture traveling behind us.

'And so it begins.'

'And so it surely begins. Look it's snowing.' She points outside.

'This is a first for us a real white chilly Christmas on our own again.' I spoke up.

'It sure is. It's beautiful the way the white fluff floats like manna from heaven.'

'Magical.' We drove this way and that and for thirty minutes through morning traffic. Our movers helped us carry all our things into our new double story home. It's nine AM now and we all get busy carrying boxes and furniture into our new home. Noon all our stuff is in and our movers drove off. We got busy moving things around and on the spots, we would like it. We called our parents back home to let them know we got home okay and we're both busy unpacking boxes. For three days we unpacked. It's Sunday afternoon and we just unpacked the last of our boxes.

'Finally, we're done. At one stage it started to feel like the boxes were multiplying.'

'Yeah but now we're here and all settled. Merry belated Christmas, little sister.'

'Merry belated Christmas to you as well. We need to run to the store for some stuff want to come with?'

'Yes, it's time we get the lay of the land a little.' We got our coats on and we head out. We walked to the nearest grocery store and got a few things we'll need for a few days. We walked home and stored all our stuff in the fridge. We made some steak and sweet potato chips. We settled in the lounge and ate while we watched BBC's British bake off. It's a cool show. Ten AM, we lock up the house then head to bed, after a nice warm shower.


	2. Part Two - Work

For the next few days, we've been in London. Yes, we explored and mapped out what we love doing together. We map out the closest cinema, Nando's. We took the tube to SoHo and got familiar with our new playground. We went to Piccadilly Circus, Buckingham, the London Eye. We saw the houses of Parliament.

We made sure we got familiar with our surroundings before we start working on the eighth of January twenty-eighteen. We already worked out what trains we need to take to get to our specific workplaces. It took us only twenty minutes to get to Janine's new workplace at Ubisoft London as a game developer. She'll be one of their newly hired 3D animation developers for their new games. Something she always dreamt of doing. Now as for me, it took me about thirty minutes to get to Left Bank Pictures. I'm an assistant to the department head of hair and make-up.

Come tomorrow we both start our new jobs. I'm kind of excited. Well, I had my skype interview with Suzanne Pickering she sounds like a very warm kind person. Yet, people can hide who they really are for a short time frame, when in reality the horrible nasty is hidden in the shadows, and it will jump out at you when you least expect it. So here I am on the tube heading to High Holborn, to the building called The Place. I got there and were directed to Suzanne's office on the seventh floor. I met her and the rest of the team.

After our short introductions, we were raced off to Elstree studio here in Borehamwood, Hertfordshire. We're using their studio to film a new season of a TV series. The sets are quite impressive. Nothing I'm used to back in South Africa. We got to work once they told me what they want. It's eight PM and I'm finally heading home. What a busy day. I've met so many famous actors today. The following day we got busy working on the set of "The Crown" as we're busy filming season three for this coming December. I'm working with the second filming unit as we film exteriors at Buckingham Palace and Winsor Castle. The real queen is so well hidden and guarded that none of us even got a glimpse of her or Prince Philip. We did, however, saw Kate and William with the kids heading inside. Olivia Colman who will play the Queen Elizabeth the second for the next two seasons just walked on set at the back of Winsor Castle and all our hard work started. By nightfall, we stored all our stuff in an empty room at the castle then head home so we can continue tomorrow.

I got home and Janine was busy testing one of their new games. So I won't see her at all tonight. I made myself a microwave meal, ate and walked upstairs to go take a shower then crawl into bed. I close my eyes and dreamt of a dark-haired Scottish god, riding in with his kilt and snow white horse rescuing me from the bad dragon that's guarded the castle. When my phone sang me awake I wanted to throw my phone against the wall for interrupting my nice dream. I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed in a hurry. With freshly brewed coffee in my travel mug I kissed Janine goodbye for the day and was out the door as I took the tube back to Winsor castle. Our filming continues. Late afternoon we all arrived back at the studio as we jumped back into the work cycle here again.

The remaining ninety-five days we work so hard. Early mornings and such late nights. Janine and I barely saw each other since we started to work. Friday after the wrap of a hundred and fifty-two days of filming 'The Crown' Janine and I set out to go watch a movie.

'You know what is scary little sister?' I spoke while we got our tickets and gone inside searching for our seats.

'What?' We found our seats and sat waiting for the movie to start.

'We've been in London for five months already. Where did the time go?'

'I have no idea. I didn't even notice it gone by so fast.'

'The same here. So tell me how things are going at work? Is there any hunky geeky guys you like at work?'

'Yes there are a bunch of them but as usual, they will always look at the skinny ones walking by then the one sitting right in front of them.'

'I'm so sorry. Maybe you should pick one and buy him a coffee and see how things go from there.' I suggest.

'But I'm the girl shouldn't it be the guy's job to make the first move?'

'Talking like that sounds like we both were born in the wrong era. Nowadays a girl has to make a jump and make her intentions known to guys. They tend to be on the thick side sometimes.' She giggled as she took a sip of her icy.

'You might be on to something there. I'll give it a try. How about you?'

'Nothing on the forefront for me. We're to busy with work to make eyes at any hot actor I'm afraid.'

'I see.' The cinema went dark and the previews start.

'So tell me quickly will you be okay on your own for the next few months while we're filming in Scotland?'

'Oh, my gosh stop worrying, please. I'll be more than fine, I already told you that ten times this week.'

'Okay, good. I just don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you in a foreign city.'

'Of course, I don't. Tell you what we'll call regular when we do miss each other too much.'

'Deal.' Our movie started and we sat in watching it for an hour and fifty-five minutes. Saturday evening we both set out to go to a restaurant we wanted to try out and their food is exquisite. The place is called 'The Lounge' a really classy place. There is a dance floor too. We got on the dance floor and started to bounce down to the awesome bass.

Early Sunday morning we set out to go to a car dealership where they sell second-hand cars. I bought Janine a second hand 2016 Audi A1, to drive around with as a belated birthday gift from me. I have enough saved up to do it with. Janine and myself we are saving to buy our home cash in just a few short years. But as of now she loves the color of her car I bought her since it's in a metallic blue she loves so much and she drove us home.

'Thank you, for my awesome gift sussa.' She hugged me.

'Well, I felt bad not being around to celebrate your birthday. So with everything I have saved up so far why not treat you a little. I think we both worked hard enough for it don't you think?'

'Sure thing. Thanks anyway.'

'You're welcome. Now only if we can put a few hundred pounds aside and buy dad a Merc he always wanted in the color and ship it over to them. We ask Uncle Bertus to fly down to Durban fetch the car and drive it up to mom and dad.'

'Now that is a brilliant idea for their anniversary. Don't you think?' Her face broke out into a warm smile.

'I love the idea. You can actually see dad's face already.'

'Yeah, I sure can.' Sunday at midday she drove me to the train station so I can be on location early tomorrow morning so we can start getting the actors ready for their first day of filming of 'Outlander' the third season. The production company booked out a few bed and breakfast near our filming location. The six-hour train ride gave me a whole new perspective on the beauty of the United Kingdom. It started to rain and it came down pouring. Not once since we landed in London has the rain bothered me or Janine at all? We've always loved it.

The company drivers came to pick a bunch of us up at the train station and drove us to our bed and breakfast and got settled in our assigned rooms. I am bunking with a new friend I made at work, Mable Swartz. She's from Germany. She started a few months after me. I looked over at the clock and it's seven-forty three PM.   
'You hungry?' I asked after we unpacked all our things.

'Yes, I'm starving. Let's go see what's nice at the restaurant across the street.' Mable suggested.

'Why not? Looked like a nice place when we passed it earlier.'

'Yes, it did. Let's go.' We lock our room and set out, to the restaurant across the street. Mable and I were almost out the bed and breakfast front door when a large male figure and I collide sending me tumbling to the ground as I twist my ankle in my fall. 

'Oh, my soul. I am so sorry. Please forgive me.' The man stretches out his hand to help me up. I grabbed my ankle, 'agh'.

'Nadine are you alright?' Mable bend down to help me up too. 

'What? Nadine, as in Nadine from South Africa?' The man asked. My head finally shot up to the man's questioning voice.

'Yes, I'm from South Africa. Sam?' I finally clicked who this is.

'Yes - yes. It's me remember we met in Dubai.' He added.

'Of course, I remember. What are you doing here?' I asked as I got up from the floor. 'Ouch! Ouch!' I cried.

'I'm here for work, and you?' He asked helping me to a chair.

'Me too.' I answer as he inspects my swollen ankle. His head shot up from my leg to look at my face. Mable just stood to the side grinning as she observes this whole scene. The bed and breakfast owner hand us an ice pack for my really sore ankle.

'What type of work you here for?' He asked holding the ice pack to my ankle.

'I'm a make-up and hair artist assistant to the head make-up artist Suzanne for Left Bank Pictures.' His mouth dropped to the floor. 'Why?' I asked confused.

'What project are you working on?' He asked.

'Outlander.' I replied.

'We are going to work together.' He finally spoke the realization of our meeting again as fate.

'No, way. Get out.' I looked from Sam to Mable.

'It's true Nadine. Mr. Heughan here is the Male lead in the Outlander series.' Mable filled in the blanks. I had no freakin idea. Now it's my turn for my jaw to drop to the floor.

'I... I had no idea. I'm so sorry.'

'It is fine. How is your ankle?' Sam asked inspecting my foot. He helped me up and the moment I stood up pain shot up my leg and I cry out as I sit down again. Sam and Mable look at each other. This is not good. My whole job is standing a lot and with this. I grab my ankle again and felt near tears.

'Hey, it will be okay.' Mable tried to cheer me up.

'It is not okay. We are going to be even busier than on 'the Crown' set. I can't be out of action Suzanne is going to have a mother of all fits.' I let them know as I got up and hop to our room. Mable unlocks our room door as Sam help me inside. 'Thank you, for helping me.'

'You're welcome, and I really am sorry about your twisted ankle.'

'It is perfectly alright Mr. Heughan. It was an accident. All forgiven.'

'Thank you. Please call me Sam.' A brief silence stretch on. 'Now, can't I get you anything?' Sam asked sitting in an armchair in our room.

'No I'm fine.' I let him know. I don't want to bother him anymore.

'We were actually heading to the restaurant across the street for dinner before we bumped into you, sir.' Mable spoke up. I rummaged through my toiletries for painkillers, I found them and drank some. Afterward, I hopped after Sam and Mable across the street to the restaurant. We had such a nice time laughing and telling stories. Still, I kept my mouth shut as my sore ankle protested in an extreme amount. After dinner, Mable and I head back to our room. As Sam head to his own room.


	3. Part Three - Glasgow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and comment and don't forget to share this story with your friends. Thank you so much.

Arriving in Glasgow was something amazing I've always dreamt of visiting Scotland as a teenager and now I have a grown-up excuse to work here for three months. The studio drivers came to pick us up and we drove off to the set at Cumbernauld studios. I got all my stuff settled in the hair and make-up trailer, Suzanne was already here barking orders at everyone. She's been here really early this morning getting everything ready for the day. I jumped in and helped her with all the prosthetic pieces I helped make for this season of 'Outlander'. We all jumped into the deep end of this film project. Eleven PM we climb into bed and I fell asleep so fast, I just bit my tongue a lot today as my ankle had me in tears more than once today.

Four AM, I'm up before anyone and out the door getting everything ready and in place before the actors start arriving. I quickly walked off to the food cart outside and got myself a coffee then walked back. I walked back into the hair and make-up trailer as the actors started to arrive. It's June twentieth I got working on some of the extra's make-up while drinking my coffee and a couple of painkillers. I was done with this one extra's hair and make-up when I turn around to start on someone else's hair and makeup and it was Sam in the chair. He was busy on his phone. 

'Good morning, sleep well?' I greeted as he looked up from his phone right at me.

'Good morning, Nadine. Yes, I have. And yourself?' He looked up from his phone smiling at me. I readied all the make-up I'll be using in him.

'I'll live.' I answered as I got his hair tied back to start his make-up.

'Nadine! You have to rest. You can't work twenty-four, seven all the time. Your human just like the rest of us.' Sam spoke on the bit of an anger side. I clench my jaw in pain from my protesting ankle. 'See you've been too much on your feet already. Just look at your swollen leg.' He looked angerly at me. He reached out and cup my face, which surprised me.   
'Yes, my leg hurts like a mother but I have to push through. Lots to do today.' I countered with a smile. In turn, made him smile too as he removes his hand.  
'You know I've kicked myself for the past six months for not taking your telephone number, that day.'

'You have?' He really is Mr. Smooth operator isn't he. 'What on earth for Mr. Heughan?'

'To call and take you out to dinner, of course.'

'Oh.' I start on his prosthetics. I got his hairpiece on I've been working on for the past week to get the graying just right.

'So Miss what do you say. Have dinner with me tonight?' Oh, my what to do here?

'Nadine!' Suzanne yells in the door of the trailer. I jumped and grabbed my heart as I close my eyes getting my heart under control. I looked at Sam then to her. She's been the devil's sister for almost five months now.

'Good morning, ma'am. How may I help you?' I asked calmly.

'Where's my coffee?' She demands. I saw Sam's jaw drop to the floor.

'On the counter ma'am. May I continue?' Sam looked at me and Suzanne. She waved her hand giving me the go-ahead to continue.

'Are you okay?' Sam asked under his breath. I lightly shook my head. 'So Miss what will it be? You and me, dinner. Tonight?' He asked in a voice everyone can hear.

'I don't know sir. It would be nice, but...' Sam cut off.

'I won't take no for an answer. I'll pick you up at seven then we'll go out somewhere nice.'

'Thank you, that would be lovely.' I finish applying his make-up. Then before he got up I took his hand and wrote my number on a piece of paper and lay it on the palm of his hand.

'Thanks. See you out there later.'

'Yes, sir. See you on set.'

'Nadine, I want you to start on next weeks prosthetics for the cast.' Suzanne demanded.

'As you wish ma'am.' I looked from her to Sam that got up and walks out shaking his head. I got busy with what the director wanted and start to mold the prosthetics. Two PM I got busy with the coloring of the prosthetics. I walked on set while the base of the prosthetics set so I can sit down to do the coloring for the scars and hair pieces. Seven PM, Sam came and dragged me to the bed and breakfast to go and shower so we can go out for the evening. Eight PM we walked in at the restaurant Sam booked us a table at.

'You look lovely.' He complimented.

'Thank you. You're rather handsome yourself tonight.'

'Thanks.' Our waiter appears and we placed our order.

'So how have you been?' Sam asked leaning closer on the table towards me.

'Things are okay. I miss Janine a lot with me away most of the time.' He nods his head in understanding. He reached out and take my hand squeezing it.

'How are things at work?' He asked.

'You witnessed it this morning. It's been like that for the past five months. I would work my tail off then she would walk away with the credit as if she did it and put in the hours. I've just started here I don't want to cause any trouble so early in my contract.'

'I get it. But you can't let her walk all over you like that. You are no one's lap dog to obey her beck and call.' Sam sounds pissed.

'I'm between a rock and a hard place. I can't even go to Garry with this he and Suzanne are best of friends they'll cover for each other.' I looked at my hands in my lap.

'I'm sorry your in this mess. I'll see what I can do.' I looked up at him.

'Oh, please I don't want to burden you with my troubles. So tell Mr. Heughan why did you get into acting?'

'I fell in love with Star Trek as a kid and always wanted to be in them.'

'Huh, I see. I would have never taken you to be a Trekkie. Then again I'm a newly found Whovian so what do I know.' We chuckled.

'You like Doctor Who?'

'Yes. We don't have Doctor Who, in South Africa but I thought to go look it up since it is in the Big Bang Theory so I download the first few episodes and was almost immediately hooked on it. Then I got Janine hooked on it and so it spreads.' Sam smiled while I talked. 'So is it still your dream to be in Star Trek then?'

'In a way yes.'

'Then maybe it's a good thing their starting it up again. So you can live your dream, sir.'

'They are? When?'

'Season one I think is still showing but might still have a few new openings on the show, who knows. I can see it now Sam Heughan captain of the Star Fleet Discovery.' I made a sky banner with my hands.

'It does sound nice. I'll get Pieter, my agent, to sniff around for a role for me on it.'

'Nice, break a leg when you do go for auditions.'

'Thank you. Okay, now no more work talk. Tell me a bit more about yourself please?'

'What would you like to know Mr. Heughan?'

'Where were you born, your schools and so on.' He suggested.

'Okay, I was born in a town called Benoni, in the heart of Gauteng, South Africa. Later on, I went to a primary school closer to grandma's house, but after grandpa passed away. She moved into her on flatlet we had built for her at our home and I had to change schools so I can be closer to her so she could come pick me up after school. After primary school, I picked a high school that grooms you for chef school but I failed most of my hotel school classes so at sixteen I dropped out of school and gone to college to study hairdressing and beauty. So here I am sir.'

'And your parents?'

'Mom worked all my life and still does. Grandma basically raised Janine and me. As for my mother, she is a claims authorizer at a medical company and my father is a real estate agent.'

'What does she do as an authorizer?' Sam asked curiously.

'She oversees, death, and disabilities claims for a medical aid company. She basically checks if everything is above board with the claim in question and once it is she pays out the lump sum it's been covered for.'

'Sounds interesting.'

'It is very fascinating. And yourself sir?'

'I had a fairly normal childhood all through school. I played rugby in high school and when I graduated high school I got into acting. It was only in my last year of high school I joined the Royal Court Theather and started to perform in plays. I got discovered in one of the plays I did and that lead me to sit here with you Miss.'

'I see. And your parents?'

'My mother Chrissie is an art curator and my father Carlise was a Lieutenant-Colonel in the British army, but he is retired now.'

'A military man like my father. My father was a staff, Sargent when he left the army. They used to guard Winnie Mandela, Nelson Mandela's first wife in Soweto when it was still heavy apartheid, back in the old South Africa.' He smiled at me.

'So how is Janine doing with her new job?' He asked.

'She's in seventh heaven. Doing what she always wanted to do helping to develop games. More specifically Assassins Creed.'

'She plays the games of Assassins Creed?'

'Oh, yes sir. She even dragged me to watch the movie with her on Christmas Eve on twenty-fifteen. The graphics where amazing.'

'Yes, it was great.'

'So do you have siblings, Sam?' I asked.

'Yes, a kid brother, Caile.'

'What does Caile do?' I asked cringing as my sore foot protest.

'Caile is married and is a qualified engineer at a factory in Edinburgh.'

'I see.' The waiter brought over our drinks and starters. We sat talking about this and that. After dessert, Sam drove me back to my bed and breakfast around ten PM. He walked me to my room, we kissed and he kissed me, goodnight.

'Thank you for tonight. I had fun.' I smiled up at him.

'May I be a bit bold and say dinner again tomorrow night.' He leans in over me as I lean against the wall in the hallway. I smiled up at him.

'I would love that very much.' He smiled then bend down kissing me some more. He pulls away and kissed the back of my hand as he walks off. I kept leaning against the wall, smiling.

'Where were you?' Suzanne asked as she pops her head out her room. She doesn't need to know what I do in my spare time.

'Out.' Was all I said, as my pissed off meter spiked.

'Where did you go?' She continues to ask.

'Why, is it any of your business. Goodnight.' I said then head to my room. I felt my anger boil over at the nosy bitch she is. I changed for bed then climb in after I took some painkillers for my ankle.

The following morning Suzanne bombard me with a hundred questions, at the make-up trailer.  
'With whom did you go?' She continues. Maybe I need to scare her a little. I thought as I apply an extras hairpiece.

'I found a voodoo cult nearby and we performed an awesome ritual on your voodoo doll.' I casually answered her question. The extras eyes stretch as large as saucers.

'What?!' She yelled and the tone of her voice said she's scared shitless. It made me grin to know I can scare her somehow.

'Gotcha. I called an Uber and had dinner by myself in town that is all. Now get back to work, please. We have a lot of extras to get through today.' After that, it fell silent and we worked in silence. By three in the afternoon, I couldn't stand anymore because of my sore ankle. So I set out to start to put the accents on the prosthetics I'm busy with. I got it all done in two hours. I started on the following two weeks pieces and by six-twenty PM the actors all left in dribs and drabs. Sam came to fetch me so we can go to our bed an breakfast to shower and get ready for our second date. Half an hour later Sam came to pick me up for our date.

'What's wrong?' He asked holding me at arm's length before we enter the restaurant.

'It is Suzanne. She starting to worm her way into my free time. I feel like a cornered mouse.'

'What? She can't do that!' Sam's was instantly angry.

'I know.' I sighed. He took my hand and kissed it as we walked in and was seated at our booked table. We had such a lovely time together as we talked about our passions and dreams. Ten PM we were back in our separate rooms. I rolled around for hours then got up got dressed at three AM and head on over to the makeup trailer to get to work. When the first ray of light appeared I walk to the coffee stall outside and got myself a strong coffee. Six-thirty AM, when Mable and Sam came strolling in they both froze in their tracks when they saw me.

'What wrong?' Mable asked me. I looked from Mable to Sam.

'I couldn't sleep so I've been busy here since three AM. Come I'll start with your makeup, handsome.'

'You couldn't sleep?' He asked as he came to sit in my chair so I can start on his makeup.

'Yeah, it been happening a lot to me over the years. Oh, before 'she' comes in. She wanted to know where I was last night as well.'

'Why? What's it to her anyway.' Sam sounds pissed.

'My thoughts exactly. So I told her that it's none of her business, but she kept asking me where I was so I told her I was at another voodoo ritual to scare the daylights out of her a little and that we performed an awesome spell on her very own voodoo doll last night. If she bought it or not I just want her off my case for once.' Sam chuckled as I apply his make-up and prosthetics to his face and back.

'I don't get it that you have to validate your every movement to this woman.' Sam sound irritated.

'Me neither.' I was busy blending in the colors of Sam's makeup and prosthetics when she stepped into the make-up trailer.

'Nadine where is my coffee?' She demands, tapping her foot at me.

'In a coffee can in the food trailer. I'm busy.'

'Are you talking back to me?' She barked. I stood up where I was busy with Sam's back. I walked over to her.

'You are my boss and colleague, not my father. I am not your fucking maid get your own damn coffee I have actual work to do than serve you hand and foot from dawn until dusk.' I was in her face. All the trailers attention were on us. Although I felt their eyes on my back they all focus on her. She looked around then stormed off. I turned back to Sam and the whole trailer cheered loudly.

'That was so brave.' Sam hugged me.

'I might be fired after this.' I admit to the whole trailer.

'Over our dead bodies are you going anywhere. We'll make sure of that,' Cait declared.

'Thank you, you guys are the best.' I'm finally done blending Sam's makeup pieces in and moved onto Cait's. I got her makeup done.

'I fixed your aged wig where you said it hurts you yesterday and sowed in a silk strip on the hairline. Tell me what you think.' I wrap the piece on her head.

'Oh, this is much better. Thank you.' She smiled at me via the mirror.

'You're welcome. It might be hotter than the one you had on yesterday.'

'Hot I can handle, thanks again.'

'You're welcome.' With Cait and Sam all done they sat in our trailer reading their scripts for the day. I got bust with the other cast members make-up. I was about done with Ian's make-up when I started to feel dizzy. I grabbed the back of Ian's chair.

'Nadine?' Ian called. Sam's face snaps up and stood next to me in a heartbeat holding me around my shoulders. My ankle hurts like a mother.

'Come sit down. Have you ate anything this morning yet?' Cait asked while Sam still holds my shoulders.

'No, I've been here busy with everything making sure everything is ready since three AM.'

'Come let's go have a nice breakfast.' Cait and Sam spoke up.

'I can't I have to get everyone ready for filming.' I protested.

'Breakfast now!' Sam gave me an evil eye.

'Go on darling we got this.' Charles spoke up as he fixes an extras hair. He is one of many hairdressers on set.

'You sure?' I asked.

'Yes, now go have something to eat. You'll feel better after you've eaten something.' Charles encouraged.

'Okay. See you lot in a bit.' Cait, Sam and I walked off to the catering tent where all the wonderful smells of bacon and eggs with sausages and toast with tea stood waiting to be eaten. We got ourselves a plate and started to eat our yummy breakfasts. As we caught up. Cait is great and I can see her as a friend. Not that I had many growing up.


	4. Part Four - Working

It was on day seventeen on set when Sam was fed up with me and strapped me onto his golf car and drove me to the medical trailer to have my twisted ankle looked at. The X-rays said I've pulled some ligaments not a lot but some are torn and hurt like hell. The company doctor set my foot in a removable plastic cast. He gave me some sort of painkiller that doesn't work on me.

The doctor did mention I should try and keep off my foot as much as possible. It's kind of hard working and running the hair and make-up department since Suzanne just sit around busy with her phone nowadays. Most of the main cast have taken full five to fifteen-minute videos of her on her phone. As for me well I just doing my job and Suzanne's as well.

Today is day forty of filming Outlander and the 23rd of June.

'Nadine, what the fuck do you think you're doing? They said a brownish gray not black, you stupid fuck bitch.' I just stood at my station clench my jaw. Mr. Ronald Moore the executive producer stood in the door of the trailer when she had one of her rants on me.

'Hi Nadine, you text me. What do you have for me?' He spoke and made her jump as he completely ignored her walking towards me.

'Well I showed you the pieces I've made this morning and it got me thinking what about this.' I show him my latest creation.

'Pieces? What pieces?' Suzanne asked a few paces behind us in our conversation.

'The hair pieces this very talented young lady created this morning at two-thirty AM. You see I just couldn't fall asleep so I went for a walk and found the make-up trailer's light on and found Nadine working on seven different wigs all at the same time.'

'What?' She asked looking between me and Mr. Ronald Moore.

'You see it is actually really simple she's doing your job better then you do it and she does here own. She's been overworked and completely underpaid for all the things you make her do so you can be on your cell phone all day. Why do we still have you here?' He taps his chin then shrugs his shoulders. 'Anyhow this one was the one I was looking for it looks much more natural. The others we can use on the extras.'

'As you wish, sir. Will it be in play today?'

'Yes, it will be.'

'I'll get right on that for you sir. Have a super blessed day.' I breathed smiling at him. I saw Suzanne's eyes widen in shock and I saw she wanted to kill me with her bare hands right in this second.

For, ninety-eight days we worked all over the plane fields of Glasgow. My ankle healed very slowly. We flew out to Germany and Spain next to film there for a week at each location. The longer I'm working for Suzanne the worse she's getting. It was around day sixty-eight when Sam and the others cast members had enough of her bullying me around and gone over her head and reported her to the big-big boss Mr. Andy Harris. With everyone bombarding him with complaints and evidence they all collected about Suzanne he took things further quickly and on the day of the wrap on the Outlander season four set did Mr. Harris and his partners, Marigo Kehoe and Francis Hopkinson fire Suzanne. Sam convinced me to record her conversations with me, so I did what he asked me and gave it to him as evidence for Mr. Harris as proof.

When she packed here things and walked out of the hair and make-up trailer, it felt like a mountain had been lifted of off my shoulders. For the first time since I started working at Left Bank Pictures, I feel at home here. Once all the filming were done we could go home at last. It is the middle of August and in a sense near thee end of summer. I got home by one PM, on Tuesday afternoon so I got all my things in a washing machine and started on cleaning our home. Clearly, Janine haven't done any sort of cleaning while I was away for another ninety-five days. So I dust, vacuum and wash down the floors all afternoon. By four PM, I order us a nice Chinese takeaway. With all my washed clothes now in a tumble drier, I set out to quickly go and pick up our Chinese takeout. It is just a few streets from here. My ankle healed but there are moments it still have a burning sting. As I jogged off, to go get our food then ran in at the grocery store and got some fresh milk, eggs, and a few other fresh produce. At the cashier, I took a chance and bought a lottery ticket for Saturday's draw. I head home. I walk through the door and was stopped by a delivery man.

  
'Miss Nadine von den Meer?' The man asked spoke my name but wrong. It was rather funny.  
'Yes, that's me.'  
'I have a delivery for you ma'am.' He hands me a large hamper and asked me to sign for the delivery. I saw the senders name in large bold letter, Heughan. Oh, Sam.  
'Thank you. Have a nice evening.'  
'And the same to you as well. Bye.' I finally head inside with all my stuff. I store the take out in the oven. I sat in our lounge opening the hamper Sam send me. I rummage through my handbag digging out my phone and gave him a call. The hamper is amazing with all the delicious smelling toiletries with a chocolate box under everything.   
'Hello, Sam speaking.'

  
'Hey, thanks for the lovely hamper. You are spoiling me too much.'   
'Oh, sweetheart I don't spoil you enough. As my girlfriend, you may not reject my gifts as your boyfriend.'  
'Very well, you win this round handsome. I miss you.'  
'Well if you open the door, you don't have to miss me as much.'   
'You're here?' I ran to the front door.

  
'Yes, I am.' He answered as I fling open the front door. He smiled at me, and pulled me into his arms and kissed me as we stumble inside closing the door behind us.  
'I can't believe you're here. I've missed you.'  
'We saw each other this morning.'  
'I know but it felt like centuries since then.' I confessed as I looked up at him chuckle as he smiles shaking his head.

'So do you have plans for tonight?'  
'Janine's not home yet so I went out to get us some Chinese food to surprise her with.'  
'Oh, that sounds nice. Do they deliver?'  
'Yes, they do but I had to go to the store for some stuff. Come, I'll give you their number and their menu is on the fridge.' We walked the five steps down to the kitchen dining room area. I continue to unpack the groceries I bought from the shop. On our fridge, I took off one of the kitten magnets and stuck my lottery ticket on the door. Sam was on the phone ordering his dinner for delivery. The closer to six PM it got we turned all the lights off and lock the front door waiting for Janine to get home. Sam's ton of takeout arrived and he paid quickly for it and we sat hiding for Janine.

Six-forty-six PM she stepped in at home. I left one of the upstairs light on, on purpose. She steps inside and locks the front door behind her. She has something in her hands. She turned the kitchen light on. She froze on the spot.  
'Hello, Nienie.' I spoke first. She lost a lot of weight, I'd say about twenty to thirty kilograms.  
'You're home!' She yells dropping her bags to the floor then ran into my open arms.   
'Yes, I am. I've missed you so much. I'm home for a while now all the major filming projects are done for now.' She kept hugging me. 'Hey, what's going on?'   
'I just missed you so much. I've gone to Paris for the weekend a month ago and it didn't feel right without you being with me to share it.' She confessed.  
'Awe... Let's go together next weekend sounds like a nice breakaway.'   
'You not to busy for something like that?' 

  
'No, from now until November/ December I am mostly here. Right, Sam.' He finally moves from the kitchen to us.  
'Sam Heughan?' She looked stunned as her jaw drops to our dining room floor.   
'Yes. Hello Janine, I've heard so much about you. Don't worry all good things.' He stretched his hand towards her to shake.

She pulled herself together and shook his hand with a goofy grin on her face.   
'Janine, Sam Heughan my boyfriend - boyfriend.'  
'What?' She looked at me as Sam wrap his arms around me.   
'Come let's eat while we catch up.' She quickly picked up her own groceries and stored it away as we sat on large scatter cushions around the coffee table in the lounge. We sat around eating and talking.

  
'So get this Mable and I just got settle in our room when we decided to go try the restaurant across the street when both of us walked right into each other again. I fell to the floor in our collision and tore my ankle ligaments. We went to dinner and almost every few night or so we had a date, till he got up the courage and just asked me.'  
'It is such a great story. I have to compliment you, Sam, your performance in Outlander is by far better than Clare's. That is just my own opinion.' Janine aired while we all dug the last of our Chinese food out of our boxes.   
'Thank you, Janine, that means a lot.'

  
'She really is a great friend behind the screen.' I added.  
'Have you told Janine about Suzanne yet?' Sam asked picking up his wine from the table.  
'No, I wanted to tell her the story in person.'  
'Why? What did that bitch do now?'  
'Get this from the word go, did she push more and more of her own duties on me to do so she could sit around playing on her phone all day long. When she got caught red-handed by the director on more then a handful of intervals. So when the director called cut on the last day of filming did the big boss Mr. Harris and his partners fire her on the spot.'

  
'It was quite a scene, it looked like she wanted to axe Nadine on the spot.' Sam added.  
'What did you do, sis?' Janine asked amused.  
'I stared her down as they escort her to the train station.'  
'What she doesn't know is that Nadine had nothing to do with her getting fired at all. We the cast did that. We all got tired of seeing Nadine being treated worse then a tortured circus animal by her doing so we gone over her head with a ton of evidence for Mr. Harris to work through.'  
'You had a hand in this Mr. Heughan?'

  
'A bit yeah. The thing I couldn't take anymore was the way she curses Nadine calling her a stupid fuck bitch that was my limit and we all jumped to do something quickly.' Janine looked stunned from Sam to me.  
'It's all true. Then get this with all the feedback they named me head hair and make-up in the department.'  
'They gave you her old job?' Janine asked as a cute smile spread on her face.  
'Yes, you're looking at Left Bank Pictures new head hair and make-up artist with a real steep pay raise.'  
'Oh, that is wonderful. Congratulations!' She hugged me again.  
'Thanks.' I kissed her hair.

  
'So now. That you two are dating. Welcome to our family Mr. Heughan.'  
'Thank you and welcome to mine.'  
'Charming.'   
'So sussa tell me how're things going at your end at the animation industry?' I asked.  
'I took your advice and picked one of the guys at work to share coffee with.'  
'And?' I prompted.

  
'We gone out on a few dates but only ended in a disaster.'   
'Did he try his luck on you?' I asked getting really mad.  
'Yes, he did but I pushed him off me and used my karate on his ass and broke his nose in the process. Now everyone at the office are too scared of me and won't date me.'  
'At least you accomplish something from the word go little sister.'  
'And what is that?'  
'That you don't let anyone walk right over you before they get a broken nose in the process.' This had Sam in stitches and later had us join in. After dinner, we cleaned up and got settled with a movie Sam picked in my DVD vault.

'I have never seen this many DVD's together before. To be honest I don't think even Hollywood know themselves this well.'  
'It was sort of my hobby back in South Africa.'  
'It sure was. Dad used to get so mad when she brings home more and more DVD's yet ten minutes later we all sat watching it and he enjoys the entertainment very much.' Janine let Sam know as we all settle on the couches. I sat in Sam's arms as we watched 'the Rock's', 'Baywatch'. It was near the middle where they were in the morgue doing their investigation when I fell asleep.

  
'Oh she's asleep.' Janine whispered.  
'She is?' Sam asked pulling me onto his lap cradling me to him.   
'She looks so peaceful like this.'  
'Yes, she does. She worked so hard this past few months. She had the worst insomnia while we worked on set.'   
'Again?' Janine spoke up.

  
'Yeah, she told me she suffers from it on our tenth date. Can I lay her down somewhere?'  
'Of course, she lost a lot of weight herself.'  
'Yes, she did. With her running around twenty-four, seven she just kept going.' They talked as they walk up the stairs to our rooms and Sam tucked me in. I didn't want to let go of his shirt I got a handful of and caused him to stay the night.


	5. Part Five - Back Home

It is Saturday morning and we could all sleep in and as I turn on my back I noticed Sam sleeping next to me. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was watching a movie downstairs. He must have carried me to bed and decided to stay the night. I'm glad he did. He only has his boxers on and I'm still fully dressed with only my shoes removed. I quietly got up gone to my en-suite bathroom took a shower, brush my teeth and washed my hair while I'm in the shower. I got out and pull on a soft pink silk nighty then got back in bed where I got a naughty idea and crawl under the covers where Sam lay on his back facing the other way. I crawl over him and slowly pulled his boxer off and pop him into my mouth I started to suck him off. His breathing hitched and just before he came jolt awake.  
'Nadine, jeez!' He breathed in a loud whisper. I kept sucking him off. He buries his head in his pillow. 'Oh, fuck...' He silently let out and came in my mouth. I got up and lick my lips as I crawl towards his brightly grinning handsome face.

'A van der Merwe, wake-up call. I like it.' He smiled brushing my damp hair out of my face. I smiled down at him and dove into kissing him. He rolled us so I'm under him. He got to work on my nighty and drop it to the floor of my room. It started to rain really hard outside as Sam's kisses and licks were just all over me. Our breaths raced as he pulls my thong off and ate me out. He worked me over and over as his tongue dip into my depth teasing me.

'Oh, please Sam...' I begged. He came to hover over me. We looked at each other as I held his handsome face in both my hands.   
'I love you, Nadine van der Merwe.' That was so surprising.   
'Oh, Sam I love you more then I loved anyone.' He smiled then dove into kissing me as he pushes my legs further apart and while we still kissed he pushed into my wet depths. I gasped.

  
'You okay angel?' He asked concerned.  
'I'm fine you are deliciously large it's brilliant.' He chuckled shook his head and dove into kissing me again as he started to move in and out over and over. Later on, his rhythm picked up and we built-built and finally burst open in a rather intense orgasm. He lay on top of me as we were both out of breath. I kissed his hair, holding him to me.   
'Sam Heughan, my own personal sex god.' I breathed making him laugh.  
'That will make you my goddess angel.' He looked at me with a smile. 

  
'I don't think anyone ever called me their sex god before.' He stated.  
'Really no one.'  
'Nope.'  
'Well, their loss is my gain.' He laughs then turn me on my stomach as we go in for the second innings.

He lifts my behind and felt his way around and push back into my depth as he starts a fabulous rhythm a little more forceful. He grips my hips and let me have it. I reach between my legs and rubbed my clit while he let me have it from behind. I burst around him yet he kept going. Later he half turned me, so he can hold my one leg to his chest as he pushes into me deeper. Now he is rubbing my clit while we move as one. Later on, he bends down to kiss me as my leg is now over his shoulder while we kissed. He rams into me over and over till I came and he floods me with his thick white man's milk. After we came we lay in each other's embrace falling back asleep again. I jolt awake in a cold sweat. Sam softly snoring. I went off to take another quick shower then tiptoed out the room to go make us breakfast. I got in the kitchen and it's only ten past ten in the morning and still pouring outside. I mixed scone mix together and start baking them as I got flapjack batter mixed and made cute heart shaped flapjacks with scrambled eggs and bacon. The timer clucked and I pulled the golden brown baked goods from the oven and switched the oven and stove off once everything is cooked. I set out to make some coffee with a dash of freshly whipped cream in our coffees I set up three trays and carried Janine's to her room first, then I carried Sam's and mine to my room.

'Good morning sexy.' I woke him.

'Hey.' He turned and turned on his back till he saw me with his tray in my hands.  
'What's all this?' He asked sitting up as I lay his tray on his lap.  
'I made breakfast. I hope you'll like it.' He looked at me in what looks like awe.

'Where is yours?' He finally asked after a while.

'Right here. Go on dig in, before it is cold.' He took his first bite as I drank my cream coffee. He ate his melted butter scone with strawberry jam and freshly whipped cream on top. I waited for the verdict.  
'Oh, my god. It's fantastic.' He aired while he took another bite.   
'Thank you.' I started eating my bacon and eggs. We ate in silence.  
'What are your plans for today?' Sam asked as he took a sip of his coffee.   
'Not much just hang around here with Janine. Why do you ask?' I asked as I start on my flapjacks.

'An old school friend of mine invited us to his birthday bash in SoHo tonight. We can even bring Janine to get her out of the house a little.' He digs in on his flapjacks.

'I'd like that. I'll go ask her once we done with breakfast.' He nods his head as he clear his plate. Sam insisted to do the dishes while I go ask Janine about tonight.   
'So Sam and I were invited to one of his high school friends birthday bash later tonight and we want you to come with us. You might be surprised who you might meet at an actors friends party.'

  
'I don't know sissa.' She wrinkles her nose.  
'Oh, come on you can even drive to SoHo and when you want to leave you can get in your car and come home. For me please.' I pout a little and made her laugh as she sighs.  
'Fine, it would be nice to get out a little.'  
'Super. We leave a six-thirty PM.' I left her room. I feel good about her going with us. I joined Sam cleaning the kitchen. Most of the dishes were washed so I dried it and packed it all away. 

  
'Thanks for breakfast Miss van der Merwe. You really are a great cook.'  
'Oh, thank you, and I want to thank you for being my very own sex god.' I store the last of the dishes away as Sam turn me to face him and sat me on the kitchen counter as he cups my face and kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he picked me up and walked us up to my room where we shut my room door then lock it as we go in for the third innings.

After another nice nap, we all got up at four PM and showered got ready for a nice night out on the town. We made a quick stop over at Sam's apartment so he could change clothes and we were off. Janine drove behind us. We got arrange parking and we parked behind each other.

We head toward this famous jazz bar in SoHo called Ronnie Scott's. This place has such a nice vibe. There is a certain energy in the air. I treated Janine and paid for her entrance fee and free rounds of drinks included in her entrance charge.

We finally meet up with Sam's birthday buddy and I was stunned silent. Janine poked me in the back when she saw who it is.

'Angel. This is my high school buddy Richard Madden. Richard my girlfriend Nadine van der Merwe, and her kid sister Janine.'

'It is so wonderful to meet you, Nadine and Janine.' Richard kissed the back of our hands.

'It is amazing to meet you as well Mr. Madden.' I greeted and elbow Janine to snap out of it.  
'Please, it's Richard or Ric for short.'  
'Very well Richard then. Happy birthday my you get so old and blessed that you'll see your great- great grandchildren one day.' This made him laugh as we all sat down in a booth.   
'Thank you.' I saw Janine staring at Richard and I elbow her lightly again.  
'Staring is rude.' I whisper in her ear.  
'So how was your day?' Richard asked us as the jazz musicians took up their instruments. 

  
'It was wonderful we lay around the house all day relaxing. We just got back from Germany as we filmed a few scenes there.' Sam spoke up.  
'And how did you meet Nadine?' Richard asked a good honest question.  
'We actually met last year in Dubai by accident at the airport when Graham and I came from the New York kilt parade. Then when we started filming, a few months ago, it turns out that Nadine is a newly hire make-up and hair specialist on set and we work on Outlander together.' Sam and I explained.   
'And you Miss Janine?' Richard turns his stunning blue eyes on her with his own Scottish rich accent.  
'What do you want to know sir.' She blushed.

  
'What do you do for a living?' He asked, pouring all his attention on her.  
'I'm a 3D animator for the gaming industry. We help develop graphics and storyboards for games like Sims and Assassins Creed.'  
'How cool!' Richard leans over the table a little closer to her. Some of Richard's other friends arrived but he kept pulling Janine into all his conversations. Then Sam and Richard's fans in the club started to recognize them and the autographs and selfies started. I later went to the bathroom but had to stand in line. Slowly inching forward.   
'There you are. What would you like to drink love?' Sam asked me and I could hear half the queue gasp and whisper when they recognize him.  
'A nice sex on the beach please.' This made him smile kissed my forehead then left to go and order our drinks.

We moved forward and thank the heavens it was at last my turn, and not a moment too soon. I finish up, wash my hands then set out to the takeaway window and ordered some ribs with roasted veggies and a side salad for the three of us. I paid for it and the nice man said they'll bring our order to our table. I got back to our table and Richard and Janine are in some sort of deep discussion. Sam let me sit beside him as he held my leg. The nice jazz music filled the whole club. Our ordered food arrived and we set out eating our dinner. After our meal the waiter took our empty plates away. Sam drag me to the small dance floor and we sway away to the nice soothing music. Song number three started and we rest our foreheads against each other as we just drink in our moment together. Later we went back to the table and with most of Richard's friends now gone home, Sam and I decided to head home to. Janine and Richard just kept talking after we said goodnight.

Sam drove us to his home. I let Janine know I'll be spending the night at Sam's place. We got home and went straight to bed. Sam was asleep before my own eyelids flutter shut. And I dreamt of a horrible event. It made me feel panicky and voiceless as someone strangled me. I bolt up and jump out of bed pacing Sam's room.

'Love, you okay?' Sam asked rubbing his right eye.  
'I will be I just need to calm down first. I feel very uneasy about Suzanne.'  
'In what way?'

  
'Like she's plotting something against me, and I fear for your life handsome. I would surely die if something ought to happen to you or Janine.'  
'Hey come here.' I got into bed again and lay down in his arms.  
'Don't worry it was just a bad dream and besides I'll kill her first before she could lay a finger on you princess. Okay.'  
'Thank you and I would surely kill for you as well.'  
'Aww... Thank you.'

  
'I really do mean it Sam. I've dated in the past and never have I felt even close the way I feel about you. It's not just words it's from my heart.'  
'Angel, everything you do and are is from the heart.

That is why I love you so much. No half measures with you.' He spoke rubbing his thumb over my cheek. A long silence stretched on where we just looked at each other. 'Will you marry me?' He dropped the bomb.


	6. Part Six - Big Questions

I sat up in bed looking at Sam in shock.   
'Did you... Just?' I felt short of breath overpowered with emotion.   
'Yes I have and what do you say, Miss van der Merwe?' He asked again and pull a ring from his wallet that lay on his nightstand. I felt tears swell up in my eyes as I know he really is the one, I've been waiting for. I looked up from my hands to his waiting face as he held a ring out to me.  
'I have thought about it a hundred different ways and they all point to you Sam Roland Heughan, in bright neon lights pointing to you. So yes! Yes, I will marry you Mr. Heughan.' He smiled and push my ring on my finger as he jumps giving me a kiss.

He pulled me towards him as he let me wrap my legs around him where we sat on his bed, face to face.   
'Okay, future Mrs. Heughan let's talk a bit.'  
'Go ahead Mr. Heughan.' I brush his hair back kissing his forehead.   
'Number one, Wedding. A big one or small?' He waited for my answer.  
'You're very talkative so early in the morning. Okay, I've thought about this for years and I came to a very strong conclusion.'   
'And what are they, Miss?' He smiled then kissed the tip of my nose.  
'That a wedding always have some kind of family drama something we both can live without so will it be okay if we just have parents and siblings.'  
'Of course, it is. Your right my brother had a ton of drama on their wedding day with Sharley's family and even ours on some level. Your so smart future Mrs. Heughan.'  
'Oh, sir I have a lot of shortcomings. How about you big or small wedding Mr. Heughan?' He furrows his brows looking amused up at me. 'What?'  
'A small romantic wedding.' He gave me his answer.   
'Really?' I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.   
'Yes.' I smiled as I kissed him. He lay me down and started to wind me up. He focuses on sucking my nipples as his one hand work between my legs.   
'Oh, Sam...' His head left trails of kisses between my breasts, shoulder, neck, jaw and finally my mouth. His hand is working me over till I squirted as I reach orgasm. I push him onto his pillow and sink over him. I feel his tip hit my sweet spot over and over as I move on top of him. He wove our hands together while I sway my hips. I pulled his hands and placed them on my boobs. He squeezed them then sat up holding me in place as he took over and hammers on. I held his day-old bearded face in my hands as we kissed while we made love.   
'Fuck...' Sam called out as I felt him fill my belly with his generous amount of juices. He lay back down and I lay on top of him as we both try to get our breathing under control. 'Nadine,' he started speaking after a long while.

'Yes, handsome.' I answered while tracing patterns on his sexy muscle peck.

'Let's elope.' I looked up at him. 

'You sure about this?' I asked as he sits up again letting me sit on his lap where I felt his erection still hard under me it was sort of distracting. 

'More than anything.' He rubs my bed head hair back.   
'Okay. You do know how I like to be random right.'  
'Yes, I do. What about it?'  
'I asked my dad one time will they be mad if Janine or I eloped.'  
'What was his answer?' Sam asked.  
'He replied was kind of surprising, he said and I quote: "I don't mind at all, it will save us a bit of money. Like you know the property market is kind of in a funny place right now and they have to think twice before spending another any of their money these days.'  
'Of course. Wise man.' 

'That he is. They really want to meet you. Whenever we talk and they hear I talk about you, the more they want to meet you. So what I suggest you do, if you want to of course but it will be the right way to work with my dad if you ask his permission. He doesn't have to know you already asked me.' He smiled. 'What?' I asked looking at him with a question mark on my face.

'Actually, Janine gave me your dad's number a few weeks ago and I sort of already asked him.' He let me know as a cute smile spread across his face.   
'You're the best Sam sexy Heughan.' I smiled resting my forehead on his.

'Okay. Come on.' He hurried me along.  
'What for?'  
'Our wedding of course.'  
'You want to do it today?'  
'Yes, no time like the present future Mrs. Heughan. Call Janine tell her to be ready in an hour.' I nod my head and got my phone.  
'Okay.' I called her and she spends the night with Richard. 'Sam.'  
'Yes.'  
'Janine is with Richard why not have him as your best man?' I suggested as we now on the phone with Janine and Richard. Within ten minutes, everything was arranged. Sam and I took showers and got ready.

I took off via a cab back home. Janine and I raced off to a bridal shop we've been admiring for a while. We jog to the store and it is open. Thank heavens. I fitted five dresses I liked and picked the one I fell in love with.

Janine chose a champagne color maid of honor dress it's floor length. We got a few accessories, shoes, cosmetic jewelry. We purchase our things and within twenty minutes we got all our wedding things and gone to the jewelers just opposite the bridal shop and I got Sam a lovely silver wedding band. Along with a gift for Janine and Richard. Sam text us the chapels address to Janine phone and with the Audi's GPS now set we head straight to the chapel. Janine is using my canon camera to take our wedding pictures with. We arrive at the address and my heart is in my throat.  
'You okay?' Janine asked.  
'More than anything. I am however happy that you are here to share this with Sam and me.'  
'I'm happy to share your special day with you.' She gave me a hug and we got out and head into a side room.

We quickly got ready. Janine zip up my dress at the back for me and I put the finishing touches on my makeup. I quickly braid my hair and was about done.

I help Janine with her dress, hair, and makeup. With my camera now in her capable hands, we set out. She gave the signal to Richard and the CD with the wedding March started to play. I pull myself together and Janine hands me my flowers she got at a grocery store we passed. Red and white roses. She heads out first down the aisle. Then I stepped out and walk on my time down the aisle.

The look on Sam's face was something I did not anticipate. There were tears rolling down his face. Janine hands me a tissue and I walked over to Sam and dried his tears. I smiled at him and gave him a hug. When Sam got himself under control he took my hand and slip it through his arm. The minister started our short fifteen-minute ceremony. We repeated our vows to each other. We exchange rings and the minister concludes the ceremony with, well you all know the perfect way to start a new life is with a kiss. We took off to the countryside and with a surprise was a really hot sunny day for the seventeenth of August. Janine set up the tripod and we took hundreds of photos. Doing fun shots and then with only Sam and myself. Sam gave Janine his apartment key for tonight so we can be on our own for the rest of the day.

Sam carried me over the threshold of my rented home with Janine.   
'Welcome home Mr. Heughan.' I held him around his neck.   
'Thank you. Welcome home Mrs. Heughan.' We kissed as Sam kicked the front door close behind us. He gently bends down and put my feet back on the ground. I pull out our wedding certificate and stuck it on the fridge when I saw the lottery ticket I bought on Friday. I got on the internet quickly, standing in my wedding dress.   
'What are you doing Mrs. Heughan?' My husband came up behind me.   
'Just want to check something quickly then I am all yours.'  
'Okay, but what is it?' He asked kissing my bare neck.

'I played the lotto Friday, I just want to check the numbers.'

'Is this the two hundred and ninety- eight million pounds one?' He asked me holding me to him as we look on my laptop screen.  
'Yes. If it can only be a few million so I can sort my parent's debt and buy this place for Janine then I'll be happy.'   
'My wife what a pure kind-hearted woman you are.' Sam peeked over my shoulder as we match the numbers to the screen to my quick pick ticket. As far as I check the numbers to the played ones I have them all and the lotto website said there's only one winner. I felt the life drain from my face as the realization hit me. 

'Angel are you alright?' Sam turned me to look at him holding the side of my face.

'I just need to sit down and process this first.'  
'What? Have you won something?' I gave him my ticket and he matches the numbers one right after the other. He leaped to me and grabbed me and hugged me in a bear hug. We stood in our wedding attire stinky filthy rich. I held Sam around his neck.   
'Congratulations honey.'

'Thank you, but in a fashion, I have to congratulate you as well since we're married now.' 

'No. This is all yours. I don't want a cent of it.' He made very clear.  
'You sure of it?'  
'Yes, a hundred percent. Now go call the hotline and claim your winnings.' I got on the phone and gave the friendly man my details and he paid over the lump sum to my account. We got out of our wedding clothes and as my phone chimed letting me know a payment to my account has been made as I watch my account grow to two hundred and eighty million pounds. It was staggering. I kept staring at my new bank balance.

I lay my phone on my nightstand and turn to my smiling husband. We officially sealed our union. We gone wild as Sam Google all the karma sutra ways of making love. We attempt some of them. As we lay in each other embrace butt naked.  
'Mr. Heughan?'  
'Yes, Mrs. Heughan?'

  
'I don't want anyone to know we won this money.'  
'That would be a rather wise move on that call.'  
'And one other thing.'

  
'Which is?' He asked as he's tracing patterns on my bare back.  
'I don't want to change how we live now. We stay absolutely the same. Plain old Sam and Nadine Heughan.' He thought about what I said and agreed. Later we took a shower together.

Afterward, Sam and I set in and called his parents with our wedding news. While Sam and I were on set when we skype with Sam's folks regularly and got acquainted via camera and engaging conversation. Really lovely people so warm and kind like their eldest son.  
'Hi, mom.' Sam spoke up and put his phone on speaker.

'Hello, my dear boy. How are you?'  
'I'm great. Mom, I have some news get dad so I can share it with you both.'  
'Alright.' Her phone was clearly on speaker already because she yelled for Sam's dad. Sam gave me a kiss while we waited. 'Okay, we're here son. Continue.' His father encourages. Here goes.

  
'You both remember Nadine my girlfriend for the past eight months?'  
'Yes, she's a lovely bright young woman. Hard working.' Sam's mother added.  
'Well, I finally got my courage up and asked her to marry me.'  
'Oh, Sam that's wonderful.'

  
'There's more.' Sam added.  
'More than a beautiful new daughter-in-law?' Sam's father asked.  
'Yes. I got the idea to elope so we went down to the chapel here in town and got married this morning.'

'Congratulations!' They both sang happily.

'Thank you so much.'  
'Let us arrange a little get together next weekend.'  
'That would be nice mama but the only thing is I'm flying out to Toronto for auditions there from Wednesday and Nadine is swamped with work, she just got promoted at work and the department is in chaos so she'll be very busy getting things in order.'   
'The poor dear. Well whenever you two have some free time, let's have a little get together.'   
'We will. Would you like to say hello to your new daughter-in-law?'  
'Please.' He hands me his phone.  
'Hello.'

'Nadine it is mama Heughan. Sam just told us the news, congratulations, honey.'

'Thank you so much. Welcome to my van der Merwe family, mom and daddy Heughan.'  
'And welcome to our Heughan family. I would have loved to have tea sometime but everything is so hectic at the moment.'  
'We understand sweetheart.'  
'If everything goes well maybe we can have a nice family Christmas.'

  
'It's so far in advance lets keep our options open and see again in October.' Sam's mom countered.  
'Fair enough.' I looked up at Sam. 'Well I will let you go now. Hope we can meet real soon.'  
'Of course, we will. Stay safe you two.'  
'Bye-bye. Stay safe yourselves.' We hung up and I hand his phone back to him. Next up was my parents.

I dial my dad's number. After a few rings, he answered.  
'Willie van der Merwe, good evening.'  
'Hello, daddy.' I smiled. Sam came and sit next to me where I lay on our bed.   
'Oh, my goodness it is so wonderful to hear from you.' He spoke and clearly put the phone on speaker.  
'It is so nice to hear from you as well daddy. So much has happened and I would like to share it with you and mom.'  
'We are both here listening.'

  
'Okay, first off the company I work for, the big boss fire Suzanne on the last day of filming.'  
'What? How can they just let her go like that? Aren't there legal issues to consider?'  
'Well mom, dad you remember my boyfriend Sam Heughan?'  
'Yes, the nice boy we've been hearing about so much.'

'He and the cast were fed up with the way she treated me and they gather a shit load of evidence on her behavior. That is how it got her fired. Then when we filmed the last scene in Germany did Mr. Harris came to me and offered me Suzanne's old job, with a huge pay raise.'

'That amazing. Many congratulations honey.'   
'Thanks, mama. There is more news.'  
'More? This is a fantastic Sunday.' Dad declared.  
'Sam and I eloped this morning.' Silence. 'Hello? I can assure you Sam is my better half.'  
'Then we are happy for you both. He did ask dads permission some time ago.' Mom adds.   
'Yes, he mentioned it this morning. Daddy you okay?'  
'Yes. I just can't believe my flower child is married. Many happy congratulations to you and Sam. Who I know is in the background.' Dad spoke to Sam next to me.

'Yes, sir I am. Thank you for all the well wishes, ma'am, sir.'  
'Oh, please call us mom and dad. We are not so formal here.' Mom talked to Sam.  
'Okay, then mom and dad van der Merwe. I just want to reassure you both that I will take care and protect Nadine with my whole life.' Awe... I kissed his cheek.

'Good we'll keep it to you young man.' They started talking and I got to work on my husband as he was already deliciously naked. I sucked him off then sucked and rubbed him. His breathing hitched and I had to slow down so he could talk to my parents on the phone calmly. We finally said goodbye and I could continue my masterpiece on my hunky husband. 

'So tell me about Toronto? When were you going to tell me?' I asked while I rubbed him.   
'I am sorry. It all happened so quick. Peter got me a few spots on the new Star Trek Discovery like you suggested.'

'How marvelous handsome, I'm so happy for you. Go break a leg.' He turned the table on me and licked out my private entrance to my depths.

My core spammed as an orgasm grip my body. He lay us down my back to his chest as I drape my top leg over his as he pushes inside me. It took my breath away. We intertwine our hands together as we keep moving as one. I came around Sam as he kept going. I lay flat on my stomach as he sits over me pulling my butt cheeks open and aim for the right target and dive right back in. He came but kept going it is just a very sticky mess now. Nothing soap and water can't fix. I am building again and again. I grab handfuls of sheets as Sam empties out for a third time deep inside me. He rolled onto his back, out of breath.

'I can't get enough of you Mrs. Heughan.'  
'The feeling is strongly mutual, my personal sex god.' He gave me a sexy grin and pulled me into his arms. As he holds me to him and I drift off.


	7. Part Seven - Adventure

Sam's in Toronto, Canada for the past three days and I miss him so much. While Sam is away on business, I set out to get my name changed legally. I set up at my bank a couple of investments and offshore accounts as I distribute my finances all over. Since early this morning on day six(Monday) of my husband's absence have I manage to get my Heughan parents and my own parent's banking details by using my siblings to fish that out for me.

So now with my new separate account, I named, "heaven send". I set out and transfer twenty million pounds to each of our sets of parents. Our siblings were next, I made the deposit to the four accounts.

I call up my husband to let him know what I have done.  
'Heughan.' He answered.  
'Good day please hold for Mrs. Heughan.'  
'Honey?' He called out.  
'Hey, sorry I thought I would play with you a little.' I can tell he is smiling.  
'Your number shows on my phone.'  
'Oh, my bad. I miss you.'  
'I miss you like crazy.' He sounds miserable.  
'What's going on? You sound miserable.'

  
'I got a part on the show.'  
'What?! That's wonderful many congrats. Then what is the problem?'  
'The problem is I miss you so much that is why I feel miserable. Wish you were here.'  
'Oh, Sam... ' I felt near tears. 'I miss you so much more, but I tell you what. First, secure your lifelong dream then hurry back home to your wife.'  
'Okay. I'm having lunch with the director and producer later. After that, I'll be on the first plane back to London.'  
'Okay, please stay safe my handsome sexy husband.'

  
'You as well. Oh, before I forget. Mom phoned me this morning out of her skin stunned.'  
'Why? What happened?'  
'Someone mysteriously deposited twenty million pounds into their account.'  
'Wow, is that so. Lucky them.' I smiled.  
'Thank you, honey. Caile said the same happened to him. Thank you, for looking after our family like this.'

'You're welcome. I did it for my parents why not my new family too.' Long silence.

'I love you so much, Sam.'  
'Love you more princess. So how are things going with Janine and Richard?'  
'They've been inseparable and already had their sixth or seventh date already this past week.'  
'Who knew this would happen?'  
'Yes, who knew. You know she's been rather lonely. She hasn't had a lot of boyfriends growing up. Maybe Richard can change that for her.'  
'I hope so or he'll end up having a broken nose.' Sam joked, laughing.

  
'True.' I laughed with him. 'I don't want to hang up.'  
'Me neither. But I have to go or I will be late for my meeting.'   
'Oh, alright. Break a leg. I love you and know no matter what I am you biggest number one fan.'  
'Angel girl, that's so sweet. Thank you.'  
'You're welcome. Bye love.' We hung up and I look up at the clock in my corner office mind you. Uhg, it is only two PM now and the rest of this Tuesday still has a long way to go. 

I grab my stuff from this mornings meeting and head down to the sixth floor where my team is waiting for me. I lay down what the director and producer wanted for our new movie project and my team and I started with the prosthetics for the zombie-like extras in the movie.

I got so engrossed in what I'm doing that when I looked up from the thirty-something molded mask I've molded and colored them it was four AM. What? I finally stood up so darn stiff and walked off to make myself something to drink. I got back and Charles is here with Mable. We all hugged hello.

'You here early?' Mable asked.  
'Not really, I technically never left. I got busy and when I looked up it was four AM.' I explain to them. Charles and Mable looked at each other then back to me. 'What?'  
'When is Sam coming home?' They asked and started to help me with the prosthetics.  
'Only on Sunday.' Mr. Harris came wondering into the room.   
'Good morning Mr. Harris. How can the hair and make-up department help you on a fine morning?' I asked as we're busy with coloring the pieces.   
'I just wanted to see how things are going here.' Harris peeks over the table.  
'Nadine's been working all night on these thirty odd pieces you see here sir.' Charles let our big boss know.  
'Really?'

  
'Yes, sir. You see I found a quicker way to set the prosthetic gel so we can get more done with our time and in so can get through more pieces this way. Mable is indeed correct I did thirty odd pieces last night on top of these thirty I've already done yesterday.'  
'Hold on last night?' Harris asked.  
'She's been working through the night for the past four nights in a row sir.' Charles spoke up.  
'I'm sorry what can I say I really get lost in my work.' Mable and Charles nod their heads.  
'Okay, then hear this Mrs. Heughan.' Harris started and I looked at him. 'These prosthetic pieces are the best I've ever seen and I also order you now to stop and go home to rest and I only want to see you back here on Monday, eighteenth of September.'

  
'You giving me a week off sir?' I asked surprised because of all our work.  
'Yes, so you can rest.' He spoke in his boss voice.  
'Thank you, sir, but we still have a lot of work to do.'  
'Delegate then go home Mrs. Heughan.' He looked at me like my father used to look at me when he was turning stern.  
'Yes, sir.' 

  
'Good.' Harris nods with a smile for me. I return his smile. Charles took over from me and Mable gave me a few messages of calls I have to return.   
'Charlotte, Victor, and Wendy please make sure the face and arm pieces are being properly molded like I showed you guys yesterday. It really saves time and makes sure there are no big bubbles in the gel. Glen, Franco, and Charles you all with Mable are on coloring. If you guys need me for anything just give me a call.'  
'We will. Now go home and rest.' Everyone hugged me then push me out the door. I gone back up to my office, returned all my messages. Afterward, I gather my things and go home via a cab. Twenty-six minutes later I step in at home. It was so nice and quiet. I called Sam.  
'Hey, it's me.'

  
'Mrs. Heughan it is so nice to hear from you. I miss you so much.'  
'I miss you more, Mr. Heughan. I was wondering where you would like to live?'  
'As long as it's with you I don't care where we live, Mrs. Heughan.'   
'Well, there's a couple of places down the street from here that gone on the market.'  
'You want to live that close to Janine?'  
'I barely see her now and we're in the same house.' This made him chuckle.   
'Sure let's have a look at some of them.'  
'Really?'

  
'Sure. Can we talk about this, some more this weekend first before we do something drastic, please.'  
'Sure we can. Why do you think I'm discussing it with your first love.'  
'Thank you for that. So what's new on your side angel.'  
'Mr. Harris sends me home around nine this morning since he found out I've been working for four days straight through the night to get started on our new film project we'll be busy with from November onward. Right here in London at the BBC studio.'  
'You been working for four days straight?'

  
'According to Charles and Mable, I didn't even realize it.'  
'Of course, you didn't. So your home now?'  
'Yes. Wish you were here, we could have you know.'  
'Yes, I do. I really do miss you so much, princess. Only tonight and tomorrow night then we'll be together again.'   
'It's not soon enough.'

  
'Now-now, absence makes the heart grow fonder, Mrs. Heughan.'  
'That phrase sucks, it just means your not here where you belong.' I pout.  
'Your pouting, your so cute when you pout. Now please go take a nice bath and get some sleep.'  
'Alright, I am pretty bushed.' I pull off my shoes as I walk upstairs to my room.   
'Good now go and rest and we'll talk tonight.'  
'As you wish Mr. Heughan. I love you.'

  
'I love you more Mrs. Heughan. Bye.' After our call ended I took a shower had a bowl of plain Cheerios then drink something for my pounding head and climb into bed. I was out so fast.

Many hours have passed when I woke up again it was three PM, Saturday. I got up all dizzy and nauseous. I stumble to the en-suite bathroom to pee. After my toilet break did I took a nice shower. After my shower, I got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and a light sweater, with slippers as I gone downstairs for some nice tea.

I walked into the kitchen and Janine and Richard is smoothing in the lounge a level above. It made me smile as I put the kettle on. The noise of the kettle didn't even disturb them at all. I pop in some rye bread in the toaster and this will be my semi-dinner. I smear my toast with butter after it jumped out of the toaster. With my toast on a plate and my creamy tea, did I make my way to the dining room table? I pull my laptop closer from my bag it was in and started to search for newly listed Holland Park Mews homes for sale.

There are quite a lot on the market. I 'WhatsApp' the agents and set up viewing appointment for tomorrow afternoon. The one I really like to see is the one with five bedrooms. Then there is a few vacant agriculture land for sale we can have on one of Scotland' isles. With over twenty appointments set up over two days, this will be a nice time with my husband.

I finish my toast and tea when my attention fell back on Janine and Richard where their smooching turned really intimate on our couch while a movie is playing in the background. I silently place my dirty dishes in the sink then race back up to my room. Darn it I forgot my laptop on the dining room table. I can't go back down there they're getting all sorts of clothes flying everywhere when I ran out of there. I ran my fingers over my books spines of my hallway library. My hands landed on my old time favorite 'Divine by Mistake' and pull it from its shelf then walked back to my room. I got back in bed and started reading. I fell asleep reading.

I woke with someone on top of me strangling me. My eyes flew open and Suzanne is choking me. We started to struggle and fell off my bed, as I try to get her off of me.

'Get off me you psychotic bitch!' I yell in an airless attempt. In my attempt to pull her hands off from around my neck, I still for a second and kick her between her legs really hard, then heal palm to her jaw and nose. She stumbles back slouching over holding her nose. I flung my room door open as Suzanne grabbed my hair and dragged me back.

'Ouch! Help! Help!' I yell as hard as I could manage through my sore throat. We struggle some more on the floor of my room with fists and elbow jabs.  
'You ruined my career you bitch!' She yelled.  
'I never did that.' She punched me in my face. I saw stars but held my ground.  
'I don't believe you!' She came at me and I kicked her full on, on her chest. She staggers back. Still, she came at me.

'Help! Help! Help!' I yell down the stairs. Suzanne found her feet after my forceful kick.   
'I'm going to kill you, you bitch. You ruined my life. And for that, you will pay.'  
'You going to make me pay for something I haven't even done to you. You really are satans sister.' I barked at her and saw Janine and Richard's just behind my room door in the hallway. Now we're circling each other. I signal Janine to video this she pulls her phone out. She nods and I got Suzanne talking again.  
'Just what do you think I did to you that I have nothing to do with.'

  
'You got me fired and your voodoo cursed my family, my husband is leaving me and my father died on top of everything.' she launches at me again and I blocked her blow.  
'I have already told you five times I didn't have anything to do with you getting fired and secondly what voodoo?'  
'The voodoo you did in Scotland.' she jabs my way again and I blocked again and jab her on her nose.  
'I have no idea what you are talking about Suzanne.' She bends over holding her nose.   
'You broke my nose!'   
'You broke into my house you evil bitch.' I shouldn't have said that because she launched herself at me like a cheetah going in for the throat of its prey.

Her hands grip around my throat again and now it's like a vise grip. I saw Richard and Janine frantically trying to get Suzanne off of me. I grabbed her hands and pull them apart. Or tried to anyway but failed. My light went out, she was just so much stronger than I thought. 

  
I heard Suzanne say over and over, 'Die! Die! Die bitch!' As she keeps strangling me until my eyes fell shut involuntarily.


	8. Part Eight - Hospital

A phone ringing.

'Sam, hello.' Sam answered.

'Sam, it's Janine. You better come quickly.'

'Why? What's happened?' Background noise of the airport flight announcer blast through the phone.

'It's Nadine, she's been badly attacked by Suzanne.'

'What?! What happened to my wife?'

'She was still in her room when out of nowhere she yelled help and Richard and I ran to her room. When we got there they were both fighting in a hand on hand combat. Nadine kicked her ass good but Suzanne outsmarts her and strangled her till she passed out. You must come quickly.'

'I wanted to surprise her by coming home early today so I'm already at the airport. I'll be home soon.'

'Okay, Richard and I will come get you. Mom and dad are flying in as well.'

'Have you called my parents?'

'I couldn't reach them. Their phones go directly to voicemail.'

'I'll also try calling them from my side. I'm boarding now. See you guys in a few hours.'

'Fly safe brother-in-law.' They hung up as the ambulances and police arrive to take an unconscious Suzanne away in hand and feet cuffs, Richard knocked her out at the back of her head to get her off me. The paramedics rushed in and attend to me, they got me in a neck brace then strap me to a stretcher so they can carry me downstairs to the ambulance. And off we go.

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

After that shocking phone call, my whole world feels like its shattered. I just got her I can't lose her already. No, I can't think like this. I hand the air hostess my ticket and she showed me to my seat. I strap in and felt all anxious to get home to my wife. I can remember our first date in Glasgow. She was so nerves and looking so beautiful like a cherry blossom falling and being swept away in the spring breeze. She even smelled like lavender and jasmine. Thinking of it made me smile. We finally took off and we were in the air. Sitting in business class surely have its perks. I can use the onboard phone and call Janine or Richard to find out how Nadine is doing.

'Hello, Janine speaking.'

'Hi, I'm heading home. How is Nadine doing?'

'The doctor said her vocal cords are badly bruised. I'll explain once you're here in person. And she has a few broken ribs and the plastic surgeon is giving her very fine facial stitches.'

'Is she awake? May I talk to her please.'

'She's still out cold. If you approach London international give us a call so we can come pick you up.'

'I will. Thank you for keeping me informed on Nadine's condition.'

'Anytime. Have a safe flight, see you soon.' I can hear Janine crack up a little as I heard her cry. Her older sister is her everything. We just have to keep our faith up. That's what Nadine would have done if this was one of us on that hospital bed. Please be okay. Please. Please... I took off to the bathroom and got myself in order. I shave, brushed my teeth and got my hair back into some sort of style. Nadine needs to give me a haircut. I seriously need one. I took in my seat again and the air hostesses served us coffee with a large lunch. Wait a minute. Bruise vocal cords? Broken ribs. What the hell happened to my princess. If only I took her earlier forboding more seriously then just a mear dream then I could have protected her better. I have failed her, and we've only been married a week. I clenched my jaw and swear if I could get my hands on Suzanne Pickering, I will probably kill her myself. She really is satans sister. I will sue her ass for assault. Yes, that's what I'll do. I got my lawyer on the phone.

'Keith, Sam Heughan here.'

'Good evening Mr. Heughan. How may I help you?'

'I would like you to get sue paperwork in order. We are going to sue a Mrs. Suzanne Pickering for assault and additional charges once I have all my facts in a row.'

'Who was the attended victim Mr. Heughan?'

'My wife Nadine Heughan. Can you start the paperwork so long till I have all the finer details once I land back in London.'

'Of course sir. I'll start on that on the double.'

'Thank you, my friend. Speak to you once I have more information.' We hung up and I kind of will the plane faster. I finish my lunch and sat waiting for our flight to reach our destination. Hour five and six were the longest as I check my watch every five minutes. I close my eyes for a moment and we're descending to Heathrow International. I text Janine my expected time to land, and she told me they're already at the airport because their parents Noelien and Willie just arrived at the airport as well. The plane just skids as we land on the runway and finally back home. I got all my luggage and raced out of business class. A couple of flashes gone off before I even reached London soil. Damn paparazzi! They are just everywhere. I pushed past them and board the bus to the airport. Once at the doors of the airport, security waited to escort me where ever I needed to go. We went through customs and after twenty minutes of wasted time I meet up with Janine and Richard with Noelien and Willie my parents-in-law.

'Sam, you've made it. Good. Come I'll introduce you quickly.' Janine jumps in with a short hug and I quickly shook Richard's hand and gave him a man hug.

'Mom, dad, this is Sam Roland Heughan, your son-in-law. Sam, Noelien and William Carl van der Merwe your parents-in-law.'

'Hello, mom, dad. Let's get out of here before we're swamped more than there's air to breathe.' We head out and raced off to hospital.

'Please explain to me what happened? Why is her vocal cords bruised I've been racking my brain for seven hours over here to fit a scenario to it.'

'Okay here's the thing. Suzanne broke in through the roof entrance in Nadine's room and attacked her in her sleep.'

'What she really is a psycho?' I spoke up.

'So how is Nadine's condition?' Noelien asked from Willie's side.

'She's still unconscious since the incident. Nadine put up a great fight but Suzanne outsmarts her.' Janine spoke and got something on her small iPad for us to see. 'Here look Nadine got me to record this for evidence.' We watched the video and I was really shocked at how much of a beating Nadine really took before Suzanne took the last stranglehold on her. She got quite a lot of evidence on her admitting to a lot of things and her claim to kill my beautiful wife.

'Can you send this to my e-mail address, please. I have already talked to my lawyers to sue Suzanne Pickering for assault, and now with all these additional charges added we can make her pay for pain and suffering.'

'I have a Detective Browning's number for you I will include it in the e-mail for you. You can get the case number from him for the lawsuit.'

'Thank you. Mom, dad I am sorry that I have failed you in protecting your daughter like I should have.'

'Hey, life is life. You were away for work and nothing in this life on earth is ever guaranteed. We understand that you really love our daughter and for that, it is more than enough for us to accept. We know by what Janine and Nadine have told us about you Sam, is that you are just as caring and kind as Nadine. So we understand that you would have protected her if you were with her. So please relax and find it in your own heart to forgive yourself now because we surely do.' Richard drove us to the hospital and we jogged off to Nadine's room that is under guard by the hospital security.

I let Noelien and Willie go in first, it is their eldest daughter first and foremost. I saw movement to the side and it was my mother and father. I walked over to them and said hello quickly. I introduced my in-law's to my parents and they instantly clicked with hugs and firm handshakes they all started to connect. I step closer to my black and blue bruised wife. Oh, my beauty what have that monster done to you. I looked at her stitched up face and knuckles. I got my phone out and called Mr. Harris and told him about this situation. He was shocked to the core when I told him about Suzanne attacking on Nadine. My girl put up a good fight in the bit of video I saw on our car ride to the hospital. At the end of our call did I saw Janine's e-mail came through and I forward it to my lawyer Keith.

 

**~~~Nadine's POV~~~**

 

I jolt awake panicked and frantic from the feeling around my neck. I wanted to get it off. Someone's hand stopped me. I finally saw who's it is.

'Sam!' I yelled but no sound came out.  
'Hey, it's okay. It's okay, love. Calm down.' My heart monitors gone wild with a ton of beeping. I looked around the room. Why am I in the hospital? Janine, Richard, Sam and both sets of our parents are here too. I look back up at Sam.   
'Hi, handsome.' I mouthed.

  
'Hello, Mrs. Heughan. Try not to talk okay, your vocal cords got badly bruised in your attack.' I nod my head. I looked around the room then just waved at my family. I felt the thing around my neck. I felt tears build in my eyes and they spill running down my face.   
'Hey, it's okay. She will never hurt you again. The police saw the video Janine took and charged her with breaking and entering, assault and attempted murder. She's locked up.' Sam fill me in as I nod my head but deep down I felt that this was not over yet.   
'I've missed you Mr. Heughan.' I mouthed.

  
'I missed you more. When Janine called me and told me what happened I thought my world has come to an end.'  
'I fell asleep reading and woke up being struggling when I opened my eyes I saw Suzanne on top of me. I manage to get her off me but she was like a demolishing bulldozer. I blocked her hits but...'  
'You warned me before about her and I brushed it off as nothing, and for that I am sorry. Can you forgive me, princess.'  
'Of course, I forgive you.' I made the sounds with no air.

Sam bends down and kissed my forehead. He sat back down taking my hand and kiss it as he does. Finally, our family came to say hello.   
'When did all you lovelies get here?'  
'We got here three days ago my flower.'  
'What?' I looked around the room stunned.  
'It's true angel. You've been here for three days now. You were pretty badly beaten by that woman.' Sam spoke up clenching his jaw. Sam's mother got up and took my free hand. 

  
'It's okay. You're okay now sweetheart. The nice doctors patched you up and you are busy healing.' I gave her a painful hug.   
'Thanks, mama and thank you all for coming so far. That includes you, Richard.' He held Janine in his arms. I held my throat it was so sore and dry.

My wonderful husband held a glass of water for me while my father got me a nurse. I'm glad for the extra help, my head is having a pulse of its own. The nurse walked in with my dad.   
'Hello Mrs. Heughan, how are you feeling?'  
'She said earlier her head and throat is very sore.' Sam let her know. I nod my head in agreement with what Sam just said.  
'I'll go get you something for it and no talking for at least the next month. Doctor's orders.' I nod again. Really no talking for a month. She left to go fetch me some medication.   
'You look tired handsome.' I mouthed the words.

  
'I am, it has been a rough few days in frantic worry from Toronto flying home to my wife that's been attack by her psycho ex-boss.'  
'I'm sorry. Have you concluded you role in Toronto?' I breath.  
'Yes, after my last meeting I got on the first plane heading to London.' Sam explained. I smiled at my tired looking husband.

I held my bedding open for him and he got in with me.   
'So have all you lovelies met and mingled a bit?'  
'Yes, we have sweetheart. They are lovely people.' Mama Heughan let me know.  
'Good.' The nurse came back and brought my doctor with her. Sam held me to him.

  
'And so are Chrissie and Carlise.' My dad got up and spoke for himself and mom. My doctor finally turns to me.   
'Mrs. Heughan, so glad to see you awake and well.' I smiled at the nice doctor. 'So as nurse Galloway has said no talking for a month till your vocal cords have healed, no moving around extensively because of your five broken ribs. Your deep hairline cut's stitches can only be removed in three weeks. Okay.' I nod my head. 'Now, your arms are badly bruised but nothing major.' My doctor ordered.  
'I see. It explains the agony I'm in.'

  
'Your medication will kick in shortly. Rest as much as you can Mrs. Heughan.'  
'I'll make sure of it doctor.' Sam spoke up.   
'Good. I'll be back later.' My doctor left my private room.

**~~oOo~~**

A few days later I was released from hospital. Sam, Janine, and our mothers came to help me get home and help with minor things around the apartment Sam and I now stay in. By nightfall after we're all fed and bathed and even tucked in for the night.

It was a bright sunny Tuesday when I showed Sam all the homes I made appointments with an agent to view. He loved the one property facing the large park of Holland Park. We called the agent and set out that way to view. So she showed us other properties to but we kind of fell in love with the park facing home with seven bedrooms and four bathrooms. So we signed a contract with our agent Rachelle.


	9. Part Nine - Big Things

Our mother's left together. Sam saw them off and I was busy with the last of my things to get it out. He walked up to me, holding me from behind around my shoulders. Being careful around my ribs.   
'I love you, Mrs. Heughan.' He kissed my neck and below my ear, my weak spot for Sam's kisses.

'I love you so much more Mr. Heughan.' I whispered as I closed the drawer and turned to look at him. 'You know I feel guilty to be the cause of you, not training for your 'my peak' challenge.'  
'Please don't be, you come first now. Maybe when you all better we can train together.'  
'I'd like that. Or we can change our new homes lower level into a home gym.'  
'Even better.' He smiled looking at me. We got busy with other things around the apartment.

Sam open a new script that arrived and I started on making dinner. I looked at the clock on the far wall, twenty past four in the afternoon.   
'You know I've been thinking.' I looked up to see if he is listening to me, but he wasn't he was so engrossed in his script. I just shook my head. Our main meal is almost done and I'm pouring cake batter I mixed into a pan and pop it in the oven for thirty-five minutes. Another ten minutes and dinner is done and our dessert still has twenty odd minutes to go till it is done.

'Sam...' I called in a loud whisper but no response. 'Ssaamm...' Still nothing. I left the kitchen walked over to Sam and gently pulled the script from his hands. He protest.  
'Huh... What's going on?' I chuckled but stop quickly as I am in pain from my aching ribs.   
'Come. Dinner... Is ready.' I breathed hard through my pain. He lay his script down on the coffee table standing up to follow me.   
'You okay love?' He asked entering the kitchen.

  
'I'll survive handsome. Come dinner is getting cold.' We walked to the dining table and took in our seats. We got our food on our plates and dig in.  
'This is amazing. What is this?'

  
'My famous chicken in white onion soup blend together with mayonnaise into semi thick sauce then baked in the oven for forty-five minutes served on a bed of brown rice and steamed country mix veggies.'  
'It's amazing. What is that other smell, drifting in the air?' Sam asked clearing his plate.  
'Our dessert that's being baked. My grandmother's old recipes. I hope you'll enjoy it.' I ate the last of my dinner on my plate.  
'You know what love?' He spoke up.  
'What handsome?'

  
'You can still be a fantastic chef. These dishes are delicious.'  
'Thanks, I'm not sure everything I make is to other peoples taste.'  
'I can surely say they'll love it because I do.' Sam added as he took another piece of chicken.  
'Thanks, I'd rather be your personal chef handsome it's much more fun this way.' I smiled and watched him eat. The timer for the oven mooed. I slowly got to my feet and pulled the baked chocolate cake from the oven.

'You know I could have done that for you princess.'

'It's okay. I can't sit still too long. You've seen me on set.'  
'Yes, I have and I was worried about you even then.' He gathers our dirty dishes and set out washing them. I got the cake out of the pan onto a plate with two glasses as I got us some milk from the fridge and cut two slices of plain chocolate cake. I felt dizzy and my breath caught as pain from the motion rip through me from my ribs.   
'Easy now love.' Sam turned around and saw me being dizzy. 'Come now you have been way to busy this afternoon. You heard the doctor, you need to rest so you could heal.'  
'I know love, but I can't let you do everything for me. I feel guilty already because of it.'  
'Please don't be, I want to do all these things for you princess.' He helped me to the couch. Then he kneels in front of me.

'There, stay right here I'll bring out our desserts and your medicine.' I gave him a kiss as he got up. He came back with a tray.

'Thank you. May I come back to an earlier question asked.' I whisper.  
'Sure, fire away.' He hands me a plate and a glass of milk.  
'How many kids do you want one day handsome. If you want kids of course.' He stopped eating then swallow before answering.  
'Of course, I want kids and as many as possible. And you Mrs. Heughan what are your views on offspring?'  
'I always loved the idea of a big family. It was only me for a long time before Janine came along. At least four or more if its fine with you, Mr. Heughan.' He looked at me with a cute smile crawl out over his handsome face.  
'I'd like that. I have to regret to say I am sorry that we can't work on making a baby till your ribs have mended.'

'Too bad because I want you so badly right now.' I admit to my husband. He smiles then finish his cake.

'I feel just as horny tonight.' Sam put his plate aside then moves to my side. He fiddles with my jeans button and zipper as he rushes in and kisses me. I kissed him back and my sore face started to ache but I kept my mouth shut. Sam's hand slide into my underwear as he rubs my clit. I gasp as I realized how close I am to reaching my climax.

'...Sam...' I breathe in a soundless cry. While still kissing me he inserts two of his large fingers inside me. '...Oh, fuck... That feels so great...' He found my mouth again as we kiss. He kept going with his fingers till I burst open in his hand. I am breathing hard from my orgasm when I heard Sam's belt buckle and zipper. He got my pants and underwear off and thrust into me. We both moaned.

'Okay, Mrs. Heughan we are going to try it slow. I don't want to hurt you.'  
'Oh, alright.'  
'At any stage please let me know when you hurt too much, you understand Mrs. Heughan.'  
'Yes, sir.' He bends down kissing me as we just stare at each other as Sam moved in and on. Oh, it feels so fantastic. We both build and build and finally that one last perfect thrust that sends us over the orgasm waterfall. Both of us breathing hard, my ribs aching but it was worth it. Sam kissed me.   
'You okay?'

'Honestly, its worth all the pain.'  
'How, bad does it hurt?' He asked and come sitting beside me on the couch.  
'It is about a seven almost an eight.' I confessed. 'But so worth it.' He laughed as he shook his head. We clean up the last dishes then walked off to take a shower together. I could only wash my top half and Sam gladly took on the task to wash my lower half. A bit too eagerly.

After our shower, I was dressed in one of Sam's old rugby shirts and a thong. Then tucked in. My medication from earlier took effect and knocked me out good. Sam later walked over to check on me and gave me a kiss on the side of my head as he climbs into bed. 

  
'No. No please. Don't... Don't hurt him, take... take me in his place Suzanne...' Sharp pain shoot through me like an open electrical cord and my eyes flew open as I could barely breathe from the pain in my ribs that it took over my whole body. I'm out of breath and my damp shirt I'm sleeping in stuck to my body. I looked around and saw Sam fast asleep. Good, he needs to rest. I looked up at the clock on the wall and it said it's twelve-thirty AM. Oh, great. I sat up and go search for something cold to drink. I pull open the fridge and got myself a glass of ice cold grape juice. I walked over to the far wall that looks out over the park outside. It's so nice and quiet, with the occasional cat fight yelling somewhere down the street. I started to stare at a lovely flower bush across the street when it started to rain.

I open the window and let the smell of rain blow in. I took a few painful lunge fulls of that heavenly smell. It is the most amazing smell on earth. I sat on the armrest of the couch as I sat by the window and drink my juice. I later moved and sat on the couch folding my legs in under myself, finishing my juice as I kept looking out the window. I don't think for almost a year have I ever just sat still and enjoyed the beauty of London. I never thought that I would fall in love with this city so much and then to find my true love at the same time halfway around the world is even more astonishing to think about. I looked at my wedding ring and engagement rings they are both what I love in jewelry. He really does know me so well. It made me smile as I think of my loving husband. I can't sit around like this waiting to heal one day. I have to do something or I will go crazy. I lay my head close to the window where I can keep smelling the rain as I fell asleep on my one arm.

I jolt awake stiff as Sam wrap a blanket around me.

'Hey. Go back to sleep.' Sam encourage.

'I'm sorry if I woke you, handsome.'

'Not at all. I was reaching out to you when I found you missing and I saw you asleep here.' He reaches for the window and closed it as heavy rain is pouring down. I got up and walked with Sam back to bed. I glance over at the clock and it was five past three AM. We got back in bed and fell back asleep.

**~~~OoO~~~**

It is day ten of my healing from my attack and I'm on my way home from working half a day at the office. I have gotten all my heaped up work up to date. I thought it would have been more but wasn't at all. My fellow colleagues were clearly working their behinds off to prepare for our new film project starting in November. I got off the tube and walked the short distance home. My phone rang as I reach the front door of our home.

'Hello. Nadine speaking.'

'Mrs. Heughan?'

'Yes. How may I help you, ma'am?'

'Ma'am I am Rachelle Hopkins your real estate agent.'

'Yes, of course. How may I help you, Mrs. Hopkins?' I asked stepping inside and walked up the stairs after locking the front door behind me.

'Ma'am I have great news. Your new home's registration process is well on its way and will be registered in eight weeks time.'

'That really is wonderful news. So an estimated time will be around beginning January next year. Right?'

'Yes, ma'am. You have a fairly well working knoledge of the real estate industry.'

'My father is a great real estate agent in South Africa and I use to be his secretary for a while before I got into the film industry.'

'How fascinating. We have a few openings at the office if you want to get back in the industry.' She suggested.

'That will be a fantastic fall back career. I'll think about it and talk with my husband.'

'Good. Well...' She started and I chipped in before she could interrupt.

'Oh, yes. Now that I remember, I wanted to give you a call earlier today but I got so busy that I forgot.'

'How can I help you Mrs. Heughan?'

'I want to surprise my husband and I want to buy him a rather large plot of land on one of the isle's of Scotland, at least a hundred plus acres in size. He has this dream I would like to fulfill for his birthday next year.'

'I'll see what I can find for you Mrs. Heughan.' She sounds like she's smiling on the other side.

'Wonderful, let's keep it between us girls.'

'Of course ma'am.' I hear the front door slam shut downstairs. 'I'll give you a call tomorrow to let you know what I have found.'

'Fantastic. Have a nice day.' I said goodbye and we end our call. I bearly pressed the end button when there was someone at the front door ringing the doorbell. Sam gave me a brief kiss and ran back down to get the door. I stood up and got out of my raincoat. I swap my uncomfortable shoes for more comfortable flats. I turn around and it is Richard with my parents.

'Hello, everyone.' I kissed their cheeks in our greeting.

'Hello, honey.' Dad said as we all sat down.

'It is so wonderful to see you all. When are you guys going back to South Africa?'

'Only next week. We are making this a well deserved holiday while we're here visiting our girls.' Sam filled the kettle with water for coffees, and came to sit next to me. Richard the poor man looks like he is going to be sick at any moment.

'That is so great. We love having you guys. Janine isn't much of a house mate since she's always working either at the office or at home. So the house is pretty much free most of the time.' I smiled at them. 'Richard sweetie, are you feeling alright? You look like you could be sick at any moment.' I asked taking his hand and give it a squeeze.

'Okay, here goes. The reason why we're all here is to ask you amazing people for Janine's hand in marriage.' He blurted and now it's all out there in the room. We all looked at each other then I looked at him.

'Hey it's okay deep breathes. You're the first man that made my sister so happy I have ever seen her in all my years. You have my blessing if you want to marry her but let's make thing's very clear Mr. Madden. You raise your hands to her and you will eat through a straw are we clear.' I looked at him.

'Yes. Yes, ma'am.' He stuttered as he nods his head and I looked from him to dad and mom. Who looked big eyed at me.

'Good. Dad what do you say?' I give the spot light over.

'Son, you've awaken a side to my youngest daughter that I have never seen before and for that I hardenly give my consent for you to marry my daughter.'

'I agree.' Mom spoke up and gave him a hug. Richard looked up at Sam.

'I agree with Nadine and you first hand saw what she can do in a fight to another. But I know you for a very long time and I can surely say that you're neither a drunk or violent person to start of with so you'll be more then fine. Having these lovely people as family is the best feeling ever. They gave me a whole new dimension of the meaning of family love.' Sam lay it all out for Richard.

'Yes, I got the same feeling.' Richard smiled looking at all of us.

'So when do you want to pop the big question? Do you have a ring already?'

'We are going away to Paris this weekend and I want to pop the question under the Eiffel tower.'

'Maybe we can go to and film the whole scene from afar without her knowing it.' Sam suggests.

'Yes, we planned to go awhile back but things kept happening so it got pushed back. Mom, dad you coming to, right?' I asked looking from Sam to my parents.

'Oh, we don't know. Our visas won't allow it.' My mother aired.

'It's Thursday tomorrow lets go to the home office and get you guys visas.' They looked at each other. 'Okay I tell you guys what go think about it we can still go in the morning if you want to go.' I suggested. They nod their heads.

'So do you feel better sweetie?' I asked Richard.

'Yes, very. I didn't know how you all would react.'

'You know what Richard, they are all rather close, in a way a family should be. Don't mess with any of their family members then you'll see the razor claws, but if you treat them well you'll be better then fine, bro.' Sam smiled giving me a hug around my shoulders.

'You all have my word that I will treat her like a princess she is to me.'

'Good, then you will be fine future-brother-in-law.' I stood up and gave him a hug.

'Great that means so much.' He sat back down. 'Nadine, how are your ribs healing?' Richard asked and the whole room focus on me.

'They said I have eight to ten weeks to heal my ribs then I have to go back so they can see how they all healed. But as for today, I haven't done much work in the art studio at work but only boring office paperwork till I left. I manage to catch up on everything and said a quick hello to the big boss.' I walked over to the kitchen and got busy with our coffees. I whipped fresh cream for our coffees and got it all prepared with a dash of milk and a smooch of cream as I pour in our sweeteners and coffee. Waiting for the kettle to boil again. Everyone sat at the breakfast bar counter at the kitchen area watching me.

'What are you doing?' Richard asked while dad and Sam talked rugby and mom aired her opinion on something.

'Well if you must know. I worked as a waiter slash restaurant manager for a few years before I decided to go into makeup and hair again.'

'What?' I could see the huge question mark on his face.

'Okay, I tell you want, taste this and tell me what you think.' I pour the boiled water in the milk and cream mixture and filled it till about half a thumb from the top and lay out two to three teaspoons full of whipped cream on top and placed their coffees in front of them. I wait for their verdict. Richard took a sip of his coffee.

'Oh my god! It's amazing.' I smiled as I took up my cup and took my own sip. I raised my cup in a cheers motion.


	10. Part Ten - Life

So it's week five of my healing process. I took the day off work and took a short flight over to Scotland with Rachelle my real estate girl. An hour and a few minutes later we land in Blackpool, I rented us a car. Look I know how to drive I just don't have any legal papers as per say. I drive just fine. First on our list of properties was in Wigtonshire, this farm is about four hundred and fifty acres. The price is not bad for a working farm. Sam would love this place. We looked around and there is about four house on the main farmyard with their own cute gardens. I would like to build our own home I have always had this house plan in the back of my head.

This is most definitely an option. We took the ferry from Heysham port and drove out to the Isle of Man and drove up the half an hour up to the coast of 'Orrisdale, Kirk Michael'. This particular farm has something for Sam and me. The ocean view on a large one hundred and seventy acres piece of farmland. We viewed about ten other properties then I signed a contract for the one hundred and seventy acres farm on the Isle of Man. I met the owners and we came to an arrangement for the farm and signed the deal then and there on our rental car's hood. The current owner said it use to be his grandfather's farm but no one can come out here anymore so he would rather sell it to someone that can use it to it's fullest potential.

Rachelle and I finally head back to the ferry and dock a whole three and half hours later and off we go straight to the airport. I gave back the rental car and I got my deposit back. We flew home to London. It was four-thirty PM when the taxi dropped me off at home. Sam's busy all day training for his new role in Star Trek that starts in January. The part of the script I saw was that it's going to be a lot of physical fighting in this new season so they have grilled the team into shape. I walked in at home and with a dull pain from my ribs, I started to clean our apartment and do our washing. I threw open the windows let the breeze blow through the apartment. Four PM, I got dinner on the stove while I continue to clean everything from top to bottom. Ten past five PM, dinner was done, I wash the tiled floors and I'm done. Seven PM, Sam called letting me know he is still busy at the shooting range. I could hear the guns being fired in the background it was rather loud.

'So how late will you be home than angel?' I asked feeling sad.

'I'd say at least another hour.'

'Oh, okay. Please be safe, I want you home in one piece Mr. Heughan.'

'Yes, ma'am. I love you princess.'

'I love you way more my sexy prince.'

'Awe... Well, I have to go. See you soon.' He said and we hung up and with that, I ate a small portion of my food while I got to work on my laptop with our wedding photos. Janine took over a thousand odd photos of Sam and me on our wedding on Sunday the eighteenth of August.

I got to work on about a hundred page book photo album for ourselves and our parents as Christmas gift with Janine and Richard. I haven't heard anything from Richard and Janine since he came to ask permission to marry my sister. Mom and dad flew back to South Africa last week. I got to work on the album and got about twenty pages done.

I pulled out Richard's voice recording on his phone of the ceremony. So I listen to the vows over and over and started to type it out in accordance with the photos in the album and incorporate it into the album. When I couldn't see straight anymore I sleep my laptop and walked off to take a bubble bath. I got in and wash then lay back in the bubbles soaking up the heat from the water.

'Hello!' Sam called outside. I got out and dried off without getting dressed I stood by the bathroom door and wait for him to open it. I counted when I got to twelve the door opened and his face fell as I stood there butt naked in front of my husband. I looked at him and smiled taking a step closer to him.

'Welcome home Mr. Heughan.'

'Hi, Mrs. Heughan. You look delicious in this nothing you have on.' He stepped closer towards me.

'Come, let me feed you first before we get into anything else.' He smiled brighter then shook his head as he wraps his arms around me.

'Have you rested today?'

'Not really. I was cleaning this place from top to bottom.' I said slipping into a robe and we head to the kitchen. I pull his dinner from the microwave and lay it in front of him. I hand him a fork and knife, he just jumps in. I stood and watch him eat. Starving.

'You know what, I thought about Richard and Janine today. I wonder what happened, Richard never let us know about Paris.' I spoke up after a while.

'Maybe they did what we did, eloped.' Sam countered.

'Without us, I would be really pissed if they did that.'

'Call her and find out how they are doing.' Sam suggested and I got on the phone. I dial up Janine's number and we got talking. She would have screamed it from the rooftop the moment we started talking if they did get engaged, but nothing. Sam got on the phone with Richard, while he still ate. I walked into our bedroom while I kept talking to Janine. She's super busy testing the new 'Assassins Creed' before it comes out the first week in December. They are working out all the kinks in the game.

What she did tell me was she put an offer in on our place to buy. We finally hung up and I got back to my husband. I took his hand while he still talked to Richard. He smiled as I kissed his palm. I took his plate away and washed it and let it dry on the rack. I walked back to where he was talking to his friend and took his hand and let him sit on the couch. I kneel between his legs as I got to work on his pants button and unzip the zipper. His focus on me darkens with desire as he focuses on me more than to Richard talking. I pull him free. My ribs slightly protest as I started to suck him off. It was a while later when Sam ends his call to Richard and came in my mouth.

'And?' I asked.

'Richard hasn't asked her yet they are both rather busy with work. That's the short story.'

'Janine basically told me the same thing. Hope they don't have troubles.' Sam crawled over me on the long hair carpet.

'They'll work through it. Now where was I...' He smiled and dive right in and sucking my one nipple while cupping the other. His other hand loosen the sash of my robe and open it so he has easier accesses to all of me. Sam moved to my other breast as he licks and sucks them. He sat up quickly and pull his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He dives right back in and worked his magic on me.

'Oh, fuck...' I breathed. He lightly chuckled as he winds me up. He looked into my eyes as he rubs me all wetter. He kissed me while he rubs me and we keep eye contact. Shit, this is so hot. I really wanted to arch my back pressing myself into his hand more but with my damn ribs still in their healing process, it put me out of serious play. He slowly slides two of his fingers inside me and started to make a come heather motion and made me come in his hand. He slowly pulled out his fingers from me and sucked them off.

'Hmmm... You taste mighty fine Mrs. Heughan.'

'Sam... please...' I pleaded out of breath. He licks off his lips and bends down kissing me.

'Are you ready love?'

'Yes... please...' I held on to his strong arms and as we looked at each other. He held himself and push into my depths. 'Oh, yes!' I moaned as he was in to the hilt and started to move. He came and stood on his elbows over me while we kissed and he worked his hips. It was amazing the rhythm he picked up and my body just melts into his.

'I love you, Nadine.' He confessed.

'I love you so much more Sam... You feel so good.' I held his face and he smiled bending to kiss me some more. Over and over he hammered on, the last few thrusts just before I came did my ribs started to smart when we both burst open at the seams we came to a stop.

'Are you okay? How are your ribs? Sore? Tender? What?' He rubbed the back of his fingers against my cheek.

'I'll be fine. Don't worry there's nothing a few painkillers can't fix and what is pleasure without a little pain. What we just did was soooo... worth it.' He looked really concerned at me.

'But you even look pale from pain. Come let's get you something.' We got up and walked the short distance to the bathroom. He sat me on a closed toilet lid as he hands me a glass of water with two painkillers. I drank it and we both got in the bath that still has warm water in it from my bath of earlier.

'So what did you and Richard talk about for so long?' I asked as Sam held me to him in the tub.

'That he is really busy with auditions for a few roles he wants to take on and that everytime he wants to ask Janine the big question, something always seem to pop up.'

'Maybe we can help them out a little.' I suggested as I drip water on Sam's arms that are holding me.

'How?' He asked and kissed the side of my face.

'We all wanted to break away for a weekend. There is no time then the present don't you think. Let's all go to Paris this weekend. This way we can spend as much time together before filming of the zombie movie start in November and you're going to be extremely busy yourself in a few weeks.'

'I like it. Let's do it.' Sam kissed my hair. We wash then got out and got dressed in sleepwear. We sat in bed when we talked to Janine and Richard via Skype. We all talked and finally with a lot of convincing got Janine and Richard to cave to come along with us to Paris. Sam dragged his laptop out of hiding and booked us two rooms overlooking the Eiffel tower. As for me, I booked us a private jet transporting us to Paris and back to London late Sunday night. Making the trip worth it. We text Janine and Richard the times we'll be leaving tomorrow at one PM. Once everything was arranged, did we lay down and fall asleep. What a great weekend this will be?


	11. Part Eleven - Paris

It's Friday, the fifth of October and the clock just struck one PM and the four of us sat strapped in. We took off and head for Paris. It's a little over an hour fifty minutes of flight time and we sat catching up. As we inch closer to Paris more the passing landscape change on the ground. I always loved this type of view. It always reminds me of a beautiful quilt blanket. We had coffees and some form of biscuits. The plane made a nose dive for Paris international airport. Sam hired us a nice German car and drove us to the hotel he booked for all of us. They checked us in at the hotel Richard insisted on paying for their room. Janine looks so tired. Maybe this mini-break is a good thing. The bell boys took our luggage and off we go to our rooms. Out of the elevator on the tenth floor, we head right to room 1005 and room 1004. The bell boy carried our bags to our room then left with a tip I gave him. Sam took my hand as he pulled me behind him.

'Come. Come see. I know you haven't been here before so this is your first time of seeing it.' He opens the double french door to the short balcony.

'Oh, my gosh! It really is pretty.' I looked over my shoulder at my husband.

'Yes, but not as beautiful as you Mrs. Heughan.' I turn around and face him.

'Thank you and thank you for bringing me here.'

'It was a team effort love.' He was surely right about that.

'It sure was.' He kissed me. We stood there in each other's arms. 'You look tired, handsome.'

'I am and now with this new role things can only get more hectic. Don't through yourself short angel. You look just as tired.'

'I am I haven't had a decent holiday in five years.'

'Five years, really?' He asked as we sit on our bed getting our bags sorted.

'Yes, before Janine and I moved to London, we've been working. I worked two years waitressing then right after that I worked for my dad and right after that I got my job a the South African broadcasting company that I've done for a year till I won my lottery and moved here and now this year is almost over as well which will make five years almost six years.'

'Goodness what a busybody you are Mrs. Heughan. Maybe in the new year somewhere after the next season of Outlander has filmed we can go on a very long holiday somewhere.'

'I'd like that very much. Sleeping late and going to bed early.'

'Now your talking.'

'What now? Do we go out to all the little funny museums or what would you like to do Mr. Heughan?'

'First, off I would like to take you up that.' He points to the Eiffel tower. 'Then we can have a nice lunch at the very top.'

'Lead the way sexy.' He smiled holding his arm for me to take. We lock our room and off we go. Janine and Richard were talking when we walked out to the elevator. We all head out, getting a cab to our destination to the Eiffel tower.

We got there and with all the stories I heard of that you stand in queues for hours to go up. We hardly had a line to stand in when we went up in the elevator.

The first deck was nice the second deck to and when we reach the top where you can look out over all of Paris, it was here Richard got up his nerve and go down on one knee as he pops the question to my kid sister. Sam and I record the whole thing on our phones as we hold our breaths waiting for Janine's answer. She held her mouth and heart as tears stream down her face.

'Yes, of course, I will. How can I not, you are the only man for me Richard Madden.' She spoke through her tears. He slides her ring I helped him pick out on her finger and they kissed when he stood back up. We celebrate over lunch at the restaurant. Sam got us some sort of Champagne and we toasted to their happy future. We had a really big lunch. Afterward, Richard and Janine, they went off exploring Paris on their own. While Sam took me to all the places he's been to before. It was great.

We walked into the Notre-Dame Cathedral it was so exquisite to witness everything in real life. The stain glass windows, the sculptures all over the cathedral it was like nothing I have ever seen before, then next was the famous Louvre (glass triangle).

We went to about two museums before they close for the day. We walked out of the last museum 'Cabinet des Medailles' when a band of five men attacks us at gun and knifepoint. It was horrific let me tell you. Sam held me behind him protectively when out of nowhere I got so pissed off that I bolt out from my place of safety and I now held Sam behind me as I charge at them with my fists. I disarm the leader's gun from his hand holding it to his throat.

'Now, that we are on a bit more even ground here, what will it be? Or the loyalty of thefts and muggers or will they rather run?' I gave them a choice as I held the leaders in a choke hold with his own gun to his throat.

'You have no balls lady.' The leader spits out, then to crown it literally spit in my face. I wipe his spit off my face with his shirt.

'Fuck you suck.' I whisper in his ear, as I pull the trigger aiming it quickly at his foot. I dart the hot gun barrel back to his neck then drive him hard back into the wall. He breathes in pain as he hit the wall with all the force I could master. 'Now, say I don't have any balls now that is not nice of you. Because usually when I get pissed off like this I get apeshit crazy when people threaten the ones I love.' Sam must have nodded his head because the leader's eyes stretch in shock. 'Now what will it be, I can shoot your balls next and pop it in your mouth. What will it be?' I gave him a choice. One of his crew members stormed me and I go down on one knee and punched him so hard smack on the groin that he passed out like in the cartoons in slow motion. The leader's eyes register in shock again.

'So have you made a decision yet dickhead?' I asked again as I turned to him in the dark alley.

'Come let's get out of here. Grab Michelle and let's go.' He ordered as the others carry them off.

'Good man, came near us and I will fucking shoot it all off, are we clear.'

'Yes, madame.' They ran off with the unconscious crew member and a wounded leader. Sam ran to me and held me in his arms.

'Are you okay my love? Why haven't you stayed behind me?' He argued angerly.

'I'm fine. I know you meant well Sam but I got so angry that it took me over and I jumped in protecting the one person that means the world to me. I would have died if something happened to you tonight.' I walked to the dumpster and through the gun in a black garbage bag I was still holding and close the bag again.

'And I would have died if something happened to you princess. Come let's head back to the hotel.' He took my hand and I started to shake violently from shock. My whole body turned to ice, by the time we reached our room my teeth was shattering. Sam ran us a hot bath and got me in it.

I got undressed and had to jump for the toilet to be sick. Sam held my hair out of the way for me while he's rubbing my back. After my sick episode did we climb into the nice warm bath and wash. When I stood up to get out. I passed out, in Sam's arms.   
'Jeez...' Sam caught me and dried me off as he lay me down on the floor of the bathroom as he dries my front and back. He then picked me up with some effort and carried me to our bed and tuck me in after he got me in a sleep shirt with a pair of his boxers. Sam finally lay down behind me holding me to his chest as we fall asleep.

I had such bad nightmares all night long that I toss and turned but what did woke me with a start was my sudden nausea and I bolt for the bathroom and dunk my sick in the toilet. When I felt better, I flush the toilet and brush my teeth to get rid of the awful taste in my mouth. I worked through my daily routine then set out to get dressed for the day. A pencil denim skirt with a white long sleeve shirt with brown flats. I was busy braiding my hair when Sam walked in only in his boxers.  
'Good morning, princess. How are you feeling today?'  
'Good morning handsome. Just a bit tired but okay. Yourself?'

  
'Worried about you?' I tie my hair up and turn to face Sam.  
'Why sexy?' Not sure I understand why he is asking me.  
'Because of what happened last night when we got back here and you were sick and passed out right as you were about to get out of the bath.'  
'I'm sorry love for making you worry so much. Besides from a starting headache, I'm pretty much fine.' I wrap my arms around his waist looking up at him.   
'Have you taken something for it yet?'

  
'Not yet.' I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss. 'I love you more today than when we met Mr. Heughan.'  
'I love you much more than that. Gosh, can you get any prettier..?' I smiled up at him.  
'And you handsome with all the training you've put in already you already have a well-defined body. Me, likey.' His face breaks out into a smoldering smile.  
'Thank you, Mrs. Heughan. I would really like to workout with you once you fully healed.'

  
'I would like that too.' He bends down and gave me a kiss as he walks out of my arms to the toilet for morning nature calls. I head out into our room. Where I sprayed my perfume on the folds of my arms and neck. I got the breakfast menu in the lounge area of our room and ordered us breakfast with a toasted croissant and coffees. I got my phone out and worked through some emails, checked my facebook page and my family in South Africa is planning a family reunion at my aunts place along the Vaal river. I received an invitation to it.   
'What are you doing?' Sam ask half dressed. He's wearing only dark blue jeans, with socks while towel drying his hair.

'Going through my facebook page. I got an invitation to a family reunion back home.'

'Oh, that sounds nice. When is it?' He came walking over to me.  
'The invitation is for Christmas. I can't go even if I wanted to. We'll be too busy filming on the other side of London till the end of January.'  
'Let us not scrape it completely yet. We can fly out there for a few days surely. I would love to meet the rest of your family.'

'And me yours handsome, but wouldn't it be easier to just hide in a log cabin with you for four days. Only us and a large bed with warm blankets and a crackling fire in the fireplace.'

'That does sound nice. But what about your family?'  
'I am sure they will live on without me. Yes, it would have been nice to see them but because I have practically nothing in common with anyone of my fathers family I use to sit and count my own teeth at their gatherings, but with you handsome we can spend our first Christmas together, alone.'   
'You sure about it?'  
'Family reunion over the Switzerland Alps. The Alps will win hands down don't you think handsome.'

'I still think we should go to your family gathering.'

'Fine, you win love. I'll book our flights to Johannesburg for the twenty-second of December then.'  
'Awesome.' He smiled satisfied with himself as I press the accept to the invitation. I went on the internet and search for a flight going out to South Africa. Everything looks fairly booked already. I go into incognito mode and found two seats on the twenty-first I booked reserved on. There was a knock at our room door and I peek out the peephole and it was our breakfast. The waiter lay out our breakfast on the table and left with a tip I gave him.   
'Honey breakfast.' I called as he walks out all dress looking hunky. My hunky man.   
'You called for breakfast?' He pulled a shirt over his head walking to me.

'Yes while you were in the bathroom.' We sat down at the table and start eating while I look up flights to South Africa some more on my phone and Sam was reading this mornings newspaper that came complimentary with our breakfast. I could only manage a small portion of my food. I drank some painkillers for my headache with my coffee. My stomach feels queasy but I don't let Sam know. He already worries about me too much.

'There are four flights to Johannesburg on the twenty-first of December.'  
'What times?'  
'The first one is at ten PM, the second Midnight on the twenty-second and the, two AM and the other three AM.'   
'Let's book the ten PM one.' He finally decided.  
'Alright.' I walked off and got my tablet from our room. I switched it on and waited for it to start up. I sat back down and lay the tablet on the table as I reach for my coffee. It opens and Sam saw the last thing I searched for the farm and houses. Shoot. Play it cool.  
'What's that?' He asked picking up the tablet.

'It was from the search of our newly bought home. So Rachelle our agent called me this week.'

'And?' He encouraged.  
'Our property will be registered in the beginning to middle January.'  
'That is fantastic news. So we can start packing the beginning of November then?'  
'Yes.' He clicked on the properties I viewed with Rachelle on the Isle of Man. The one I bought for his birthday. He worked through the pictures.  
'This is a really nice farm facing the ocean.' I played along and it is. Feeling much better in my purchase I sigh in relieve at my decision I made.

'Yes, it is a very nice piece of land. I like the ocean view.' He looked at the pictures a while longer.

'I would like to see the place for real.' He aired.  
'I'm sure it will be a nice outing that way.' I smiled as he hands me back the tablet. I went to my browsers incognito mode and bought our plane tickets with our adjoined credit card. We finish our breakfast than with all the matters done. We head out into the streets of Paris. Somehow the paparazzi must have found out about our arrival and swamped us as we try to walk and look at the sites. 

  
'Sam! Sam! Who is your new girlfriend?' One photographer asked with a camera in my face clicking away. I blocked the flash from my face with my palm towards the lens. Sam is a very private man since I met him and with these invasive photographers, we said nothing. Sam just held my hand tighter as we head into an art sellers gallery just to get away from them. That was scary. My heart is pounding.

'Hey, are you okay love?'

'It was scary. Is this how your life has been when you go out by yourself?' I asked.

'Yes, and since Outlander came out they tend to be like bloodhounds tracking your down like a drop of blood in the ocean full of sharks tracing me. We will have to get more media orientated, and be prepared for anything they will dig up on us now.'

'Yes, you are right. I have told you everything about me when we started to date. Up until I met you Mr. Heughan my life have been so dull it was numbing. Thank you for coloring my world with your inner beauty and being such a gentleman.'

'You're welcome, Mrs. Heughan. My life was also in a rut till I met you gorgeous.' He rubbed his thumb over my cheek. I felt dizzy and held on to Sam. 'Come sit down for a bit.' He sat me at the gallery curator desk chair. The kind French man hands me a glass of water.

'Thank you, sir.' I drank a few sips of it. The water tastes funny here.

'Feeling better?' Sam asked holding my hand.

'Yes. Oh my goodness, this is so pretty.' I got up and looked at the Cafe style panting it has a walkway heading to the blue ocean down below. The rich orange and yellow colors blend into the finely detailed lines gave this painting a unique depth to it.

'Madame like the painting?' The curator asked me. Sam step closer to admire the picture.

'You know where this will look really beautiful?' Sam finally spoke up after a while.

'Where my love?' I asked looking from the painting to my husband.

'This will be the best picture for the foyer in the new house.' I looked at the picture again and it will surely work.

'Yes, I can already see it there.' I smiled up at him.

'And this three-part series with the fields of Tuscany with their lovely red poppies will look great on the wall of the staircase.' Sam point to the pictures behind me. I looked over.

'Oh, my soul it really is fantastically sculpted by the artist.'

'It sure is.' We looked around some more.

'Sir we would like to buy these four painting.' Sam walked over to the curator.

'Of course sir. Will you buy cash or pay in installments.'

'What do you think honey?' Sam turned to me as I walked up to him. I finally notice the price of the pieces. The Cafe is about a thousand euros and the series is about a few euros short of three thousand euros. Yet it is not something we'll buy every day, it is a great investment.

'I think we'll buy it cash love. I hate debt.' I saw the curator's eyes widen in surprise or is it shock? 'Will it be possible to wrap up these lovely paintings for us and courier it over to London.'

'Of course, madame. It will be there in a few days.' The nice curator smiled.

'Wonderful.' Sam used our joined bank card and paid for our paintings with courier services. We gave the nice man at the gallery our home address so our things can be shipped. We shook hands and left the gallery. We walked down the street and pasted a live music bar. It was small yet it looked cozy. A place where you can come and kick off your shoes and just relax with a nice book.

'You hungry Mrs. Heughan?'

'No, I am still fine. You?'

'I'm good.' My phone rang and it was Janine.

'Hey. Where are you guys?'

'Oh, we are in the Louvre museum. It is amazing.'

'How nice. Well, you kids be safe okay.'

'Okay.'

'Just a heads up the paparazzi are out in full force. They swamp us this morning that we had to run into a side store.'

'Are you two okay?' She asked and sound pissed.

'Yes. We're fine.' Sam walked closer to me, holding me around my waist to him.

'Good.' She breathes in relieve.

'Asked them about dinner.' Sam talked closer to my ear.

'Do you guys have any dinner plans?' I asked.

'No not yet, why?' She asked and I can hear Richard in the background.

'We want to reserve a table at this great please we heard of called "Chez Georges" for tonight.'

'Let me asked Richard quickly.' I heard them talk and they finally agreed to our invitation. 'Okay, we'll join you guys. How late will you make our reservations?'

'Let's say the usual seven PM.'

'Very well. We'll meet you guys at the hotel then we can leave together.'

'Wonderful. Stay safe you guys and see you later.' I smiled as I look up at Sam.

'And you as well sussa. I love you. Bye.'

'Love you more, bye.' We hung up and Sam and I walked this way and that and by a huge miracle found the famous "Shakespear and company" bookshop. We walked in and the smell of old books mixed with roasted coffee beans hung in the air. We walked through the shop and to my surprise found the rest of the collection I start as a young girl of Thomas Hardy called "Far from the madding crowd" and "The mayor of Casterbridge". Now my collection is complete, how cool. 'You look happy angel.' Sam walked over to me with his arms full of books.

'I am and you look like you found your 'to be read' pile right here.' Place my hand on top of his ten odd books.

'I have. You still want to go look around or can we grab a coffee next door?'

'Is it okay if I can look around some more please.'

'Of course, I'll grab us a table. Meet you there.'

'Yes. I won't be long here.' He kissed the side of my head then walked off. I browsed and found a whole section of James Joyce books and picked "Ulysses" and the "Dubliners" then head to the cashier and paid for my books and got a cool Shakespear and company tote bag as well. I head out and found Sam sitting at one of the tables inside because I could see the paparazzi lurking outside. One of them saw me and stormed me.

'Who are you, Miss? What are you to Mr. Heughan?' He asked and the other photographers jump in. Within the space of a blink, I was surrounded by camera flashes. I pushed through them saying nothing because according to Sam and myself it is no one's business what our relationship are to each other. I kept pushing through, but the two guys in the back of the group stopped me as they kept standing tightly next to each other. I tried walking around them but they kept blocking my path to get to Sam. I stepped on the one closest to me's toes really hard and when he bend down to hold his toes I made a run for it. Sam was reading one of his new books and wasn't paying much attention to anything around him. A waiter lay two cups of cappuccinos on the table and he looked up at her and thanked her. She blushed as she retreated. I walked up to him and sat down.

'Hey, you okay?' He asked taking my hand.

'The paparazzi blocked my path over here and I had to step really hard on one guy's toes so he can let me go. He kept blocking my path to get here. I haven't said anything to anyone of them.'

'Hey relax. Breathe. Everything is fine now.' He squeezed my hand.

'You ordered us coffees?'

'Yes. Like you like it with cream.' He smiled as I took a sip of my cappuccino.

'So what are you reading?' I asked finally relaxing a little.

'Oh, one of Tom Clancy's book based on the "Sahara" movie.'

'Nice. I love the movie. I know you only started but is it good so far?'

'Yes, it is.' So we spend our time at the little cafe drinking our cups of coffee and reading our books. This is surely the life I can get used to this. We finish our coffees and pay our bill then head back to the hotel. We got back and decide to rather take a few hours nap. I fell asleep so fast.

'Finally, she actually sleeping.' Sam whispered as he sat against the headboard reading his book he started in the coffee shop. A dreamless nap enveloped me.

**~~oOo~~**

Nightfall the four of us set out all dressed up as we head towards "Chez Georges" restaurant. At the door, I gave my name and we were shown to our table. We sat down and gave our drink orders. My stomach is still not fine after this mornings puck fest, so I got myself a water instead. Sam, Richard, and Janine got a bottle of Rose wine for them.

'So what have you two been up to all day?' I asked as our waiter place our drinks on the table.

'We walked around Louvre it is the most amazing museum I have ever seen apart from our dull Zulu drawings in a room with four walls.' Janine spoke up and made us laugh.

'We might laugh but it is true.'

'So afterward Richard took me to the Arc de Triomphe, then the famous water fountain. Absolutely beautiful, and you two what did you guys do?' Go on and on excited.

'Well the paparazzi spotted us and forced us to escape into an art gallery and we saw a few paintings we like and bought it. Then we manage to give them a slip and walked around till we found the famous bookshop "Shakespear and company".'

'Let me guess you bought a box full of new books.'

'Only a few.' I answered a bit offended.

'Nadine has done it before?' Sam asked with a grin hugging me to him, as he then kisses my hair.

'Oh absolutely. She would shoot right into any bookshop buy what she like is on the cover and take it home to gather dust like the rest of them.' Janine told them my little guilty pleasure.

'I collect books because not so far in the distant future electricity will run out and books will be our only form of entertainment again.'

'Good excuse, Miss bookworm.' Janine joked.

'How many of the actual books you own have you read then angel girl?'

'I would say about forty percent of them.' I answered my husband. He nods his head and took my hand kissing my fingers. Our waiter reappeared and took our orders. We got steak and green beans. The guys took the garlic snails and so we enjoyed the rest of our evening talking and eating our finely prepared meals.

After dinner, we took a taxi back to our hotel. My ribs ached slightly but nothing major. I walked out of all my clothes as I watch Sam's gaze following me all the way to our bathroom. I purposefully bend over and open the taps of the bath, as the water stream into the tub. I walked over to the basin and readied my toothbrush with a smooch of toothpaste. Sam stood there completely naked as I lean against the basin brushing my teeth while my gaze run up and down his yummy body. Oh gosh, he is so fucking hot. How can I not through myself in his arms and let him have his way with me?

'See something you like ma'am?' He asked and start to brush his teeth. I spit in the basin and rinse my mouth.

'Yes, very much sir. All of this but most of all what is in here.' I walked over to him and place my hand over his heart. He smiled at me and finish brushing his teeth. I close the water in the tub and got in.

'Ah... this is nice.' Sam wipe his wet face on a towel and walked over to me and got in on the opposite side of the bath facing me. We lay there in the bubbles looking at each other.

'Thank you for a wonderful weekend, handsome. It was fun can't believe it's almost over.'

'You're welcome love, but it is not over yet.' He adds and pulled me closer. I smiled and lather a washcloth and started to wash my torso and arms. He got to work on my feet and legs then he worked his way to my backside and other parts. He pressed the fleshy part of his thumb against my clit as he kept rubbing it. I held onto the sides of the bath trying to hold on as a quick orgasm grip me. I was still trying to gather myself from my climax when Sam picked me up and let me sit astride his lap as I could feel the hardened evidence of his play on me on him. I stood up on my knees on either side of him as I took him in my hand and looked at him as I slowly sink over him.

'Oh, fuck. You feel so good.' Sam cried letting his head hung backward as he rests it on the back of the tub. I held his face in my hands as I started to move us slouching water over the edges of our bath. I kept going and till I saw Sam was close to his limit and change positions on him. I turn around facing away from him as I sink over him again and with only a few thrusts from him he empties inside me. He kept going for my sake till I burst around him. He washed in a rush as we dried off in a hurry so we could continue in our room. So we kept making such amazing love into the night.

Sunday morning we all set out and head to Disney land. What an incredible place. We arrived at Disney land and I had to dodge into the bathrooms to be sick again. I haven't felt this sick before at all, it just comes out of nowhere bam you have to run to be sick. Janine came with me.

'You okay sussa? You look really pale.' She asked while she looked at me funny when I came back out of my stall.

'I feel queasy and really tired right now. I don't know whats going on. Yesterday morning the same thing happened.'

'Maybe you should go see your doctor to get a hold on this before it gets worse.' Janine suggests.

'You're right.' I said washing my hands and face. I reapplied some of my makeup. We rejoined the boys and off we skipped. Exploring every corner of this magical land. We bought cute souvenirs to take back home.


	12. Part Twelve - Back to the grindstone

It is November the tenth and let me catch you up quickly on all the latest entries. So after our Disney land trip, we all flew back after a nice meal at yet another fantastic restaurant. We land back in London. Janine and Richard drove back to their home. Janine told me she placed an offer on our old home and the owners accept it. I'm glad to see that the money I gave her that she's spending it wisely.

Now our Disney land trip was a mere two weeks ago. Our French paintings arrived. Now time really is spinning out of control. I'm working my butt off on the set of the zombie movie we're filming. I never like movies like this to watch myself, yet the undead horror genre still makes a lot of money at the box office. Just look at all the hundreds of "Saw" movies out there.

Once most of our zombie prosthetic were done on the cast and extras. I'm out the door taking a little break. I go on 'Amazon' and order my wonderful husband an anniversary gift for our third month being married. He is such a Trekkie that I got him a William Shatner signed DVD set along with a starship enterprise captains shirt signed by Sir Patrick Stewart. I've paid for courier service to our home. Then to crown it all I got him a stormtrooper outfit he wouldn't shut up about.

The stormtrooper outfit is more in the lines of a Christmas gift. Better be prepared than having everything done at the last minute. I bought all the things in my "Amazon" basket and paid by credit card. I walked off to go help on set. There was a ton of work all over. Charles and Mable were off with the B set on another location of London helping out there. Here the five of us have our handsful. At one stage I checked to see if my purchase was successful and it was. I received my purchases invoice with a delivery date within a few days. I got a missed call and returned it quickly, while I was busy with a few extras makeup.

'Hello, Sam speaking.'  
'Hey, it's me you were looking for me?' I asked sitting on a wooden bench, when I was done.  
'Yes. I wanted to know if you were okay after you've been sick this morning.'  
'I am pretty bushed already and it is not even noon yet.' I looked at my shoes while my legs are stretched out in front of me.  
'Can't I make you an doctors appointment love?'  
'That would be nice if I had time to do it in handsome. Maybe I can go see our onset doctor over lunch.'

'Great do it, love. I am really worried about you being sick for a while now. I can understand stomach bug but this is clearly not a bug.' Awe isn't he just the best husband ever. I felt a little teary as I heard his concern for me. 'Honey, are you crying?' He asked.

'Yes only because you're so great.' I wipe my tears away with a tissue I pulled from my pants pocket.   
'That's it I'm coming over.' He made his decision.   
'Okay. Just a heads up lots of press around here today.'

  
'I don't care about them I care about you. You're my whole world Nadine Heughan.' His words pushed me over and my tear building fountain burst open.  
'I love you Samuel Roland Heughan. You are my whole existence to.'  
'I love you so much more Mrs. Heughan. See you in a few minutes.'  
'Okay, stay safe please.' I got up slowly from the bench.  
'I will. Bye.'  
'Bye.' My feet are so sore but I got busy on set again.

After twenty minutes I head back to the makeup trailer worked on the cast's makeup again before they all go out to location for a new scene. Charlotte hand me a bottle of ice cold water and I drank it all. I was about halfway with the fourth person's makeup when Sam walked into the trailer. I saw everyone's head turn with jaws falling on the tailor's wooden floor.

'Hello everyone.' He greeted looking around. I kept working on the person's in front of me with his prosthetics. 'Hey, angel.' He walked over to me and gave me a kiss.  
'Hello, handsome. Shouldn't you be in the gym with Shaun?'  
'No, we only did cardio today so it is a short day of training.'  
'That is nice. Let me just finish here before we go okay.'

'Very well.' His phone rang and he walked out of the trailer answering it.

'Is he your boyfriend?' The man asked me, looking at me via the mirror.  
'Well I don't want to be rude to you by not answer but will you understand if I say it is personal.'  
'Of course. Sorry to intrude.' He looked guilty as I finish with his makeup. I walked to where Sam was still on his phone pacing. He pulled me closer as he talked to his agent Pieter. He held me to him. I pointed to the medical trailer and we walked slowly towards it.

They were talking about a movie role that sounds like it will be filmed in California. Sam finally hung up and we walked into the medical trailer and lay all my symptoms out on the table for doctor Gibbs. The nice doctor nod and started to ask me a bunch of questions. He hands me an empty mini jar to pee in. I wash my hands and the jar I closed before washing the outside. I wiped the outside dry then walk out again handing over my pee sample. The doctor opened a small box. He broke the seal of the thing inside and stuck it in my urine. Sam looked over to me taking my hand and kissed it.

'So what if I am pregnant will it be a train smash or happy news?' I asked him.  
'Yes the timing is a little off, but this surely is not sad news it is very happy indeed.' Great he got me in tears again.  
'You do know how wonderful you are to me right and how much I love you.'  
'I love you more and all twenty of our kids I know you want one day.' I gave him a kiss. Twenty minutes later the results are in and I drop my pants while the nice doctor does an internal ultrasound on our five weeks old babies. Yes, babies, you heard me correctly.

We're having twins. There were two perfectly beating hearts on the monitor. Sam record the whole ultrasound on his phones video camera. Doctor Gibbs print out four sets of ultrasound photos for us. Afterward, I cleaned up and got dressed again as the nice doctor Gibbs gave me a bag full of prenatal vitamins to take along with a print out letter to give to Mr. Harris as an acknowledgment to him that I am pregnant. We sat down as doctor Gibbs work out my estimate due date to be in the Mid to end of June. We thanked the nice doctor and stood outside still in a haze of what just happened.

'What now?' I asked as we walked hand in hand back to the makeup trailer.

'Now we do a really happy dance with a gallon of milk and cookies.' He countered as he took my hand and dragged me behind him to our car.

'What?' I asked confused.

'I was at the grocery store before I came over. I guess it's true what that say never go shopping when you're hungry.' I giggled while he told me the story.

'It's all true. I have tested the theory on many occasions. So what do you have in the bag of tricks with you Mr. Heughan?' I asked trying to peek in the brown paper bag.

'A liter of milk with a tray of Orea's.'

'Oh, bless your heart.' He laughed bitting the tip of his tong as we sat on the grass in front of our parked car eating cookies and drinking milk from the bottle. After my sixth or so cookie, I broke the silence. 'What would you prefer, boys or girls more?' I asked drinking the last of my part of the milk.

'Princess, you know what I never really thought about which sex I prefer more. But if I have to say is only one hundred percent healthy will be perfect, no matter what these two decide to be one of these days.' He said taking a sip of milk.

'I would like boys first. Girls need to have big brothers to protect them. Don't you think?' I looked at Sam smiling.

'That would be ideal if you put it that way, love.' We finish up and walked the last distance back to the makeup trailer. Sam gave me a kiss before he drove back home to pack a few of our things in our moving boxes. I walked back into the trailer.

'Where were you?' Mable asked.

'I had to go see doctor Gibbs about something.'

'About you being sick all the time?'

'You noticed?' I asked rather surprised at her question.

'Yes, of course, I notice. I'm your best friend how can I not.' I nod my head as I got back to work.

'So what did he say.' Mable prompted some kind of an answer out of me. I stood up walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

'I'm pregnant. Please don't make too much of a fuss in front of the others.' First shock register on her face then it all turned to joy as the realization hit her.   
'Congratulations. You'll make the best mom ever.' She smiles and nods her head and we looked at each other agreeing we'll talk about this some more later when there are not so many ears around. We got back to our work on the cast and behind the scenes on set.

Seven-twenty PM, I grabbed a cab home. I gave the driver my address and sat back going through my emails on my phone then my facebook page. My family came to hear of our coming all the way from high society England to the reunion and now this whole family reunion things are getting out of hand. Kelly my cousin living with her husband and two girls in Jackson Ville, Florida they will all be coming to the family gathering. I dialed Janine's number to hear if she's going to this thing.

'Janine, hello.'

'Hello, it's me. How are you doing?' I asked her.

'Running around getting everything ready for this game we've been working on all year. You?'

'It's chaotic on my side as well I'm afraid. About my call, have you got aunty Petra's invitation to the family reunion for Christmas right? On Facebook.'

'Yes, I have but I don't know if we will be able to get away with everything going on at the moment.'

'Sam wanted to meet the family and since we confirmed that we're going to this shindig the whole family is a buzzing about it. Even Kelly and Jacques are coming from Jackson Ville.'

'What? That is crazy, with everyone coming in from all over.'

'Sounds like it yes.'

'I'll talk to Richard tonight and see what we'll discuss, and give you a call in the morning. He is just so busy with auditions.'

'Have he heard back from any of his previous auditions his done yet?'

'Yes a couple of them.' She let me know but doesn't tell me anything more.

'Well, I just wanted to know if you guys were going to the family gathering. Things are crazy here too.' I added. 'Sam is so busy training and with his charity foundations he's working with that I miss him some nights.'

'I see. Well, I have to go I have dinner on the stove.'

'Oh, what are you cooking?

'Spaghetti Bolonaise, if you must know.' She answered.

'I see. What are you serving with it?'

'A nice green salad.'

'Oh, nice well enjoy. All the takeout menus are in the drawer by the fridge. Just in case.' I joked.

'Hey, I want your support.' She laughs as she pulled something off the stove in the background I could hear it.

'You will always have my support little sister but your cooking is to be admire. If you want me to teach you since you are going to be married soon I will be happy to be your teacher.'

'I might just take you up on that.'

'Now, good luck on tonight's dinner. I'll be waiting for your call tomorrow for Christmas then.'

'Yes.' She spoke but clearly shook something in the background.

'Oh, yes I almost forgot. About our deal earlier this year of buying dad a car.'

'Oh, yes... I almost forgot about it. What about it?'

'I want to do it for dad on Christmas but the thing is I want to do the same for mom and with me getting an astonishing amount of monthly wages since I got promoted want to do that for them. If you still want to do this with me.'

'Really how astonishing?'

'Get ready to catch your breath little sister.' It was all I said.

'Goodness, then it must be rather steep. Once again I would like to discuss it with Richard first and get back to you on this matter also.'

'Very well. We have to do it quickly so we could either air-cargo the cars over or we can ship them by sea. If it's by sea it will take a while to get the cargo over the pond.'

'Yes, I see the dilemma. I call once Richard and I've talked about everything.'

'Okay. I love you, little sister.'

'I love you to Nadine.' We hung up and my taxi came to a stop at home. I got out and paid then the sour-looking man behind the wheel. I decided to be polite to the man.  
'Thank you, sir. Have an excellent evening.' I smiled at him. His looked at me for a split second then his face broke out into a lovely smile.   
'The same to you ma'am.' He spoke with an Irish accent. I wave him off and walked inside.

'Hello! Anyone home?' I asked walking up the stairs so tired. Wish we had an elevator to skip all these stairs.

'I'm up here. Come you have to taste this.' Sam, called from above. He finally came into view as I reach the top of the stairs.

'What are you cooking it smells divine?' I walked to my sweet husband who is cooking up a storm. 'What is all this?' I asked giving him a kiss hello and he hugged me to him.

'I'm making a roasted leg of lamb with brown rice and lovely mushed butternut with butter and sweetener. Like you make it angel.'

'Sounds divine and smells delicious.'

'Thanks, I hope you like it.' He asked as we walked over to the stove so he could stir something in a slowly boiling pot, with a tea towel over his shoulder.

'If it smells as great this, I am sure it will taste even better.' I kissed his cheek. 'Everyone is in a cooking mood tonight.' I slip out of his arms to sit on the bar stool at the breakfast bar.

'Everyone?' Sam asked pulling the lamb out of the oven.

'Yes, Janine is cooking for Richard tonight.'

'Oh, that's nice.'

'I hope so. The only things Janine know how to make is spaghetti bolognese, two-minute noodles, and microwaved potatoes.'

'What is microwave potatoes?' He asked turning off the stove and oven.

'Well, it is a nice quick snack. You take a potato or two and put it in empty and hole free bottom plastic grocery bag, tie the bag close then pop it in the microwave and let it cook in the steam for however long it will take to cook. Usually, five to ten minutes depending how many potatoes you put in.'

'Amazing. I never even thought of that before.'

'Okay let me demonstrate.' I took about four potatoes and placed it in a plastic grocery bag tie it shut then stuck it in the microwave. I press start and the cooking process started. I looked at everything Sam has cooked while the potatoes steamed itself into a cooked consistency so I could mash the potatoes with some of the spices I imported from South Africa.

'What are you doing love?' Sam strolled over when he saw me busy with something.

'I wanted to demonstrate how quickly the potatoes cook in the microwave and once they are done I will make us a nice homemade mash to go with this gorgeous meal you've made for us.'

'Nice nothing beats your homemade mash.' He wraps his arms around me as he kissed my neck.

'Really you like my mash?'

'Yes, Mrs. Heughan. Your cooking is the reason why I bulked up so quickly.'

'It is?'

'Yes, ma'am.' He kissed my neck some more. The microwaved pinged and I took a tea towel to feel if the potatoes are ready and they need a few more minutes to go. I turn to Sam and wrap my arms around his neck.

'Hello, daddy.' I smiled up at him.

'Hello, mommy. My one very hot mommy-to-be.'

'I am?'

'Yes, Mrs. Heughan you are.'

'You know what, that ultrasound photo would be perfect at the back of our album.'

'Album? What album?' Sam asked puzzled.

'When I was working half a day I started a hundred page wedding photo album for our parents and of course ourselves. So at the back of the last page, I will put in the ultrasound pictures and it will be the last page of a hundred pages I've been working on.'

'A hundred pages? May I see it please.' He asked curiously.

'Of course. Janine went completely crazy when she took our wedding photos that there are about one thousand and fifty-eight wedding photos of us that I worked through.'

'That is a lot.' I sat Sam down and showed him our wedding album I've constructed. The microwave pinged again and the potatoes feel perfect for a mash. I pulled it out and quickly peel the skin off and threw it in a bowl and made our mash.

'This is a very lovely album. I love the part in the middle where you have the photo of us saying our vows with our actually written out vows to each other.'

'I had to listen to Richard's recording of the ceremony over and over to get every word of it on paper.'

'Great work, ma'am.'

'Thank you.' I spoke as I mush the potatoes finely and added some dash of salt, with my secret spice from South Africa and then finally some good quality margarine with a splash of milk. I mushed everything in a smooth paste and set it to the side.

'Who are you going to run this publishing with?' Sam asked as he got up and carve our lamb for us.

'Barnes and Noble London. Why, do you ask?'

'No reason really I was just wondering.'

'Oh. I want to run something by you Mr. Heughan.' I got us some plates.

'What is weighing on my princesses mind tonight?' He asked as we dish up our dinner and sit down at the dining room table.

'Janine and I wanted to do something nice for mom and dad back home for their wedding anniversary but since we're all so busy that it completely flew out of our minds at the time. But now I'm thinking more along the lines of a Christmas gift.'

'Oh, what do you have in mind then?' Sam asked as we sat eating our delicious dinner.

'The latest model Mercedez Benz C 220 d automatic along with the latest GLE 350 d.'

'Two cars?' Sam asked.

'Yes. One for mom and one for dad.'

'I don't know love it's a bit much don't you think?'

'You don't think I should do it then?' I asked feeling my nausea wave build.

'I didn't say that love. I was just thinking you should rather get your mother something more to her liking than to your dad's. Wouldn't that be more appropriate then?' I thought about what he said and he is right. Mom fancied the BMW Z4 for years, and now that they made a new model after all these years.

'Mom love the BMW Z4 and with the new one coming out. Maybe...'

'There you go.' Sam encouraged. We continue to eat. Okay, more Sam continue to eat, while I have to decide to rather stay or run to the bathroom. Nausea won and I ran to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth. Sam's footsteps close behind me. I reach the toilet and deposit my dinner in the toilet. I hate it feeling like this, but doctor Gibbs said it could last well into the second trimester of my pregnancy. So I have to accept the terms of becoming a mother this will be the situation for a few weeks. Nowadays, what are a few weeks? I'm very excited about this though it will be worth it in the end. I dunk the last of my stomach content in the toilet then flush it. Sam helped me stand up, holding me to his chest.

'Feeling better?'

'Yes, a bit. Now I can sleep till tomorrow night.'   
'Come let me get the shower running for you.'

'Okay. Thank you.' I got undressed. 'I'm... I'm sorry I ruined your nice dinner.'

'You've ruined nothing.' He opens the water for me feeling that it is just right.

'You sure it feels like I did. You've been all romantic and then...'

'You thought it was romantic?'

'Yes, it was it only needed a few candles but it was pretty much up there.' I stated as he pushes me into the shower.

'I'll keep that in mind next time Mrs. Heughan. Now wash so I can tuck you in. I'll be cleaning up.'

'I can do that.' I lather my washcloth. 'You've cooked all that lovely food and now it went down the toilet. I'm sorry Mr. Sam.' I felt near tears.

'Hey. It is okay. Please don't cry, my beauty.' He hugged me to him.

'I can't seem to help it.' I mentioned it. He got out of his clothes and held me to him in the shower, while I have a good old cry. We washed then pull the nice fluffy white towels from the heated rack we dried off as the autumn weather started to seep in through everything. With cleanly washed flannel pajamas I got dressed and with Sam only wearing pajamas bottoms we head to our room.

'Please let me help clean up. You've cooked.'

'Nope. You heard the doctor this afternoon. Rest, lots of water, extra vitamins and healthy meals will be key to a healthy pregnancy. Now you have been on your feet all day and you will rest now.'

'As you wish Mr. Heughan.' He held open the bedding for me to climb in and I did get in. It looked so inviting how can I not resist it at all.

'Good now go to sleep angel. I will be right back once I'm done in the kitchen storing everything away.' I nod my head and watched him walked off to the kitchen. I saw him go about then scrubbing pots and pans in the sink. I fell asleep watching him work in the kitchen, since the whole place is an open plan apartment, apart from the bathroom the whole place is only a big open space divided evenly into the different areas of living without walls in between. I drift off into a dark pit as dreamless sleep took me down deeper.


	13. Part Thirteen - Surprises

I've printed about thirty of our wedding albums and within a week I received them. The quality of these glossy paper that they printed our wedding photos on is worth every pound I paid for it.

Janine and I we're having a sister filled Saturday on the eighteenth of November and we decided to air cargo our parent's cars over to South Africa. Yes, it is a little pricey but the rewards to see our parent's faces will be even better. We arrived at the Mercedes dealership and we looked around first. This is fun shopping and knowing we're going to do everything cash.

We sat and feel everything out before we decided. The salesman looked annoyed with us getting in and out of his showroom cars and not deciding. So Janine and the sale's man guy went for a test drive. The manager of the branch came walking out to me and I started to talk to him about what we're looking for. He straightens his tie as he heard me through around the words cash deal.

'What model do you have in mind, ma'am?' He asked and I could finally read his name tag it said James McDove.

'We'll Mr. McDove, this will be a Christmas gift to my father and he always has a soft spot of Mercedes as long as I can remember and I finally have enough saved up to buy him a car he will surely love and take care of like you would a baby.'

'I see. What specs are you looking at then ma'am?'

'Do you have a brochure for me to look through.'

'Of course.' He hands me a rather thick matt finish book type brochure and I looked at it.

'Can I wait for my sister to return before I just jump in and go overboard.'

'Of course.' Ten minutes later Janine parks the car back on the showroom with the biggest smile on her face. She walked up to me and nod her head.

'That is an incredible piece of machinery. No wonder dad loves them for years.'

'Good. Come help me pick out the specks for dad's car.'

'Okay.' She sat down on the opposite chair next to me and we go over the specks.

'I like to say the C 220 d, it's more economical back in South Africa.'

'Sorry where?' The manager asked.

'This car is a gift to our father in South Africa for Christmas.' Janine let him know.

'This car is going to South Africa?'

'Yes, sir it is.' I confirm. He looked from me to the salesman behind him.

'The mother of pearl is a nice change.'

'Sure sussa but to be honest we will have to think practical.' I aired my opinion.

'What about the champagne color one. The C220 d automatic sports saloon?' Janine asked looking at me.

'I like it.' I smiled at her then turn to the gentleman staring at us like we just landed our UFO outside their workplace. 'Do you gentleman have that make and model on the floor?'

'Yes, we do ma'am. Mr. Galloway, please show these nice ladies to the sports saloon C220 d, on the showroom floor.'

'Of course. Right this way ladies.'

'This is so exciting.' Janine jumps up and down like a preschooler finding out she's going to Disney land for the holidays.

'Yes, it is. Now if you want you can go test drive it before we do the transaction.'

'Okay. I don't mind at all.' They got in and drove off into the street. I turned back to the manager Mr. McDove.

'Now Mr. McDove let's talk business. What is your best cash price on the make and model my sister is test driving at this very moment?'

'Well ma'am the on the road price is thirty-seven thousand five hundred pound.'

'Yes, I know good sir but there is no discount for a cash buyer then?' I asked.

'Of course. Maybe we can make the price thirty-five thousand even. We can't go a penny less.' What the good man didn't know is that I recorded our little transaction that just happened here.

'Great, now you got yourself a deal sir. Now, this is for a brand new 2018 C220 d sports saloon then?'

'Yes, ma'am zero on the clock when you drive it off the lot.' That is good to know. Mr. McDove gave me the dealerships banking details and with my tablet, I got on the internet and EFT the money directly over to the business bank account. He was busy with the paperwork and with Janine's driver's license photocopied with the paperwork all signed and sealed. I asked for a copy of all the paperwork as Janine and Mr. Galloway came back and Janine was still smiling. She walked up to us.

'And?' I asked her smiling.

'It's even better then the C200 diesel I drove before.'

'Good because I just paid for a brand new one to be transported via a flatbed truck to your place.'

'Good idea.' We walked with Mr. McDove and Mr. Galloway to the back of the shop and he showed out the range of C220 d in the color we just bought so we can pick the one we want. Janine eagerly got in six of them and finally pick the one she felt more comfortable in. The dealership loads it on the back of the truck and drove it to Janine's home, at Holland Park Mews. We pushed it into the double garage. Sam and Richard came out to see what all the commotion are outside when they saw the car we got dad.'

'This is a very nice car, I am officially jealous of dad.' Sam spoke up as he opens the door of the car and slide into the driver seat.

'Would you like one then?' I asked leaning over the top of the car door.

'Well, my birthday is not that far off, Mrs. Heughan.' He joked.

'Well, to be one hundred percent honest with you Mr. Heughan I have something totally different planned for your birthday.'

'Oh, what is it?' He asked and I almost told him.

'No. No, spoilers sweetie.' He rolled his eyes at me making me laugh. The nice delivery man left and Janine and I head to the BMW dealership next. It was rather funny to see the same kind of reaction to different peoples fasts. Here Mr. St John's and his co-worker Miss. Thompson. Miss Thompson and Janine took the cars for a test drive the three series and then the concept Z4 model the one we really here for. Janine got back and was rather disappointed in the Z4's performance and rather let us get mom an M three series diesel with all the bells and whistles in the color what looks like champagne to us it is called platinum silver here at BMW.

I pay over the cash discounted price to the BMW dealerships bank account. They drove behind us the car Janine drove around the block. Sam drove to our new home where the previous owners are busy packing up their belongings, to find out if we can store the new BMW in the garage already. They agreed to it and we got it stored away under some cloth till we all have to fly out.

We had a nice traditional South African "braai"{'br' as in the 'brrrr it's cold', and then the 'aai' as in the 'y' sound of sky} it's a major group activity over the weekend back in South Africa while the provincial rugby teams play against each other. So we are having a braai while it is a very lovely sunny Saturday afternoon.

'Have you told them our new news yet princess?' Sam asked me turning over our braai meat.

'No, not yet.'

'Shall we can do it now.'

'Yes.' I smiled at Sam as he joined me where I sat and we looked at Janine and Richard Richard held Janine to his chest. They looked at us waiting for the news.   
'I'm six weeks pregnant with twins. We don't want to tell mom and dad yet till we're with them in person.'

'Of course. Really twins?' Janine smiled from ear to ear.

'Yes, twins. They are due in June.'

'Oh, my soul. Congratulations.' They hugged us.

'Thanks, it's amazing news.' Sam spoke while he smiled hugging them back. Now our conversation has turned towards kids and how many and and and. That's how you get your new future brother-in-law's opinion on kids. Richard looked nerves at the topics of kids but between the lines, he is pro kids. After everything was cooked we sat around the dining room table and set out eating.

After lunch, Janine and I cleaned up while the guys sat watching the soccer match between FC Milan and Man city. I store the last clean dishes away. We got the men each a Heineken and open it for them.

'So how is the packing coming along?' Janine asked.  
'It is fairly slow because of our schedules being so busy. We can only pack a few boxes before we go to bed.'  
'Can we help you guys?' Janine asked taking Richard's hand. He nods looking at her then to Sam and me.   
'Are you guys serious?' Sam asked stunned.

  
'Yes.' Janine stood solidly in her answer.  
'That will help so much.' There was a knock at the front door and I go to answer it. It is a UPS courier guy. He is here delivering the stuff I bought for Sam. I signed for the large box. The man left and I tried to pick the box up it was on the border of really heavy.   
'Angel, who was at the door?' Sam called from up top.  
'Can you please help me, honey.'

'Of course.' He came jogging down to help me.

'What is this?' He asked picking the box up from the floor. Okay here goes.  
'This whole box is your Mr. Heughan.'  
'What? Mine?' A smile spread across his face.  
'Yes, it is a two in one box.'  
'I don't understand?' He pulls me closer once he put the box on the dining room table.

  
'It's a little late by a few days. Two of the items are for our third month anniversary and one is a really early Christmas gift.'  
'May I?' He asked.  
'Of course, it is all yours.' I smiled at him. He carefully cut the type with a sharp knife.  
First out was the stormtrooper uniform.

'Oh my god! You got me a stormtrooper cosplay uniform.' He drops the uniform on the table to give me a bear hug.

'Yes, it is your Christmas gift from me to you love.'  
'Thank you so much. I love it.' He kissed me as he picks me up.   
'You're welcome handsome. Now go on there are more.' He let me down on my feet again. Richard and Janine just sat watching us. They sat smiling watching us. Sam dug into the box.  
'What the hell!!' He yelled. 'You got me the original star trek first three seasons signed by William Shatner?' I just nod my head smiling at him. 'And a singed captains formal shirt by Patric Stewart.'  
'Yes, happy anniversary honey.' Janine and Richard sat watching us very amused.

'Thank you. Thank you, princess.'  
'You're welcome.' He came over and gave me another kiss. Sam stood up walked to the bathroom with his uniforms and got dressed in it. We had a Trekkie fashion show. We had such a good old laugh. Later Janine and Richard left and we clean up.

'Where did you get these thing love.'  
'Nope, a good magician never reveals her secrets, good sir.'  
'Fair enough, ma'am.' He put on some music and Patsy Cline came on and is singing crazy. Sam pulled me into his arms as we sway across the living room.

Then Glenn Miller with the moonlight serenade came on next. We looked at each other. Sam bent down and gave me a kiss.  
'I love you, Nadine.'  
'I love you more Sam. You know what I haven't told you this but I've been praying for you since I was thirteen years old.'  
'Really?' He asked as I can see him working out how long it is. 'You've waited for me for twenty-one years, Mrs. Heughan?'  
'Yes sir I have and it only started happening since I made a leap of faith moving to London. Just think if I did it earlier where we could have been already.'  
'Would we have met if it were earlier?'

'I don't know. But the timing was just right when we met in Dubai and again on set.'

'So fate then huh, mama Heughan?'  
'I guess so paps? So I was thinking names this morning.'  
'Okay, let's hear it.'  
'Dante and Gabriele or Hope and Rose?'

  
'Potentially none mocking names at school.'  
'Yes but only a few we have to work through.' I aired my opinion. The music stopped but we kept dancing. I later lay my head on his chest. Sam kissed the top of my head. I later lean my head back and we just looked at each other. He smiled at me and I kissed his chin.   
'Come, mommy, let us go take a shower.'  
'Alright. I am really tired tonight.'

'Yes, you've been way to busy today.' We head to the shower and got ready. Sam's glance dance over my nakedness.

'Hold on.' He spoke up. I stop in my tracks.  
'What's wrong?'  
'Nothing is wrong. Your body is already changing.'

  
'It is?' I looked down at myself. 'Which part?' I asked confused.  
'Your body looks fuller and your breasts are bigger.'  
'Really. I do know I'm retaining water a little.'  
'Maybe we can get you something for that.' He waltzes over to me.  
'Maybe we can.' Sam stood in front of me only in his yummy birthday suit. How can I resist?


	14. Part Fourteen - Traveling

It's December fifteenth and we are hard at work filming the zombie movie. For the past four nights, I have worked right through the night to make sure everything will be sorted while Sam and I will be in South Africa. Janine and Richard will be leaving with us on the twenty-first of December. At daybreak on the sixteenth of December Sam came round and dragged me back home so I would rest. I would sleep until two PM then get up took a shower, feed Sam dinner then was out the door. I took the tube to the filming location and it was chaos.

I jumped in and got most of the situations under control. I asked Sam before I left to wrap our wedding albums I made as gifts for my family back home. So while we kept filming till two in the morning after that it went quiet and I would work on till seven AM, Mable and Charles with Charlotte came talking and drinking their coffees into the makeup trailer. I just looked up and carried on with what I am doing on a more developed zombie prosthetics. Janine called me at seven AM to let me know that mom's BMW has just been picked up by the airport courier company to air courier it for us to Johannesburg so long. Dad's Mercedez will be air couriered tomorrow morning. Okay, so it all begins. I got back to work but had to make a run for the toilet to puke. Afterward, I washed my hands and face. I slowly walked back to the makeup and hair trailer. I walked in and Mr. Harris is here to see how we are doing.

'Mr. Harris good morning. How can the makeup and hair department help you on this fine day, sir?' I asked and got back to work.

'Good morning Nadine. Are you okay? You look so pale.' He spoke as the whole trailer looked at me.

'I am?' I asked looking around.

'Yes, you are sweetie.' Charles spoke busy with an extras wig.

'Well Mr. Harris I was meaning to make an appointment with you but everything is so crazy busy on the set that I haven't got a chance.'

'What is it?' He asked. We went outside to be more private.

'Well, sir I've recently found I am pregnant with twins.'

'Oh, wow. This is great news I am so happy for you and Sam.'

'Thank you, sir. Doctor Gibbs gave me this letter to give to you. It has my due date on it.'

'When is it?'

'Anywhere from the middle to end of June.'

'In the middle of the new Outlander shoot?' He asked

'Yes, sir. But I want to let you know sir that even I know it clashes with the filming of Outlander I will still be at my post for the filming, till these two decide it is time to arrive.'

'None sense. You deserve to be with your new babies and Sam.'

'That is just the thing, sir. He will be on set so while he works so will I? The twins will be with me in the makeup and hair trailer.'

'Very well if you think that is what you want to do.'

'It is.' I answered with a smile.

'But if at any stage of the twins delivery or you not up for work you go straight on maternity leave are we clear. You need a well-deserved break. I think between you and the wardrobe departments are the hardest workers in this company.'

'Sir, we are all a well-oiled machine we all do our part to the best of our abilities so it is not how hard we all work but to put out the utmost best quality films and shows out there for the world to see. See us a well-oiled team, not individuals when it comes to the different departments.'

'Of course wise words. I'll remember that.' He smiled. 'How are the plans coming for your South African trip?' He asked me as we walk back to the makeup trailer.

'Oh, it is coming along nicely. We leave at ten PM on the twenty-first.'

'That sounds so nice. Well, you all enjoy your trip.'

'Thank you, sir.'

'Oh and one more thing Nadine.'

'Sir?'

'Go home and rest. You've clearly been here all night again.' He looked at me and I nod my head and we part ways. Mable meet me at the door of the trailer.

'Did he just send you home?' She asked as I looked up at her.

'Yes, he did. I finally told him.'

'Good, you've been worried about it for two weeks.'

'I have, yes. Now it's all done and over with.'

'You've been sick again when he walked in right?'

'You are way too observant Miss. If you must know yes I was.' I stepped into the trailer.

'You are still a bit pale. Maybe you should go home then.'

'Will everyone be okay here if I do go home now.'

'Yes,' all six of my colleagues spoke in unison as I looked at all of them.

'Well the votes are unanimous Mrs. Heughan, go home and get some rest.'

'Rest what is that. Do you eat it with toast and jam?' I asked as I gather my things while the other laugh at my little joke.

'See you tomorrow Nadine. Travel safe.' Mable and Charles gave me a hug, as they see me off. I got a taxi and drove through the streets of London to go to Sam at the 'Hard Bodies Fitness Center'. He is training with his personal trainer here. I walked into the gym and with a visitors pass from the front desk I walked over to where Sam and Juan were busy with some kind of kickboxing moves. Fuck, my yummy husband is hot. I sat on the carpet while Sam's back was towards me. I just sat and watched them work. Juan later points out that I was here and Sam jogged over to me.

'Hello princess. What are you doing here?'

'I wanted to come see you and also Mr. Harris sends me home to rest.'

'Then what are you doing here then.'

'Like I said I wanted to see you. I've been not around much lately for you so being here is me giving you my support.'

'I appreciate it, love. You look so tired.'

'I am, yet I'm here to support you Mr. Heughan.' He gave me a brief kiss then turned back to his training. Juan showed him a new move and Sam just couldn't get it right at all. I watch Juan over and over and got it. Then I got up and walked over to them.

'Okay, it is like this love.' The both of them looked at me with stunned silence. 'What?'

'How?' Juan asked me.

'I've watched my fair amount of Juan Claude Van Damme and Steven Siegal movies in my days and Janine's karate lessons growing up. So you put this foot forward first then bend this one as you step this way and then kick. See easy.' Sam saw what I am doing. I do it over and over as I show him and he is starting to get it. 'There you go handsome now you getting it.' I said as I looked at Juan and he nods his head at me as I walked back to my spot on the carpet and sat watching them. I know I am going to be sore in the morning.

An hour later we drove home. We got home and Janine is here helping us pack some boxes. We joined in, I packed about seven-eight boxes when I go and lay down for a while. On our dresser in our room, I saw all the albums Sam wrapped for my family back home. There is only one album out ours and I picked it up and flip through the pages. They are all so beautifully taken pictures. I lay down and looked at the photos. The way Sam looked at me in these pictures is with such love and adoration that how can you not but love him right back.

'I love you so much.' I whispered as I looked at our pictures were we took our vows. My eyes felt heavy and I drift off into a dark hole of nothingness.

**~~~OoO~~~**

**South Africa (Part 1)**

It is the twentieth of December at eight-thirty PM, I'm heading home from the set. I'm riding the tube home. I walked in at home and I could hear Sam bust with things upstairs. I climb the stairs and stood on the landing as I watch him wrap something large in wrapping paper. I know it might be my Christmas gift he is wrapping so I walked a few paces back down and sat on the stairs waiting for him to finish. I rest my head against the banisters and fell asleep. I was running around the set all day. I slightly woke as I was being carried by strong arms.

'Hello, handsome.' I mumbled half asleep.

'Hello, angel. Come now let's get this off you then you can go back to sleep.' He pulled my jacket off of me with my pants and shoes.

'You are so great do you know that.' I uttered as I lay down on my pillow.

'I love you, princess, now go back to sleep.' He spoke giving the side of my head a soft kiss. I smiled and closed my eyes as I fell back in a dream state. I woke the following morning with a splitting headache and a pressing matter to pee so I got up and go to the bathroom. Sam was busy shaving.

'Good morning love.' He greeted me via the mirror.

'Good morning sexy.' I sat on the toilet and relieve myself.

'You sleep okay?' He asked washing his face and brushing his teeth.

'Yes, till I woke with a bad headache.' I flush the toilet then walked over to the basin and wash my hands and face then set out brushing my teeth.

'A headache?' He asked watching me go about.

'Yes, I guess it is just my extra hormones in my system.'

'Makes sense.' He pulled the aspirin out and hand me an aspirin.

'Thank you. What do you have on your agenda today?'

'Nothing at all but spending the day with you here packing boxes and packing for our trip.'

'Really, I have you all to myself?' I spit the last of my toothpaste out of my mouth and rinse quickly to look at him.

'Yes, Mrs. Heughan you do.' He smirked at me. 'What will you do with me than Mrs. Heughan.'

'Oh, Mr. Heughan would you like to know.'

'I really would.' He encouraged with a bright smile.

'As you wish sir.' We got back to our room and got very hot and romantic for a while till we had enough for now. I walked off to take a shower and Sam later joined me as we continued with a quick and fast engagement, then wash and got out. We sat down for a nice breakfast and got to work packing for a few day on our South African trip. I kept telling Sam it is high summer in South Africa this time of year so shorts, flip flops and tee shirts will be best.

I packed a few sundresses with shorts, tee shirts of my own with sandals and flats. It is two PM and we are all packed and ready for this trip. Janine later called me to let me know both the cars just arrive at O.R. Tambo international airport and will wait for us there till we land there the morning of the twenty-second. I lay down for a while. I woke later and Sam is snoozing beside me it made me smile. Oh, my sexy man. I turned around and watched him sleep. I got up and made us homemade burgers something that is quick and easy to clean. I made homemade sweet potato chips and walked back to wake him up.

It was six-twenty PM and we need to leave around eight PM to be at the airport. We ate, got dressed then took a taxi to the airport. We checked in at customs and then sat in the lounge area. Half an hour later Janine and Richard showed up. We hugged hello and sat talking about this and that till our flight was called.

Nine-forty PM, they announced our flight and we all queue to file into the plane. Sam and I got to the front and showed our tickets. The air hostess at the plane door showed us to our seats. We got settled while we strap in. Ten past ten PM we were all shot into the air. Sam held me to him as I fell asleep. He later let me sit on his lap as he held me better to him while I slept. Hours later we land in Dubai. Changed planes with only half an hour layover. I felt a little teary being here in Dubai.

'What is the matter, beautiful?' Sam asked me and Janine turned to look at me.

'Nothing is wrong. It is just being here at this airport where we met and all this started.' I took his hand with his wedding ring on.

'Yes, it is true.' He cups my face while looked deeply into my eyes.

'So you two really met here in Dubai then?' Richard asked holding my sister to his side.

'Yes. You should have seen these two back then. Flirting criss-cross, it was sickening.'

'Like I told you back then sussa. I never picked up on the art of flirting ever. I was and still is really bad at it.'

'Well, your charms worked on me Mrs. Heughan.'

'See Nienie, charms not flirting got me my soul mate.' I looked from Janine back at Sam who was smiling as we stood in the queue again to board our second plane bound for Johannesburg international. We sat in our seats and now Sam lay on my lap sleeping while we flew the last eight hours to Johannesburg.

Halfway through I fell asleep and was woken by thee most gorgeous eyes in the world my dear sweet husbands.

'Wakey-wakey my lovely lady.' He took my hand and kissed it.

'Hello, handsome. You sleep okay?'

'Like a rock. Time to get ready before we land.'

'Alright, I'll be right back.' I walked off to the bathroom and comb my hair, go to the toilet, wash my face and hands. I set back out and when I lightly apply my makeup. I sat back in my seat and Sam took my hand as he looks out his window down below. We are over Zimbabwe now and will be in South Africa in no time at all.

'So what do you think so far?' I asked as we look out the window to the landscape below.

'It is stunning from up here yet I think once we are on the ground it will be even more surprising then what I've already seen.'

'I just hope you are not to disappointed love. It is a rather dull part of the country.'

'I highly doubt it, love.' He looked back at me as we flew in a circle over Johannesburg.

'Look this is Johannesburg central and there is the runway we are heading towards.'

'It's so civilized with all the urban suburbs. I didn't expect this at all.'

'Huh...'

'What?' He asked looking back at me from the window.

'You must have thought we lived amongst the lions to then?'

'Well you hear the word Africa and lions, rhinos and hippos come to mind.' I chuckled at him.

'You see the landscape below is the part of the country where the majority of the countries population lives the rest is spread out over towards Durban and the rest along the Garden Route of the Western Cape's coastline all the way to Cape Town and up the other side till you reach the Namibian border.' I gave a little geology lesson.

'How fascinating. How many people in South Africa?' He asked looking out the window.

'Well, last time I checked it was a mere fifty-six million.'

'Goodness!' We finally descend towards the airport and took a nose dive towards the fast approaching landing strip. Then finally with a small bump, we landed and we're officially in South Africa. Everyone filed out of the plane and when Sam and I got to the door the heat of a Johannesburg summer pushed you back into the plane.

'You were not kidding about the heat love.'

'Now you know why I said pack your shorts, and you gave me such a funny look.'

'Yeah alright, may I ask for forgiveness then Mrs. Heughan?'

'Of course, you are forgiven.' We got off the plane and walked into the airport. We go through airport security then customs. Janine looks irritated. Richard just tries to calm her and funny enough it worked. He must have some kind of magical powers to have such a calming effect on my little sister. In this I know that he is her better half, I can see it now as clear as crystal. We're all done and got the cars we send ahead. Sam drove mom's BMW, and Janine drove dad's Mercadez. We drove to the first filling station we passed and filled both cars to the max with fuel then drove to a hotel I booked us into. It's a four-star hotel in the heart of Boksburg, close to everything here. We got settled then head out so I can show Sam the town I grew up in.

We drove to the "East Rand Mall" up the street from where we are staying at the hotel. We walked around, you can't believe how much has changed in only a year. We walked from shop to shop. Dinner time we head into "Ocean Basket" and ordered some seafood.

We ate dinner, we talked about this and that when Janine and Richard came walking towards us and joined us for dinner.

'Have you guys ever had some halloumi?'

'What is that?' Richard asked.

'It's the most exquisite greek cheese ever. I'll order us some.' I got the waiters attention and placed our order for four halloumi portions.

'So what have you two been up to?' I asked Janine and Richard.

'Walking around window shopping.'

'Cool. So what do you think of South Africa, Richard?' I asked very curiously.

'It is not what I imagined at all. I am pleasantly surprised let me tell you.'

'I believe you. Sam here was exactly the same.'

'No way.' Janine spoke funny making us laugh.

'Yes, way.' I countered and we all chuckled.

'Janine, have you told mom and dad we're here yet?'

'No. I wanted to call them earlier but forgot.'

'Don't let's rather not and go surprise them tomorrow afternoon. Tomorrow morning we all go to Gold Reef city and walked around there.'

'What type of place is that?' Richard asked taking a sip of his beer.

'You know when we were at Disney land at the theme park with all the rides.' I explained.

'Yes. This is only an African style Disney land.'

'Cool, I'm game.' Our orders of Halloumi arrived and soon we showed the boys how to eat it and they loved it.

'It is something I can get use to. It is nice with the sweet chill sauce and the lemon juice.' The guys enjoyed it. We took our leftover doggy bags, paid our bill then head to the hotel. It's only seven PM and we are already bathed and in bed snoozing. Traveling is rather exhausting. The next morning we all head out to Gold Reef City and had fun in the hot sun.

We spend a few hours here then by eleven AM we drove back and drove to mom and dad's place so we can all surprise them. An hours drive out of Johannesburg traffic and we finally pull up in mom and dad's driveway.

'This is where you two grew up?' Sam asked as I press the call button at the intercom outside the gate.

'Well, part of our childhood at least.' I wait for them to answer. Here we go. 'Hello, daddy can you please open for us.'

'Of course, I can't believe you kids are here already.' The gate opened and Sam pulls in and came to a stop under a shaded carport.

'Daddy.' I ran to him and hugged him around his neck. He kissed my cheek.

'Hello, my flower child. How are you doing?' He asked me.

'I'm better now that we're all here and safe.'

'Good.' Sam got out and walked straight towards us. 'Sam, it is so nice to see you again son.' They shook hands.

'Likewise sir. You got a lovely home.'

'Thank you.' The garage doors slide open automatically, revealing one broken Mercadez on ramps in a stage of repairs and the Mitsubishi Colt truck. Both cars we grew up with. Janine and Richard got out and when everyone said their hello's we walked inside where mom was busy with something in the kitchen. The smell of something cooking is drifting through the house.

'Oh, my goodness something smells great in here.' I let her know as she looked up from something she was sturring. Her face lights up with a smile.

'Sweethearts, you are all here. How wonderful.' She drops the spoon into the food she was stirring and came hugging us hello.

'Mom you remember Richard from London. Now Janine's fiance.'

'Of course, Janine told me you two finally got engaged. Congratulations.'

'Thank you, ma'am.' Richard smiled.

'So mom what are you cooking?' I asked walking to the stove.

'It is white sauce for lasagne I'm making for tonight.' She told me.

'Nice. So what have you kids been up to?' Dad asked while we sit in the lounge.

'Oh, we landed late last night so this morning we took Sam and Richard to Gold Reef City and now we are here.'

'Had some fun then?'

'Yes, we sure did, not as much when we all gone to Disney land in Paris.' Janine aired.

'You kids went to Disney land?' Mom asked surprised.  
'We all did. Next time you guys come over we'll take you, it is quite an experience.'  
'It's a deal. So you kids are here for the reunion then?'  
'Yes, sir. Nadine didn't want to come but I insisted and she finally caved.' Sam hugged me to him.

  
'You didn't want to come sweetheart?' Dad asked.  
'No you see I'm actually very busy back home, with work. We're in the middle of a film but being a workaholic my boss gave me a few days to be here.' I explained.  
'Oh, what are you working on?' Mom asks sliding dinner into the oven.  
'It is some kind of zombie movie. I may not like to watch such movies but the makeup part is a total fantasy to work on.'

'I can just imagine. So Sam anything new on your side?' Dad asked switching the kettle on.  
'Yes, sir I am busy preparing for a new role that starts being filmed on the seventh of January in Canada.'  
'Well break a leg son.' Mom spoke up sitting across from us.  
'And you kids?' Mom asked Janine and Richard. While they talked I go off searching for the bathroom. I felt sick too and since I haven't been sick today this will be it. I pee first then had to hurry to flush the toilet and was sick in it.

'Angel, you okay?' Sam ask on the other side of the door. I couldn't answer him and he stepped inside. 'Goodness you're so pale.' He walked over to me.

'I'll be okay. Morning sickness just caught me off guard a little. I came to relieve myself when I had to jump to puke.'

'Come where is your old room? You need to lay down for a bit.' He spoke and helped me up from where I hugged the toilet.

'That sounds nice.' I got to my feet and then washed my hands and rinse my mouth. We walked upstairs and passed mom and dad's bathroom I quickly borrowed their toothbrush and brushed my teeth. There that's much better. I showed Sam Janine's old room, guest room, my old room and then mom and dad's room.

'This is a lovely house. So big and spacious.'

'Our new home is like that too.' I let him know as I lay down on my old double bed. Sam step over to the sliding door that leads to the balcony overlooking the pool down below. The fresh air blow through the room it was nice. I watched Sam as he took in all the sights.

'Hey, where are you two?' Mom came to check on us.

'We're in here.' I called and Sam turns back into the room.

'What's wrong honey? You look a little green.' Mom walked into my room.

'I'll be okay promise.' She doesn't look convinced.

'Angel, tell mom.' Sam insisted.

'You sure. We agreed to tell them on Christmas.' Mom looked at us.

'Tell us what on Christmas.' Mom had a question mark on her face.

'Yip, there is it.' I added with a smile.

'What?' Mom asked confused. It just made me smile more as I shook my head a little. I sat up against the headboard.

'The curious Van der Merwe streak. Mom promise you won't tell dad.' I looked at her. 'We want to give him the surprise on Christmas.'

'Oh, very well. I promise.' Sam came and sat next to me holding me to him.

'I'm pregnant, you are finally going to be a grandmother.'

'What are you telling me?' Her face was in awed wonder.

'It is true mom.' Sam added as we sat there. 'You want to see their pictures.' I asked looking at me.

'I'm sorry 'they'?' Mom asked looking at us again.

'Yes, we're having twins.' I let the penny drop.

'Twins.' She sat and a smile wash across her face giving us both hugs. 'Congrats you guys. Your parents must be over the moon by this news.' Mom talked to Sam.

'Oh they don't know yet, we wanted to tell everyone over Christmas.' Sam spoke up as we just sat bonding.

'Like some kind of Christmas gift to all?'

'Yes.' I smiled at her. 'Handsome can you go get mom and dad's small gift from the car please.'

'Of course.' He got up and head for the door till he turns on his heels and looked at me.

'Maybe Janine can go with me to pick up the other gifts we brought along.'

'Great idea.' I nod my head.

'I'll leave the small gift on the kitchen counter so we can quickly go and get the other gifts.'

'That will be super. Please drive safe and see you in a bit.' He came back to kiss me and mom bye as he left.

'What other gifts?'

'Oh, Janine and I chipped in and got you and dad a little something from over the pond.'

'You know that wasn't necessary. Just having all of you here is the biggest gift you all could have given us, and now having two additions added to the family that is just the cherry on the cake.' Mom came and sat next to me against the headboard.

'Additions what additions?' Dad walked into my room startled mom and me. Mom looked at me. The ball is in my court again.

'Just a few new additions we added to my work.'

'Oh, Sam hand me this then he and Janine left going somewhere. Richard wanted to go with them and the three of them left.

'Oh, so they all gone then?'

'Yes.' Dad came and sat at the feet end of my old bed.

'Open it.' I encourage him to open the album wrapped in red and green wrapping paper. He ripped the paper off.

'Oh, my goodness. This is from when you two eloped?' Dad asked.

'Yeah, Janine took all the pictures with my camera. Thank the heavens for a tripod.' Dad came to sit next to mom and now we all sat in a row against the headboard going through my wedding pictures. They slowly worked their way through the album. Then the last page turned and mom caught her breath when she saw the ultrasound pictures I've included in the albums.

'What is this? Is it what I think it is?' Dad asked and he was almost in tears here.

'What do you think it is daddy?' I asked taking his hand and kissed it.

'It looks like twins.' He aired his suspicion.

'You are right grandpa, we are going to have twins mid to end June next year. Merry Christmas.'

'This was our Christmas gift?' He asked wiping away his tears with his handkerchief he always carries.

'Yes, you wanted more grandpa?' I asked feeling a little giggly.

'No-no this is far enough. Finally, after all these years we are going to be grandparents of twins.'

'Very well then let me just quickly cancel the order for the private jet then.' I took my phone and Sam texted me, they are here. Janine insisted that they stop to go buy two of those big bows they put on the cars on the showrooms. We got up and I dragged them downstairs with me. I open the gate for Janine and Sam to drive in. They lay on the horns making a ton of noise.

'Oh my gosh. What is all this?' Dad asked.

'Well, this is your other Christmas gifts from all of us to you guys.' Janine spoke jumping up and down like a bunny with excitement.

'WHAT!' Mom said. 'You kids did this for us?'

'Yes. Do you like it?' I asked them. I hand dad's new car keys to him and Janine hand mom's car keys to her. Silence. They walked around their new cars with two red bows on them.

'You kids bought us diesel cars?' Dad was the first ones to speak up.

'Yes, much more economical. Do you like it or do we have to ship them back to London?' I asked again.

'No!' They both yell at me.

'Sorry, no one said anything so I was just wondering.' I felt a little near tears. Damn hormones.

'You bought me a C220 diesel.'

'Yes.' I spoke as Sam came and wrap his arms around me. I held onto his arms that held me.

'Thank you so much. It surely is such a marvelous gift, you kids. I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart.' Dad stood there gobsmacked.

'You're welcome, daddy.' He gave me a hug. Mom was next. 'Mom, we wanted to get you the latest BMW Z4 but the thing doesn't perform like we wanted to. Janine took it for a test drive and was rather disappointed so we got you the three series sports saloon instead.'

'It is stunning. Thank you, kids.' We all exchanged hugs and a few happy tears. Then Janine and Sam showed them how everything works on their brand new cars. We carefully took down the large bows and they went for a test drive around the neighborhood with Janine and Sam. Richard walked over to me.

'You think they like their gifts?' I asked him.

'Oh absolutely. Why did you tell them it's from all of us when it was only you two's doing.'

'In the end, we're all family why not share the joy with each other than rather two individuals. We are all one unit now.' We walked inside while they're all driving around. We got the dinner table ready while they are all out. Fifteen minutes later they are all back and now even more overly excited than before they left. They closed the gate. Dad didn't want the cars to stand outside and got the broken Mercadez off the ramps and under the shaded carport. Now the two new cars stand in a row in the garage as the automated garage door roll shut.

Around the dinner table, it was so lively and chirpy. It was wonderful. Dad just couldn't stop saying how ecstatic he is about becoming a grandfather. Dinner lasted till nine PM as we took the Colt back to the hotel.


	15. Part Fifteen - South Africa

It is the twenty-fourth of December eight-thirty AM and we are all heading to my aunt Petra's home at the Vaal river. We hired a car and drove behind mom and dad. We just went through the toll gate entering Johannesburg highway and we turn away as we drove in the direction of Vanderbijlpark. An hour and twenty minutes we drove to our destination. We turn off the tar road and onto a dirt road.

'This is where we are going?' Richard spoke up behind me.

'Don't let the dirt road throw you for a loop dear future brother-in-law. The dirt road is almost nothing if you can see some of these properties from the water facing in.'

'Okay, I'll keep an open mind.'

'Good.' We drove through the automated gate and park behind one of the twenty cars here already. Then I looked at Sam and smiled.

'What?' He asked looking amused.

'It is something else right?' I asked and looked at Richard getting out behind me.

'Yes, it sure is.'

'You know the saying don't judge a book by it's cover. Never judge a dirt road by its destination.' We got all our things from the trunk of the car then head towards the front door. Mom and dad heads in first.

'Hello!' We called when we all stood in the foyer.

'In here, the kitchen.' My aunt replied.

'Hello, we all greeted.'

'Oh, my goodness you all came!' She spoke in an excited tone. She turned to all of us and hugging us. I introduced my husband to her.

'Welcome to the Stuart home, Sam. You'll fit in just perfectly here.' She smiled at us.

'Good to be here ma'am.'

'Ma'am, please it's Petra.'

'Very well, Petra then.' Uncle Bruce came hopping out of his study. He had a bad shooting accident a few years ago. He was investigating a neighbors break-in when he had a gun in his pocket and climb through a wired fence and the trigger caught on the wired fence and the shot went through his leg.

'Ah look at my British babies.' He came as always arms stretched out for his warm hugs.

'Hello, daddy Bruce. How are you doing?'

'I'm okay. Just getting old and that is not for the faint-hearted let me tell you, my sweeties.'

'I can just imagine. Come daddy let me introduce you quickly. Uncle Bruce this is my husband Sam Heughan.' They shook hands.

'A fellow Scott, wonderful to meet you, sir.'

'It is wonderful to finally meet you as well sir. Nadine never shuts up about you.'

'Is that so.' Uncle Bruce pull me closer and gave me another hug.

'And this is Janine's fiance Uncle Bruce meet Richard Madden.' They shook hands.

'Nice to meet you, sir.' Richard greeted and they smiled.

'Another Scott, now would you look at that. You two flow halfway around the world to go find yourself some Scottish blood.'

'Yes, sir and we won't trade them in for all the money in the world.' Janine declared. Richard pulled her towards him and kissed her hair.

'Good. You boys better look after my babies very well or I will come after you two myself.'

'We will sir.' Sam spoke as we move through the foyer towards the patio lounge. We sat down and looked out over the water.

'Goodness what a wonderful day.' Dad breathed. Mom is helping aunt Petra in the kitchen. My cousins with their husbands and wives came walking towards us from the river. 

We gave quick introductions so we could get that all out of the way. The gifts we brought along we placed under the large tree that stood in the corner. Then my eldest cousin Brett and his brother Brandon got the braai going. Our cousin from Jackson Ville came walking in while we all stood talking about this and that. Kelly froze in the door when she saw me and then Sam.

'Sam Heughan.' She spoke looking just at Sam. Jacques her husband with their two daughters came running yelling through the door like little tornadoes.

'Yes.' Sam answered as we both look at her.

'From the series Outlander?'

'Yes, ma'am that is me.' Sam confirmed.

'Oh, my gosh I just love your work in that series.'

'Thank you.' He said politely.

'Honey this is my cousin Kelly from Florida Maimi. Kelly my husband Sam Heughan.'

'Your husband?' She looked at me surprised.

'Yes, my husband. We work together on set that is how we met.'

'That is so wonderful.'

'Kelly meet Janine's fiance Richard Madden.'

'You're from Game of Throne's?' Her jaw drop to the floor.

'Yes, ma'am I was till I was killed off a few years back.' Richard confessed his characters death. We all got talking and Kelly introduced Jacques to Richard and Sam. We spend the afternoon talking and eating our meals, we exchange our gifts and while some looked disappointed in the gift I made for them they all came to say thank you anyways. Dad showed off his brand new car we bought him. Mom launched into the story where my ex-boss attacked me and accusing me of getting her fired. Then I had to fill in the blanks. Mom passed around photos of how I looked after the attack.

'You looked pretty badly beaten in these photos. I hope you are suing her ass.' My cousin Megan asked me.

'Yes, we are, for breaking in at our home, then for assault and then for attempted murder.' Sam spoke up.

'Good sounds like she's batshit crazy.'

'She is. In our fight, I broke her nose and fractured her jaw but in return, she broke some of my ribs and I couldn't speak for eight to ten weeks.'

'Shit. Are you okay now?' Megan asked as she rocks Taylor her little boy to sleep.

'Yes, I am all healed now. Sam took really great care of me.'

'You are worth taking care of princess.' He kissed me.

'Thank you, and so are you.' The guys got back from the car drooling episode and pushed everyone on the sundowner boat. We all went for a cruise along the river. I gave money for the boat gas knowing that these things gas can't come cheap. Brandon couldn't thank me enough.

'So how is married life treating you cuz?' I asked while he is at the steer of things.

'It's all good. We are just struggling to get pregnant.'

'Yes, Tammy told me something in that lines. I'll keep praying for you guys and may you two have six kids one day.'

'Now your talking. How about you two?'

'Well, I am... sort of already pregnant with twins.' I breathe for his ears only.

'What that is amazing. Congratulations.' He gave me such a warm hug.

'Thank you.'

'How far along are you?' He asked.

'About ten weeks.' I smiled as we stood talking. I saw Sam and uncle Bruce talking in a very intense conversation.

'This is so great. What does uncle Willie and aunt Noelien say about this news.'

'Oh, you know how they pester Janine and me for years to have grandbabies. They were through the roof when we told them.'

'I can just imagine.'

'Hey don't put to much pressure on this it will happen when you two least expects it. I've seen you with Kaysea, you'll make an excellent dad one of these fine days.'

'Thanks, Dinkie, you rock and you will make a wonderful mother.'

'Thank you so much. I am still a bit nerves I just don't want to screw this up.'

'You won't you'll see. You'll be awesome.'

'Thank's you rock. I love you cuz.'

'And I love you Dinkie.' Tammy walked over to us.

'What is all this celebrating?' She asked.

'Nadine is pregnant with twins lovely.'

'What! That is wonderful, congrats.' She hugged me.

'Thank you and I know it will happen for both of you as well.'

'Yes, we are struggling quite a bit.'

'You both are putting to much pressure on the task at hand and just enjoy each other it will happen when it happens at the right time. I'm rooting for both of you.'

'She's right. We are putting way to much pressure on ourselves.'

'You're not competing with anyone for a price. You both are so unique and gorgeous it is blinding just focus on making each other happy in all the little ways you fell in love with each other then the rest will fall into place.' I gave them advice and left them to talk as I joined Sam were he is talking to Uncle Bruce, Paul (Megan's husband), Jacques and my dad. Sam is going on and on about this nice property I showed him on the Isle of man and what he wants to do there. So I just sat listening to him and took out my phone and made a list of everything he said. I have a plan for our farmhouse I want to build before we go out that way to 'view' it again. I asked Rachelle our agent to get me approval from the town council for the buildings I want to erect. So while we are in South Africa things can start happening. I later sneaked off and gave Rachelle a call to get everything going for me.

At nightfall, we went back to our hotel in Boksburg. I was asleep on my feet. Tomorrow is Christmas and we are going to go back to the Stuart's place. We took a bath together, wash as fast as I was able then climb into bed. Sam haven't even got into his side of our bed when I was fast asleep.

'Sweet dreams angel. I love you.' He whispered kissing the side of my face.

'Love you more...' I mumbled as I drift back into deep sleep. He held me to him as we fell asleep.

It is Christmas morning and it is so wonderful and quiet not even a aeroplane making a sound. It was really nice and relaxing.

'Merry Christmas, daddy.'

'Merry Christmas, sexy mommy.' He spoke turning on his back.

'You know what I would have rather lay in that cabin I spoke of today then go to the family gathering today.'

'Now there is a thought but I have to say the little I have talked to your family they are genuinely fantastic people and pure bread gentlemen.'

'Yes, they sure are but you good sir. You are my one and only gentleman and a super handsome one at that.'

'Oh, shucks ma'am. You'll make me blush.' He pulled me closer as he gave me a kiss good morning.

'I love you Sam Heughan much more today than all those months ago.'

'You do Mrs. Heughan.'

'I absolutely do.'

'In that case, I love you to the nearest galaxy and back.'

'Goodness. Alright, you win handsome.' I gave him a kiss and smiled. I lift my head from my pillow and I had to make a run for it. I was sick. Sam walked in and held my hair out of my way. When I was finished I stood up and passed out in Sam's arms. He picked me up and layout on the bed.

'You know what you got up too quickly.' He spoke to me while he lay down on our bed. He was right I did stood up too quickly and my blood pressure fell. I lay there for twenty-something minutes. 'Come on honey wake up please.' He sat next to me on our bed. I tried to move and I could finally move my arms and legs again. 'Hey, how you feeling?' Sam asked looking down at me.

'I have a killer headache and I really can just sleep all day. Do we have to go to the Christmas lunchen?'

'Yes, we came all this way why not go.'

'Sam?' I called his name.

'Yes, angel.' He brushed my hair back with his hands looking down at me.

'Merry Christmas, our first Christmas together.' I smiled up at him and cupped his day old beard.

'A very merry Christmas to you as well my sexy princess.' He bends down and gave me a kiss and as we kiss a craving for my husband sparked deep within me and we kissed lick and nibble each other all over. I pin Sam on our hotel bed and climb astride him. He was fully erected as his most joyous man equipment lay on his belly. I took him in my hands as I gave him a few good rubs and some hard sucks making him moan. I stop with everything and sink over him as I grind my hips against him. He rubbed my clit as it pushed me over and I came. He quickly sat up and held me to him as he kisses and sucked my breasts. I raked my hands through his bedhead hair. He started to hammer up into me.

'Oh, fuck it feel so great.' I breathed holding onto Sam.

'You feel so great around me baby.' He aired as our eyes lock and I dove in kissing him. He kept moving us while we kissed for a few seconds longer and we are both close. I felt Sam starting to twitch and so it was at that moment I reach down and start rubbing my clit as we both burst open.

'Oh, my god. That was out of this world.' Sam breathed.

'It was really super fantabulous.'

'Fantabu what?'

'It is fanastic and fabulous mushed together.' I explained.

'Oh, really it is.' He tickles me and we ran around our hotel room butt naked. I ran to the bathroom laughing and Sam was on my heals as we dart to the shower laughing and we took a nice shower washing and talking about my family Sam met yesterday.

'You know what I would love to take you to Durban even if it is only for the day. Maybe we can fly out that way tonight if we don't get back to late from the gathering.'

'I'm game. You think there will be more people there today then yesterday?' Sam asked as we finish in the shower and got out dressing.

'Oh absalutely. The Stuart's have hundreds of friends and even thought it's a family reunion they're friends will be there. That is when we can make our escape and come back here to pack and fly out to Durban.

'You think Janine and Richard would like to join us?'

'We can find out but if they don't we will only see them back at O.R. Tambo international airport tomorrow.'

'Fare enough.' We finish dressing and set out. Mom called.

'Hey mama, what up?'

'Oh, I am just calling to find out when you kids will be here.'

'We are on our way to you right now.'

'No no, I mean at the Stuart's.'

'You're there already?' I asked confused.

'Yes, we came down to help set everything up.'

'I don't get it, when we usually organised things no one came to help us.' I feel my pissed off meter in the red again.

'Yeah it's true and I feel just the same. Yet things have been rocky between dad and aunty Petra for a few months now and I think he is trying to mend their relationship.'

'Makes sense. Mom tell me will you and dad be angry with Sam and me if we don't stay to long at this gathering. I want to go and show Sam Durban before we head back to London.'

'You want to fly to Durban?'

'Yes, will you be mad?'

'No not at all. You deserve a break and now with the twins on the way hard work still lies ahead for you and Sam.'

'How many of their friends are there already?'

'A good number of them. Aunty Carol just walked in and asked where you girls where.'

'Awe, give her a hug from me. We'll see you in a bit mama. I love you.'

'Love you too sweetpea.' We hung up.

'And?' Sam prompted an answer out of me as we meet up with Janine and Richard.

'Merry Christmas.' We greeted and as exchange hugs and quick kisses. We got in dads borrowed car and drove the hour to my aunt's place by the river. We got there and there were cars all over. We parked the truck in such a way that we can get out quickly when we want to leave.

'So I'm just throwing this out there. Sam and I won't be staying too long at this gathering. Janine, you know how these gatherings get's when all the Stuart's friends are here. So we eat a bit say goodbye to mom and dad and head back to our hotel. I want to go show Sam Durban even if it is just for a day. You are welcome to join us if you want.' I spoke up and Janine looked at Richard. 'Whatever you decide is fine. We will all still be on the same flight back to London on the twenty-seventh of December.

'Can we talk a bit about it and let you guys know.' Richard spoke up.

'Of course.' We all walked into the house and were greeted by a whirlwind of hellos and hugs. We got outside where a few cute tent gazebos were put up for today, the barge stood at the ready for it's sailing today. We got engaged in conversations and soon the food was being carried out and we all say on the grass eating a noon lunch. We have thanked the lovely hosts for the nice food and company but we'll be leaving. Janine walked up to us and told us they would rather stay and spend time with mom and dad. We left and drove the hour back to our hotel. We booked out and we drop off the truck at home left the keys on the windowsill in the kitchen.

Sam ordered us an 'Uber' and they drove us to the airport. We looked at the domestic flights and there is one flying to Durban in a half an hour. We booked two Kalula airways tickets to Durban. We board the plane and off we go to Durban. An hour and ten minutes later we land in humid Durban and it is about two-fifteen PM.

'Shit it's even hotter here.' Sam spoke as we walked off the plane stairs.

'Yes, we have the Mozambique tropical waters to thank for that.' I took his hand as we got on a bus heading to the airport. We got into the holiday inn's airport shuttle and off we go. We drove the next thirty minutes to the hotel.

'So this is Durban?'

'Yes, sir it is. What do you think of it?'

'It sure is a lot of green.'

'Yes, it is. My mother's sister aunty Karien and her husband Stephen are staying around here.'

'That is nice.' We got to the hotel and we book in we were helped to get to room 1515.

'This is such a nice hotel.' I aired. Looking around the room.

'I've seen better.' Sam aired. We just lay our suitcases on the opposite bed then head out. We lock our room and off we go walking around the marine parade boardwalk stepping out on the pier for a nice view of the ocean watching the waves roll in.

'Goodness it is so pretty here and I have never smelled the ocean this salty before.'

'Really never?' I asked.

'No, never.'

'This salty smell is the smell of holiday to me and Janine. We grew up coming down here with our caravan and camp at one of the hundreds of camping resort here in Durban.'

'You were a camping girl?' Sam asked surprised.

'Yes, sir and in a way I still am. You saw dad Caravan under the carport at home that is the same camper home we grew up in and dad service it every year making sure it is in good shape.' We walked back down the pier and saw a couple of surfers riding the waves.

'You know when I was younger I've always dreamed to be one of them.'

'Then why haven't you.' Sam took my hand and kissed my finger.

'Fear I guess.'

'My fighting tiger afraid?'

'Yes, of sharks and other things that can go wrong. Then, mom, one year counter it and we all learned to scuba dive right here in Durban waters. We dive with raggy tooth sharks and I learned they are not really that bad. It is only great whites that are the badly tempered beasts, and they are only found in arctic waters down in Cape Town.'

'Goodness.' I dragged Sam behind me and we soak our bare feet in the ocean. 'Oh, my soul this is so warm.'

'Yes, it is. You want to go in deeper. I'll hold your shoes and shirt.'

'Thanks. He pulls off his shirt and ran into the water. I sat down on the sand. It is a really scorching day here in Durban. I pulled Sam's shirt over my head and back so that I won't burn too much but sat with my bare legs in the sun to get some form of a tan going. For almost an hour Sam swam around enjoying the waters. He came back out and rinsed off at the beach showers. We pass a swimsuit shop and I bought him a Billabong towel and he dried off as we walk slowly back towards the hotel. Sam was hungry and we had a Wimpy dinner. It was only past eight PM when we got back to our hotel room. We took a nice shower to wash away the day's travels.

'Thank you for bringing me here. It really is a great place to come and visit over and over.' Sam said getting into the shower when I got out.

'You're welcome, and yes, it sure is.'

'I would like to meet your mother sister.' Sam surprised me.

'Well, we can try and fit it in tomorrow. Our flight to Dubai is only tomorrow night at nine forty PM. We can go surprise them.'

'That will be nice.' I got dressed and head out. I climb into bed after readjusting the air conditioner of our room. I turn on the TV and the news are on. Our grade six president is finally convicted and is on his way to jail. Finally some justice in this upside-down country. Something else that shocked me is that someone shot and killed Julius in the head at one of his instigating meetings to turn everyone against each other. I don't like violence but the guy that shot Julius need a medal in my books. The man was raise moody, grew older angry and aged into a finely tuned violent monster. Sam came walking out only in a boxer.

'I heard you talking to yourself just now. What was the conversation about.' Sam sat next to me.

'Oh, I'm just watching the eight PM news. Our corrupt president that only had grade six mind you is finally going to prison for all his crimes. Then his parties ex-youth league leader that started his own political party, Julius. The man is so evil to the core. He fired up groups to go kill our white farmers on their farms. Whole families at a time were slaughtered in their own homes.'

'It is awful. Isn't that what they call mass murder?' Sam asked.

'Yes, sir it is.' We watched the rest of the news, and on came another farm murder. 'See another family ripped to pieces.' I motioned to the screen.

'I can't believe it.' He sat a bit forward to listen. 'I know why you and Janine left this place to move to the UK.' I lay down as Sam continue to watch the news. I drift off with the news on in the background. Now for the first time in weeks, I have a really bad nightmare. Suzanne is back choking the life out of me. I can't breathe. I gasp for air. Faintly I hear a voice calling me to wake up. This isn't real. This isn't real, I force my eyes open. Sam look so helpless and desperate for me to wake up.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry... 'I gulp for air, Sam looked so relieved when I open my eyes that he squash me to his chest kissing my hair.

'You're okay now. You're safe. No one is going to harm you or our babies.'

'Sam. You know that first time I got that feeling of Suzanne cooking up some kind of revenge plan.'

'Yes, I remember too well. I should have gotten you a security detail back then.'

'That would be nice but it will call for too much attention when we go about our daily lives.'

'I know but I want to keep you and our kids safe. Please let me do that for you when we get back home.'

'Very well. But where are they going to live when they have to protect us twenty-four seven at our home or do we have to buy the house next door for them?'

'I haven't thought about it that far yet. I guess we can buy the house next door for them.' I sat up and my shirt was soaked in my nightmare struggles. Gosh, my head is pounding. I rubbed my temples it only helped a little.

'What's wrong love? Speak to me?' Sam is still in panic motion.

'I feel disorientated, sweaty sticky and I have a pounding headache.' I gave him my answer. He stood up walked to my side of the bed and scooped me up in his arms and walked with me in his arms to the bathroom. 'You know I can feel that evil cow concocting something if I can just know what she is planning so I can counter block her ass into Siberia.' Sam sat me on the closed toilet.

'Only Siberia, I would like her ass on Jupiter if I can have my way far away from my family.' Sam handed me a glass of water with two painkillers that is suitable for pregnant mothers. His words touched my heart, he will make an exceptional father if he is this protective over me and our two unborn babies.

'Are you crying love?' Sam asked holding me to him.

'Yes, but only because you are so great.' He dove in and gave me a heated kiss. His passion was so focused in our kiss it was something I have never experienced before. We pulled apart and I go off taking another shower and got dressed in clean clothes. I lay back next to Sam. He pulled me closer and held me to him as we fell back asleep.

My phone rang us awake on my nightstand.

'Hello.' I answered sleepily.

'Hello, were are you to?' Janine asked me.

'We are at the holiday inn in Durban. Why?'

'I was just wondering if you two actually did go down to the south coast.'

'Yeah, we have. What time is it?'

'It's seven-five AM. Why?'

'No need. We'll see you two later at O.R. Tambo tonight.'

'Okay, have a great day sussa.'

'And you too. I love you, Janine.'

'I love you too. Bye.'

'Bye.' We hung up. 'That was a totally pointless call.' I lay my phone back on my nightstand.

'What was that about?' Sam asked turning over to look at me.

'It was Janine just to find out where we were. She knew full well we are here. We asked them yesterday.'

'I see. What time is it?' He pulled me towards him.

'Past seven in the AM. Come since we are up let's get up I want to take you to uShaka marine world.' I got up and Sam sat up against the headboard smiling at me. He turned on the TV in our room and the Afrikaans music channel is on.

'What is this?' Sam asked.

'This is the Afrikaans music channel.' I explained. 'That is Juanita du Plessis singing in Afrikaans the song 'My love for you'.' 

He sat forward and listen to the song while I go off going through my things. I wash my face and while I'm brushing my teeth I walked over to look at Sam where he was still watching the music channel. Gosh, I'm a lucky woman.

'What Mrs. Heughan?' He noticed me staring at him.

'I'm just admiring the view Mr. Heughan.' I smiled at him.

'Well, what is not to like.' He joked as he lay back with his hands behind his head smiling brightly. I jogged spit in the basin and rinse my mouth in a hast. I ran back to him and started to tickle him and we ran around our room playing. He later grabbed me and pull me towards him. I circle his neck with my arms.

'Hello.'

'Hello, I love you to the furthest galaxy and back Mrs. Heughan.'

'I love you twice as much handsome.' He kissed my forehead.

'This music is all wonderful. Can we get some of it today?'

'Sure.' We got dressed, pack all our things back in our suitcases then head back out. First on my list was uShaka marine world. We took an Uber ride to the marine world and walked around. We walked into the shipwrecked aquarium. For an hour and a half, we walked through the ship.

'This place is screwing with my balance.'

'Yes, it has that effect on me every time we came here. From this whole place, this aquarium is my favorite part of the theme park. We exit the aquarium and Sam spot the gift shop and bought a handful of cute animal stuff toys for the twins nursery. We spot the food court part and go for a nice breakfast overlooking the ocean. Afterward, we sat in on a dolphin show and Sam got picked to dance with a dolphin. I took a ton of pictures of him and the dolphin. Next up where the penguin show and they were just as adorable. Sam took a few pictures of me next to the penguin tank. Ten-eleven AM we left and took an Uber to go surprise my aunt Karien in Umhlanga. We called and they came to open the gate for us.

'Oh, my soul this is a fantastic surprise. What are you two doing here, I thought you all are down at the family reunion at the Vaal River.' Karien spoke as we all went inside.

'We were there but with all the Stuart friends there it is just like any other gathering at their home so we slipt away and came here before we head back to London tonight.'

'This is so great.'

'Oh, my soul I am so darn rude. Sam Heughan, meet my mother's kid sister Karien and her husband Stephen Grobler. Karien, Stephen meet my husband Samuel Roland Heughan.'

'Welcome to the family, Sam. So nice to see Nadine finally happily married.' Karien gave Sam a hug. Stephen carried out a try of sodas for us.

'So Sam how do you find South Africa so far?' Stephen asked taking in his seat.

'From we landed here Nadine and Janine took us on a jam-packed tour all over from Gold Reef city to the Vaal River and now Durban. It is all so great and I didn't expect that Durban will be this tropical. I've been to the Carribean and this is just like there.' Sam tell us his stories. We spend a few hours with Karien and Stephen then took an Uber back to our hotel took another shower then gather our things. Sam settled our bill while our hotel gave us a ride in the hotel shuttle back to the airport. It is four-eighteen PM and we are back in the air heading back to O.R. Tambo airport in Johannesburg.

Mom and dad drove Janine and Richard to the airport and we all set out to have dinner together before we head back to London. We sat and laughed as we told stories and events of our lives growing up. It was wonderful sitting at a lively table listening every one of us so engaged in the stories we tell. Our waiter carried over our drinks order. I had to bolt for the bathroom to be sick. Janine and mom ran after me. I jumped into an empty cubical and empty my stomach. I hope this morning sickness will stop real soon, I hate feeling like this. I spit in the loo and flush it, I slowly got up but still felt that I could pass out at any moment. Mom helped me to the basin. I washed my face and I rinse my mouth.

'Better?'

'No, it feels like I could pass out at any second.' I dried my face and hands on paper towels. Mom and Janine helped me back to our table. I saw Sam looking at us as we approached them again and he jumped coming towards us.

'You okay princess?'

'No.' I breathed as he took over from my mother. We sat at the table even though mom and the others are in deep conversation I still feel their eyes on me. I took a drink of my soda, then lay my head on Sam's shoulder. Over time I started to feel better and we ate while we talked. After dinner, we said a teary goodbye to mom and dad as we all head off to catch our flights back to London.

It is eight-thirty PM on the twenty-seventh of December and they just stamped our passports and other papers as we head to the gate. We passed a music shop and Sam got him some Afrikaans CD's he wanted. I waited patiently for him while he asked my opinion on the music he picked. After he got all ten CD's he wanted he paid for it and we joined Janine and Richard that were in a heated argument. We sat around the lounge area waiting for time to tick by. What felt like centuries our flight has been finally called to board. Next stop home.


	16. Part Sixteen - The Big Move

It is the morning of the twenty-ninth of December twenty-eighteen and we've all landed back in London, yesterday morning. Our time in South Africa was great. My family fell in love with Sam and Richard. We all had a blast.

Our real estate agent called and said we can move into our newly purchased home because the previous owners moved out already. Once we're back in London we'll move. So today is moving day. It is Saturday and we are loading the moving truck. We are going to rent out our old apartment. Our boxes are starting to get heavier and heavier and now I can only shove them closer to the stairs because Sam started to have a hissy fit when he saw me carrying our microwave towards the stairs. 

'What are you doing princess?' Sam walked over to me and took the microwave from me.

'Oh, well handsome we are moving and everyone has to do their part in the activities.'  
'Yes, your part is too delegate everyone. Please no more scares and unnecessary hospitals stays. Okay.' Awe... Isn't he the sweetest husband ever. I looked up at him.  
'Okay, deal. My handsome man.' 

  
'Thank you.' He gave me a quick kiss then walked off. I pack the last of our kitchen and bathroom things we still used this morning. I tape up the box and stood up too quickly. Dizzy. Very dizzy. Someone's arms encircle me holding me to them.  
'I got you, angel.' Sam spoke behind me. I blow out a breath as I held on to Sam. 'Easy now. You got up way to fast.'  
'I tend to forget to move much slower. Sorry.'

'It's okay.' He looks at me brushing my hair back out of my face. 

'Please stay safe for me while I'm gone filming in Toronto.'   
'I will do my best Mr. Heughan. Now you promise me something Samuel Roland Heughan.'  
'Alright.'  
'You please stay safe for me on the other side of the planet. But enjoy yourself in living your dream. Remember this is what you wanted to do since you were a kid.'  
He looked at me amused.

'I promise to stay safe and enjoy making my dream come true. Now if only I can make your dream come true, love?'  
'Which is?' I asked wrapping my arms around his waist.  
'You becoming a writer love.'

  
'What? When did I tell you that love?' I can't remember telling him that at this moment.   
'Our third or fourth date in Scotland.'  
'And you remembered?' I uttered surprised.

'Yes. Just like you tend to remember everything.'

'I would love that but I don't want to violate my immigration contract.'   
'Maybe we can see Steven when I'm back from Toronto.'  
'Okay.' I lay my head on his chest. He sat me down on the only chair still left in the apartment. As they empty out the apartment I clean the place from top to bottom and off we go to our new home at Holland park mews

We got there and Sam carried me over the threshold. The place were left a total pigsty by the previous owners. I started cleaning and washed the carpets as we move from room to room all the important ones first like the kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom the rest we can sort over time. By seven PM all our stuff were finally in our new terraced home. Sam and I picked the room across the hall from ours to be the nursery. Nine PM all our bathroom and bedroom stuff was unpacked. 

A half an hour later Sam came and dragged me to our en-suite bathroom where I bleached every surface spotless earlier. We took our first bubble bath in our new home. Sam message my sore shoulders and it was so nice. It made me so sleepy that I washed in a rush. Once I was clean I got out and dried off. It is still so darn cold. I hurried to get dressed for bed.

'Oh, I forgot to tell you love I got a statement from all the investments I've made a few months ago and it all comes down to four hundred and forty-five million round to the closest hundred.' I spoke while I got dressed.

'That is amazing which means whatever we just bought or gave away were returned with interest.'

'Yes, handsome that is correct. Cool, huh...' I pull over my head a knitted sweater I wear before I go to bed. With our money that grew like this, it gave me a little room to play with regarding the building plans for the farm. I went through a tone of Pinterest building plan ideas over the past few days and I think I have a rough picture of what I want to do.

'Yes, it is. I probably have to pay over our taxes soon as I get something from the council.' I informed him.   
'Yes but don't pay anything in advance wait for the invoice first.'  
'Very well.' I gave him a kiss where he lay in our new bath then head to our room. I climb into bed. I heard Sam got out and him being busy. My eyes flutter closed when my head hit my pillow. The peeping of the alarm woke me slightly then drift back asleep.

By six-twenty AM on thirty December I lay awake staring at the ceiling thinking about the farm. I want to build a house that will house all our twelve kids we'll have one day.

Then I want to build two to three tiny homes for guests, along with a barn and two greenhouse tunnels with a sheep shaving parlor and a milking station for a few cows. A chicken coop and may be either a few pigs or milking goats. I want our kids to know where all our meals come from rather than a stupid American answer like the store. Our kids will know how to milk cows by hand and how to make cheese and they'll collect eggs from the chickens. How different food crops will grow and so on. I'm getting all excited when I think all this as I lie here. Sam in deep sleep next to me. I'm going to miss him so much while he's away. I have my first real official woman's doctor appointment to see how the twins have grown.

I couldn't lay down any more then got up and started to unpack the living room and got everything out of their boxes and in the right spot for them. I could not move the heavy pieces of furniture, that will have to wait for Sam when he wakes up.

I was thinking about a zillion other things when Sam finally appeared in the door of the study I'm busy to get unpacked. I got all our books unpacked on the four walls of shelves. I looked over at a smiling Sam as he leans against the door post arms folded.  
'Good morning Mrs. Heughan you very busy so early in the day.'  
'Yeah, I've been busy since six AM. I lay staring at the ceiling for a few hours before that.'

  
'So your insomnia acting up again?' He stepped closer to me where I shelved a few more books.  
'Yes, big time for the fourth night in a row now.'   
'Don't you think we should see your doctor about it when we see him next time?'  
'Yes, that might be a good idea to talk to him about it.'   
'To be honest, angel I was wondering if you would like to go pick out paint for the nursery and a few additions of furniture.'

'You in a shopping mood today love?' I smiled up at him.

'I am. So what do you think?'  
'Let's do it.' I shelved the last of our books and only one and half a wall full of books. I nod my head as I look around the room.   
'Good, now come along then mommy.' We walked on and got dressed in jeans and matching Man United soccer tee shirts with comfy sneakers and off we go. The new tenants of our old place are moving in today. We saw them as we drive past to a hardware store for some paint. We walked inside and people swamped poor Sam.

'Hey!' I yelled. 'Back off and no one gets hurt!' I yelled and with killer looks and some scared looks they gave me. 

'Who are you his bodyguard?' One snapped at me.  
'His pissed of wife. So bugger off.' Their eyes stretch in shock then took a step back.   
'It's true she is.' Sam confirmed. After that Sam and I could get to our paint shopping.  
'You were pretty angry back there. You shouldn't get so angry while your pregnant love it is not good for you or our babies.'  
'Yes I was but only I saw your annoyed face.'

  
'I have an annoyed face?'  
'Yes, you do. Then you have a smile just for your fans and my personal favorite one the purest genuine adoration smile when you look at me just like you did on our wedding photos.'  
'Oh, I see.' And he smiled my smile at me.  
'See there is my adoration smile right there.' I smiled lovingly back at him as he hugged me to him.   
'Thank you for protecting me mommy bear.' He gave me a kiss and the click of a camera gone off a few feet away.  
'Did I hear that correctly?' I asked looking into his eyes and I could feel him touch my soul with his meaningful look.

'I didn't notice anything but you, my lovely glowing mommy-to-be.' I smiled at him.

'I love you Sam Heughan.'  
'I love you more Nadine Heughan.' We hugged one more time then turned to buying paint.   
'What do you think love light brown with a soft yellow and green?'  
'Not the yellow love.' He protests playfully.

  
'You're not a fan of yellow then handsome?'  
'Not really and can we change the brown to a softer dove grey?' I held the paint chips together and we both stood discussing the colors. We finally picked a beige and green with a cute baby animal border. We got the paint mixed, then left heading to the 'NaturalMat' baby furniture store next. They didn't really have anything I love but we bought a twins bedside cot and a feeding pillow then head to the next baby furniture store.

We walked in at the 'Peppermint' baby store and finally stuff we like. We bought all white baby furniture we got a changing station, two wardrobes and two white sleigh cots. The store doesn't deliver on Sundays but will deliver all our purchases first thing tomorrow morning. We picked all our stuff and they wrap all I picks in cling wrap cube and stuck our address on it. We left going home via the Chinese takeaway shop heading back home.

We arrived home and carried in all our purchases. Sam parked our car in the garage. Then we set out eating our takeout in out semi-organized cinema room. We sat watching the movie 'Battleship' on the overhead projector. I put my feet up on the daybed build for this room. There are actually four daybeds in the cinema room that can seat sixteen people.

'Goodness, angel look at your feet.' Sam noticed sitting closer to my feet.  
'Yes, they have been sore near the end of our shopping trip.' I lay out while finishing my sweet and sour chicken.  
'Then why haven't you said anything.'   
'Because it didn't felt really sore just started to and number two you worry way too much about me already I don't want to be the cause of your health in the long run love. I want to grow really old with you that we break the world Guinness record for the oldest married couple alive in our early three hundred's and still crystal clear of mind telling our hundreds of great-grandchildren stories of all our adventures together.' Sam just sat dumbstruck listening to me. 

'You really want to get that old angel?'

'Yes, and I want to get very old with you Mr. Heughan and still just get much more clear of mind then we both are right now right here.' Tears built in his eyes. 'Are you with me?'  
'Yes, ma'am I am one thousand percent with you.' He sat closer to me and gave me a kiss. He lay his hand on my belly.   
'Hello, you two lovelies in mommies belly. I am daddy and we love you two so much. You two just grow big, strong and very healthy okay.'  
'Okay.' I replied with building tears. 'We love you, to daddy.' I cupped his smiling face. The movie ended and we took to our room. My head hardly hit my pillow when I was out like a light.   
'Sweet dreams princess.' Sam whispered. I slept so long and deep that I only woke up the following morning which was Monday the thirty-first of December. 

I sat up and ran to the toilet to be sick and to pee. When I was done I got ready for a very busy day. I have to be on set at eight and we have to meet my woman's doctor at one PM. Then afterward I have to be back on set to continue to work. So I was bust washing my face and hair when Sam strolled in to take a leak.

'Morning handsome.'  
'Hello princess. Come let us take a shower.'  
'Okay.' I clip my wet hair up and we took a shower together. We had a earth moving quickie then rushed to wash, get dressed and dry my hair as we dressed warm and head out. I was close to the front door when Sam stopped me.   
'Come I'll drive you, love.'  
'Awe... Thank you. Jeeze it's freezing today.' We climb into our Audi Q5 and weave through traffic. Thirty-four minutes later we arrived at the set's location.

Sam sat with me in the makeup and hair trailer while I'm working from seven-twelve AM till twelve twenty-five PM. Charles took over from me and we drove to my doctor's appointment. Doctor Gibbs gave me a letter Friday to give to my proper woman's doctor. Twelve forty-four PM we checked in at the doctor's receptionist desk. I felt rather nerves for some reason.  
'Hey, relax it is not the dentist office.'   
'Your right.' I blew out a large breath I was somehow holding. Sam took my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

'Mrs. Heughan, you can come through please.' We followed the receptionist to a consulting room. We sat and wait for doctor James Collins. That was the name on the folder and the appointment doctor Gibbs made for me last week Monday. The good doctor walked in and closed the door behind him.   
'So what can I do for you fine folks today?'

  
'Sir, doctor Gibbs referred us to you.' I hand him the letter Gibbs gave me. Collins sat and read the letter quickly.  
'Okay, Mrs. Heughan let's go see these twins of yours.' We walked over to the bed. He fired up the ultrasound machine and squirt a blob of jelly on my belly and started to scan our babies. Sam stood by my head as we watched the screen. 

'Look there they are both looking really good. They have really strong heartbeats.' Collins points out to us. He kept looking at our babies. 

'Look how much they have grown since the first time we saw them.'

'Yes, they have grown quite a bit already. Look they already look like you daddy.' I smiled looking from the screen to him. Sam was smiling at me and had tears in his eyes like the first time he saw me in my wedding dress on our wedding day. 'You okay handsome?' I cupped his face.

'Yes. This is all so perfect I didn't expect to feel like this ever. Thank you for making everything just perfect Mrs. Heughan.'

'You're welcome. You very special to me too.' Great now he got me in tears. Doctor Collins finish up with me and print us some new pictures of our twins. We walked back to the good doctor's desk and he started to write in my folder. 

'Is everything okay with our babies doctor?'

'Yes, they both are growing good and strong.'

'Please don't hide the truth to us.' Sam spoke up taking my hands. 

'I have just observed little things like the health of the womb and the placenta of the babies and so forth sir and all looks healthy and on track according to doctor Gibbs letter your due date is correct for middle to end of June. Because you are having twins Mrs. Heughan I need to see more regularly every two months.'

'Very well doctor. When you come in February maybe we can see their sex. You have any preference to what sex you want?'

'No not really doc as long as our babies are very healthy any sex is good for us.' Sam answered for us. 

'That's good. Is there anything else you would like to ask me?'

'Yes, Nadine has bad insomnia for the past few days and what is there that she could take to help her sleep?'

'Is this true Nadine?' Doctor Collins asked.

'Yes, doc. It is something that happened over the years.'

'I'll prescribe you something for it and it will not harm the twins.'

'Good.' Sam sound relieved. I just sat listening. 

'There you go and I'll see you again in February Mrs. Heughan.'

'I'll make the next appointment as we head out. Thanks for everything doc.'

'No problem. Have a great day.'

'The same to you sir.' Sam and Collins shook hands and walked to the receptionist and made my next appointment in February. Sam drove me back to the set and he left for home. I got back in the work wheel. Nine PM, we were all still busy on set and Sam called to find out where I am and gave him the load down. He was super pissed. Ten PM, he came round the set to fetch me but we are still film because we all have tomorrow New Year's day off work so we all try and push production a little tonight. Eleven twenty PM we drove home. 

'Sam, please pull over.' He did and I jumped out and puked in the trash can on the sidewalk. Sam was at my side while I was still sick. When I was done we drove further going home. We got home and ate a small meal so I can take my sleep meds the good doctor gave me. I took a nice warm shower and with Sam holding me we fell asleep. 

**~~~OoO~~~**

We spent New Years with Sam's family. I finally met his kid brother and his wife and their three kids. What a wonderful family. We had a lovely sit down lunch at Sam's parent's place. He later showed me around the home he grew up in and showed me his old room. It was cover in "star wars" and "star trek" posters.

'Please tell me you have the "star trek" uniform?'

'In fact, I do.' He walked to his cupboard and pull out his captain's shirt with the old "star trek" communicator on it.

'How old were you when you got this.' I smiled as I ran my fingers over the fabric.

'About seventeen.' 

'I see. So captain how do you feel now that you are a full-fledged star fleet employee?' I sat on his old bed looking at him. He places the uniform back in the cupboard, then walked over to me.

'Thanks to you my lovely I am really overly excited about this filming.'

'Well you go out there captain and you just show them all how awesome you are. These two and I will always be your biggest fans captain Heughan.' He closes his bedroom door and came back to me as we make out in his old childhood bedroom. We lay there on his bed and making out. He held me to him as I fell asleep. 

It is Wednesday the second of January and we're all back at work on set. Thank the heavens we only have two more days of filming left then we will be finally done with this horrible movie. Between the makeup trailer and the set, it kept all of us so busy. Six-thirty PM same came to fetch me to go home. We got home and Sam made dinner in the form of a roast with lovely roasted veggies. 

'What is that smell?' I sniff the air.

'What smell?' He asked as I follow the smell of fresh paint. The smell took me to the nursery. I push open the door.

'Oh, Sam... It looks beautiful. Thank you for doing this.'

'So do you like it?' He asked holding me to him.

'I love it. It is just how I pictured it in the store when we bought all these things. Thank you for doing this.'

'You are welcome, angel. Come now Mable told me you were really busy today. Come let's go take a bath.' He took my hand and we walked off to our room. I ran a bath for us while we got undressed. I got out of my pants and felt dizzy. 

'Love!' Sam jumped to get to me. He envelops me in his strong arms.

'I'm sorry I feel very dizzy for no reason.' I held on to him.

'You see in situations like this I am afraid to leave you all on your own.' He helped me into the bath and turn the water off. 

'I will be okay promise.' I spoke as he got in behind me. 

'I still think you should go and stay with Janine till I'm back.'

'I will be fine right here in our home.' 

'Very well, and besides you ordered me security with them around nothing can go wrong.'

'I saw 'Fifty Shades' to and I saw even with all that security people can still slip through the cracks.'

'You saw 'Fifty Shades'?' I asked curiously.

'Yes, I have with Makenzie.' He bites out her name.

'Oh.' Was all I could get out. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry.'

'It is okay. It is in the past. Now if only I had your number we could have gone to see it together.' I took his hand and kissed it.

'That would have been great. I had to beg Janine for weeks to go with me.' 

'She didn't want to go see it?' He asked as he washes water over me.

'No not really. What did you think of it?'

'Of the series in general or just the one movie I was?'

'Okay, you only saw 'fifty shades freed'?'

'Yes. Is there more to the story than just the movies.'

'You know for a fact there are always more to the story then just the movies love. I can show you the first two if you like. I still have to get the last movie on 'Blueray'.

'We can watch it while we lay in bed.'

'Okay, deal.' We wash then go down to eat dinner then go to bed, where I got the first movie going. We settled in and while Sam was watching I go down to the kitchen and made us some popcorn. I go back up to our room and Sam was watching intensely. I hand him the big bowl of popcorn. I ate a handful of popcorn, then lay down and fell asleep. I woke later to go to the bathroom and Sam was watching the second movie. It made me smile as I head to the bathroom. I did my business, wash my hands and go back out. Sam lay and watch, I got back down and he held me to him as I fall back asleep.


	17. Part Seventeen - Being Alone

It is nine PM on Sunday, the sixth of January and I am seeing Sam off at the airport with a million paparazzi around us being so intrusive it staggering. I saw Sam off at his gate where he will take a Virgin Atlantic flight to Toronto to start his filming of Star Trek. 

'I don't want to leave you, princess.' He turns to me.

'Hey, I will be okay. Promise. I have my security you ordered for me. You just stay safe and have tons of fun filming your dream.'

'Thank you for letting me go live it.' He cupped my face as he stares into my eyes. 

'You're welcome. Remember the twins and I we are very proud of you daddy and the three of us are your biggest fans.' He looked at me as if I took the wind from his sails.

'I love you, Nadine.' He spoke after coming back to the moment.

'I love you Sam Heughan. Fly safe and let me know once you land safely on the other side, please.'

'You do know, love an 'I love you' is more than enough.' He smiled at me then hugged me to him as he kissed me.

'Nope, not even close.' I held his hand to my face. 

'Flight VA-475 to Toronto now boarding.' The airport announced.

'That is me. Keep Shaun and Lance close and you will be okay.' Sam took up his overnight bag and his suitcase.

'I will. I'm going to miss you so much.'

'I'll make it up to you when I'm back in March. Okay?' 

'Okay, now go have a ton of fun and be safe.'

'I intend to. Bye, princess.' He bends down and gave me a good long kiss. I returned his kiss.

'Bye my handsome knight.' I spoke as he starts to walk off. He blew me a kiss, I grabbed it kissed it back then held it to my heart, and off he goes. Our security Shaun and Lance, Sam hired for my protection is at my back and once I couldn't see Sam anymore we all head off back home. We got home and it is past ten PM. Shaun and Lance took up their jobs which we are hired for and I went to bed tired and teary. 

Monday the seventh of January came with all its snowy glory and by six AM I'm out the door with Shaun and Lance. We arrived on set and I'm just happy this is the last week of filming this zombie film. Shaun and Lance took in their security positions outside the trailer while I got to work with all my other colleagues in the hair and makeup department. I got lost in my work. Mable came over later and gave me a mug of herbal tea. 

'Thank you, I have been so busy I haven't had time to eat or drink anything.'

'We know. That is why I here to give you, your tea and your vitamins. Charles went to get us some nice eggs and bacon with sausages and toast.' 

'That sounds great. What time is it?'

'It is ten-twenty AM. Has Sam left yet?'

'Yes, he was so excited when he left to go work on his new project. He even hired extra security for me while he is gone.'

'So that is the hunks outside the trailer then?'

'Yes, Shaun and Lance two highly trained ex-military guys.' She nods her head. I finish with the cast member I was busy with when Charles walked in with about ten takeaway containers with breakfast inside for all of us in the trailer.

'Thank you, Charles, this will be great.' We all sat eating then four of us went off to go and work on set. Shaun and Lance stood off to the side while I work on set making sure the cast and extras makeup is perfect for every take. By four PM I head back to the makeup trailer and got busy there as a new scene is being set up in the Picadilly circus. No, it is close by, but not in the middle of rush hour in the main part. My phone rang while I was busy with the lead actors makeup.

'Nadine hello.' I answered.

'Hey, Mrs. Heughan. How are you?' Sam spoke and I felt relieved to hear his voice.

'Oh, Sam. You landed safely then.'

'Yes, I have. I miss you so much already.'

'Miss you more. Looks like we'll be filming late tonight.' I let him know. 

'Don't go home too late okay you need to rest more.'

'You don't need to tell me, love. I am so darn tired already that I can fall over.' I finish with the leads makeup, moving on to an extras prosthetics. 

'Then don't stay too late okay.'

'I can't promise anything handsome, we have only this week of filming left before we have the next season to start filming in February.'

'Please love you should take better care of yourself.'

'I will try my best, Mr. Heughan.' 

'Good. Well, I must go talk again tonight.'

'I'm looking forward to it. I love you.'

'I love you more princess. Bye.' We hung up and there is a long silent stretch. My phone rang again it was Rachelle our real estate agent.

 

'Nadine hello.'

'Mrs. Heughan it is Rachelle.'

'Oh, how nice I hope you have good news for me.'

'I have ma'am. The town council will approve any plans submitted to them.'

'That is fantastic. I'm seeing my architect tomorrow morning about the plans for the farm.'

'Good, then we have to be at the isle council in person. I will go with you, ma'am.' Great, this is awesome.

'That will be wonderful. I will let you know when I have the plans in hand.'

'Great. I'll be waiting for your call ma'am.' I have been scouting out architects for a while now and I finally found one that will be great for the job at hand. I called up "Coffey Architects" and made an appointment with Mr. Brian Tobin and we already spoke last week on the phone and I finally set up a face to face appointment with him for tomorrow over lunch time. I continue with my work and Charles chase me home after nine PM. Shaun and Lance drove me home via the grocery store first and I got us some fresh milk, cream, and eggs. I paid for my stuff and we head home. I was wondering if there will be space in our backyard to put up a decent size greenhouse here. Yes. Yes, that is what I'll do. When we got home, there was surely something amiss. 

'Something is wrong.' I point out and Shaun and Lance jump out guns drawn and locked me in the car. The front door is half ajar. They pushed it open and charge into the house. My heart is in my throat. Two minutes later someone in a hoody came running out of my house and Shaun and Lance chases him down. They knock the person unconscious and tie him up. They tie him up and drag him back to our house. We called the police. We took the criminals hood off so we could see his face.

'Do you know this man, ma'am.' Shaun asked me.

'No, I have never seen him in my life. Did he take anything?' I asked as we walk through the house and it is upside down. I held my slightly forming baby bump as we look around the house and then I get to our bedroom and this whole mess was supposed to be a kidnapping. Maybe it was a good thing we stopped for groceries. The police showed up and it was a whole scene even all the neighbors stood gossiping outside. 

'Mrs. Heughan, can we go over what happened here?' Detective Brown asked me.

'It is fairly easy I worked late on the set of the new zombie film we're filming. I'm a makeup and hair artist for Left Bank Pictures. My husband ordered me security because my former boss attacked me and I ended up in the hospital for two weeks last year. We walked through the house and haven't touched anything when we came to my room and saw the ransom note. My husband will have a colossal fit when he finds out about this.' 

'Where is Mr. Heughan?' The Detective asked me.

'He is filming a new project in Canada. He just landed there this morning.' 

'I see. About your ex-boss Mrs. Heughan. Do you have a name for me?'

'Sure sir. Suzanne Pickering.' He wrote everything down. 'What was the amount of the ransom letter?'

'Ten million ma'am.' He answered and I caught my breath. 

'Fuck? We don't have that kind of money.' I held my stomach, feeling it turn.

'Ma'am, are you alright?' Brown asked as I dart for the bathroom to be sick. My phone rang on the kitchen counter. I finished up in the bathroom. I walked back to Detective Brown where he was on my phone talking to someone. Great, it could only be Sam and he will be furious. I took in my seat on the bar stool by the kitchen again. 

'Ma'am your husband wants to speak to you.' Brown hands me my phone. Great. I don't have the strength for this now. I felt near tears.

'Hello.'

'Angel! Are you okay?' Sam yell and I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

'Yes, I'm fine we left the set around nine and we stopped at the store for some milk and eggs first before we came home to all this. Something didn't feel right when we arrived home and Shaun and Lance ran inside to see what is going on and found the asshole still in the house. You should see how our place looks.'

'Thay wanted to kidnap you, princess.' He spoke and all pissed off.

'Yeah, I saw the note.'

'I have a feeling this is all Suzanne's doing.' He mumbled in anger.

'Yeah, it could be.' I wipe my tears and nose on a tissue I plucked from the box on the counter.

'Angel are you okay?' He asked and I know he is frantic on the other side of the planet.

'I will be.' I sniff a little. 'We're going to have to change the locks, on the smashed front door.' 

'Love shouldn't I come home?'

'No! Please, this is just minor. Nothing major happened it is not a train smash. You go film your dream and I'll sort everything out this side.'

'You sure? I can get dad to come help you with the door tomorrow.'

'You sure it is one hell of a drive all the way from Dumfries to Notting Hill just to fix a door.'

'Yes I know and maybe they can stay over for a few days to keep you company.'

'If that will make you feel more at ease, then fine love.' I wipe my nose again. 

'It's only a six-hour drive from there. I'll give them a call and arrange it.'

'Thank you for looking after me so wonderfully.'

'Of course, I vowed to love and protect you, princess. I love you, Nadine.'

'I love you more, and I miss you so much.' 

'Miss you more. Talk to you in a bit after I talked to mom and dad.'

'Alright. Bye.' We hung up and the police dragged the still unconscious man off to one of their cars. 

'Okay ma'am we'll be in touch. Here is my card and if there is anything please give us a call.' Detective Brown gave me his business card. They took Shaun and Lance's statements as well took a million pictures, fingerprints and off they go. I look at the clock and it is midnight. Great, this is just perfect. I started to clean up and they said dishwashing liquid solution with lukewarm water helps to remove fingerprint powder. With Shaun and Lance helping me to put my home in order again. Sam called back around two AM.

'Hello.' I answered then call.

'You're still up?' Sam asked with even as much as a hello.

'Well yes, we're cleaning and putting everything as it should be again. I can't leave our home in shambles, love.' 

'Angel please.' He sounds desperate.

'Hey, I'm fine promise. What did mom and dad say?' I asked.

'They'll fly in tomorrow morning. I talked to Harris and told him what happened tonight. He said he understands if you don't come in for a few days.'

'You talked to my boss?'

'In a way, he is my boss to princess.'

'Sorry, I'm just... Still freaked out about this whole kidnapping thing. I'm sorry.'

'You are just tired and need to be in bed.' Sam sounded like he wanted to hold me in his arms. That would have been nice. 

'Maybe. So they'll fly in today?'

'Yes, they will call you when they leave Dumfries airport.'

'Great. I'll be waiting. Stay safe on set and break a leg handsome.'

'Thanks. I love you.'

'Love you more. I know you have to go, so I'll let you go now and rule your ship captain Heughan.'

'Will do. I'll beam you up once we in the alpha star space.'

'Oh... star space so official.' He laughs and we finally hung up. I turned back to where Shaun and Lance were still busy putting furniture upright, and cleaning as we go through the house.

'Okay, Sam called his parents and they are flying in from Dumfries this morning to come stay with us for a few days because he will feel more comfortable with them here with me. Like you two don't count.' I spoke up while we clean. 'I really want to thank you for tonight. You two were great if it was just me I would have been taken by that man for sure. So from me to you two thank you for what you did here tonight.'

'You're welcome, ma'am.' Lance responded first.

'It is our job to protect you Mrs. Heughan.' Shaun added.

'Please it's Nadine, Mrs. Heughan sounds way too formal.'

'Okay, Nadine then. Mr. Heughan did inform us about this Suzanne Pickering and told us the whole history about the two of you and that she thinks you got her fired, and somehow wants revenge.' Shaun explained.

'Oh, Sam told you. To be one thousand percent honest I didn't do anything to get her fire the cast of a TV series got her fired with all the evidence they gathered on her and gave it to our big-big boss and that is how she really got fired. But she's convinced that it is all me and now everything that's happening to her in her life is my fault. Her husband Edward is also divorcing her and her kids don't want anything to do with her because she is just downright bitter, rude and evil to the core.' I lay it all out for them. 

'The evidence you speak off ma'am do you perhaps have some of it so we can have some on hand for a future police investigation.'

'Sure I can send you a shared link to my cloud account.'

'Perfect.' Shaun uttered. We turned back to the house and cleaning. Four AM and I'm beat. The front door is now the only piece of wood that is not right in the house. The man that broke in really smashed the lock part really badly and we have to be at the hardware store first thing this morning to get a new door fitted before anything else. I set out to make us some eggs and bacon with toast since we are all up. We all sat around the dining room table eating in silence.

Afterward, we set out Shaun took off taking a shower and then it was Lance and finally I set out to my room and took a shower where I climb into bed so tired. I slept for almost two hours when the alarm on my phone gone off. I gave Mr. Harris a call and he confirmed that he spoke with Sam early this morning and gave me the next two days off. After my call to Mr. Harris, I called Mable and told her what needs to be done for the next two days and what happened last night. She was hysterical. 

Seven AM, on the eighth of January. Mama Heughan called to let me know they are boarding the plane in Dumfries as we speak and will see me in the hour. I let Lance and Shaun know as they agreed that one of them will drive off to go fetch my in-laws at the airport for me. That might be wise since Sam and I declared we got married to the semi-public I am in the spotlight more. I can't deal with the circling sharks at the moment with this Suzanne thing hovering over my head. I lay back down and fell back asleep. 

I woke later and Chrissie and Robert sat reading in armchairs beside my bed.

'Mom, dad. It is so wonderful to see you.'

'It is great to see you too, sweetheart. From what we heard from Sam last night is that this evil woman now is sending henchman to kidnap you.' I sat up and mama Heughan gave me a hug.

'We're not entirely sure it is Suzanne's doing but we can't rule anything out.'

'Smart woman.' Daddy Heughan spoke up, giving my hand a pat.

'We should rather cover all our bases. She's smart and evil which is never a good combination.' I took a breath. 'You know in the ransom note they wanted ten million pounds.'

'What that is outrageous!' Dad jumped up from his seat, pacing the room.

'I thought so too. Where would we get that type of money to start off with?' I played them a little. I look at my hands in my lap. I look over at the clock and it's ten AM. I have to be at the architect's at twelve PM. 

'Why don't you go back to sleep honey, we'll be downstairs watching some TV.'

'I have to get up mama. I have a twelve PM appointment in town I can't miss.'

'Very well when you get back you go right back to bed. Am I understood?' Mama Heughan demanded.

'Yes, ma'am. I understand.' I got up to go to the bathroom when Chrissie saw my little baby bump.

'Will you look at that?' Mom spoke and held her hand on her growing grandbabies.'Look Robert.' He walked over to my side and looked at my tiny bump.

'We got their latest pictures last week want to see?'

'Yes please.' I walked over to the chest of drawers and pull out the latest ultrasound pictures and hand it over to grandma and grandpa Heughan. They stood taking and looking at the picture when my phone rang and it was Janine. She just wanted to let me know that our invitations to their set wedding date are in the mail. I told her what happened last night and within an hour she was at my home. On the phone, with our parents, that sounds like their in a state. Shaun and Lance fixed the front door and with new locks and extra security doors in place just in case. All the old keys are removed and the new keys are on all the house keys and car keys. 

'So you think it could be that bitch Suzanne's doing?' Janine bit out bitterly as she made all of us coffees.

'It could be I'm not ruling anything out at this stage. She is evil enough to hire someone to do this. Where is Richard?' I asked to change the subject.

'Filming something fabulous in the other side of town.' She smiles.

'That's nice. We thank you for the lovely coffee sussa, but I have to go get dressed for a meeting I can't miss. Shaun?'

'Ma'am.'

'We have to leave in twenty minutes.'

'I'll get the car.'

'Thank you.' I left everyone in the kitchen and go up to my room where I got dressed for a business meeting. I have an idea in mind at the back of my head to do for my dad's birthday end of January so after the meeting, we'll go put the plan in play. I pin my braid up and head out. 

'Goodness what type of a meeting is this?' Janine asked me.

'I can't tell you guys just yet, but you all will find out in due course. I promise.'

'Very well. Drive same. Daddy called.'

'And?' I asked as it sounds like their on their way to London again.

'They are searching for flights to London.' She confirmed.

'Wonderful. It would be nice to see them again.' I gather my handbag and with my cell phone, wallet and a piece of paper of all the things I want to ask Mr. Brian Tobin about with a list of buildings I would like for him to draw up. 'Okay, everyone. Please make yourself at home we will be back around two PM.' I kissed mom and dad Heughan bye and Janine as well and Shaun, Lance and myself took off to "Coffey Architects". Lance weave through the traffic. 'We are meeting a Mr. Brian Tobin now to draw up plans, for a farm I bought for Mr. Heughan's birthday in April. If we can get the plans going and approved by the end of two to three weeks from now. We can start breaking grounds and get started what I have in mind.'

'Where is this bought property ma'am?' Shaun asked looking back at me from the front passenger seat.

'It is in Kirk Michale on the Isle of Man. It's about hundred and seventy acres. The only building on it is in ruins. But having a farm is one of Sam's dreams and I can help make it a reality.'

'That is so nice of you ma'am.' Lance looked in the rearview mirror at me.

'Thanks. And with the twins on the way a place where it is just us will be nice.'

'Of course.' We arrive at the architects and meet Mr. Tobin in the lobby of the building. He saw my security and saw his eyes stretched in shock. I think. 

'Mrs. Heughan, welcome to Coffey Architects.'

'Thank you and thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I know you guys are always busy.'

'No problem. I think I have a rough idea what you want done ma'am. Since we've been communication for two weeks now. So I have drawn up a rough draft of what the farm will look like. Come let's go up to my office.' He leads us to the elevator and the four of us head up. We walked to his office and we go over the plans. 'I hope you don't mind ma'am but to get an idea of what the property looks like I used 'Google Maps' on the address you gave me.'

'It is fine you were trying to get a feel for the type of properties I want to get built.' He goes through tuns of tubes with plans in them till he got to mine. He pulls the cylinder out and opens it, pulling out the plans to spread out on the table. 'These are the house plans from the sketch you send me last week ma'am.'

'Oh, my goodness. These are great, and these are?

'These drawings are of the small four cow milking station, the large barn, and the two greenhouse tunnels.' He lay out all the plans for me. We fine tune just a few things and got three tiny homes also build with living space for the security we'll be having with us from now on. With the newly added list, Brian started on it for me and we'll meet again on Friday to go over the semi-final plans for the farm.


	18. Part Eighteen - On a roll

It's the eighteenth of January and Rachelle, my security and I just landed back in London coming from the Isle of Man where we went to the Isle of Man counsel to hand in copies of the approved building plans. They approved the plans while we sat there drinking tea with them and so now we can start building. It was four PM and we're back at home.

I got on the internet and search for contractors on the Isle of Man it will be much better to find contractors on the island then have people shipped there to work. I found a Mr. Gavin McEwan to build our home, tiny guest homes, and garage with security living quarters. A Mr. Yurie Robertson and his team will erect the barn, milking stations, and sheep shearing stations. While Mr. And Mrs. Haddock will be putting up our two large greenhouses. I set up meetings with all these people to meet me next Friday the twenty-fifth of January, in Kirk Michale at the fuel station in the northern part of town so I can show them what needs to be done.

With everything now set up and on semi going I can focus back on my twins, work and keeping us all safe. Shaun and Lance don't let me out of their sight since our almost kidnapping incident. Mom and dad are still here with Sam's parents and Janine and Richard come over every other night for dinner. It is nice we all get along so nicely.   
Eleven PM, Sam called to find out if I am still fine I told him we're all perfect.  
'So how late did you guys got offset?' I asked laying in our bed.

'An hour ago. We try to push production a little.'   
'I see. I miss you Mr. Heughan.'

'I miss you more. Tonight especially.'  
'Why what's wrong?' I asked rubbing my baby bump.   
'I'm watching ' _Lethal Weapon 2_ ' and eating dinner.'  
'Oh, well it is a great movie.'

  
'Yes it is but I miss your side commentary. How are you doing tonight?'  
'Tired. Had to run around checking orders for our makeup department.'   
'Awe... How are our babies doing tonight mommy?'  
'Well, daddy they are growing so fast now. I'll send you a picture a little later.'  
'I would love to see that. I am sorry angel.'

'Sorry for what love?' Not sure I'm following.  
'Sorry for leaving you on your own like this while you're pregnant. I feel so guilty.'  
'Hey, I understand you are working and the kids and I don't blame you at all for this. In fact, we love you so much for working so hard for us. We love you daddy Heughan. Now you must find it in your heart to forgive yourself.'  
'I can work on that.'

  
'Good. Now tell me are you having a ton of fun on set?' I ask looking at the ceiling of our room.  
'Oh, heaps of fun.'  
'Good. How does it feel living your lifelong dream Mr. Heughan?'  
'It is the best feeling in the world. If I can only let you live your dream that would be ideal.'

'A fine goal for much later.'

'Why would you put off your own dream love?'

'Because you and our kids are a priority now more than my own dreams, good sir.'

'Why? I cannot accept this, that you will settle just because of me and the kids.'

'Well, you will just have to good sir. Because if you didn't notice having you and the kids in my life are kinds of part of my lifelong dream as well. I have dreamt of being a writer, yes but being a wife to a strapping handsome knight and mother to our own kids are pretty much up there Mr. Heughan. So since we married you fulfill one part of my dream already. See...' There was silence on the other side. 'Hello... Sam you there?' I called.

'I'm... I'm your dream, princess?' He finally spoke again.

'Yes, sir you are. What's the matter, love?' I asked as I stood up picked a white wall and took about five pictures of my growing belly and 'WhatsApp' it to Sam. I heard the pictures go through on his phone.

'Nothing is wrong angel, it is just you just touched my heart and soul five thousand miles from home. I have never felt so loved than right now at this minute by someone's words.'

'You are my dream Mr. Samuel Roland Heughan and I love you to the sun and back.'

'And I love you Nadine Heughan to the furthest reaches of the galaxy and back.' He countered and sniffed a little.

'Handsome are you crying?' I asked sitting back on our bed.

'Yes, because of your beautiful words.' It made me smile. We continue to talk for a few minutes longer then walked off to take a nice bath. I pour in some nice rose scented bubble bath then climb in. Ah... yes this is what the doctor ordered. I wash then got out and pulled a silk nighty over my head.

'Oh, shoot I forgot to ask Sam something.' I called him back as I climb in bed.

'Sam, hello.'

'Hi, it's me. I forgot to ask you something.'

'Go ahead love.' He prompted and I shoot right into the subject.

'I wanted to ask you if you would mind if I put up a glass greenhouse here at home at the back of the garden.'

'A glass greenhouse?'

'Yes.'

'Will this be towards the back wall of the garden?' He asked thinking.

'Yes, it will be against the wall.'

'What do you want to do with a greenhouse?' He asked.

'I want to grow our own veggies in it of course.'

'Love you want to plant veggies?'

'Yes, I kind of did back home and I miss it. So what do you think? Stupid idea?'

'No, not at all. I like the idea. Do it love if that is what you'd want love.'

'It is. So I can really put up a greenhouse? You not just saying to make me happy you really okay with this.'

'I am a hundred percent okay with this. Believe it or not, I like getting my hands dirty in the earth to you know.'

'Wonderful I'll get on that first thing Monday morning.'

'Good. Well, I am heading to bed now and I am sure you must be tired to angel girl.'

'Yes, I am. Stay safe and talk to you tomorrow night.'

'Try and stop me. Sweet dream mama.'

'Sweet dreams daddy. Bye.'

'Bye-bye.' We hung up and I lay my phone on my bedside table and lay down and hug Sam's pillow to myself as I fell asleep.

The following morning I only got up at nine AM and wrap a robe around myself going off to my bathroom brushing my teeth and walked off to go join my family.

'Good morning everybody.' I pour myself some coffee.

'Good morning pumpkin.' Carlise greeted me kissed the side of my head gives me half a hug.

'Morning daddy. Speaking of pumpkins. I was talking to Sam last night and we want to put a greenhouse over there.' I motioned with my coffee mug.

'That would be a great idea.' My mother and Chrissie chipped in. 

'I want to plant our own veggies like we did at home. Remember, mama.'

'Yes, how can I forget. It was almost a roaring business back then.'

'Well, that is why we want to put one up against that back wall.' 

'It will look pretty too.' Chrissie smiled up at me.

'Do you have a tape measure honey so we can measure that space for you.' Willie asked.

'Yes, in the top drawer in the kitchen next to the stove.' I lay out the instruction. Dad got the tape measure and off the men go. It is still freezing outside the news keep on saying something of a northern hemisphere blizzard, that is hitting us. So my two dads are parading in the calve deep snow. 

'So have you sleep okay sweetpea?' Chrissie asked me.

'Yes, mama for the first time this week I slept like a baby.' I drank my coffee. 'And you lovelies have you all been okay here all week?'

'Yes, we are more than fine. I want to thank you all for coming so far to be here. I just don't know what Suzanne is concocting up next. If kidnapping is the plan now what will she spring on us next?' Noelien and Chrissie just look at each other. The men do their measuring and rushed back into the house, out of the snow and cold. 

'Nadine the measurements in length of the wall is about thirteen meters then the depth of the greenhouse can be about three meters.' I took a piece of paper and started to draw the length and what I have in mind. I draw a T-shape greenhouse where the back part will be about thirteen meters in length, with a four and a half meters in width and then the front door part about another three meters so you can sit and relax in. 

'Oh, my goodness that will look so pretty here.' Chrissie spoke up when she caught what I wanted to do here. 

'Really it will?'

'Oh, absolutely honey, of course, it will.' Noelien chipped in when she saw what I'm planning.

'Maybe we can all set out to the nearest store I saw this morning on the internet.' I suggest to everyone looking at me.

'Yes, why not.' We all got up and go to our rooms where we got ready. I let Shaun and Lance know of our plans this morning and they drove all of us in the van. We arrived at the 'Court Farm' garden center, and we all looked around first. One of the guys that worked here approached me and I asked him about a custom built greenhouse to be put up at the back of my house. He then called the manager of Court Farm. We talked and he told me they can do it for me a custom made to fit the space at home.

'This is great, Mr. Manning. When can you start construction?' I asked him.

'Let's quickly see our diary.' We walked to his office and he has a spot open first thing Monday morning. It will give my two dads something to supervise while I'm at work. 'Good I have it for Monday twenty-one January at eight AM, we will be at number twenty-seven Holland Park. I picked out a string of extra accessories for the greenhouse like mesh curtains for the hot summer days then a sprinkler system and a second level tray bed for more crops. I pay the man for everything. He said it will take them about three days to construct the whole greenhouse from foundation till construction and so on.

The Court Farm garden center has a nice cafe and we all had a nice breakfast with nice coffees and teas for breakfast, after breakfast I paid our bill and we walked around and bought a few plants for the coming summer but we'll keep them indoors till the spring is here without all the snow. We got home and we all gather around the lounge. Janine and Richard came round and Janine dragged mom with her to go look at wedding dresses. They are having their wedding in July and at a lovely country club. So while mom and dad are here she's seising every oppertunity. I even think mom loves it. 

'Okay here goes.'

'What's going on?' My dad asked while we all sat around watching the rugby on TV. Carlise turned the sound down. They all looked at me.

'Okay, I am about to tell you guys a secret. But I want to ask you guys to please under any circumstance do not to tell Sam about this until after his birthday.'

'What is it, honey? We promise not to spill the beans.' Chrissie asked taking my hand.

'I bought him his dream farm on the Isle of Man.' I blurted out.

'You bought him a farm.' Carlise asked surprise.

'Yes, I used my bonus to do it. I want it to be his birthday gift this year. The farm will be a nice distraction for him.'

'It will. I can recall something in that lines since he was a kid that he pretended to be working on a farm doing gardening work pretending it is his farmlands.' Chrissie spoke up. Oh, how cute I wish I could have seen that.

'Yes, yes now that you mention it, love, I can remember something along that lines.' Carlise nods his head remembering.

'The only thing is I had to take out a loan to do the necessary building on the farm.'

'There are no buildings on the property?' Willie asked me.

'No, daddy there is. I will only keep farming equipment in it. I can't have people live in that dilapidated building. So I had plans drawn up. I am meeting the contractors on the Isle of Man on Friday if any of you want to join me.' I threw it out there. 

'We would love to see this place.' I pull my tablet closer and showed them pictures of the farm.

'Wonderful we can all fly out that way.' They pass the pictures around. 

'This is a wonderful piece of land.' Carlise aired.

'Yes, it is. I just hope Sam will love everything I'm going to do for him on it.'

'Where did you get this idea sweetheart?' 

'We were talking a while back about dreams and one of Sam's was a large piece of farmland with some sheep and milk cows. So why not make his dream come true.' The four faces in the room stare at me like I just grew horns. 'What?'

'You really are something special, Nadine Heughan.' My father-in-law smiled giving me a hug.

'Oh, daddy I'm nothing special at all. I just listen what other people want and act on it.' 

'See right there special.' Chrissie spoke and gave me another hug. 'So Sam knows nothing of this at all?' She asked.

'No mama. Nothing and I would like to keep it that way. I have drawn up plans for a nice house, barn, and a few outer buildings so when you lovelies come and visit you each have a place of your own.'

'You thought of all of us?' Willie spoke up.

'Of course, I did daddy. You all would want to come and visit all your grandbabies on the farm.' They all sat smiling as their attention turned back to the rugby on TV.

Good, now that is out. Mom and Janine came back later as I head up to my room to go and lay down for a bit. I fell asleep so fast. When I woke later it was snowing. I got up and took a nice warm shower. I walked downstairs where the smell of beef vegetable soup hit me. Oh, yummy. Everyone was sitting talking around the lounge watching the news.

I got myself a bowl of soup and sat at the table eating my soup with lovely freshly baked white bread. Oh, my goodness this is so delicious. After dinner, I washed everyone's dishes and set back to my room. Mom came to tell me they found Janine's wedding dress today. I was really happy for her. Mom said goodnight and walked off to their room. I took my phone and called Sam. He must be busy on set because I got his voicemail. 

'Hi, it's me. Look I know you must be busy on set. I got guys to come and put up a greenhouse for us. I already paid them and it will be in by the end of the week. The guy said three days from the foundation to the construction of the greenhouse, but with the snow setting in they might only start on Tuesday. I just wanted you to know. Stay save handsome. I miss you and love you like crazy. Talk to you tomorrow. I am getting into bed now. I am rather tired. Sweet Dreams. Bye.' I hung up and turn off my light as I snuggle into my warm bed. 

Monday morning arrived with all it's snowy glory and we had to shovel snow out of our way. Shaun and Lance were very busy shoveling snow. I ate some toast with some nice tea then Shaun, Lance and myself head out into heavy traffic.

We arrived at Left Bank Pictures and I head up to my office and got busy. We have a department meeting and later a meeting with 'The Crown's' director, writer and executive producers on what they want to do in the filming of this season. I made a ton of notes, Mable sat in with me on this meeting and we asked a hundred questions and we got our answers. With a clearer picture, we set out to convey what the director and executive producers want for this season. We started our work preparing everything for this filming that starts middle of February. We all got busy. I had to run back to my office for a few paperwork that needs seeing to and I got them all down. Carlise called me while I was busy typing out an email. 

'Daddy, hello.' I continue to type out my email.

'Hey, sunshine. I just want to let you know they are busy with the greenhouse foundation.'

'What? They came in this snowy weather?'

'Yes. We got up some sort of a shade so the snow won't hinder their construction. The foundation is busy setting. We gave them the measurements you wrote down.'

'That is wonderful daddy. Thank you for keeping an eye on everything for me.'

'No, problem sweetheart. It gives us something to do.'

'Well, I am kind of swamp with work here. So I don't know when I'll get away.' I let him know.

'Don't work too late or I will come get you myself.'

'Okay, I will try. Thanks a million again.'

'You're welcome, sweetpea.' We hung up and turn back to my work. After, One PM I go back down and joined my co-workers in getting everything ready. Mable and I worked together on the hair pieces. Five PM I were pushed out the door of the makeup and hair department studio. I gathered my things and Shaun and Lance drove me home.

'Thank you for working so hard you guys.' 

'You're welcome, ma'am.' We got back home and was greeted with the smells of dinner at the front door. My fathers showed me the large foundation that was laid out. 

'Oh, my goodness this is so great. My crops can grow in this part and we can have like a little sunny lounge here by the door.' I explained. We all got back in the house and sat at the table having dinner.


	19. Part Nineteen - Isle of Man

Groundbreaking started eleventh of February and with the weather playing along which is good. The earth moving machines came and dug the foundation for our large house. We'll be having a large theater slash gym room in the basement then the large open plan living area, with a library on the side and then finally the first floor with the kid's bedrooms and then another floor above that will be our room with sea view for Sam and me.

Our parents were in awe of it all when I took them all out that way for a day. My mom and dad flew back to South Africa this morning and Carlise and Chrissie will only be flying back next week. As for myself, I was at my doctor's office yesterday so he can look at the twins. We are having boys. Oh, they look so much like Sam already. I can tell. I was over the moon by this news. Lance drove Shaun and me back home from the set. These boys take their job so seriously, so I decided to let them work in shifts at night.

So what I do now is give one of them a night off each, so this way one of them can rest properly while the other is on high alert. We got home from "The Crown" set. The smell of mama Heughan's food meets you halfway down the hallway.

'Man something smells yummy in here.' I breeze into the room.  
'Oh, honey you are here.' Chrissie came strolling towards me. Giving me a hug.  
'Hello, mama. Dad.' I kissed his hair where he sat reading his newspaper.  
'Hello, sweetheart.' He folds the newspaper and looks at me where I sat next to him. 'You look tired sweetpea.' I lay down on daddy Heughan's lap.  
'Oh, daddy you have no idea, and we only started this new filming project.'

  
'What are you guys working on?' Carlise brush my hair back.  
'The new season of "The Crown".'  
'You help work on that series?' Mama Heughan asked from the kitchen.  
'Yes, ma'am my department does all the hair and makeup for the show.'  
'It is such a fabulous series. I never knew the royal family so intimately before till this show portrays it.' Chrissie airs.

'Yes, it is. It is crazy on set with the press trying to sneak on so our big-big boss had to beef up security to keep all the unwanted press offset.'

'Goodness, it sounds serious.' Carlise uttered.   
'It is. Before the security, we had this one guy from an American tabloid he just casually walked on set and took pictures left right and center. Mr. Harris found out and sued the magazine for all their worth for that leaked information.'   
'Good someone like that can't just do what they like.' Mom said. 'Sam called this morning.' Mom continued.

  
'And?' I asked sitting up from laying down on dad's lap.  
'He is concerned about you sweetheart for not getting enough rest.' Mom turned off the stove.   
'Oh, Sam. I really do miss him so much. We talk in the evenings but it is not enough anymore. I want to hug him so badly.' I felt near tears. Chrissie and Carlise looked at each other then gave me a group hug.

'Aw... You guys are the best parents-in-law a girl could ever wish for.'  
'And we couldn't have asked for a better daughter-in-law.' Daddy Heughan spoke for the both of them. I kissed their cheeks. Mom walked off to get dinner on our plates. The boys started to be more active and they are kicking me, not strong yet but it's there I can feel them but I don't know if anyone else can fell them kick. We sat down for dinner and ate. After dinner, I helped clean up then walked off to my room. Where I took a shower, got dressed then climb into bed. I lay there and felt my baby bump and you can faintly feel them kick. Sam made a quick call. After our call, I turned in for the night. It was somewhere after three AM when Shaun and Lance burst into my room. I bolt up in bed with the loud commotion.

'What is going on?' I asked with a yawn.  
'Someone tried to get in through the garage, ma'am. We scared them off but we're not taking any chances.'   
'Is Chrissie and Carlise okay?' I asked sitting up.

  
'Yes, ma'am they are.' Shaun moved on to the rest of the house while Lance stayed with me. This is scary. Mom and dad came walking into my room.   
'Oh, thank God you are both okay. I don't like playing defense any longer. For once I would like to be in the offensive seat and take the fight to her instead of this helpless place we're all in right now.'

  
'Honey, calm down. Shaun and Lance will catch her and you will be safe.' Mom took my hand and squeezed it. Dad is talking to Lance.   
'I'm sorry, mama. This whole situation is just working on my nerve or psyche.'   
'It's okay sweetheart.' She cupped my face.

I felt the boys kick and I took her hand and let her feel their light kicks. Her sweet face lights up like the sun at three in the morning.   
'Oh, my. That is so wonderful.'  
'And over here is number two grandma.' Carlise came back and saw us. We looked at him.  
'Come we have to go somewhere it's safe.'

  
'Why? What is going on daddy?' My heart feels like I'm running full out on a treadmill.   
'Just to be safe we need to go someplace else.'  
'What is happening daddy?' I asked holding my babies.   
'There was quite a violent attack in the garage and the car with a note.'  
'The car? What happened to the car?' I unsteadily go to my feet. I walked around the bed towards my father-in-law.

'The windscreen is smashed to pieces, the tyres are slashed and there was a note taped to the hood.

Saying:  _roses are red, violets are blue I am coming after you, and I hope you die._ ' Dad read the note to me he held with a tissue. 

'Oh, god. She's never going to stop, is she?' I was in tears. 'Come get dressed.'   
'Where are we going?' Chrissie asked.  
'I'm booking you in at Hyde Park hotel then I'm going in to work.' I blew my nose in a tissue from my nightstand still crying.  
'Hey stop. Please. You are not going to book us in at a hotel. We will handle this and anything that cow will throw at us.'  
'Then what do you suppose we do daddy?' I asked as I got some of my clothes out of the drawers. 

  
'We'll get the police here and get a hefty retraining order against here. This way we have something against her.' Dad walked over to me and gave me a hug. I just nod my head. Lance got the police here within a half hour. They took our statements and I signed a restraining order against Suzanne Pickering to not come near me, Sam or our two boys within a fifty-mile radius. Then chief Gibbins of the police was here and signed the restraining order making it binding and legal.

I got dressed for work at five AM and then Lance and Shaun drove me to work. I placed an order for today for a brand new garage door to be put in and daddy assured me he will make sure the job gets done. Then the Audi garage came to fetch our smashed car away. At ten AM the Audi service center called and gave me their assessment of the amount it will cost us to repair the car. It a near twenty thousand pounds. My salary got paid in today and I used my paycheck to fix the car and give it, it's proper service.

In the meantime, they gave us a loaner to drive around. Sam called in a flat out panic when Carlise must have called him about this mornings incident.  
'Princess are you okay? Dad told me what happened this morning.'  
'I'm fine love just pissed off for always playing defense all the time. I signed a restraining order for you and me that she can't come near us in a fifty-mile radius. The car that was smashed is costing us a wiping twenty thousand pounds to fix.'

'What? Twenty thousand pounds?!' Sam yelled.

'Yes. Please, Sam, calm down, it's nothing major. Now tell me Mr. Heughan are you enjoy your dream?'

'Yes, I am very much. I am however very worried about you angel.'

'We are perfectly fine to love. I can kick that bitches ass right now! I am so ready to drive a dagger through her guts.' I felt pissed off again.   
'Love please calm down. Think of our babies please.' I blew out a breath to calm myself. 'Better?'  
'Yes. I miss you handsome.'

'Not as much as I miss and love you, princess.'

'Aw... I love you too. Well, you must be tired so go get some rest and we're all fine here for now.'  
'Okay, call if you need anything.'  
'I will. I love you, Sam. Bye.'  
'Love you more angel. Bye.' I got right back to work. Three-twenty PM, the police rocked up on set and arrest me.  
'Please officer what am I being charged with? If I may ask.'

'Assaulting Suzanne Pickering.'

'What?! When did this so-called incident happen?' I ask as they dragged me to their car in handcuffs.  
'This morning at three AM, ma'am.' What the fuck! She is sure delusional now I am now sure of it more then I have been before.

'This morning, at three AM we had a break in at my home and I could not have assaulted that bitch. I was talking to chief Gibbins as I signed a restraining order against Mrs. Suzanne Pickering at three AM this morning.' They stopped in their tracks and called an angry sounding chief Gibbins. 

They let me get out of my handcuffs and apologized profusely as they got in their stupid cop car and drove off. I understand they were only doing their job. I am not mad at them but a delusional psychopath called Suzanne Pickering. I got back to work and only left the set around ten PM. Shaun and Lance worked overtime today to get me out of my arrest and attempted assault claims. Thanks to the police chief the charges against me were called null in void since it could not have happened with all my witnesses. At home, mom and dad made a drastic decision to stay with me till Sam can get back home in middle March.

We got into a rather nice pattern with mom and dad Heughan. Friday first of March, at noon we all flew out to the Isle of Man to go see the progress of our construction on the farm. We flew directly from Heathrow to the Isle of Man were a four-hour flight. I rented us a car and Shaun drove all of us to the farm. I took a ton of photos like I did before the groundbreaking and now. The only thing now is they've thrown a good solid stable foundation and were already laying the double layered brick walls of the basement theater and gym room. 

The barns walls were halfway being built already. We've been here two weeks ago and this place will be done in no time. I've booked us in at the hotel near the farm. I was so tired. We spend the evening here and the next morning we were up and busy. We drove to the farm and they were all busy working, on a Saturday. Saturday afternoon we all flew back to London and got settled back at home. I took a shower and with a glass of milk and a sandwich, I climb into bed and just slept. I was so tired.

I slept till eleven AM, Sunday. I got up got dressed then walked down to were mom and dad sat watching some TV. I ate my saved breakfast at the breakfast bar. Afterward, Janine popped in wanting me to go with here to organized the flowers for her wedding. So with shoes on my feet, we set out to the florist. I chipped in and we got all the flowers she wanted. Then we hired all the other things she wanted in purple she loves so much with silver and white accessories on the tables. We had a nice lunch and then I took her to 'Harrod's' and got her a few honeymoon underwear and all sexy things. She drove us back to my house where she only dropped me off then gone home herself. She gave me a missed call when she got home. I picked up to make sure she's okay. She just gave Richard a hello kiss when we still talked. I felt more at ease by this and let her go. 

'So how was your sister filled Saturday?' Mama Heughan asked.

'It was great. We got all the major wedding things all sorted today.'

'That is great. Caile, Cathy and the kids are coming to visit, next weekend.'

'Oh, how wonderful. I can't wait to spend some time with my brother-in-law.' I spoke a little breathy to my own ears. Sam's brother is a great guy it is just Cathy I can't stand much. She's like that brainless cheerleader girl in American movies. You can hold a decent grownup conversation with the woman. You will be talking about political matter and she will chip in and talk about the stupid new cookie commercial she saw last night. This is what my mom and I call space cadets there is no attention span longer than a goldfish memory of three whole seconds. Maybe when they are here with their three kids I can stimulate them more then their mother could. Their three boys of seven, five and three years old. 

We started to prepare for Caile's arrival and got the boys room all sorted. I gone out to a nice store and bought a bunch of season street things, then also educational books for the boys with toy cars and things to play with. These things can then later also be used by our twins when they are older. I got a few DVDs of 'Dr. Who', then there is 'Legend's of Voltron, defenders of the universe'. Something Janine and I started to watch together and I know the boys will love watching. Shaun, Lance and I got home and carried in all our purchases. I got busy unpacking all the things we bought in the boy's rooms. Mom is busy storing away all the groceries we bought.

Caile and his family arrived and we had a nice time when Cathy didn't speak. I even think the kids will be ten times smarter than their mother. They loved 'Voltron' and the 'Sesame Street' educational dvds. It kept them all busy for the week they were all here for. 

**~~~~oOo~~~~**

It is the twelve of March and it is a Tuesday. Which means I am six months pregnant and we went to see my doctor yesterday with Chrissie. Now as of this morning we all set out to go look in on the progress of the farm on the Isle of Man. We all flew the four hours out that way and I was pleasantly surprised, that all four tiny homes where all completely build and were being plastered so we can paint them a nice sunny color since the weather changes so often here you need something cheerful to look at. We returned to London Thursday afternoon and got back to work on 'The Crown' set and we worked through the night. I only got home Friday night at eight PM. I walked in at home and were greeted by Sam. 

'Oh, my god. You're here!' I yelled then hugged and kissed him then the next moment I passed out. 

'Nadine! Nadine!!' Sam yelled. 'I knew I should have come to get you at work yesterday morning.' He kissed my forehead and carried me off to our room where he lay me down on our bed. 

'What's going on?' Chrissie asked walking into our room.

'She just got home, gave me a kiss and a hug when she passed out being way overworked I am sure.' Sam called Mable and find out what happened at work. 

'Mable it's Sam. Tell me quickly have Nadine overworked herself again?'

'Hello, Sam. Yes, she's been busy for three days straight. Why do you ask?'

'She just got home and passed out in my arms.'

'You think it could be her being exhausted?' Mable asked.

'Yes, I am most definitely sure it is because my wife doesn't rest as she should.'

'You know I gave up on telling her to rest more because it is completely pointless on telling her anything when you only looking out for her.'

'I get it. She can be so fucking stubborn at times. Thanks for everything Mable. Talk to you later.'

'Okay. Bye.' They hung up and Sam pulled my shoes from my feet. 'Oh, my goodness just look how wonderful you two grew in mommies belly.' He lay his hand on my belly, and I felt the boys kick Sam's hand.  'Mom, how was she while I was away?'

'You know how she gets sweetheart. She's always busy with something somewhere.'

'Yes, I do know. I just wish she would slow down more.' Sam sat on his side of our bed.

'We all wish for it also, believe me. After the last Suzanne attack here at home, she hardly sleeps anymore.' Sam brush my hair out of my face while he sits next to me on our bed. Ten minutes pass, fifteen minutes pass and finally, I could move again. 

'Nadine?' Sam's voice washes over me like a wave.

'Sam?' I spoke through a dry throat. He hands me a bottle of water and I took a nice long drink. 

'Easy love.' I came up for air. I sat up against the headboard, and our boys are kicking me silly today. I held my stomach as I blew a breath out.

'Hello, Mr. Heughan it is so wonderful to have you home.' 

'Hello, Mrs. Heughan it is wonderful to be home again. Mom and dad showed me the greenhouse and I think it looks great.'

'Really it's not too big?'

'No, not the way you laid it out with our garden lounge in it.'

'I'm glad you like it. I just have to find the time to go down to the garden center and get some heirloom seeds to start our garden with. But the set is so crazy that we film seven days a week thirty-six hours a day.' I explain.

'Some now you look like you can be hungry?' 

'No, I'm good. How was your time on 'star trek'?' I wanted to know.

'It was fantastic. They treat you like family, the filming was like a dream come true and the director knows what he wants and we just shoot three or four takes of a scene then move on to the next. It was like a well-oiled clock. More so then what I am used to on 'Outlander'.' He spoke so excitedly.

'Now the question is, will they have you back for next season?' I asked.

'Yes, they will. They signed me for three seasons.'

'WHAT?' I smiled at Sam who was smiling like a fool. 'I am so happy for you.'

'Thank you. Now I have called our lawyer and talked to him to set up a meeting about your immigration contract.'

'Oh, and when is it?'

'Next week Wednesday at ten AM.' 

'Cool, I'll make a memo of it on my phone quickly.' I type in the appointment on my phone calendar. We both got out of bed and walked downstairs where Chrissie is baking something delicious in the oven. 

'Hello, everybody.' We greeted and Janine and Richard are here and it looks like they had a fight.

'Hey.' Janine got up and walked over to me.

'I've heard you passed out earlier are you okay.' Janine asked walking over to me, giving me a hug.

'I'm fine now. That I can promise you. Hello Richard.' We greeted with cheek kisses and we all sit and talked a bit amongst ourselves. Mother Heughan got the dish out of the oven. Janine turns to me and we talked.

'So are you and Richard okay. It looks like you are in the middle of a fight?'

'You picked up on it.'

'Yes, when we walked into the room. Is it about the wedding?'

'Yes, it is and it is more people he wants to invite he doesn't even know but his parents want to push on us.'

'They can't do that.' I almost yell.

'Shhh... It is still a touchy subject and our fight isn't over yet. I just hope this whole debacle will leave both of us in one piece.'

'Okay stop right there.' I said a bit louder.

'Richard!'

'Yes, ma'am.' His head turns to me.

'Do you really love Janine?'

'More than anything in the world Nadine. You know this.'

'Janine, do you really love Richard?' I asked her.

'Yes, with every fiber of my being.'

'Then to save you both a lot of further heartaches and elope so no one else can chip in their fifty cents to your wedding you wanted to keep small but is the size of a royal wedding by now by the sound of it.' They looked at each other mouths hanging open as they look at me.

'She's right.' Richard was the first to speak. 'Why don't we cancel the whole wedding thing and just fly your parents in and just take your folks with your sister, my brother and we all go down to a chapel and get married this weekend that's coming.' He asked Janine and walked over to her taking her hands.

'You sure this is what you want?' Janine asked him as he kneeled in front of her.

'Yes, this whole wedding thing is just working on my nerves and yours. I don't want to see you in tears every five minutes that is not why we are doing this.' He cupped her face.

'Okay let's do it. We can still get most of our deposits back.' She declared and bam their on their phones and called all their invited guests.

'Why did you do that.' Sam asked me holding me to him.

'Because they were fighting so badly that they both were miserable and why be so miserable with all the added drama. Just drop the drama and get down to the core issue, taking their vows to be husband and wife. The way we did it was in my book wonderful and I will do it over and over with you handsome in hundred, five hundred and even a thousand years from now.'

'Nadine, you really are perfect.' He smiled at me and gave me a kiss. While Janine and Richard cancel their wedding. I got on the phone with mom and dad to get them all over here for Janine and Richard's wedding. After my call, we all sat around the table and ate Chrissies delicious chicken pot pie with a green salad. The twins started to kick me and I took Sam's hand and let him feel his babies kick me. He still doesn't know it is boys. I want to keep it a surprise for him.

**~~~~oOo~~~~**

I'm back on the Isle of Man with my security Shaun and Lance. We left four AM this morning. While Sam thinks I'm at the set. A four-hour flight to the Isle of Man. We land on the island around eight AM and we drove the thirty-five-minute drive up to the farm and it is the first of April everything is up and standing. The only thing there is is the big houses roof. The four built tiny houses are all done and painted. I walked in and look around with my tailing security. It was fantastic. I designed the tiny house with a wrap around porch it so you can sit at any end of the house and observe the farm. We walked to the top level of the security's living quarters and there are four large rooms. 

'So Shaun, Lance what do you think of your new living space here?' I asked.

'It is large.' Shaun stated.

'Well being on the job twenty-four seven it must have some perks for you guys that work the hardest in a rather dangerous field of work. I salute the both of you for your constant protection over me. This is my way to thank you both for working so hard looking after me.'

'Ma'am, you are so welcome. It is a true honor working for you, Mrs. Heughan.' We three really salute each other.

'Do you guys think Sam will like this place?' I asked them.

'Absolutely Nadine he will. You can show him all the progress photos you took of this place when you do come and show him this on his birthday in two weeks.'

'I can do that.' We drove to another farm down the road from here. He is selling about four of his milk heifers and one bull.' Then the man across the street is selling about ten of his ten-month-old lambs and we bought ten of them. They agreed to come and deliver the livestock for us to our farm. After that, we drove to the big town and bought furniture for the farm. The two big delivery trucks deliver all the stuff I bought to fill the tiny houses, the security living space and finally our house starting with our room the nursery and working our way down. 

Three PM all the furniture is in and we lock up the house. The roof is now all completed in its construction. I lock up the house and we drove to catch our four PM flight back to London. We board our plan and head back to London so I can be home by eight or nine PM. Mom and dad Heughan flew back home yesterday. They wanted to come help when the twins are born and will be back in July.

**~~~OoO~~~**

Janine and Richard got married on the sixteenth of March at a chapel that only had Richard's parents and his brother and sister and our mom and dad with me with Sam and we celebrated with a nice sit-down dinner I had to put together in three days. We all had a soup for a starter and roasted lamb and beef for the main course served with a salad and roasted veggies. Then my famous Malva dessert with a cold custard. That was my sister's wedding.

The Madden's are really great people. Janine and Richard look so happy they only had eyes for each other the whole time we were all celebrating with them. Mom and dad stayed with Sam and me while the newlyweds will be on their own as everyone went back to their own homes. It was a really nice ceremony and the photographer did a great job of taking such lovely photos.   


	20. Part Twenty - Sam's Birthday (part 1 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos, comments and share this story with your friends. Thank you so much in advance.

It is Wednesday, seventeenth of April, and I have been racking my brain and since I can't fly out to the Isle of Man we have to take the train to Blackpool and then take the ferry to the Isle of Man. So this is what I am planning.

'So handsome what do you want to do for your birthday?'

'Just spending it with you, love.'

'I have a better idea.'

'What is it Mrs. Heughan?'

'Why don't we go and have a look at that farm you like on the Isle of Man?' I threw it out there.

'It is still available?'

'Yes, the agent agreed to meet us out there this weekend.'

'That will be great but we can take the ferry. Since the doctor said no flying.'

'Yes, so I was wondering let's take the train up to Blackpool and then take the ferry from there to the Isle of Man.'

'Great idea. When do you want to go?'

'We can go Thursday or Friday if you like?'

'Deal.' He wanted to get on his phone and start arranging everything.

'Hold on.' I spoke up.

'Why?' He asked looking at me curiously.

'Because I have already arranged everything.' I confess.

'You've already arranged everything?'

'Yes, I just wanted to hear if you wanted to go.' I smiled up at him.

'I do want to go. I also sense you are hiding something from me Mrs. Heughan.' He walked over to me.

'Just so you know you are right but I can't tell you much because it is a surprise and you will just have to wait till then.' I smiled up at him. He returned my smile and just lightly shook his head. I gave him a kiss. He held me closer and the boys didn't like to be squashed between Sam and me and kicked daddy.

'Oh, I'm so sorry little ones.' Sam held my belly.

'You know daddy they still need names.'

'Maisie and Charlie?' Sam suggested.

'I don't think it will work daddy.' I playfully disagree with him as we sat on our couch in the lounge.

'Fine Luna and Sky then?'

'Nope, what about Matthew and Daniel?'

'You still think we are going to have boys princess.'

'With my whole heart yes. So what will it be handsome?'

'Okay, Luke and James then.'

'I like it. Then we can use our fathers middle names for the boys. What do you think?'

'Fine, that sounds reasonable.' I lay down on Sam's lap while we watch a movie. The clock just struck noon and I'm fast asleep. Sam later got up put a pillow under my head and covered me with a blanket. I slept like a baby. We just finished up with the filming of 'The Crown' and it felt nice to have the rest of the week off since we all worked so hard since February. I only woke up around dinner time and Sam ordered us some pizzas. I'm a sucker for a nice Hawaiian pizza with extra mushrooms and cheese on it. We ate then head to our room where I pinned my husband to our bed and gave him some nice hand to mouth message. Once Sam came I got up and lay in his arms while he comes down from his orgasm.

He kissed my hair. When he was fine I got up and walked off to go take a shower. Sam slide in behind me and had me there in the shower. It was fabulous. After our shower, we settled in bed watching 'Robin hood men in tights'. Yes, it is silly but you don't have to think much when you watch it which is perfect to watch while you want to go back to sleep.

I fell asleep and dreamt of a nice beach holiday we are own. Oh, how wonderful it will be. We were having a blast Sam, the boys and I laughing playing in the sand.

**~~~~oOo~~~~**

It is Thursday eighteen April, at six AM. We with our security drove our car onto the waiting train as we head to Blackpool. We took the four-hour train to Blackpool to board the five-hour ferry to the Isle of Man. We dock at the Isle of Man just past three in the afternoon. I feel so irritated traveling so long but I try my best to keep my mouth shut. The twins are kicking me all over today.

Shaun drove us to the farm logging in our "new" destination in the GPS.

My heart is in my throat.  _I hope he likes it. I hope I did the right thing here._ This I thought on our drive.   
'Shaun pulls over at the groceries store we need to get some supplies before we head any further.'   
'Yes, of course, ma'am.' We bought groceries almost a months worth then we drove the next ten miles and we drove through the gate, Lance opened and close behind us.  
'Oh, my goodness this is the most amazing view from up here.'

  
'Yes, it is. So what do you think?' I asked crossing my fingers.  
'I think this is a fantastic farm. How big is it?'  
'A hundred and seventy acres.'  
'Wow! Big.'  
'Yes.' We drove up to the barn first.   
'I don't remember a barn on the photos.' He frowns as we all got out to look around.  
'Well there weren't one so I added it.' I let the hint drop.

Sam walk a few paces ahead of me when what I just said set in and he spins around to look at me.  
'You put in?'He walked to me. I nod my head smiling at him. I pulled the keys out of my handbag and place it in his hand I took.   
'Happy Birthday handsome.'

  
'You bought this farm for... for my birthday?' He asked as tears ran down his face.  
'Yes. There was nothing on the large plot of land so I added, this barn, milking station, sheep shearing stations and not to mention our two greenhouse tunnels and then our houses.'  
'Nadine Heughan, you truly are an angel send directly from heaven straight into my arms.'  
'Oh, Sam I am nothing special really.' I dried his tears. 

'You are my entire galaxy. My special girl. Thank you for my most wonderful thoughtful birthday gift.'

'You are so welcome.' We looked around the barn and moved to the milking stations.   
'You brought us livestock to?'  
'Yes. You like?'  
'I like it very much. Thank you, angel.' 

  
'You are most welcome, handsome.' We move through the farm at our own pace then drove up to the house.  
'Oh, my god!' Sam gasp. 'This is our home?' We came to a standstill in front of the four-car garage.   
'Yes. Too much?' I ask looking at him.  
'This is what you drew last year?'  
'Yes, it is.' I smiled at him as we walk around the farmyard. I couldn't stand anymore so I went into our house and lay down on our new couch. I fell asleep pulling a throw over myself.

'So you boys say she's been here a total of ten times making sure everything is going according to schedule for my birthday?' Sam asked Shaun and Lance.   
'Yes, sir. She was on the contractor's cases daily.' Sam sat on the coffee table cupping my cheek in my sleep. 'My princess. This place is amazing. Thank you for this lovely gift.' He kissed the side of my head.

  
'You're welcome.' I slurred my words half asleep. 'Boys, go show Sam the basement please.'   
'Basement?' Sam asked not sure he heard me correctly.   
'Yes, the basement. This way Mr. Heughan.' Lance lead Sam down to the basement. 

  
'Oh, my gosh!' Sam yelled at the top of his lungs. It made me smile then fell deeper into sleep on the couch. The smell of food drifts through the living area from the kitchen. I sat up and look at the clock on the wall it is seven PM. I need to go the bathroom and I walked into the guest bathroom.

When I took care of private business I walked to Sam where he was cooking in our new kitchen.  
'Hello, sweet girl sleep well?' Sam asked me.  
'Yes, thank you. So I guess Shaun and Lance took you on the took around here?'  
'Yip, they did and how can I ever thank you for such a massive gift.'

  
'Well to be honest handsome I did this all out of love and I don't need to be repaid, except just to love me and our kids forever that will be my reward. I can see us retire here one day, but not anytime soon.' He stirs something then walked over to me where I sat at the breakfast bar.  
'I can see us retiring here to one day. I saw the tiny houses outside and you even thought about our parents and siblings.'  
'Of course, I did. Our folks thought I was nuts getting so many buildings up here if we only going to be here on occasions.'

  
'They were here?' Sam asked wrapping his arms around me.  
'Yes, twice. Once when we met with a bunch of contractors and the other time when the contractors break ground.'

'So they haven't seen the finished product yet?'

'No sir. You, Shaun, Lance and myself we're the only ones that saw the finished products.'   
'I am speechless at what you did for me.' He kept looking around the big house.  
'As my whole universe Mr. Heughan this is a small part of what you mean to me so I pay attention what you always wanted to do on your own farm and well incorporated it in here at the farm.' His face change to more of amazed awe. 

'You are even more remarkable to me now than when we got married Mrs. Heughan. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for everything connected to my birthday farm.'

'You are so welcome sexy. I know it is very early but happy birthday Samuel Roland Heughan.'  
'Thank you, love.' He bends down and kissed me then turn back to the food cooking on the stove. He turns the oven off and then finally the stove. 

Sam got out some plates and washed them first since it is the first time we'll be using them. He got the wine we bought at the store out of the fridge for himself and got me some pomegranate juice in my glass it looks just like wine but healthier. We sat at our new twelve seater oak dining room table. We ate and talked about this and that. Then the boys decided to wake up and start a kicking party in mommies belly. Sam pulled my shirt back and recorded them kicking me to show them one day when they are older to see it. For ten minutes Sam recorded them kicking me.

'Say something to our future babies lovely mommy.'  
'Okay, I just want to say I have waited for your two boys my whole life and I can't wait to hold you and hug you in my arms in two months.' Without realizing it I revealed the sex of our twins and Sam place his phone on the table that is still recording us now.  
'We are going to have boys love?' Sam asked stepping closer to me. 

'Yes, it slipped out. I wanted to keep it a surprise for you on the day they decided to join us in June.'

'Goodness mama Heughan you are just full of surprises today.'  
'Well, I like to give you nice surprises my special knight.' He jumped in and kissed me. Then he goes on his knees and held my belly in both his hands as he kissed our twins.

'I love you two so much already you have no idea how much.' Great now he has me in tears. I rub his hair back then let him kiss my belly again before he stood up to give me a kiss. Sam finally stopped the video on his phone and download the video on his laptop he brought along. We finish with dinner then he 'Skype' mama and daddy Heughan and gave them a virtual tour through our whole house, while I washed our dishes. Sam came back later talking to my parents and I said a quick hello. After our 'Skype' call, we head to our room on the top floor. Our suitcases lay on the bed waiting for us to unpack.

We got to it and got our things unpacked in the new his and her chest of drawers and walk-in closet. When I was done storing my clothes away I set out to the bathroom where I run us a bath. Sam walked in and joined me where I got into the bath. He sat behind me holding me to his chest.

'This is nice.' I breathed let my head rest on his shoulder.

'Yes, it is. Now just relax mommy we travel quite a distance today.'

'Yes, we did. We usually took a direct flight here but with me, in my seventh month they wouldn't have allowed it this time round.'

'That is understandable. Once these two knuckleheads are born we can all fly out here.'

'That would be good, this time was tiresome to get here. Ten hours versus four hours, the four hours will win hands down. Sam held me to him and I almost fell asleep.

'Come on mommy, wake up.'

'No, five more minutes. Please.' I felt his chest vibrate behind me with a chuckle.

'Nope, come love wake up.' I forced my eyes open and we washed in a hast. I pull my nightshirt on over my head and got tucked in by Sam. He covered me with a few blankets. I felt our bed dent as he got in behind me. By four AM I was wide awake and was so in the mood that I sat on an engaging seat astride him as I sway my hips and he woke as he came.

'Fuucckkk!!' He yelled in a whisper digging his head into his pillow. I kept going till I came again for the third time. Afterward, I got off Sam, took a quick shower then climb back in bed. After our morning quickie, Sam got up and got busy on the farmyard milking cow and walking to the greenhouses. An hour later I got up at six AM, I got dressed and joined Sam outside. We got busy getting the hundreds of trays of veggie crops in the earth. By two PM, I was so tired and I got up where we only managed to put about thirty percent in the ground and we still have hundreds more to plant. I walked back to the house and started on lunch for us.


	21. Part Twenty-one - Sam's Birthday (part 2 of 2)

Today's the twenty-eighth of April and tomorrow will be Sam's official birthday. Sam invited our parents and our siblings to the farm to celebrate his birthday. It is an Easter weekend so it's a long weekend and the roads and airport are crazy busy. We head out to the farm Thursday at noon. We took a shot and we flew out that way. Sam ordered groceries be delivered to the farmhouse by the time we got there. Sam drove the new car he got doing an Audi advert last month from the airport to our home.

I got busy with preparations in the kitchen. I mix bread dough together and placed roasts in the oven and got proceedings baking. It turned eleven-fourteen PM and I am done with the cooking. I am so tired. Sam came to drag me off to our room to rest. I just kicked off my shoes and pants then climb into bed and I was off to cloud nine.

'There you go, mommy. Sweet dreams my love, my life.' Sam kissed the side of my head. He goes off to the kitchen to make sure everything is all turned off. All but the oven with the roast. Sam pulled the cooked roast from the oven and lay it undercover on the countertop. He came back to bed once everything is switched off on his way up. Shaun and Lance on high alert.

The next day, Friday the twenty-ninth of April we got busy around the farm working getting the cows milk with the few help we hired to look after the farm and livestock we bought. Sam insisted on hiring them to keep an eye on everything. I got back to the house by four in the afternoon and started cooking dinner for the coming masses. Lance left to go fetch our family from the Isle of Man airport. Six-twenty PM everyone arrived and got settled in they're tiny houses we had built for them. We all ate dinner I cooked and by nine-fifty PM I turned in with my big pregnant butt and took a shower and climb into our welcoming bed. My head hardly hit the pillow and I was out like a light.

I must have slept about three or four hours when there were shouting and gunshots coming from outside. Sam is fast asleep and doesn't even wake up. I pulled sleeping Sam out of bed with some difficulty in my condition and dragged him to the bathroom and locked him in. I walked back to our room and Lance and Shaun ran in guns drawn.  
'Is it her?' I asked.  
'Yes, ma'am we got her on the security feed we put up.'

'Let's end this. Let her come you guys be prepared.'   
'Ma'am?' Lance asked me with a question mark on his face.  
'You don't get it. She will never stop. This way we can turn the tables on her.' Shaun and Lance looked at each other.

'Fine. We'll be in the shadows with you Mrs. Heughan.'  
'Okay.'  
'Get into this vest ma'am just in case. Where is Mr. Heughan?'  
'I locked him in the bathroom in our room.'  
'He'll be save there, the rest of the family as well, Lance gone off to tell them to stay in their homes.'

'Good. Thank you guys for all your hard work.' I spoke as I got in the bulletproof vest Shaun handed to me.

'You are welcome, ma'am.' We head downstairs and wait for her. Ten minutes later the back door flung open and in burst Suzanne.

'Be ready to die bitch.' She points a gun at me where I sat on the couch. 'Fuck you're a fat bitch now. What Sam dumped your sorry ass?' She smirked at me.

'Suzanne I will shoot you for trespassing on private property like the sign on the gate said.' She started to laugh really evilly. 'Now please leave.' I demanded. Shaun gave me one of his guns.   
'No! You fucked up my life!' She yelled spitting at me. This put me over the edge out of my anger. Sorry mommies little babies. I jump to my feed and got in her face. I felt Shaun and Lance on my heels.

'NO! I was not the cause of your fucked up life! You were! You are a crazy psychopathic bitch that is the most selfish monster I have ever come across in my whole existence. The devil himself can take lessons from the fucking monster that you are. Coming after me and my family over and over!' I poke my finger in her face. 'I have never been the cause of your fucked up life you are. Have you ever just sit and thought for one stupid second that everything that's happening to you is that you are a motherfucking mental case.'

'I'm NOT crazy!' She points her gun at me.  
'Of course, that is just what psychopaths say because their fucking nuts.' I walked up to her gun and what she doesn't see is that I am pointing my gun at her leg. She got ready to fire and I fired first and she fell backward and she shot back and right into my vest. I fell backward right on Lance. He caught me. Shaun moved in and took over. Shaun dragged her off somewhere and Lance helped me up.

There was a loud noise coming from our room upstairs and Sam is at my side as Lance sat me down on the couch.

'Honey speak to me?' Sam grabbed me in a hug.   
'I can't breathe.' I tried to get out of the vest. Lance ran off to go help, Shaun.   
'How did I end up in the bathroom?'  
'I sort of got to drag you in there to keep you safe.'

  
'You dragged me Mrs. Heughan.'  
'Yes I did and still, you didn't wake up.'  
'Why did you do this love?'

'Because... Because she would have never stopped coming after me and I just wanted you safe. I shot her and then she shot into my vest.' He pulled me into a hug. About twenty minutes later there were shots fired outside then it went dead quiet. Sam ran out to go see what is going on. Shaun walked limp but held a gun to a very still laying Suzanne. Sam ran out to the scene and I just sat on the porch stairs looking at the scene ahead of me. That was where my first pains set in. I sat on the porch steps in contraction agony. I breathed hard. Shit! Not now. It's too early. It's way too early for them to come. My tears ran down my face dripping on my chest.

'Sa...Sam!' I yelled. He turns back to look at me where I'm calling from. I tried to get up. He saw and ran full out to me.  
'NADINE? Hold on baby, I'm taking you to the hospital.' He ran around the house getting my packed bag and with Shaun and Lance staying behind to deal with the police. Sam raced through the street hazards flashing for forty minutes we drove to the main part of the island and the emergency team came and rushed me off. I told them what happened and how my contractions were triggered. My handsome husband ran to my side. The doctor looked at me you know down south where all the action is and was really alarmed what he found there.

'Mrs. Heughan how long have you been in labor already?' He asked me in a really thick Scottish accent.

'Almost two hours since the invasion at our home.' I breathed hard through a contraction.

'Nurse get me the OR immediately.' He ordered.

'What's going on doctor?' Sam asked holding my hand.

'Mrs. Heughan is not dilating sir. How far along are you with the twins?'

'Begining eight months.' Sam answered for me.

'The babies will be more than fine to be born right now. We are going to have to do a c-section on Mrs. Heughan because the babies are in distress.' They pushed my bed off to the OR and Sam they got to scrub in. I was just crying my eyes out. Damn you, Suzanne! Damn you, Suzanne!! I kept yelling in my head while I ride out another wave of pain. Sam was back at my side in a heartbeat.

'Please don't cry angel.' He soothed me.

'It's too early for them to be here.' I cried while Sam dried my tears. The police showed up and had to wait now while we're busy saving the twins lives. They started the c-section process and their whole birth I cried my eyes out. The crying of the twins fill the vast room and my crying stopped to listen to them cry.

'Two perfectly healthy baby boys.' The doctor announced as he hands the boys over to the waiting nurses.

'You hear that love they are perfectly fine and crying. Hear?' Sam looked down at me while my doctor is still busy with me.

'How do they look?' I asked while Sam dried my tears.

'They are busy cleaning them up.' He looked over to where they were busy weighing and cleaning the boys up.

'Can you please keep an eye on them for us I will be right here being stitched up.'

'I don't want to leave you, angel.'

'I'll be okay.' He gave me a kiss then walked off to our boys where they were being bathed and dressed. My nice doctor finished stitching me up and gave me an injection to help with the pain from my cut. They pushed me back to my room and twenty minutes later the nurses rolled in my twins. I took a nice shower and got dressed again where I sat in and fed the boys at the same time. Sam sat watching us.

He took a million photos and posted it on his twitter page and within an hour the news has gone viral. Once the boys where done drinking from me Sam took Luke from me and I took James we lay them over our shoulders and burp them by rubbing their tiny backs over and over and out jump their blocked wind. We rocked them to sleep and lay them in their cribs.

'Oh, Sam aren't they perfect.' Sam held me to him as we watched the boys sleep.

'Yes, they are.' The police officers came and took our statements and I told them I had the voice recording switched on to record Suzanne's banter and I will e-mail the voice recording to the detective's office e-mail address. An hour later they left and Sam and I were finally on our own with the boys and I fell asleep.

'Finally.' Sam breathed where he sat in the armchair next to my bed. He got on the phone and walked out of my room. Shaun is now being tended to for the gunshot wound Suzanne gave him in his thigh. I woke up much later as the rain pours down like it is being paid. My room is filled with our family that came from the farm.

'Oh, Sweetheart.' My mother jumped to her feet when she saw me awake.

'Hello, mama. Hello everyone.' My mother brushed my hair back.

'How are you feeling?'

'Like I went through a butchers mill.'

'Yes. The boys are so beautiful.' She turned to the twins in their grandparent's arms.

'Are they both not a spitting image of Sam.' I smiled at a tired looking Sam.

'They look like both of you darling a perfect balance.' The boys started to cry and James were being laid in my arms as our fathers head out into the hall while I set in to feed the boys at the same time from me.

'Nadine you are a pro at this.' Mama Heughan spoke up.

'Well, it is like riding a bicycle. I looked after my sister when she was just this small and my one cousin when they were born a year or so apart. So yes I have been training for the very day since I was eight years old.' I smiled up at her. She kissed my forehead. Sam readied new diapers for the boys once they are done drinking from me. Once James was done my mother took him and burp him and Chrissie took Luke and burp him as they hand them over one by one to have a nappy change.

Afterward, the two grandma's rocked them back to sleep. My doctor came in and check in on me and my cut. He then turned to look at the boys. He said something that the three of us can go home this afternoon. I know by stories I've read somewhere that c-section mothers and babies stay in the hospital for a week or so but the boys weight in at 5lb and 5.2lb so they are big for twins and there is nothing a baby safe painkiller can't fix for when I am in pain from my cut. I was rather surprised by the doctor letting me go home with the boys. Yet you don't look a gift horse in the mouth and just say thank you.

'Hey, daddy. How are you feeling?' I asked Sam.

'I'm over the moon that the boys and I share a birthday together.' Sam smiled from ear to ear.

'Mama Heughan how late was Sam born?'

'Ten forty-two PM on the thirtieth of April.' She spoke without thinking twice about it.

'Luke was born ten past two AM on the thirtieth of April and James were born twenty-five past two AM.' I let her know. She smiled at me and looked back at the Luke in her arms. Four PM, the boys and I got released from the hospital to go rest up at home. Sam called Mr. Harris to let him know what happened.

'So is Suzanne being taken to prison?' I asked as we drove him. Sam, Shaun, and Lance all looked at each other then Lance turned to me.

'Ma'am Suzanne Pickering was killed when we were protecting you in the crossfire.'

'What Suzanne is dead?' I asked shocked, looking between the men in the car. I had Luke in my arms and Sam held James.

'Yes, ma'am. I shot her as she got up and aimed at you and Mr. Heughan and as your bodyguards we protected you.' Shaun let me know from the passenger seat, he got stitched up as well.

'You... you took a bullet for us, Shaun.' He nods his head. 'Thank you for your massive sacrifice and I wish you a super speedy recovery.'

'You're welcome ma'am and it was only a pleasure protecting such fine employers.' Shaun smiled over his shoulder at us in the back seat.

'Finally, it is really over.' I breathe as I finally feel so free.

'Yes, love it is.' We got to the farm and the real celebrations started with everyone nowhere. Janine and Richard looked so nice holding the babies in their arms. We lay the twins in the cots in our room with a baby monitor next to their bed as the celebrations started downstairs I sat in giving the boys their bath for today and got them dressed where I sat down feeding them and then got them bed ready. I lay them down and I go off to take an Epson salt bath for my cut. I washed then got dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. I walked down with the other baby monitor to where my family sat around the large table talking and laughing.

**~~~~OoO~~~~**

For the whole week, we celebrated Sam's birthday. Only Janine, Richard and Caile and his family had to fly back home for work. It was so nice to see everyone. Mable and her boyfriend came round for a few days before the new filming of Outlander starts on the fifteenth of May.Now as for Sam and me we got the boys in a tight routine and our folks help a lot while their here. Sam surprised me when we were all around the dinner table a few days after our siblings flew back home when he invited my parents to come live here on the farm permanently since he saw how bad it all got in South Africa. The government is in such chaos.

'Goodness son that is a rather large order. Can we think about it and get back to you.' My dad spoke up for them. Mom looked like the wind were taken from her sails.

'Sure if it helps we can even get your sister here mama.' Sam kept going as he turned to mom.

'My sister Karien?' My mother asked totally shocked.

'Yes, Karien and Stephen with their son Dave.' Mom and dad looked at each other then back at Sam. Even I were surprised at this change of events.

'Let's talk to them and let you kids know during the course of tomorrow.'

'Very well when and what you decided is entirely up to you.' I chipped in and I don't want them to feel pressured by this change of events. Sam turned to look at me and I nod my head. We all cleaned up and everyone left to go back to their own tiny homes.

'So you want to immigrate my entire family to come live here handsome?'

'I feel such an urgency to get your family to safety angel girl.'

'When were you going to talk to me about this?' I asked feeling a bit angry that he just drop this bomb and not talked to me about it first.

'Oh, my god. I am such an asshole.' He hit his forehead with the heel of his palm.

'Hey, you are not an asshole. I would have just like to talk about it before we undertake my family that is if they want to come over at all.'

'I am so sorry, I didn't think at all. All that played in a loop was the news I saw from how dark South Africa has turned into. That is when I felt such an urgency to lay this option on the table for them.'

'I get it, and although I am mad at you. I also love you so much right in this minute.'

'I love you too beautiful mama.' We looked in at the boys then turned in. We lay in be and talked some more about this immigrating family business.


	22. Part Twenty-two - Home

We flew back to London on the twelve of May. Lance still at the wheel as Shaun is still healing from his gunshot wound. We got home and got settled back at home as the nursery at home sprung into life with the twins now finally here. We got our clean clothes packed away in the cupboards.

I got back downstairs and got busy in the greenhouse attending our veggies I've planted for us a month or so ago. It is all really starting to grow beautifully. I got them all watered by hand. While we were away there was a timer that sprayed them at sunset. Spring is very much in the air and while we still have cold days it is already much hotter then it was over the last stretch of winter.

'Hey, what are you doing?' Sam asked coming to sit with me where I'm busy getting some weeds out between my crops. It is a constant uphill battle. 

'I'm just clearing out some of the weeds that's threatening to take over our veggie patch. Want to help?' I asked and slowly pulled the weed from the earth and pulled out all the roots.

'Sure why not.' He got on his hands and knees with me and started to help me get the garden in order.

'I was thinking I would like to make that empty flower bed into something fairies would like to live in. What do you think?' I asked pointing to the flower bed outside the greenhouse. He looked at the spot I pointed at.

'That would be lovely considering there is nothing but a dull white wall there right now and some color will be great.'

'Wonderful. Want to do that tomorrow?'

'Yes, it sounds like a nice outing.' Sam smiled at me. When we were done in the greenhouse we head inside and took a shower together.

'So mama, how are you feeling today?' He asked holding me to him in the shower.

'Just so tired. How are you feeling today daddy?' I wrapped my arms around his neck.

'Very much the same mommy.' The boys kept cry last night and we were struggling to burp them making their tummies hurt. Sam smiled at me then bent down and kissed me where we stood in the streaming water. Our kissing turned into something so steamy. Sam pinned me to the shower wall and lifted me a little as he pushed into my depths and boy it felt out of this world. I have missed it in the past twelve days. Sam's kisses trailed down my neck to my chest and he was nibbling my nipples a little.

'Easy they are really sensitive handsome.'

'Okay, sorry.' He kissed me again while he pounds on and we were still in a fevered kiss when Sam came and made me came right after him. He turned me around as I now hold onto the wall and Sam jumped in for the second innings. I reached my peak and Sam went on till he found his release. I'm dripping come all other the shower floor as I sunk to my knees on the floor. Trying to catch my breath. Sam hands me a washcloth and while on the shower floor I washed then he helped me to my feet again. We got out of the shower all squeaky clean and busy drying off when the boys woke up crying. I wrapped a robe around myself and walked over to the nursery. Sam followed me when he was dressed. I sat down and started to feed the boys together. I struggled to get them to drink from me. 

'Hey relax. There is no need to tense up love. Take a few breathes and try again.' I did what Sam suggested and it worked. 'See. You are just tired and need to go to bed once we are done here.'

'Me? You need to rest too, my knight.'

'I would love to but I have to meet my personal trainer in an hour so sleep will have to wait till I'm back.'

'Really today?'

'Yeah, we won't take all day and I will be back by one PM.'

'Okay, take Lance with you please. I have Shaun here. I just want you safe.'

'You take such great care of me Mrs. Heughan. I love you.'

'I love you more.' James finish drinking from me and Sam took him as he got up walking and burping him. He buried fairly easy. Sam wiped his tiny mouth clean and started on checking his nappy. He changed the stinking nappy for a new one. Once James was powdered and creamed did Sam started to rock him back to sleep.

I got up from the floor with Luke and got him all burped and changed into a new diaper. Sam lay James down sleeping as he kissed my cheek and go off with Lance to his personal trainer. I rocked Luke to sleep and I could finally go back to my room and get dressed. I got my wet hair blown dry. Afterward, I go down and got busy in the kitchen with dinner for tonight. Richard later came round and we had coffee. Janine showed up later after work.

'So mom called me this morning.' Janine started.  
'And?'  
'And they went down to Durban to talk to Karien and Stephan about coming here.' I'm holding my thumbs and crossing my fingers here.'They're all moving here.' She lay it out for me.

'Oh, how marvelous. Sam is going to be over the moon by this news. This was all his doing.'   
'Really?' She asked surprised.   
'Yes. He somehow watched the news from South Africa and saw how bad it was. So he lay it all out there for mom, dad, and Karien to move here.'  
'It would be nice to have mom and dad so much closer.' Richard chipped in.  
'Yes, it would.' I stirred some of our dishes for tonight's dinner. It's three PM when Sam got home from his personal trainer. Sam shook Richard's hand and gave Janine and me cheek kisses.

  
'Good news handsome. Mom talked Janine this morning and they with Karien will be immigrating here.' I let him know.   
'Marvelous!' He got on the phone with my mother and talked most of the afternoon. Before dinner, I went up leaving our company downstairs so I can give the boys their evening baths. One I was done caring for my babies, I got our dinner on our plates. We all sat at the table eating and talking. Sam said mom and dad sound really happy about this move coming to live closer to us and their new grandbabies. Yet is a three-month process to go through.

It feels wonderful to have mom and dad so much closer to us. Sam gave the rental agent of his old place a call to find out what is happening to his old place. The current people that are renting the place gave notice that they'll be moving by the middle of August due to work relocations in Edinburgh. This is great mom and dad can live there and we just have to get something for Karien and Stephan. Sam looked for something close to mom and dad's place to live. But in the end, Sam's old place already got new tenants that will move in as the old ones move out. So we're on the lookout again.

**~~~~oOo~~~~**

We're driving from Sam's lawyer and since we are married I am no longer bound by my immigration contract since I am married to a British citizen.   
'So Mrs. Heughan what do you want to do?'  
'I would like to be there for our kids handsome. How do you feel about me staying at home with the boys?' Sam also has a say in this after all.   
'I truly think you should do what you feel will make you happy. If you are going to stay home with the boys then you can start concentrating on your writing you want to do for so long.'

  
'You think I'll be any good? It really is a tough market to get into.'  
'Yes tough but not impossible.' He picked up my hand and kissed it.   
'You know I have been writing fanfiction on "Wattpad" a few years ago. Now that I recall.'   
'Really? I would love to read it.'

'Okay, I get you the app going on your phone once we're back home.'

'Great.' We're meeting with Rachelle to look at a few places. We looked at eight places for my family and two of the eight were okay not great but there is nothing a coat of paint and some tiles can't fix. We signed deals for both apartments near the vicinity of the London Gherkin since mom and Karien both got fantastic jobs at RGA in the London Gherkin. Stephan with all his forensic background knowledge got a high paying job at Scotland Yard. Dave our cousin will be going to an interview at Samsung London when they get here in September.   
We drove home and I got all my things ready to go back to work tomorrow where we will start filming Outlander tomorrow.

We got back home and got the twins sorted in the nursery. I got busy ironing most of our washing I've done yesterday. Sam tends to our newly planted flowers we did the day before.   
I was about halfway with our ironed clothes when Sam came back inside. He took his phone, laptop then walked out to the greenhouse to work. When I was done with our laundry, I packed it all away. Starting with dinner when the boys woke up. I finished getting our food cooking on the stove the walked up to where the boys are awake. Setting out to give them their baths and got them redressed all powdered and creamed. I lay them down in their cribs under their moving mobiles so I can check on our dinner when I got back just in time when most of our dinner is cooked.

I turned off the stove then gone back up to the nursery to tend to the boys. I set in to feed them. Sam came wondering into the nursery.  
'So Mrs. Heughan I've started to read your fanfiction and it really is not that bad then you thought you are.'  
'Really? I don't suck at writing then?'

  
'No ma'am, nit at all. Although you live writing sex scenes and the villain scenes are pretty good.'  
'Sorry, I went through a "fifty shades" phase back in 2014. Then new stories jumped out at me when the first movie came out and I continued writing. Then I took a year break but now I seriously want to write again.' He listened to me as he took James from me and I held Luke in my arms while we look at the boys in our arms.

'Hello, sweethearts are you boys going to the riches twin entrepreneurs in the whole of London and you are both going to be geniuses in the business sector and you will both have ten kids of your own one day.' I spoke up. 'Yes, you both are aren't you sweethearts.' Sam looked me with half a smirk on his handsome face. 'What?'

'You?' He smiled brighter.  
'Me, what about me?' I looked up from Luke in my arms to Sam gently rocking James in his arms.  
'Your an amazing mother. You know I've read somewhere that when you repeatedly say positive things it will come your way.'  
'It has been the motto I've been living by most of my live Mr. Heughan. By speaking positive things like I just did over our kids it will also have a huge impact on their geniuses brilliant successful lives with ten obedient charming kids of their own that will love and respect them both till the end of days.' Sam came closer and kissed my hair where we spend some time with our babies.

Once the twins were asleep did Sam and I go down to eat dinner. We ate dinner talking about how late we'll have to leave tomorrow morning. We went to bed early. Two AM and Sam woke me and we got really busy make passionate love as he impales me with his anatomy so earth-shattering wonderfully. I lost count how many times I reached my climax. Sam's pouring out deep inside me and I'm making a mess on our bed sheets with all our juices running out of me. Sam fell back asleep and I got up and walked off to take a quick shower. 

I got dressed for the day and sat down feeding the boys one at a time. Once the twins were taken care off I got busy with making breakfast for us to take along to work in a few hours. It was rather quick and I fell asleep on the couch when Sam came to wake me to get up. We got the boys wrapped in their blankets and lay them in their carrying chairs. Shaun and Lance helped to carry the twins to the car. I got the twins nappy bag and our packed breakfast and off we go. We arrived on set and got extremely busy. I'm busy with makeup and hair all over the show when the boys started to cry and I took a break and looked after my newborns. At lunch, my co-workers came to fond over the boys saying how much they look like Sam.

We're day ninety-eight into filming Outlander when I got Mr. Harris while he was wandering around the set. I gave him my resignation and told him why I want to resign in the first place. He agreed to my terms and so I worked my month notice trained Mable to take my place and on the day of the wrap scene were also my last scene. It is the thirteenth of August when I worked my last late night for Left Bank Pictures. The next day I went to my office with Shaun and Lance to clear my office for Mable to take over. Sam was just happy I did what made me happy.

Janine called me up. She wants to help set up mom and dad's and our aunt's place before they arrive. They have been selling everything back in South Africa. Dad only wanted to bring over their cars from that side Janine and I bought them. He is very sentimental about certain things that are given to him like the cars for instance. Mom and Karien they all stay together in a month to month rental apartment till the time come to move to London. Mom and dad send their cars ahead like we did via air cargo. Richard and Lance will go fetch the cars from the airport and store it at their new homes Sam and I bought them. The lot of them don't know it yet.

'Okay, sussa I tell you what I meet you at the Bezier apartments at noon. Since I have no longer a job I am a full-time mom now.'

'You quit your job?'

'Yes. I want to be with the twins more and see them grow. Sam is encouraging me to start writing.' 

'That is wonderful, good luck with it.' She sounded overjoyed for me.

'Thanks. So how is Richard?'

'Richard is great and finally on break from filming all over the place. We'll see you both at the Bezier at twelve PM.'

'Wonderful.' We hung up and I got Sam fed and he helped me get the boys ready for the day. 

'You still haven't told your family of our surprise for them?' Sam asked while he changes James's nappy.

'No I haven't. I always love to see their faces when awe and surprise wash across their faces.' He smiled shaking his head as he picked James up and walked over to me where I'm feeding Luke. He kissed the side of my head.

'So in the meantime what have you done in the two apartments for mom and Karien?'

'I got them furniture.'

'Like?' He encourages me.

'Oh, sorry. Furniture like lounge suite, dining room tables with chairs, TV's, beds for three of the four bedrooms and shelves for the fourth bedroom to turn it into a study. The latest computer tech for the online gamers. Dave and Stephan play the online game and sometimes Janine plays with them. Janine and Richard will meet us there, she wants to do something to help with the two apartments and so we let her just get like linen, breakables for the kitchen and all the finer things for the two apartments.'

'Have you gotten a washer and dryer for them?'

'No. Oh, shoot. I haven't even thought about it. How can I be so stupid?'

'Hey, relax. It's not the end of the world. I'll get it for them. We can go down to the Samsung shop and get them today and have it delivered while we're going to be there by noon.'

'Okay. Thank you.' Luke finished drinking from me and Sam took him off my hands. I clean up and got redressed. We got the boys asleep and strapped into their carrier chairs while we got all our things in order than set out with Shaun and Lance looking after us. We drove to the Samsung shop and bought two of each appliance and paid a little extra to have it delivered to the Bezier apartments. The delivery truck drove behind us to the apartments. We ride the elevator and open for them and the left it in the kitchen so we can set it all up.

'Goodness Mrs. Heughan you've been busy.' Sam walked around in awe.

'Well, good sir I try. You wanted them here and this is what you have in mind right?'

'Yes, it was I am just so relieved that they're coming here out of that danger.' Oh, my special man, I love him so much. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

'Thanks a million for doing this for my family, my  handsome knight.'

'You're welcome, princess.' Sam signed for the delivery and the guys left. We got the appliances out of their boxes and set up in their spots in the kitchen.

'Knock. Knock.' Janine spoke and pushed opened the front door for Karien and Stephan's apartment. 

'Hey! You're here. Come. Come. Make yourselves at home.'

'Jeeze sussa, going overboard much?' Janine and Richard looked around.

'Too much?' I asked giving them hugs.

'No. It is just the right amount of furniture in these large apartments.' Richard looked around some more.

'Good. Although Sam gave me free range to get the furniture for the apartments I didn't want to overdo it at all. This will be Karien and Stephan's place.'

'It is so them. I can see them in it very happy.' Janine smiled looking around. 

'Really? It's not too much elephant paintings?' 

'No, Karien loves them and this is just one or two large paintings so, no not too much at all.' Janine walked over to me. 

'That is a release. Now you wanted to know what you can do here and for mom's place next door is maybe you can get like the curtains, bed sheets, and kitchen equipment they will all need.'

'Great I can do that. Honey did you hear.'

'What my lovely?' Richard joined us taking Janine's hand and kissed it.

'We need to buy curtains, bed sheet with blankets and duvet's and kitchen equipment.'

'That is good. I'll make a list.' Richard got on his phone and type out a list. I finished up with the washer and dryer in the kitchen and we locked up and walked next door where Sam was busy still.

'Let me help you love.' I said and jumped in helping him. 

'Thank you. My fingers are just way to big for all these wire things.' I got it set up and we pushed it in place. Richard and Janine walked around looking at the whole place.

'Goodness you two have been busy.' Janine came and sat at the breakfast bar's stool and Richard took up the seat next to her.

'Yeah, we wanted to get everything ready beforehand and not jump around a few days before they all arrive here.'

'Good thinking.' Richard took Janine's hand and they look at each other then back to us. 'Can you guys stop being busy for a moment and look at us please.' Janine started. Sam and I shared a look then turn to look at them.

'You to lovelies are going to be an aunt and uncle.' Janine and Richard shared the story.

'What? This is brilliant.' We jumped to say congratulations.

'Thank you this is huge news for us and we're keeping it a secret till mom and dad get's here.'

'They will be over the moon. How far along are you sussa?'

'About eleven weeks.' She smiled. Richard smiled like he just won the lottery. The twins woke up from the mid-morning nap and I set out looking after them. I changed their nappies and got down feeding them in mom and dad's new bedroom. Janine sat with me.

'How do you do it, Nadine?'

'Do what sweetheart?' I asked looking at James in my arms.

'Be a mom so easily.'

'I have had some practice with you and Dave when you guys were born and you don't really lose the knowledge you just duplicate the practice from back then to now. Now that I'm a stay at home mom I can give my boys the attention they deserve. I want to be a mom. Our mom was a working mother and we never really had here with us twenty-four seven. I don't want that for my kids you know. Some nights you don't see her at all because she was always working so late that a week will go by and you will not see her at all. I want to be there and live through all their growing steps. When the time comes little sister you and Richard will find a way to make it work in your own unique way.'

'You think I'll make a good mother?'

'Of course. You've always loved kids even when you were a kid yourself.' 

'I suppose.' I got the Luke sorted and Janine and I rocked them both to sleep. Making her practice for their own little one that's on the way. We lay the twins down in their stroller and we rejoined the men in the lounge. We talked finner details on the color pallet Janine and Richard needs to focus. More earthy colors will be best for both apartments. Three PM we left for our own homes and got settled back while Janine and Richard shoot straight into the mall doing some shopping so we can get everything ready by Sunday. The family will arrive here next Friday. They think they will be staying with both us and Janine. Since we have space. 

Sam's phone rang and it was his agent Peter. By the sound of it, he want's Sam to do an audition for a movie "the spy that dumped me". Sam has to fly out that way the first week in September. Sam and Peter talked and talked and started to sit down and write a story that started to form in the back of my head while we were at the Bezier. So I sat down and started to type not thinking much and just let the story flow. By the time we had to go to bed, I've already typed out twenty-five pages typed out. Ten PM, Sam dragged me to bed to rest.


	23. Part Twenty-three - The Family's Arrival

It is the thirtieth of August and nine AM on a Friday at Heathrow Airport. Janine and I got all the curtains and beds covered with the things she bought. It took us all day to get everything hung and ready. 

Now for Shaun our security he is on holiday but got us a replacement security guys to look after us. Lance will be going on holiday next. But right now we are awaiting my family from South Africa. Forty minutes later they all walk through the gate with their large luggage bags over their shoulders and being dragged behind them. The guys jumped in helping.

'Hello!' We all got the introductions out of the way. Karien saw James and Luke for the first time and fell in love with them immediately. 'Come out cars are out this way.' We all moved to the cars and stuffed their luggage in the trunks and our security drove us to the Bezier apartments. We all got out and we asked Kevin and Felix to wait till we gone up to the apartments to bring the luggage up for us. We got in the elevators when all the questions started. We blindfold all five of them and steered them to their own apartments. Richard and Sam record Karien and Stephan with Dave's reactions while Janine and myself will record mom and dad's reactions.

'Can we take the blindfolds off now please?' Mom asked impatiently.

'Okay, take them off.'

'Oh, my gosh!' Mom yell.

'What have you kids done?' Dad asked spinning around to take everything in.

'Welcome home.'

'Home?' Mom and dad looked at me and Janine.

'Yes, the apartment was Sam's doing but all the rest were a group effort between the four of us.' I lay out. 'Go on have a look around.' They walked through the whole four bedroom apartment. Kevin and Felix carried in mom and dad's luggage.

'I am totally speechless kids thank you.' Dad smiled from ear to ear.

'You're welcome, daddy.' One of the twins started to cry and I walked over to the lounge to see what is going on.  Luke is crying and yip he shit himself. They are teething and the smell alone is enough to stun and large mammal. Sam walked over from Karien and Stephan's place while I'm busy changing Luke's diaper. Once I've hosed him down in grandma's bathtub I got him cleanly dressed and powdered and creamed. Grandma Noelien walked into the room where I was busy with Luke and James as she came to give a hand.

'Goodness you're so trained already honey.' 

'Yes, mom I had to be I've been a mother for four months now.'

'What really it's been four months already? Where has the time gone?' Mom sat on the bed and took Luke in her arms.

'Yes, where has the time gone? So mama what do you think of your new home?' I asked.

'I still don't have the words what you kids done for us.' Mom got a little teary.

'We picked this place because it really is only ten minutes drive to your new jobs at RGA.'

'What?' Mom looked surprised.

'Yes, it's only a short drive up the street to work for you and Karien every morning. The men will have to do the heavy driving.' 

'Yes of course. All your cars are in the basement parking in this building. You all have GPS in your new cars we got you and here in Europe, it works better than in South Africa.'

'Of course, it was made here.' We rocked the boys to sleep again. As the boys fell asleep did we lay them down in the stroller and pushed them to the lounge.

'Mom good we need you to come sit with dad we have some news to tell you.' Janine spoke up while Karien, Stephan, and Dave sat with all of us on the couches. Richard stood up and walked to Janine's side.

'Okay here goes. I'm pregnant.' She just blurts it out in a rush.

'Oh, my soul this is fantastic news.' Dad jumps to his feet and hugged Richard and Janine together as they all have happy tears in their eyes and I took a picture of this happy moment. Lot's more happy times to come. Karien and Stephan couldn't thank Sam and me enough. 

'You do know this is not your only home right.' I spoke up, and Karien and Stephan exchange looks when I spoke up. 'Everyone has their own space on the farm on the Isle of Man.'

'It's true I got the contractors to build us your very own tiny home on the farm when you all agreed to move here.' Sam spoke up and Karien and Stephan had tears in their eyes and just gave us hugs out of gratitude for all we have done for them. I went with Karien and Stephan to their apartment and showed them everything from top to bottom where everything is and where to find what and how to use certain new things. Their brand new cell phone lay on the kitchen counter busy charging with their new telephone numbers on post-it's on each phone. 

All our numbers are pre-stored on all the new cell phones. We only left after seven PM and set a lunch date with my family to come over to our place for Sunday lunch. Sam feeling really great about himself with everything and how it all turned out better then he hoped it would. We gave the boys their evening baths and rocked them asleep since I already fed them before we gave them baths. Tonight I dragged Sam to our room where I tied him to our bed with four of my scarfs and started to suck him off while I rub him once he was fully erected did I sit on him and ride him into the night. I let me breast dangle over his mouth and let him lick and lightly suck my breasts. 

'Mmm... breast milk Mrs. Heughan so hot.' He spoke in a racy breath. 

'Not as delicious as you look all tied up like this handsome I can play with you.' He lightly chuckled as I continue to work my magic on him as he started to come and I took it all. I untie his hands and feet as he sat up and held me to him on his lap while he pounds on up into me. I rubbed his hair back and kissed him. We build and build and then that one perfect thrust and boom we came rather loudly.

We fell back on our pillows and I fell asleep so fast. Sam pulled me into his arms as he too fell asleep now. He wants me to go with him when he does his auditions in Los Angeles. So the four of us will be flying out that way on Tuesday. By morning I got up and took a shower. I got dressed and ready for the day then set out to care for our babies. They were awake just laying in their cribs in our room kicking and punching as the mobile over their cribs sway and jiggle. It was so darn cute. I picked Luke and James up and set into feeding them then to get them dressed for the day.  They start drinking and now I just look at them they have grown so much. I started to hum to them softly a few nursery rhymes. After they were done, I lay James back in his crib so I can start caring for Luke first. 

'Hello, my sweet firstborn boy. My handsome super smart, successful and very healthy boy. Mommy loves you so much.' He watches me while I talk to him as I got him dressed. Next up was James as I lay Luke in his crib. I repeated what I said to Luke to James. I have experienced and lived through it too much in my own family where one kid get so spoiled that the rest of kids got pushed out to fend for themselves. I made a decision never ever to treat any of my own kids like that and treat them all equally even if we have fifty kids of our own. Sam came strolling closer and hugged me to him where I clip James onesie close.

'Morning mommy.'  
'Morning handsome, sleep okay?' I asked while Sam kiss my neck making my heart do erotic backflips.  
'Yes, thanks. What are you thinking so hard about?' Sam asked and picked Luke up.  
'The way my father's parents treated them.'  
'What did the Van der Merwe's do then?'  
Sam asked me. I never really told him this before.  
'Well, where do I start.'

  
'Shit is this a bad story?' Sam sat Luke on his lap where he sat on the couch.  
'Well, dad is one of three kids. My aunt Petra that is living in Australia now is the oldest of the three kids then there is daddy and finally uncle Albertus or Bertus for short. There have always been... what shall we call it... Okay, let rather put it this way. Uncle Bertus the youngest of the three was always treated like the king of the three of them. One story dad never seems to forget since he was nine years old was this. Dad, grandpa, and Bertus were busy doing something in the garage. When Bertus repeatedly did something grandpa warned him not to do and finally, granddad had enough and wanted to give Bertus a well-deserved hiding when grandma stormed in and yelled at grandpa "you don't hit my kid". She yelled having a fight with granddad.'

'What are you telling me?' Sam sat there gobsmacked.

'Then to crown everything granddad then pushed Bertus into grandma's arms and said now you raise him yourself.'   
'What the fuck?' Sam cursed yelling even more.  
'If grandpa maned up that day I think the kids would have turned out a little differently then they did. Bertus over the years got away with everything and dad and aunty Petra just had to watch from the sidelines. Betrus pulled car after car through his backside. According to the law have to be in jail for all the stuff he stole in money value. He can't hold down a job longer than six months. Then the same old complaint starts with what a devil the boss is then the company and finally, he quits and start the cycle all over again.'

'Why think about that then love?' Sam asked laying sleeping Luke in his crib.

'I was thinking about it and I re-remind myself never to do the some to any of our kids. We should treat them all equally and with lots of love. Never pull any of them ahead of the other brothers and sisters.'  
'Very well equal treatment it is Mrs. Heughan.' I smiled up at him. James lay sleeping in my arms. I got up and lay him down.   
'You want to come with me today? The boys are getting their shot and I'm going for a check-up.'

  
'Why not.' We got ready for the day. We all set out and Felix was at the wheel. We got to the doctor's office and were shown in immediately when we got there. The nice doctor weighs the boys, measure them and then gave them their shots. Sam and I rocked them to make them stop crying. Then it is my turn, I have a pee sample for my doctor and he stuck a home pregnancy test in it. We go back and forth on questions my doctor asked me.

Twenty minutes later the results are in. He showed me to his bed so we can have a look. I dropped my pants so he can slide his scanning rod all up in my business. Sam went as white as a sheet when he saw them on the screen.   
'Sit down love.' I said to Sam and he did while still gripping my hand. Why is he acting this way?  
'I would say your about eleven/ twelve weeks along in your pregnancy already.' My nice doctor let us know. My doctor finishes up with me and I dragged Sam behind me to the doctor's desk after I got dressed again. What is with him?

My nice doctor sat and worked out my due date. Which will be sometime next year March. We left the doctor's office and got to the car with the twins. We got in and drove on.

'Sam, what is wrong? Talk to me please.' I feel teary and rather desperate for his answer.  
'I didn't want to tell you this but with the boy's pregnancy you had a rather difficult one and I was so afraid of losing you and now three more will be added.' Awe... He is just scared. Here my first tears ran down my face.  
'Hey, look at me. We will be more than fine. With the twins, we had a lot of stressful elements that was thrown at us without our consent. Now it will be different because I have no work stress or certain people to worry about coming after us. This time will be different.' I cupped his face as his day-old beard tickle my hands. 

'Your right. I just don't want to lose you, love.' He dried my tears.

'You never will. We're going to turn five hundred years old together.' I aired through my tears.  
'What happened to two hundred and fifty?' He asked with a chuckle as he holds me to his side.  
'Well, I was rounding up.' Here he laughed kissing my hair. 

  
'I love you Nadine Heughan.' I wipe away my tears and nose with a tissue.  
'I love you so much more Samuel Heughan.' I smile up at him as we head to the nearest Tesco. We bought all the things we'll need for tomorrow's lunch. We bought two boxes of nappies. At the check out my eye caught the lottery figures for tonight and it stands at two hundred million pounds. I bought two slots and we went home.

At home we got the boys settled first then started to pack away the things we bought. As for the two legs of lamb we got I got it all spiced up and popped in the oven for three hours. Sam got the script out and he is practicing his lines for the auditions. I got busy with our mountain of laundry. I washed the boy's stuff first in their own laundry detergent then ours.

The smell of the lamb is starting to drift through the house. As the washed clothes came from the washed did I pop it in the dryer. I then set out baking something dessert like for tomorrow in the second oven. The lamb's three hours were up and I pull it from the oven and lay it down on the stove top. The boys started to cry over the baby monitor. Sam heads up to check in on them. I stuck the newly bought lottery tickets in my handbag. I don't want Sam to know. I kept busy in the kitchen. I heard Sam sing to them and they stop crying to listen to their daddy sing to them. The first load of dried laundry came out, I stuff in the next load and set out ironing the first batch. The cute turkey timer clucked and I pulled the baked cake from the oven.


	24. Part Twenty-four - Sunday Lunch

Sunday morning I got spoiled with bacon and eggs with toast and coffee in bed.

'Goodness love you are spoiling me. Thank you this looks wonderful.'

'You're welcome, mama. Relax you were way to busy yesterday.'

'I was busy?' I took a bite of my toast.

'Yes, way too much. Rest princess I got the kids all sorted.' He got up and wanted to leave.

'Sam?' I called after him.

'Yes, princess.' He turned to look at me.

'Why don't you calm down and come join me with your own breakfast. The boys are good their not crying or anything.'

'Very well.' He got his tray from downstairs and joined me. While he was busy in the kitchen I got the boys in their stroller and in our room. We sat in and ate our breakfast.

'This is so good.' I drank some of my coffee with some toast. After we ate our breakfast we got the boys dressed in cute jeans with red checkered shirts and white sneakers. Sam was busy shaving in our bathroom when I pushed the boy's stroller into our bathroom and I got in a nice shower.

I was busy drying off when my phone rang and I had to wrap myself in a towel to run to answer it.

'Hello.'

'Miss Nadine van der Merwe?'

'Yes, how can I help you, ma'am.' I spoke up feeling uneasy about this call. 'And it is not van der Merwe anymore it is Heughan.' I sat on our bed. Sam come strolling into our room. He came to sit next me. I put my phone on speaker.

'Oh sorry, Mrs. Heughan I'm Busi Zuma, from the South African child welfare association.

'In connection with what is this Mrs. Zuma?'

'Ma'am I am calling about Lucinda Cloete.'

'What about her? Where is her mother Amanda?' We don't need added crazy right now.

'That is just the thing ma'am Mrs. Cloete has been missing for the past four weeks and Lucinda has sought out shelter with us and you and your parents are put up as the Childs guardians.'

'WHAT? I am sorry ma'am. This is all a shock. And Lucinda's father Jaques?' I asked.

'He was killed in a car accident last year.' Oh, god I know where this is going. Sam held me to him kissing my hair.

'What is the matter of your call ma'am?'

'Okay, as her only living relatives along with your parents of course. Are legally responsible for the eight-year-old now ma'am.'

'Ma'am I get what you are saying but I have to first talk to my husband and my folks that just moved here to London with me. Can I come back to you tomorrow morning ma'am?'

'Oh, of course. It is a huge undertaking taking on another persons child.'

'Yes, it sure is and I have already twins and triplets on the way now this too.'

'I understand. I'll be waiting for your call tomorrow morning Mrs. Heughan.'

'Thank you for understanding ma'am. Bye.'

'Ta-ta.' I hung up and looked at Sam. Since he heard everything.

'What are we going to do? We can't take on a kid like Lucinda. She has her mothers crazy jeans.'

'Let's leave it till we talked to the others. And take it further from there.'

'The thing is if we take her on right now I can't go with you to LA. And we immediately have to find her a school and we are jolted into the school phase instantly.'

'Yes, your right. How old is this child?'

'She's eight years old turning nine in November. I can't believe Amanda left her like this. It's not surprising given her psychopath ways like her dead father.'

'She just left the girl?'

'Yes, she's been missing for little over a month now.' I got up and started to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a nice white and gray blouse with black flats. We head down to the kitchen as we kept talking about this Lucinda matter. My family arrives just after eleven AM. I just pulled cooked rice and steamed veggies from the pots on the stove. I pour it all out into nice white bowls and with a nice green salad on the table. We got everyone around our table. 

'Welcome everyone. It is just been a weird day.' I smiled at them.

'We have some exciting news to share.' Sam spoke up, I joined my husband side. 'We going to have triplets middle of March next year.'

'Oh, my soul!' My folks jumped and gave us hugs.

'Thank you but we have a more urgent matter to discuss as a family.' We all sat down and dish up our food on our plates.

'What urgent matter sweetheart?' Dad asked me.

'Nadine got a call from what sounds like a social worker back in South Africa. Amanda has been missing for over a month and since Lucinda has no one else that alive she reverts back to us.' Sam spoke for me and I gave a thank you smile. He nods at me.

'She just took off?' Karien asked surprised.

'Yeah and apparently Jaques was killed in a bad car accident last year.' I added. 'I don't know if any of us have the energy to take on a primary school child. If she comes here she will be so behind and she would have to learn English really fast. Then Amanda shows up deciding to be a "mother" again and you sit with her bipolar and schizophrenia psycho ass as your problem.' Everyone was rather quiet around the table as we all eat in silence. 

'What if we get this Mrs. Zuma to draw up some documents and say in them that we will take on Lucinda's care but the mother cannot interfere once the child is in our custody.' Stephan suggested.

'Is there such a law?' I asked looking at Stephan.

'I am no expert in child laws but I am sure there must be something in place for cases such as this.' He muttered on while we all continue to eat.

'Even if we do say okay it is still a huge change of situations for anyone of us. With all of us adults, this is seriously something to think of. I don't know if Sam and I could take on a grown child like her now having the twins and three more on the way. And soon she will be entering her teenage stage who knows what Amanda mood swings will pop out at us.' Everyone nods their head. Richard and Sam just sat listening to all of us talk over lunch.

'Sorry Sam, Richard we not even asked your opinion on this yet. Let us give you two some more colorful background on this situation.' Mom spoke up and layout the story after hundreds of stories for them why we all considering not take on this child.

'Now it all makes scene why you all are so against this child coming here.' Richard finally aired. 

'Yes. Then the mother shows up and wants her kid back then what?' I saw mom and dad talk. Sam looked at me and kissed my hand. I cleared my plate when the boys woke up in the nursery. I excused myself and the girls walked with me to the nursery.

'Goodness Nadine this is a lovely home.' Karien sang while we walked up to the stairs to the nursery.

'Thank you.' We reached the nursery and I got settled in feeding the boys. They drank from me. 

'I can't believe how big they got since we were last here.' Mom sat next to me.

'Yeah grandma we have grown to look like our daddy more and more every day.'

'When did this Lucinda story came to light?' Karien asked me.

'I barely woke up this morning when this Mrs. Zuma phoned me about this situation. I would like to ask you all to really think about this long and hard a new country on its own is a huge challenge and now to raise someone else kid, after all, we are all now fully grown adult and starting our own families. I really don't know if I am ready to be that type of mother yet.' I spoke up. We all sat silently as they all think this through. Karien took James and mom took Luke and burp them for me while I ready their new diapers for a change.

Mom hand me Luke and I change his nappy quickly. The hand him back to grandma so I can change James's diaper. I wanted to hand him back to Karien when she said I must go head because she needed to go to the bathroom. I gave her some instructions to get to the bathroom and off she goes. I threw a large clean towel nappy over James and my shoulder so he could fall asleep. I walked up and down rocking him lightly. Mom hand Luke over to Janine and told her what to do and she's busy rocking him to sleep.

Karien walked back down to join the guys downstairs. Mom followed suit to go talk to dad some more about this Lucinda situation. I lay a cute sleeping James in his crib. Janine hand Luke over to me and I lay my baby boy down in his own crib.

We head out of the nursery.   
'Oh, I was meaning to ask you when is the delivery date for your little one sussa?'

'Middle to end of March.' She replied.

'So are these three. Funny if the four of them are born on the same day.' I joked as we joined our husbands. Sam looked panicked as the guys must have talked about adopting Lucinda. Sam saw me and looked relieved to see me and help me sit next to him.

Sam took my hand and kissed it. I looked at him and smiled. Mom and dad walked out to the garden to talk about this. Karien and Stephan also talked about Lucinda and it looks and sounds as if Stephan just gave the final no.

'So cousin when do you go for your interview?' I asked to focus a bit more on him.

'I have an interview with Samsung tomorrow morning at nine at Picadilly Circus.'

'How late?' Janine asked him.

'At nine AM.'

'Are you going to drive or take the tube?'

'I think for now it would be much safer to get anywhere by taking the tube.' He aired.

'Yes and even on the tube, you have to leave an hour and a half early to make your appointment on time. That part of the city is always extremely busy not just with tourists but other traffic as well.' 

'Good to know, thanks.'

'I would have loved to take you there but we have to get all our things ready. Sam has an audition in Los Angeles on Tuesday so we'll be leaving tomorrow at noon to be in LA by nightfall tomorrow night.' I explained.

'Break a leg.' Richard spoke up as Janine lay her head on his shoulder. He took her hand and kissed it.

'Thanks, man and you break a leg on this new French project of yours.' Sam countered.

'Thank you.' They exchange some pleasantries.

'Okay, who is up for some dessert?' I asked the room. 

'Yes please.' The room sang together. I got up and start the kettle on the stove then start to cut the cake I baked yesterday afternoon. Once the kettle boiled I made us some creamy coffee with some whipped cream on top. Sam helped me hand out our dessert and coffees.

Mom and dad are still busy talking outside we took them their coffees and cake and let them sit in the greenhouse lounge. We joined Karien and Janine back inside.

'So how do you all feel about starting work tomorrow?' Sam asked as we all sat around talking.

'I feel funny enough excited to start at RGA. It is one of the greatest medical underwriting company in the world and now we are going to work at their head office.' Karien smiled.

'Well, all the best of luck to you for tomorrow.' Sam replied with a smile.

'And you Stephan, how are you feeling starting at Scotland Yard?' Richard asked him.

'Well being in their forensic department it will be like I'm back home. Dead bodies here there are mostly the same everywhere.' He doesn't sound very happy about this.

'Of course, death is death. Got it.'

'Watched anything new lately?' Stephan asked changing the subject. We always talked movies and TV shows back home. Here it is not that much different.

'Yes, there is a show called Outlander you two will love. Sam is the lead character in it.'

'What is it about?' Karien asked us.

'It is about a woman name Clare from the second world war that goes with her husband to Scotland on holiday after the war and fall through the standing stones just outside the town of Inverness and land smack bang in the late seventeen hundreds where she meets her current husbands evil ancestor and also meet Jamie played by Sam here.' Janine explained. 'It really is a fantastic show to watch.' She added. 'I started to watch it while Nadine and Sam were filming the third season. They just finished the fourth season of Outlander in July right?' Janine turned the conversation to me.

'Yes. I worked the hair and makeup department for the film company.' I filled in. 

'The filming of the third season it was also when we reunited and started to date.' Sam continued as he looked from our guests to me with a nice warm smile. Mom and dad finally joined us again.

'That sounds so romantic.' Karien aired smiling at us.

'It surely was for us.' As I looked at Sam smiling. Silence stretch on and Sam got up and go through my hordes of DVD collection and pulled out a copy of Outlander season one and two. We have three of each. Sam pulled a sharpie closer and signed the DVD cases for them.

'Thank you so much.' Karien and Stephan hugged Sam and me.

'You're welcome.' Sam smiled sitting down next to me again.

'We have decided to adopt Lucinda.' Dad spoke up for them. We all looked at them. 

'You clearly have talked this through and discuss all the angles.'

'Yes, we have sweetheart. We can't let her go into the system back home. We are family for goodness sake.' Mom aired. Very well this is their decision.

'Very well.' I got up walked upstairs and got my phone. I dialed up Mrs. Zuma and let mom and dad talk to her about Lucinda. They talked for a whole hour and they came to an agreement that there be some kind of document drawn up that they will sign declaring Amanda no longer a fit mother and sign over all parental duties over to mom and dad.

Documents were emailed to me where I print it all out for mom and dad where they signed and I signed as witness and we emailed it all back to Mrs. Zuma. 

Lucinda will be here on Wednesday morning on the ten-twenty-five AM flight. With everything now settled my family left around five PM and five round of coffees later. Sam and I walked up to the boys and started on their baths.

'Do you think I'm evil not wanting to adopt Lucinda?' I asked as I got Luke dressed.

'No why?' Sam stood ready with a towel as I wash James next.

'Because she is in the end family.'

'Love we have to think in the long run and you did. If this would have been more troublesome later on then who knows what would happen? As you say, love, as we're going to have five crying babies soon we won't be able to take on another.'

'So you see my point then?' I asked him.

'Perfectly. We wouldn't have been able to give her the attention she would need right now. I bet you mom and dad would have to send her to some form of shrink to help her deal with her rejection from her own mother that in its self won't come cheap.' Sam spoke some sense.

I just nod my head as I lay James in Sam's arms. He dried him off as I got him powdered and creamed. Then Sam got him dressed. I sat in feeding them.

'I guess your right. We can only give mom and dad our support now.' I finally spoke up after a long silent stretch.

'Yes. Maybe we can give them some financial aid were we can.' Sam said sitting opposite me where I'm feeding the boys sitting on the nursery carpet.

'That would be good.' I hand James over to Sam to burp since he was done drinking from me. Luke was next and I rock him to sleep after a string of burps. I clean up and head downstairs where I start to clean up and pack our dishwasher.

'Honey, what are you doing?'

'Cleaning up.' Sam helped me pack the dishwasher.

'Come now mommy. Let's go to bed.' He took my hand and we passed the fridge where my eye caught the lottery tickets.

'Hold on.' Sam stopped in his tracks.

'Why? What is going on angel?'

'Okay, I bought two lottery tickets yesterday at Tesco.'

'Well go on love.' Sam helped me to get my laptop fired up. I got on the London lottery site with my two tickets and started to match the numbers to the site.

'And?' Sam asked me.

'Well, it looks like we're winners yet again.'

'WHAT? How much?'

'I'd say two hundred million much.' I replied. Sam dove into kissing me. I kissed him right back. We pulled apart and Sam's jaw fell to the floor and sat down heavily on the bar stool by the breakfast bar.

'You've... You've won again?' Sam struggles to get the words out.

'Yes, we have. It is not only one of many things I've won over the years love.' I sat down next to him at the breakfast bar.

'Call them. Call them now.' Sam demand once he regains his mental wit.

'Oh. Okay.' I called the headquarters and within an hour, we received our winnings. Sam and I booked an urgent meeting with our bank in the morning. We want to see them.

'What are you thinking love?'

'How lucky you are at winning things.'Sam turned and smiled at me.

'What can I say I don't believe in lady luck. I believe in the Almighty Creator and He hands out gifts like this to His children. That and He see one's heart and the way one help and work with all these previous gifts He gave you.'

'That I all understand. Congrats love.' Sam pulled me to him.

'Thanks, and I do still think we should put this winning in a reserve account like an emergency fund for us and our future kids.'

'Good idea. We can talk to our bank manager tomorrow.'

'Very well. Now, my millionaire husband, may your millionaire wife have her way with you?'

'Nope, it I Mr. Millions that will have his way with Mrs. Millions tonight.' Sam got up carried mye to our room and made passionate sweaty love to me till the small hours of the morning.

Eight AM, we sat in the bank managers office at Barclay's to talk about an emergency fund account. He helped us then and there and within two hours we have an opened account and we transferred a hundred and fifty million to the emergency account and the other fifty million we used. We have Karien and Stephan's bank account numbers when we helped open it for them so long on this side so we send over ten million to their account and five million to Dave's account from our "heaven send" account. 

The rest we kept it there for later to help with Lucinda's things mom and dad would need for her. We got back home with the kids and pack the last of our things for our LA trip. Eleven AM, we drove off and with our security Shaun and Felix.  Lance is on holiday. We all board our private jet Sam booked for us and off we go.

'You know what love, I can see it now. Sam Heughan as James Bond. It's about time they have another Scot in the Bond seat.' I smiled at him.

'You think so?'

'I believe it with all my heart, and I know they are searching. Your fit and can do a better bond smolder then Daniel Greg as the current Bond.'

'You really believe that?' He asked rather surprised by my suggestion.

'Oh without a doubt Mr. Heughan. Give Peter a call to sniff around a bit. You may be surprised what might pop up for you love.' He took my hands and kissed them.

'Shit! Nadine, you're an ice cube.' He got up and grab a blanket from the overhead compartments. He wrapped the blanket around me and I tend to the twins before I settled in to take a nap for a bit. It is after all over eleven-hour flight to LAX from Heathrow.

I was briefly woken so we could land. I buckled in and we took a nose dive towards LAX. We touch down on the tarmac and rolled into our space.

'Okay, Mrs. Heughan are you ready to face the LA media sharks?'

'Really, you are insulting a shark love. No, they are more like vampires sucking the fun out of everything.' He chuckled.

'Yes, of course, you are right. You ready?'

'No but who will ever be ready to face the hornet's nest.' We got the boys in their stroller and off we go. It is strange that your hearing gets tuned in with the click of camera shutters. Yet you can even hear it in a crowd of people go off. A car waited for us and we got in with Shaun and Felix's help. 

Felix at the wheel drove off to our hotel where we go through the back for security reasons. Sam booked us in and the bell boys helped us to our presidential suite. Oh, I can just see all of us going to have huge jetlag with this eight-hour time shift. I can see it is already affecting the twins in a way. They are a bit more cranky since we landed. It is eight PM and we ordered a few pizzas to our room and just eat and gone to bed.

Tuesday morning, Sam was up and going over his lines as he goes off with Shaun to his auditions. The boys woke and I gave them their baths then sat down feeding them some rice porage. After I feed the boys, I sat playing with our babies. They suck their pacifiers as I gave them their baby extra hardcover books they concentrate so hard on the things in their hands it was so adorable. 

This way they look just like Sam reading things on his phone or when he has a book in his hand. I took a ton of photos. Two PM, Sam stormed into our room pissed.

'Where have you been today, Nadine?' He yells at me.

'Hey, quite I just got the boys to sleep. What do you mean where have I been? Ask Felix, I've been here all day in our room and if you don't believe me ask the hotel security feeds. Why what is going on?' Sam went on his phone and showed me pictures of me and a man I have never seen before smoothing.

'Oh. When did this come out?' I asked.

'An hour ago of footage of you making out with this gorilla this morning.' Sam paced spitting mad.

'I have never been here in LA. This trip is my big USA exposure and I have never even seen this man in my whole life.'

'So this isn't you then?'

'No. Like I have said in the beginning I was here tending the babies all morning. You left I got up, gave the boys their breakfast, gave them baths and sat playing with them. Here look see I took these photos of them looking just like you when you concentrate on whatever you are reading. I showed him. He fell on his knees in front of me and wrap his arms around my waist.

'I'm sorry I doubted you, Nadine. Please forgive me.'

'You're forgiven Mr. Heughan. I do however wonder what you think of me after a year and a few months of marriage that I would ever cheat on you, sir. When we said our I do's I became your loyal wife loyal to only you Sam Heughan not to the whole fucking Hollywood. Are we clear that you feel the same way towards me about being loyal only to me as your wife?'

'Of course, you are my one and only Nadine Heughan. There is only you Nadine.'

'Good.' I dried his tears. 'Like we said on the plane media vampires.'

'True. So are we good?' He asked to make sure.

'Yes, we're more than good.' I looked down at him where he is still kneeling in front of me. I dried some more of his tears. 'Who is this man anyway?' I asked.

'An Alex Wagner. According to the article.' Sam got up from the floor.

'Who?' I really am clueless here. I have never even heard of the man before in my whole life.'What is he famous for?'

'Does it matter?' Sam looked at me, holding me to him.

'No not at all. Enough of stupid gossip. So did you show them how brilliant you are?'

'As a matter of fact, I did and got one of the lead detectives in the story.'

'Oh, honey how marvelous.' I smiled at him and then had to run to the bathroom to be sick in it.

'Princess?' Sam ran in behind me as I dunk my breakfast in the loo.

'Sorry, first time for morning sickness.' I spoke in a paused being sick.

'This is the first time your sick since we found out about the triplets?' Sam asked rubbing my back then pulled my hair in a makeshift ponytail while I was still sick.

'Yes, morning sickness can occur at any stage of one's pregnancy. Let's just pray that it will only last for a few days to a week, nothing more.' I spit the last of the gunk from my mouth. I brushed my teeth and Sam showed me to our bed. I lay down and fell asleep. I woke up hours later and it was pouring down outside and it is dark outside. 

The boys woke and a tired Sam and I tend to them, we feed them some purity for dinner and then let them drink from me a little. Where we rock them to sleep. Sam and I took a bath together and afterward where I rubbed him good. Once Sam had enough of my lovin did we cuddle and fall asleep. 


	25. Part Twenty-five - Los Angeles to Seattle

It is Wednesday morning and we as a family with our security head out into the street of Los Angeles. We head all up and down the Hollywood Boulevard walk of fame. We saw all the famous stars of the rich and famous. We went to the Chinese theater and it was a blast along with Planet Hollywood. Then there was 'Red Lobster' Sam wanted to go to so we went there for dinner. He indulged in his lobster he wanted.

I just had a small piece of fish with a salad and spicy chips. After dinner, we walked with the boys on the beach where the famous 'Baywatch' series and "The Rock" movie were filmed. It really is a great beach. We wet our toes in the ocean. Sam took a few videos of us as I wet the boy's feet in the water. Then I record Sam with the boys. A while later, Shaun, and Felix drove us back to our hotel. We gave the twins a bath and put ourselves through a bath and climb into bed.

'So when does filming start and where will it be taken?' I ask while Sam play with my hair.

'Filming starts, the end of December and we'll be right here in LA at Lionsgate studios.' Sam spoke while we lay in our dark room.

'I see. Good thing you're in great shape then love.' I held him around his stomach. 'I really wanted to train with you to lose some of my blubber from the boy's pregnancy.'

'Hey, you can still train with me once these knuckleheads are born.' Sam kissed my hair.

'Sam about yesterday, why did you think I've cheated on you?'

'I was shown the youtube story and then saw the photos that were taken. My mind spun out and went a zillion miles an hour in one single second. I knew in my heart you would never do such things. I just had to make sure.' I sat up and turned to him.

'I'm about to tell you something Sam Heughan something really painful to me that I hardly talk or think about.'

'Okay.' He sat up and took my hands.

'I had a few boyfriends in my life. Which I can count on these two hands. It was just after my 21st birthday when I met Brandon Lee Smith at work, we started dating. We worked the coffee shop back home in the East Rand Mall I took you to remember.' He nods his head.

'I really felt in my heart that Brandon was the one. I would work double shifts to be with him more. He asked me to marry him. I said yes and so I asked him to do the right thing to ask dad's permission. He always seem to have excuses.

Then one of my trusted friends told me one afternoon while he was working another branch of the franchise that he was cheating on me with other woman. I felt so hurt and betrayed. I stopped taking his calls, in the end, he broke our engagement.

We fought over the ring and I refused to give it back, in the end, I gave it to uncle Bertus to do what he want with it. Five years after we broke up I finally shared the news with mom and dad when I finally cracked emotionally. Since then I've been very careful of who I let close to me. I've always been faithful and loyal to the handful of my boyfriends I had over the years. In the process, I got stepped on time and time again Mr. Heughan but with you. You are different and special and caring and wonderful.

The one I was always meant to be with. So when I say to you Samuel Roland Heughan I am faithful. I really truly do mean it with every fiber of my being because I know from a lot of experience in my life that it hurts like hell and how it feels to be hurt in that way.' I lay out my story. Sam lifted my chin to look at my eyes and I haven't even realized it that I was crying.

'Thank you for sharing your past with me. I understand you a lot better now love. I give you my word as your husband.' He took my hand in almost like a arm wrestle grip as he look into my eyes. 'That I swear to you that I have never even in my past cheated on my girlfriends with another woman. Life is way to messed up as is to add fire to the flames. Since we got married you Nadine Heughan have been the only woman in my life and heart I love you so much that there are really no words on the earth that can express in enough ways how much you and the boys mean to me and how much I love you all.'

'Oh, Sam...' I push myself off the spot on the bed where I sat and kissed him as new tears of joy rolled down my face. He held the small of my neck while we kept kissing. We lay down while we kept smoothing. Later Sam just held me to him as we fell asleep.

It is Thursday morning and Sam is having a breakfast meeting with the producers and directed in our suite. I came out to greet the men, then left them be to talk. As for me, I send our few pieces of clothes to be washed and ironed and it just returned from the hotel laundry. I started to pack up our things we're flying out to Seattle this afternoon. Sam said something to go show me Seattle where all my favorite books characters playground were. So we're heading out that way around one PM when we catch our flight. I got the boy's all sorted and packed. After the boys were put to bed did Sam and his company invited me to sit with them and drink some coffee.

'So Nadine what do you do?' Morrison asked me.

'I'm a makeup and hair artist for the filming industry but I am currently a stay at home mom.'

'What are your specialty?'

'Makeup prosthetics. You all seen Sam in Outlander right?' They nod their heads.

'Then you've seen my work in season three and season four.'

'A workaholic this one, Tom.' Sam praised me tapping my knee under the table.

'I see. Want to come work for Lionsgate ma'am?' They asked me. I looked surprised at Sam.

'Can we talk about it and let you know?'

'Of course.' They smiled at me. One of the boys started to cry and I excused myself saying bye. I walked off to tend to my babies. Luke has a aching tummy. I gave him something for it and set out rocking him to sleep. Sam sway into the room where I rock Luke to sleep.

'So what do you think love?' I asked my smiling husband. 'If I take them up on their offer we'd have to move out here and I can't stress this enough how much I don't want to live in this country. Visit yes, live no.'

'They said they'll make it worth it.'

'I don't know love. I'll take the job if it is only your project and only this one nothing more then this project.'

'Fare enough love. If that is what you want.' Sam walked over to me.

'It is. Look there was always this urge to visit only a few interesting American states but live and work here has never tickled my fancy at all. I love London but I love our Scottish farm way more then America would ever mean to me.'  
'You really love London princess.'  
'Yes, I do. More then I should really because of what the damn redcoats did to my family in the Anglo Boer war.'  
'What happened in the Anglo Boer war?' Sam asked me.

'Great great grandma and great great grandpa had a really large cattle farm in the region of Cape Town till the redcoats showed up and just stole the farm from under us. They cut the cattles leg joints and left them to bleed to death and hoard the woman and children on to concentration camps like cattle.' Sam took my hand.

'Great great grandma had eight children when they went to the concentration camp when they were finally freed from the concentration camps only three of the eight survived.'  
'I am so sorry. In my family history with the redcoats are not that far from yours love. Scotland were seen as a barbaric country and I guess in a way we might have been but in my book, the redcoats were the real barbarian monsters of that time for what they did to my Scottish people and now what I gathered yours as well.' I just nod my head.   
'Yet after all that I still love living in London.'

'In a funny way so do I. Yes I miss Dumfriesshire some days but there is just something about London.' 

'I do get it.' We pack our things so we could catch out flight on time. Noon we board our private jet and flew out to Seattle.

We land a few hours later and Shaun drove us to the Four Seasons hotel we checked in and got settled in our suite for the next seven days. We decided to call my folks via Skype to find out how they are all doing with Lucinda now being with them.

'Hello, Nadine honey? How is America?' Dad asked as he answered my call.

'Oh, it is great. Sam got one of the leads in the film he came to audition for.'

'Oh, my soul. That is amazing. Congratulations son.' Dad looked at Sam smiling.

'Thanks, dad. So how is things with Lucinda being there?' Sam asked first.

'Very very challenging.'

'How come?' I asked, feeling panicked.

'She got here on Wednesday and weren't even here five minutes when she threw a tantrum. Mom gave her a hiding of course but I guess it will be a long road ahead.'

'I don't want to tell you I told you so but instead, we want to give you guys the support you'll need with her.' I aired our support.

'Yes, we really do. If you and mom need anything for her just name it and we'll see what we can do from our side.' Sam added.

'Thank you, sweethearts. We spend all day Monday and Tuesday searching for a decent school for her near here.'  
'Have you found one?' I asked.  
'Yes according to the school ranking website, the one we picked is third best in the United Kingdom.' Dad sounded tired.

'That is good to know. So other then tantrums how is things overall going so far?'

'It is okay considering this new situation.'

'Of course.'

'Well, I have to go. I have an interview at a Remax office.'

'Oh, wow. Good luck daddy.'

'Thanks. Bye, give the twins kisses and hugs from us.'

'Will do. Love you daddy, bye.' We hung up and this situation with Lucinda I don't know there is something that just doesn't feel right to me at all. Shaun and Felix volunteered to look after the twins for us tonight and Sam is treating me to dinner in the space needle here in the heart of Seattle.

I got all dolled up for the occasion. Sam gave his name for our reservation and we were seated at our window seat where you can see the entire city from here. We had a delicious starter, fish main meal, and a shared cheesecake dessert. It was such a wonderful evening. It was so nice just the two of us. We got back to the hotel and Shaun and Felix have everything under control. The twins were fast asleep. Shaun gave us a play by play of the twins evening till we got home. They even gave the twins bathes.

'Thank you, you guys for looking after them so nicely.'

'Your welcome ma'am, sir.' I walked over to them and kissed their heads. Little Luke lay asleep with his pacifier in his mouth with his arm over his head. I covered them with their blankets till Sam came to fetch me so we could go to bed. Tonight we sleep for the sake of sleep. It is great.

By morning we all got up and dressed. Tom from Lionsgate called to find out if we talked and I told him I'll only take the job on Sam's project. They agreed and started my salary at a rather steep amount for the next three months we'll be working on the set. We got everyone fed and dressed for our tour around Seattle today. We set out after breakfast as we drove to Escala and it was a marvelous building then there is the Pike Market itself and a few other like "Seattle Grace" from "Grey's Anatomy" we had lunch in the cafeteria then we drove back to the hotel. Before we left the hospital I used their bathroom quickly to puke in. It's been a week now that I've been sick. We got back to our hotel and took care of the kids first then we got into bed as the rain set in.

I woke later and got busy sucking Sam off and ride him like there is no tomorrow.   
'Mrs. Heughan, your a unsatiable little thing when you're pregnant.'  
'I only can't get enough of your magic Mr. Heughan.' I smiled were I still sway my hips.

'My magic huh...' He smiled up at me.  
'Yes, sir.' He sat up and lay me down on my pillow where he kisses and softly nibbles me all the way to his target. He opens my folds and start eating me out. When he had enough he dove right back into my depths and let me really have it rough.

It was heaven. We reach our peak right after the other. We lay in each other's arms when my phone rang. I looked at the screen.

'It's a call from South Africa. I have a bad feeling about this.' Sam sat up and said I should put it on speaker. I did as I answer it.

'Hello. Do you know what time it is?' I answer trying to sound pissed.  
'Hello, Nadine.' We looked at each other.  
'Who is this and how do you know my name?'  
'It's me, Amanda. I hear you stole my child from me.'  
'What are you talking about?'

  
'You stole Lucinda from me. What shit did you tell her so you could take here. I want her back or I'll call legal wise.'  
'You know what Amanda, call them I dare you. We have enough evidence to bury you in it. As for Lucinda she ran on her own to child welfare to get the care she needed. Since you disappeared leaving her own her own.'  
'I haven't disappeared I was on holiday?'

  
'What! Leaving your eight-year-old at home alone. You are fucking nuts!'  
'I am not crazy!' She barked back at me.  
'You're a nut case and your daughter is safe and sound with her new foster family in Cape Town.'  
'Cape Town?'

 

'Yes, I gave the welfare permission to take her into the system so she can be adopted into a household that can take better care of her then her biological mother.'  
'Fuck you, Nadine.'  
'No Amanda fuck you and don't call me again I will have you arrested for extortion.' I end the call and turned my phone off.  
'You guys weren't exaggerating when you said she was nuts.' Sam spoke rubbing my back.  
'Amanda needs no embellishments.' I was shaking with adrenaline as I jump out of bed pacing our room. I called mom and dad letting them know what is happening.  
'Hello.' Dad spoke up sounding sleepy.

  
'Hi, daddy. I just got a heretical call from Amanda Cloete. Wanting to know why we stole Lucinda.'  
'WHAT?'  
'Yeah according to her she didn't run off. Get this she was on holiday.'  
'She really is fucking nuts.' Mom's voice came on over the phone. I rubbed my baby bump. Sam got up and order us teas and coffees.  
'Oh, I told her that and got the famous I'm not crazy line.'  
'So nothing changed at all.'

  
'Nope. None what so ever. Sorry, I woke you guys but you have to know what is going on in your house.'  
'No it's okay. Thank you for letting us know. I told her that Lucinda is at a foster family in Cape Town.'

'Why Cape Town?'

'Number one to through her off our track and number two she doesn't have two cents to scratch her ass with.'

'Good thinking. We'll talk to Mrs. Zuma in the morning about this.'

'Good. Stay save. We love you guys.'  
'We will and you guys be safe as well. We love you all so much. You to Sam.' Mom added.

'Love you guys. Talk later.' We hung up.   
'I knew I shouldn't have answered that stupid call.' I threw my phone on our bed.  
'Love calm down please and come back to bed.' Sam almost begged me. I kept pacing our hotel room then started to feel tired and climb back in bed.   
'How did she find my new number?' I asked while I lay in bed staring at the ceiling.

'I don't know princess. Now please get some sleep.' I turn on my side and Sam held me to him as his hand come to rest on my baby bump. Out of pure exhaustion, I fell asleep and only jolt awake around ten the next morning. Sam was missing from bed but two laughing babies pulled my attention from bed. I wrap a robe around myself and stood by the door watching the three men in my life play. Sam has them lay on their backs on the carpet as he blows their stomachs making them laugh. I jog back got my phone and record them. It is so adorable to witness.

After a while, I turned back to our room and walked to our en-suite bathroom and got ready for the day in jeans, sneakers and a Man United tee shirt. I braided my hair and set out to join my boys.   
'Good morning everybody.' The twins sat in their feed chairs while Sam gives them some rice porage.   
'Good morning beautiful mommy. Sleep okay?  
'Eventually yes. You?'

  
'I slept like a rock.'  
'Good, so what is on the agenda for today?'  
'Oh, we're driving up to Forks today so we can spend the day in "Twilight" town.'  
'Oh, my goodness. That sounds so nice.'   
'Good, come now mommy this way your breakfast is getting cold. Then we can drive out that way.' I sat down and ate my pancakes with sausage. Sam walked off to go get dressed while I stay with the boys.

By the time I was done eating, Sam was dressed the same as me and we all set out. Felix is driving us to Forks. We got to Forks and it was a small town. It was so cute and nothing I expected it would look. Most of the Twilight sites were clearly marked and Felix drove us from sight to sight. Sam spoiled me so much with all the Twilight merchandise he bought me. After dinner, Shaun drove us back to our hotel and we only got back to Seattle around nine-thirty PM. We gave the cranky twins basin baths then put them to bed.

'Thank you for today handsome I had so much fun.'  
'You are welcome, my sweetheart.' He smiled at me where he got in the shower. With the twins now asleep I joined Sam in the shower.

Once we slip into bed I was gone so fast. The following few days we visited all the tourist shops and with enough suveneird we finally head home to London.   
On our flight back to London I got a few hundred texts from Amanda Cloete. Though her threats have always been empty and the only dangerous thing about her is her crazy head I decided to block all Amanda's calls and text messages. We don't need extra crazy in our lives.

Sam got me busy in our home gym walking on the treadmill while he is busy with his trainer that now comes to our house to train him. I just walked my thirty minutes and feel exhausted. I head up to go work my veggie garden. You can't believe how the weeds can take over in the time we were in America. I got my hands dirty, before I go take a shower.

I even got outside the front of our house where I tend to our pot plants we have here. I planted lavender and rose bushes here. But since we're getting to the end of summer now, everything is starting to wither away. I got back in the house once I'm done in the garden and everything is in chaose. Sam is on the phone.  
'What is going on?' I asked Lance that joined us again after his well deserved holiday.  
'It is your relative Amanda Cloete ma'am.'

  
'What about her?' Feeling my blood boil.  
'She's threatening to kill herself.' Lance told me and I started laughing historically. Lance and Sam look at each other then back at me. Sam's on the phone with her. How the hell did she get Sam number?

'Handsome hang up.' He did and he and Lance looked at me. 'Okay now calm down everyone take a few nice deep breaths.' We all did while the phone rang over and over.  
'Good that's better. Now, Amanda loves herself way to much to kill herself again. She is a master attention seeker. Her idea of killing herself is two pain pills and a glass of wine. Something she's done for years now.' I took Sam's phone from him. 'And how the hell did she get your number?' I answer it. I haven't said a word and we all just sit at the breakfast bar listening to her rant and rave.

  
'Amanda! Hey!!' I yell so she can here me. 'If you really want to do it you would have done a long time ago. So if you want to do it. Please do it outside so it is easy to clean up, thanks. Bye now.' I end our call. Sam chuckled.  
'That sounded more like don't spill blood on the carpet.' He laughed.  
'Exactly. We've been down this suicide road to many times before and if she does do it then fine. Yes, I know how this sounds but she can invest herself so completely in our lives that you have nothing else to talk about.'

  
'Oh. Is that what happened back in South Africa?'  
'Yes. And we drew the line back then not her rule our lives ever again. The focus here is Lucinda now not her. She can do as she likes all she wants her child is in better hands right here.' I suddenly felt so tired.  
'Will it be sad when she does end everything. Of course but not as sad as all the destruction she caused with her mental illness she clearly has.'

'So what now?' Lance asked.

'Now we all go on with our lives. Yes, it is hard to get the things she said out if ones head but it helps to get busy with things that distract you from thinking about it. Starting a new book usually helps drain her out.' I start in coffees and breakfast. Dad showed up and Sam talked to dad about Amanda. Funny enough dad had the same reaction I had when I found out.

'Look, son, Amanda can swallow you whole and spit you out in pieces don't let her rule over you. Shake it off and let her go.' Dad spoke as I gave the men their coffees. Luke and James are playing on the carpet sitting in their nests.

'So, on to other matters. How did it go with your Remax interview?'

'Oh, I got the job. I'm out here doing a few listings in your neighborhood. So I thought I'd stop by.'

'This is so great. Congratulations, daddy.'  
I gave him a hug.

'Thanks, sweetheart.'

'I got hired to do the hair and makeup on the American project Sam will be doing from end December.'

'Oh, wow. Congrats. This way you can work together and Sam can be with the boys while you both work.'  
'Yes exactly.'   
'I'm also learning new office procedures and property law of the United Kingdom. I have a test in a few weeks to get licensed.'  
'Good, then maybe we can register our own company out this side.'

'That would be ideal, but only next year if we're up for it again.' Dad suggested.   
'Of course. What are you guys doing this weekend?' Sam asked after a long silence stretch.

'Nothing too much on our agenda. Why?'  
'We're going to the farm and want you guys to come with us.'

'I first have to talk to mom about it.'  
'Yes, always a good idea.' I smiled and dad called mom as they talked quickly. I called Karien and talked to her about going to the farm. She said she'll talk to Stephan and get back to us. We hung up our calls. Dad played with the twins a bit while Sam and I gone for quick showers and got dressed for the day.

'Have you heard about Dave?'  
'No what happened daddy?' I asked sitting down on the couch.  
'He got the job at Samsung, then they saw what a great "Cisco" tech guy he is that they gave him his own team and shorten his probation period.'  
'That is amazing. Good for him.' Sam came back down to join us when dad got a call and left, taking clients out quickly. Sam and I got the boys fed and then rock them to sleep.

As for me well Felix drove me quickly to the store and I got us a few things. I got a recipe for making teething cookies for the boys and also bake us some cookies from great grandmas recipe.  After the grocery store, we drove to the butcher's shop and got a stack of meat, then drove back home.   
Sam helped carry in all my purchases.   
'Goodness, what have you bought love? The whole store?'

'No, it looks worse then it really is. I found a cookie receipt for teething babies and I have the urge to bake something so hens all the ingredients.' I explained.  
'I see. Mind if I help?'  
'Not at all, it is encouraged. What I want to do is mix everything now and we can bake it over two days.'

'Good thinking.' We got busy mixing and kneeing the dough together. Sam rolled up his sleeves and started to roll out a piece of dough and use the cookie cutter I lay out for him. I'm getting our dinner in the slow cooker and I turn back to help him. I lay out the cookie dough on a sprayed cookie sheet and pop two trays in the oven. Funny enough by dinner time we baked all the cookies keeping the twins cookies separate from ours. Dinner time came and I got our slow cooked bolognese on our plates with fresh parmesan grated over it.

'Oh, my goodness. This is delicious.' Sam praised.

'I'm glad you like it handsome.' We ate them afterward pack the dishwasher and started to clean up the messy kitchen. The boys started to cry in the nursery and I head up while Sam insisted he finish up in the kitchen.


	26. Part Twenty-six - The Farm

Sam called Richard and asked them to the farm too and we're all flying out that way. We already flew out to the farm on Wednesday. We hired farm workers when I brought Sam here the first time and everything looks so well kept. We got to the farm and Sam is gone. He is working and helping all over. I got the twins fast asleep in the nursery. I walk out to Karien and Stephan's tiny home to make sure everything is in order when they arrive Friday afternoon.

I walk through the lounge, kitchen, dining, two bedrooms and finally the bathroom. I opened the cupboards and it is stocked except the closets in the two rooms. That they need to bring themselves. Everything looks in order I lock up their home and walk back to our house.

I want to do something so instead, I decide to go back into town and buy Lucinda some things for the farm. I got her some high-quality jeans with some nice shirts and work boots that have some cute animal prints on them. Hoping she will like it. Lance drove me and the twins back home and I got the clothes all washed, dried and ironed before I stock her closet in mom and dad's tiny home.

I was walking back when Sam came to search for me. I was locking up mom and dad's place when he found me.  
'There you are, love. I was wondering where you ran off to. It looks like the Heughan's will be joining us after all. Since Monday next week will be a public holiday.' In London, there are only eight public holidays all year. As for South Africa there we had thirteen days across the year.   
'That will be great seeing everyone again.' Sam held his hand for me to take. I took his hand and held on to his arms as we walk back to our house.

'So Mrs. Heughan what have you been up to today?'

'As a matter of fact, I went into town, I got us some few fresh products and got Lucinda some farm working gear. I think we need to distract her and get her engage in good clean farm work. It will get her focusing on something other than her current situation.'

'It all sounds like you mean well sweetheart but reality will be the true meter which we can measure this whole experience.'

'Of course.' We walk into the house and wash up so we can tend to dinner I put on the stove.

'I went to check on the green tunnels and you should see our crops love. They look lovely.' Sam uttered after a while. 'Robert and the boys are keeping everything under control.' Robert McBride, our farm manager he lives in Kirk Michael and drives in and out to the farm.

'That is great. I would really like to see that. Maybe tomorrow morning after breakfast.'

'Perfect.' He smiled while cutting up green salad ingredients. I started to roast potatoes. When the roasted potatoes were done we sat down and ate our dinner. The twins are in their feed chairs with us at the table and when we were done eating did we turn to them and feed them my homemade spaghetti bolognese I made especially for them.

Making your own baby food is cheaper and you know exactly what goes into it. Once they had enough we took them upstairs and gave them baths. Sam sat playing with them on our room carpet while I'm taking a quick bath. When I was dressed for bed I set out and took over from Sam while he took a bath. They both sat with a block in their hands as they chew it. I took my phone and took a couple of photos and a nice five-minute long video. Sam sway out of the bathroom and they looked up at daddy and smiled at him.

'Hello.' He spoke sounding more like a 'scooby doo' character and made them laugh. He did it over and over and I took another five-minute video where Sam and the twins played peek-a-boo with Sam. Once the boys had enough they started to rub their eyes and we rock them to bed with a bottle of milk I pumped from myself earlier.

'You know they are growing up to fast.' Sam whispered while we rock them to sleep.

'Tell me about it. We're with them twenty-four seven and still, you can hear them grow like grass in the summer.' Sam nod his head and chuckled lightly. We lay them in their cribs and climb into bed ourself. Sam lay with his back towards me and I slide closer and held him as I kiss his shoulder. He held my arm and we fall asleep.

Friday morning we were busy at five AM getting the cows in the milking stations so we can pasteurize the milk and cream that gets separated by the milking machine. A really great piece of engineering. I got our tractor out and with the trailer hooked on we load the bales of hay on it for the cows and sheep. Once the boys got all the hay off I drove the tractor back to the barn and walk the short distance back to the house where the twins were crying.

'Oh. Oh. Oh, it's okay my sweeties. Mommy his here. Shhh... It's okay. It's okay.' I picked James up and kissed his chubby cheeks. They slowly stopped crying.   
'Okay, come now my angels.' I picked Luke up as well and sat on the floor with them as they start drinking from me. 'There we go.' I brushed their hair back. They drank and afterward I burp them then got them all dressed and carried them both down to the living room where I got them in their nests with some if their toys. They're busy and I can watch them from the kitchen where I got really busy mixing a ton of bread dough together then mix a couple if different risk dough and let it all rise in the kitchen windowsill in the sun. An hour later I got the coal oven going and prepare the dough to be baked for the weekend. The oven is rather large and I slide the six bread pans into the oven with a bowl of water for moisture.

I looked over at the boys and their tired. I let them keep playing till they fall asleep comfortable in their nests. The triplets are kicking me silly today. I prepare the rusks in their bake pans. Finally, the boys are asleep. I finish up with the last rusk mixture placing it in the pan when I wash my hands and pick Luke up and cover him with a blanket as I lay him in their stroller. James followed next. I made a cute sign to put up at the front door. It says: "Future Heughan's asleep, please be quiet". I got back in the kitchen and pulled the bread from the oven after an hour and ten minutes later. It is perfectly golden brown baked. I fill the cup of water again and slide the five pans of risks in the oven and set the timer. Got the bread depaned on a bunch if cooling racks on the kitchen counter. The screen door opens by the front door and it is mom and dad Heughan's.

They walked over to me and kissed me hello.

'Hello mom. Daddy.'  
'Goodness what is happening here?' Mom lay her hands on my belly.

'Well I guess Sam haven't told you guys as I asked him to do. There is three new grandbabies in here grandma.'

'What?' Chrissie's face lights up like Christmas.

'They are due in March.' Daddy Heughan walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

'This is the best news. Where are the twins?' Grandpa asked.

'Oh, they just fell asleep playing so I wrapped them in a blanket and lay them in their stroller over there.' I point by the stairs.

'And all these?'

'Freshly baked bread that just came from the oven.'

'Goodness, you're so handy in the kitchen sweetheart. Well, it's thanks to my two grandmas that thought me since I was eight.' Dad walked back over to us in the kitchen.

'They've gotten so big since we last saw them.'

'Yes, they have and they got so heavy too.' We sat down in the lounge with our cups of coffees I made us.  
'So how is your folks doing with the little girl?' Mom asked.  
'I think at the moment they are taking it only a day at a time. They didn't want her to go into the system so they have their handsful. We offered our support where we can.' They nod their heads.  
'You'll see her later. Thought they could do with a bit of a get away.'

'Yes, and with them both working having a new baby in the house may have it's challenges surely.' Mom spoke up.  
'Yip.' I agreed as one of the boys woke up. Sam came walking in with a few tins of freshly pasteurized milk and a separate tin of fresh cream.

I guess it's about five liters of cream and milk per household on the farm. I walked to pick James up and see what is wrong. He made stinky poo and I took him up to the nursery.

Chrissie followed leaving the men downstairs. I lay him on the changing station and see what we have to deal with.   
'Oh boy.' I blew out and blew threw my lips and made James laugh out of his little stomach. In turn, make Chrissie laugh. I left Chrissie to look after James while I get his things ready for his bath.

'Oh shoot my rusks.' I remembered as I walk back to get my boy for his bath.

'What's wrong honey?'

'I have rusks in the oven that needs to get out and I have to give this little man a bath.'

'You know what I'll give him a bath and you go look in on the rusks.'

'You sure mama?'

'Yes, gives me time to bond with little James here.' I kiss her cheek.

'Thanks, mom. Be good and don't pee on grandma.' I kissed his forehead then left to go to the kitchen. I got there and the buzzer has already gone off. I got my oven mitt's on and pulled out the golden brown baked rusks. Daddy Heughan and Sam is busy by the garden tunnels I can make out through the lounge windows.

Once I got the rusks on a cooling rack I started to use the over flow of cream in a extra large mixing bowl and started to get my kitchen aid powered up whipping the cream with a dash of salt and mix it till it is butter. Then got it in my cheesecloth and got all the whey in a bowl for Sam to drink.   
Luckily I didn't put too much salt in it and can still be flavored with some sweeteners and a few drops vanilla extracts.

I wash the butter under a cold running tap water and then press it in a glass butter dish.   
'What are you doing?' Sam's brother asked behind me.  
'Oh, my goodness you're all here.' I greeted everyone happily. 'Well, I'm making butter. To go with the homemade bread I baked this morning.' We all exchange hugs and their kids ran around the living room.  
'Goodness you've been busy for a pregnant mommy.' Cathy turn me this way and that.

'You're pregnant again?' Caile asked me.  
'Yes, almost five months with triplets.'  
'Oh, god. Good luck.' Cathy gave me a hug.  
'Thanks. I have teething five-month-old twins and five months pregnant. So yeah busy-busy-busy.' We all chuckled. Mom came back down with James all clean and smelling nice. I got the rest of the butter in a second butter dish. Chrissie greeted her son and daughter in law. Then lay sleeping James down in their stroller.

Now that Chrissie and Caile all gone off to their tiny homes I hand them their own tins of fresh milk and a tin of fresh cream. Felix drove off to go fetch more of our family at the airport. I got busy drying the rusks when Janine and Richard walked through the door and these two, although the looked pissed their relationship fire, is still clear as day.

'Hello, my lovelies. What is wrong? You both clearly in the middle of something?'  
They look at each other then back at me. We sat down and they launch into their issues. They are fighting over a silly situation at Janine's work.  
'Don't you two think fighting over a situation that doesn't even exist is kind of stupid here. Considering you should be rather playfully arguing over baby names and nursery colors then fight over an imaginary relationship.' I lifted my opinion. Richard looked stunned from me to Janine.

'Janine although friendly only has a passionate heart for the wonderful man she married. She never had eyes for other men when she's devoted to the one that stole her heart so completely more than a year ago.' Richard listened me out then moved to kneel in front of Janine that is dabbing her teary eyes with a tissue she plucks from the box on the end table.

'Nadine is right beautiful. I am sorry I doubted you. Can you forgive me.' She wipes her nose nodding her head.   
'Yes, I do.' She breathed. He held her head and kissed her silly.   
'Okay, now it looks like you two need to do some serious making up and you can do so in your own home with a tin if milk and cream on your way out.' I pushed them out the door laughing.

I am just glad I could have interfered and made things a bit better. They are so perfect together, I don't want to see either of them hurt.

I was placing the last tray if rusks to dry in the oven when mom and dad with Lucinda walked through the front door. Mom and dad looks so tired.

'Hello, mom, dad. Who do we have here?' I asked when Karien and Stephan with Dave walked through the front door.

'This is Lucinda sweetheart.' Dad spoke up.

'NO? This can't be the last time I saw her she was still a wee baby.' I looked at her and she looked up at me.

'Hello, aunt Nadine.' She spoke up then gave me a hug around my neck.

'Hello, sweetheart.' I kissed her cheek then say a few hello greetings to the rest of my family. Mom, dad, and Lucinda went off to their home with their own milk and cream. Now I pull out the dried rusks from the oven and lay it out on the counter as I pushed the twins out of the house so I can show Karien and Stephan to their own tiny home. I gave them one set of keys and showed them around then left them to get settled.

I was still walking back home with the boys when Sam saw us and walked over and took the boys stroller from me as he pushed it to the main house. We passed mom and dads place when we stopped over and hear what Lucinda think of the things I got her. We got there and she's parading the things I got her.   
'Oh, my goodness we have a catwalk star. Sam look.'

'She sure does, she's working the room like a modeling star to me.' She looked at us and blushed. 'Now how would you like to come help me feed the chickens?' Sam asked her. She gasped, 'that would be cool.' Then they with daddy trailing behind walked off to feed the chickens.

'So mama. How are you really doing with Lucinda?' I asked the second they're gone.   
'It is so frustrating moving seven steps forward and twelve steps back the whole time. Her school teacher thinks we should send her to a shrink and I personally think she needs to see our pastor first than a head doctor.' Mom spoke picking Luke up that woke up and now we have to clean him up with a bath of his own.

'Mom you guys are her guardian now and you have to do what is good for her and yourselves. Mom did you know Amanda phone us on Monday threatening us that she's going to kill herself again. Sam was in a state since he answered my phone while I was busy in the greenhouse. I came to hear of it and burst out laughing. When I came to hear of it.'

'That just put the last cherry on the cake that she really is off her rocker.'  
'Yeah, and my phone has an automated call recorder on and the whole conversation got recorded.'

'Good. Can you email that to me so we can have a case to file for adoption.'   
'You want to adopt Lucinda?'  
'We have talked about it, yes.'  
'Adopting is a lengthy process mama and are you really sure you want to raise someone else's baby?'

'Her mother may be beyond nuts but at least this little girl can still be saved she's still young enough to bend in a different direction.'

'If you are up for it you have Sam and my support and we're here to help.'  
'Thank you, honey.' We got Luke cleanly dressed again and was busy rocking him back to sleep with his pacifier.   
'How is work?' I asked sitting in the lounge rocking Luke back to sleep.

'Oh, my big boss David Goldberg a jew boy and a wonderful people person. Some of our coworkers are assholes but only a few and nothing we're unfamiliar with.' I nod my head as I look at Luke in my arms.

He is asleep again and I lay him back in his crib. We lock mom and dad's place up again and head on over to the main house. I got three traditional pressure cookers on the stove and started to make us some stews with rice for dinner with most of the veggies coming from our own green tunnels.

Mom helped me and we cooked together. There was a knock at the front door when I saw it was Robert.

'Come on in Robert. How can I help you?' I spoke as I wipe my hands on a tea towel over my shoulder.  
'Ma'am it is the one plowing tractor it broke. We were plowing and didn't know the patch were so rocky and the mechanism broke.'  
'I see. Is it repairable?' I asked.  
'Maybe, we can send it in to find out.'  
'Are you sure it's the tractor and not just the implement that broke?'  
'I'm not sure ma'am.' I walked out with him where the tractor stood in front of the house and we looked and I could's see anything wrong with the John Deer only the coupling of the implement. We got the implement uncoupled and turn it over to see and the only thing I can see wrong was the bend coupling mechanism and about four of the twelve plow blades broke and all these things can be easily fixed.

Our other farm workers helped load the implement on the back of the farm truck so we can take it into town tomorrow morning where I bought it from. Mom was busy stirring the three pots of stew. Then finally the big pot of rice. Sam hung a big bell at the front door and I walked over to rang it loudly for everyone to gather for dinner. Stephan was busy having a vape on their porch when he saw everyone walking up to the main house for dinner. Sam let Lucinda carry the basket of fresh eggs they gathered while they were in the chicken coop.

They wash up while I got a movie playing for the kids to watch while they ate their food and we all sat around the large dining room table eating and talking about everything. As soon as everyone were done with dinner, did the rest of our party insisted that they clean up. I for one got the twins upstairs and gave them their evening baths and redress them for bed. I pumped some milk for them earlier this afternoon so they lay and drink their bottles. My sweet boys. 

~~~~OoO~~~~

Saturday morning I took on Lucinda's care with Sam's brother's three kids today and I let them come help me bake some cookies. We baked a ton of cookies all day and by three PM we were done baking. The four kids played with the decorations on the cookies and when it was all cooled down. I got out twelve extra large jars and with their help we quickly pack the one jar with our baked goodies for today and the other one with baked rusked I baked and dried the last few days.

Once the two large jars per house hold were ready I send out the kids not running to all the tiny houses and deliver them to everyone. They all got back and I promised them they can come and build their own homemade pizzas then they are done. I got busy mixing the total flourless pizza bases going and they got all crazy with the toppings they all likes. I slide their pizzas in the oven and let it all cook. Half an hour later I pulled their four pizzas from the oven and they all dug in. I clean up the last of our mess we made today when Cathy came to see what her kids are up to.

'You are still busy?' She asked jumping in to help me clean. 

'Yeah, I am it is only the last few things that need's cleaning. I let them make their own pizzas tonight and look there are eating and watching 'Lilo and Stitch'.

'You really have a way with the kids.'

'I wanted to bake some cookies yesterday then thought why. I can have the kids come have some culinary fun with me instead.'

'Well, you kept them all plenty busy. Thanks for the baked goodies you send over. It smells divine.'

'You're welcome.' I smiled as we store the last of the washed dishes away. The men got home and brought with them fresh tins of milk and cream. Tonight I use up all the cream Sam brought over and made more homemade butter with it I used two of my bread pans to press it into a shape and then pop it in the oven. Cathy followed me around like a hawk observing everything I'm doing.

'What did you just do?'

'I made some homemade butter. The process is fairly easy. Go fetch your tin of cream and I'll show you.' She jogged off to go fetch their cream Caile took to their home. She came back and I let her follow all my instructions as she types it on her phone. I showed her how to wash the whey from the ball of butter we just made then press it in the butter dishes I told her to bring along and boom homemade butter. 

'I never knew the process is so easy, and it tastes much better then the store bought ones.'

'Yes, it does taste better. You know the UK got a whole community that specializes in butter churning at home.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. They have all different recipes for different types of butter. I once saw one with pieces of chilies in it.'

'I'll go google it later. Thanks for teaching me.' She hugged me. 

'You're welcome. Here take this I baked it yesterday so it is still fresh it will go well with your freshly made homemade butter.'

'Thanks. May I ask you something, handy sister-in-law.'

'Of course.'

'I was wondering if you could teach me a few things in the kitchen. I was never really given the opportunity to learn all these things at home.' She admits shyly.

'Of course, I will be happy to teach you, give us more time to bond.' I smiled as we walked to the front door and I saw her out as the twins woke up from their afternoon nap. Sam walked in and saw all the kids eating pizzas in our living room.

'Honey I'm home.' He sways my way.

'Hey, you look happy.' He wraps his arms around me as we stood in the foyer of our house.

'I am I just can't get enough of this farm and it makes me so happy to be here.'

'I see. I have a little bit of bad news I'm afraid. One of the implements broke when Robert and the guys tried to plow new fields to plant feed to the winter for out livestock and while they plow hit a bed of rock just below the surface and it broke so we have to go into town and just get the few parts fixed.'

'Really they hit a bed of rocks?'

'Yes, and judging by the damage I saw a rather large rock bed.' 

'Okay, we can go see if the people will be open on a Sunday, or we can go and see the people on Tuesday when everyone is back at work.'

'We can do that too. We just have to let Robert know.'

'Okay, I'll go tell him quickly. Be right back, mama.' Sam left and the kids were done eating and were busy watching the last of their movie. I walk back to the kitchen and got our own pizzas out of the oven and lay the four large pizzas on the kitchen counter. The movie is all done and with the kitchen now all switched off and clean I walked the kids home. I drop Caile's brother's kids off first. Everyone was having a lovely night on their own. Some listening to music and others just watching some TV, or like mom and dad just sitting on their porch in their rocking chairs just enjoying the setting sun over the ocean at a distance. 

'Darlings.' Mom smiled at us when we walked up to them. 

'Hello, mama. I just walked Lucinda home quickly I need to get back to the boys. Lucinda built her own pizza tonight and ate it while watching a movie so she's all fed.'

'That's so nice. Thanks for the nice cookies and rusks.' Dad pulled Lucinda onto his lap.

'You're welcome, daddy.' I smiled at mom and dad. 'I love you, mommy, daddy so much. I have to get back to the twins.'

'Go-go. Breakfast tomorrow?' Dad asked me.

'That sound nice daddy. If it doesn't rain we can have a nice big breakfast outside on the lawn.'

'That will be great.' We agreed and I head back to the house and Sam was busy giving the twins their baths, along with the help of his mother.

'Hello.'

'Hello, sweetheart. What are you still doing being busy? Off you go sweet girl. go take a shower or a nice bath. Judging by all the goodies you send over with the kids you've been busy all day on your feet.'

'Yes, we were. I had little elves that helped me a lot.' I spoke and sat in the 'lazyboy' chair taking James from Chrissie to feed him. He drank from me.

'Hello, my sweet boy. You two have been so good today. Thank you.' I kissed his head. Once he was done drinking from me it was Luke's turn. 'Hello, my sweet good boy. Thanks for coming to help mama.' I looked up at her and she cupped my cheek.

'You're welcome, sweetheart.' She rocked James to sleep while Sam goes off quickly to go take a shower himself and were back before James were completely asleep. Sam took over from his mother. 

'Mama we are having a nice big breakfast tomorrow here on the lawn if it's not going to rain. Spread the word please.'

'Will do. See you, kids, tomorrow morning.' She walked back home and we lay the boys in their cribs and I could finally go take a nice bath. I wash and got dressed for bed and Sam sat on our bed with two plates of pizzas for us as we set in to watch one of my old DVD's I love to watch.


	27. Part Twenty-seven - Farm Living

Six-twenty AM, I was up and Sam was still snoring when I got the twins dressed for the day and fed their porage for the morning. They lay under their mobiles kicking and getting excited looking at all the colorful dangling toys above them. I got the bread I baked cut and packed in rows and rows on baking sheets in the three layers in the oven, busy turning it to toast.

Robert brought us our portion of fresh eggs and it is a large amount. I started to scramble a bunch of eggs and other I got frying sunny side up and then with the bacon I got it frying in a large pan. One of our neighbors brought us a few hands of bananas and I'm frying them as well. The smell of breakfast woke Sam up and stroll in smiling at me as he looks after our boys first then walked over helping me get all the cooked food in a couple of bowls covered in clean tea towels.

'Love.' Sam called my attention.

'Yes, handsome.'

'Promise me that you will please rest today and not cook for a rugby team. You look so tired. You bearly slept and look you're up again cooking.'

'I'm sorry. I only got up because I was staring at the ceiling for hours. So I rather be productive than waste time. I'm sorry handsome.'

'That only means you haven't slept at all.' He pulled me closer kissed my forehead.

'Yes. Can you quickly go see how the weather looks outside please.'

'Why?'

'Because we're having family breakfast outside on the front lawn if it's not raining.' I explained.

'I see. It is eight-twelve AM now, let's go see.' Sam gave me a kiss walking off to go see if we'll be clear for breakfast.

'We're in an all beautiful clear morning, love.' Sam came back with an answer then left.

I pulled the toast from the oven and lay it on the counter. I pack the toast I made this morning on a few plates with a couple of sugar pots with homemade butter in them.   
Sam got back and let me know we're all good to eat outside. Then he got help to carry the twelve-seater table outside along four, four-seater tables stack together. Once the tables were sorted, we starting to set the long seventeen places setting with all the food I made scattered all over the long table. Everyone brought their own plates and cups.

Sam has gone off quickly and got our daily supply of milk. I left the ringing bell to Sam when he got back from the milking station. Everyone walked over and started to dig into breakfast. Lots of talking and laughter. I put the twins in their stroller and covered in sunscreen. They fell asleep while we ate. Everyone was still having a good time when I silently disappeared with the twins after I ate a few bites. I lay the boys in their cribs. Then I washed my hands and face that felt sticky and climb into bed and instantly fell asleep.

'Oh, she's finally asleep.' I hear Sam spoke in a whisper tone to someone.  
'You said she's been busy since six AM cooking all of us breakfast on her own?' Chrissie asked sitting next to me on our bed brushing my hair back.  
'Yes, now if I know I would have helped her yet she let me sleep in.' Chrissie and Robert kissed the side of my face.  
'Thanks for breakfast sweet girl.' They all left and I drift back into deeper sleep.

**~~~oOo~~~**

Monday the public banking holiday were nice and quiet from noon onward everyone started to leave catching their flights back home. As for us, we will be here a whole nother week. Sam loves being here and so do I. With everyone now gone I started to clean our home while the boys take their morning nap.

While I was busy dusting and vacuuming every corner of our home I started to have a craving for a South African dish called 'Melk kos' it is a really delicious dish you usually eat in the winter. You take milk about two to three cups and heat it in a pot you bring it close to boiling when you add your flour rubbed with butter and pinch of salt with a fork or a wisk the flour into the milk. Making sure there are lots of lumps in it that's the yummy parts. Once it is near a rather thick texture you know it is too much it should be thick but almost a bit on the runny side. Then once it is done you serve it with sugar and cinnamon. Yummy.

I rush to get the last of the house cleaned then got right on making the dish I'm craving. With an overflow of milk I can almost make a gallon of it but since it is just Sam and me now on the farm I won't make as much. I have just finish stirring the last of the ingredients into the milk when Sam walked back into the house from a day out in the field helping our farm workers.

'Hello sweetheart, had a nice day in the fields?' I asked Sam that came strutting towards me.  
'Hello, sexy. Yes, I have but I missed you more. What are you making?' Sam held my back to his chest looking over my shoulder.  
'This was something I've been craving all morning while I was cleaning. It's a winter type of dish we used to make it in South Africa the direct translation for the dish into English is "Milk Food" or "Melk Kos" in Afrikaans.' I got two bowls out and pour the ready mixture into it and I sprinkle sugar and cinnamon over it and let him taste it. He took a bite and I watch his reaction.   
'This is so nice, a bit lumpy.'  
'It is supposed to be like that with lumps in it so you have something to chew.'  
'He took the bowl from me and we sat down at the dining room table eating our dinner. Saw Sam licking out his bowl with his finger.  
'Love you do know I can give you more if you like that's if you want more of course.'  
'Yes please.' He held his bowl for me to dish up his second helping.  
'Here you go handsome.' I gave his bowl back.  
'Thank you. So what other dishes did you use to make back in South Africa?'  
'There is "milk tart", my famous "Malva podding", " potato salad" and lastly "bunny chow".'  
'What is bunny chow?' He asked clearing his bowl once again.  
'It is basically beef or lamb stew served inside a hollowed out loaf of bread.'  
'Wow, that sounds amazing. Stew and bread now there is a nice combo.'  
'When we go into town tomorrow with that implement I can buy the ingredients for it and we can have bunny chow tomorrow night if you like.'  
'Yes, please. Your cooking is the reason I have to keep going to the gym more love.'  
'Sorry.' I feel so guilty for having him work extra hard to keep fit.  
'Please don't be love. Your cooking is worth it promise.' I finish my first bowl and the boys woke up. Sam walked over to them and I load our dishwasher then walked over to where my three Heughan men were playing and the twins were laughing as daddy tickle them where he lay them on their blankets. I took a video of them with Sam's tablet. It was adorable beyond words.

After a ton, if playing we got working giving them bathes then sat feeding them their formula we're trying to give them. They drank it but only after a few tries. We rubbed their backs burping them. Then start rocking them to sleep. I got Luke down first and I go quickly and took a shower and then Sam came in as I got out if the shower. He gave me a kiss then step into the shower. Drying off and got dressed in a silk teddy I sat in bed rubbing cream into my dry hands. Sam walked out of the bathroom dried off but completely butt naked. I was reading a book when he asked me what he should wear, played it cool try keeping a smile off my face.  
'What about your black silk boxers I washed it this morning.' I looked at him and he walked with a swagger to the chest if drawers. He then stuck out his cute butt at me like us girls do sometimes for our guys.   
'Handsome what are you doing?'  
'I'm trying to seduce my wife and it is clearly not working.'  
'No that I got when you walk out naked. No what are you doing sticking out your butt like that? It just looks a little bit...' I trail off.  
'Like what?' He asked me looking over his shoulder at me laughing.  
'Okay you asked for it handsome, honestly please don't get mad it looks a little on the gay side.'  
'What it does?'  
'Yes look in the mirror.' He looked to the full mirror to his left and saw what I mean.  
'Oh, my soul. Never mind.' My hunky knight straightens up immediately and had me in stitches at his reaction. He pulls on his boxers he pulled out of the drawer and climb into bed. I placed a bookmark in my book lat it on my nightstand and turned to Sam where he lay on his side of our bed.   
'Hello my sexy knight, so you're trying to seduce your wife then, is it? I kissed his chest then lick and lightly bite his nipples.   
'Yes, ma'am.'  
'Well, then sir let see if it worked.' I free his erection and examine it. 'Mmm... Still, need some work maybe this will help. I climb over him with my wet female anatomy in this face below me as I suck him and he played with me while I play with him. We worked each other over and over. Till Sam had enough and had me sitting down on him slowly while he let me have it good. Two, three orgasms later we fell asleep in each other's arms.

By morning we got up had breakfast then we head to town to fix the farming equipment. The place I bought it from fixed it for us no problem. Afterward, I got the bunny chow ingredients at the butcher's and off we go. I mixed bread dough before we left this morning so it can rise while we're all out. We got home and it like tripled in size. Robert helped get the fix implement off the truck and into the barn. I got the twins sorted. Sesame Street in Gaelic were on and I let them sat and play while watching Seasome Street. Sam came back after he helped Robert and helped me in the kitchen. I got the curry stew in my pressure cooker and let the steam do its work while I let Sam knee the bread dough then we cut it is two even pieces and let it rise inside the bread pans now. In the meantime, we sat with the twins. Sam held me to him while we watch Luke and James play. Sam later kissed the side of my head then lay his hand on our triplets.   
'How are you feeling today mommy?'  
'I had a wave of nausea while we're in town earlier but it is gone now.'   
'You think it is like the with the boys?'  
'Goodbye. But I hope not I really truly hate puking.' My phone rang and it is an unknown number.'  
'Hola.' I tried to sounds Spanish.  
'Hello, I'm looking for Nadine van der Merwe.' Amanda asked in her bad South African English.  
'Que pasa? No speaking Engles, por favor.' She ends our call.  
'Who was that?'   
'Amanda. When she couldn't understand me she hung up.' Sam laughed.   
'You learned Gaelic for Outlander right?'  
'Yes, I have. I can teach you if you like.'  
'I would like that very much and maybe we can start teaching the boys. You know I've read somewhere that in early development like James and Luke here you can teach them up to four different languages and they will pick it up.'  
'That is amazing.'  
'Yes, it is. Their tiny brains are like absorbing sponges extracting everything.' My phone rang again and Sam answers it in Gaelic. I tried very hard to muffle my laughter. The line went dead again and a third time it rang. I finally said hello. I really don't have the strength to deal with her right now.  
'Finally. Where are your parents?' They are visiting my cousin in Miami with my dad's sister. Why do you need to talk to them crazy woman?'  
'I am not crazy.'  
'The fact that your denying it is just proof how fucking crazy you are.'  
'I am not crazy.' She spat.  
'Total bat poop bananas. Well, I actually have a life beside you Mrs. Cloete so goodbye.'  
'I'm coming to London.'  
'Well enjoy your flight if you have the cash to go good for you. Say hi to Big Ben for me.' I hung up.  
'She's coming to London?' Sam spoke sitting up.  
'It would appear so. I don't know how she's going to do that? She could bearly look after herself and Lucinda. Maybe she sold her car?' Sam gone pacing the room then walked off to go talk to Shaun and the rest if our security.

I called dad up and give him the latest if Amanda. With all the legal documents from South Africa child welfare we have the law on our side and here the child welfare law are almost the same and we can have her deported back to South Africa if she gets within twenty kilometers from us. The news of Amanda coming here spread fast and Sam got my family security to protect them from Amanda. I gone on facebook and got a recent photo of Amanda to give to our security.

Sam got back and helped me with the boys feeding them mashed sweet potatoes with normal potato. They ate it all then we rock them to sleep. I lay James down in his crib as I sat in the rocking chair. Sam is still busy rocking Luke to sleep.  
'I'm not letting that woman near our family.' Sam whispered.  
'She's certifiable insane just like her deceased father.' I replied.  
'Her bio father was nuts?'  
'Yes, he was. He was admitted to the loony bin a while after Amanda turned three it four.'  
'Well she clearly got the jeans from him and she didn't even know the man. She called her own father uncle mom said.'  
'That is messed up.' Sam lay Luke in his crib.  
'Yeah, it kind of is.'  
'I got mom and dad and Karien security. We will just have to let them know of the latest.' Sam called my family and told them what is going to happen with extra security for them. The next few days we were still in the far and the first flight out to London on Friday morning we all flew back home. We got back home and I got into my greenhouse while Sam goes through our ton of mail while looking after the boys. You can believe how quickly weeds can take over one's garden overnight. 

I got everything cleaned and cared for with a nice drenched watering. I open the roof windows. I watched my veggie garden and everything is almost at a point of our third harvest. I got back in the house and Sam go down to the basement gym with his trainer that showed up around noon. I got on the treadmill for almost twenty minutes when my phone rang and it was Amanda again. 

'Cut the crap Nadine, I know it is you. I'm in London I've just landed and I'm crashing on your couch since you live here now.'

'Fuck you, Amanda. You will not crash on my couch in my house. You come near me and I will have you arrested for scatting illegally. Heck, I can get you deported back to South Africa, with a single phone call.'

'Where am I going to live?'

'You will have thought about that before you left South Africa. You know what I'll have a nice contact in British home affairs and he can pull a few strings for me to deport you back to South Africa.'

'It's only me and I take up little room.'

'No. No! NO! Call me again and I can file harassment charges against you.'

'You don't have the guts.'

'Why do people always underestimate me.' Sam got on the phone with the police and there are buys tracing my call with Amanda. Sam nod his head they got her. 

'Well we are on the phone with the police as we speak to have you arrested to harrasment.'

'You're bluffing!' She bark at me.

'Nope. Listen.' I let her hear Sam say officer Brown's name and her name aloud so she coud here.

'You still thing I take you lightly. Now, Amanda Cloete, I regreat saying this very much but I have always regreat having you as blood family because you are so fucking nuts.'

'I am not crazy.'

'Fucking psycho just like your dead father. Fucking nuts!'

'Have you figured out where your own daughter is?'

'No they denied me any access to her at all.'

'FANTASTIC!! Something someone did something decent for your sweet little girl someone can save her from you. You're a monster of a mother. Now...' I was interrupted when I heard street officers walk up to Amanda. They have rich British accents. 'Now ma'am you have been harassing Mr. and Mrs. Heughan and they have filed harassment charges against you.'

'How do you know who I am?'

'We've tracked your phone leading to this city CCTV camera.' The nice officer points out. 'You are Amanda Cloete who just got off flight SA-9966 EL. You are here less than twenty-four hours and already arrested. Come with us, ma'am.'

'I protest most strongly.' She barks as they put her in cuffs.

'You can talk to a state lawyer ma'am but you are already violating other legal documents signed by your high court in South African and here in London, not getting close to the here said parties within a twenty-kilometer radius.' They got her in a police car and the line finally went dead. Never to bother us again. I sat on the floor in the gym as I sigh in relieve. 

'Love you okay?'

'Yes, they just arrested Amanda in town for harassment and our restraining orders against her.'

'So it is over?'

'I'd believe so.' I look up at him and he cups my face. 'Guess you glad your family are all sane and a picnic right about now, huh.' I smiled chuckled.

'Pretty much, yes.'

'Well, she did keep things colorful with her crazy.' I stated.

'Yes, she sure did. Now it is all over.' He helped me off the floor and we head upstairs. We got to the kitchen and the doorbell rang. It's dad.

'Oh, daddy. Come in quickly we need to tell you the latest.' We walked to the kitchen and lay out everything that just happened for him over a cup of coffee and rusks I baked on the farm.


	28. Part Twenty-eight - High Alert

After Amanda got arrested. We all relaxed a bit more but our security on some level haven't relaxed at all which is really alarming to me. It was middle November when the cold really started to set in for the winter. I was out with Lance to the shops quickly when my phone rang.

When I got a spine-crawling call and it was Amanda. She kidnapped Sam and my baby boys from right under our noses. Our security listens in on our call and she demands ten million rand. Which is almost nothing in pounds anyway, but all things considered she just kidnapped my husband and twin boys from us and now this is full blown war. I know it is not good to get this fucking angry while I'm pregnant but she had the ability to push any sane person to question your own sanity.

'Fine Amand where do you want to meet?' I asked. I'm surely not going to give her a cent of my money but I want to meet with her, plant a bullet in her foot and one knee cap and let the police deal with her on three counts of kidnapping against her now. 

'Hammersmith train yard outside shed. Have my money in three hours or I'll start sending your family back in pieces.'

'Fine, I'll have your money.' Shaun and Lance with Felix and the rest of our security crew got the police here and I told them my plan to deal with Amanda. So with my own firearm, I got a license for before Janine and I immigrated to London. I load it and set out with the police and our security team. I let mom and dad know what is going on and what is happening. 

Mom and daddy were in a state and while they are still panicking I got so damn pissed I could murder my own aunt tonight because of the things she's done to my own family. Mom, dad, sleeping Lucinda with Karien and Stephen with Dave arrived at our home as we all set out with me in a double bulletproof vest.

We arrived at the train yard in Hammersmith and stake out the scene first. There she is standing outside drinking from a bottle that looks like some kind of cheap spirits. 

The police director lets me drive their black SUV to where she stood with her bottle in her hand. I got out and put my gun back in the back of my black jeans. I close the door leaving the headlights of the car on bright so everyone behind me can see what is happening.

'Nadine? You're here early. You got my money.'

'Yeah, it is in the back of the car. Where is my family?'

'They are inside all neatly tied up.'

'Fuck I didn't even know your psycho father and I can surely see him in you right here and right now.' 

'Fuck you. You know nothing.'

'Well for one normal people try to get along with one another. But your psychotic rants run in loops over and over. In fact, it is getting really fucking dull very fast Amanda.' She drank the last of stuff in the bottle in her hand then break it over the edge of the shed and ran to me. She charged towards me with the broken bottle and started to swing it at me. I dodged most of her blows when I had enough, I pulled my gun from my pants and hit her full on the forehead with the bottom of my gun rendering her dizzy this is where I shot her right foot.

She fell to the ground in a dust cloud swearing and cursing. Blue and Red lights race in behind me where I ran into the shed and saw Sam tied up but slump over like he was still drugged. My baby boys off to the side on a what looks like a makeshift bed crying because of the loud noises outside.

A paramedic came rushing in and took Sam in the back of the ambulance along with our twin boys. 

'Shhh... It's okay sweethearts, mommy is here. Everything is okay.' I held them both on my hips as they cling to me. In the back of the ambulance, we are racing to the hospital. I call mom and the others at my home that we are on our way to the hospital and they will all meet us there. The ER unite at the hospital took Sam and my babies to make sure they're all okay when one of the attending doctors saw my bleeding arms. I didn't even notice my arms were wounded badly. She cleaned me up and found the long lacerations on the inside of my arms. She cleans it out and made absolutely sure there are no pieces of glass in the wounds before she injects me then glue the long cuts close then started to give me stitches. I stopped counting at twenty, stitches. Once I was cared for and checked out making sure our triplets are fine. I walked back to my babies and still sleeping husband.

'Mrs. Heughan the police found chloroform at the scene. So Mr. Heughan will be fine he has to sleep it off and come to once the stuff has worked out of his system.'  
'And my two boys doctor?'  
'They are completely unharmed in their ordeal. They are just tired and hungry.'  
'Thank the heavens. Thank you, doctor.'  
'How are you doing Mrs. Heughan? To much stress or anger is not good for the triplets. I can order you on immediate bed rest.'

'I see, doctor but even though you order me into bed rest I still have seven-month-old twins to look after and an unconscious husband that my aunt kidnapped because she is certifiable crazy.'

'Your aunt did this?'

'Yes, doctor. I think she's in the ER. She's been schizo for years now and denies she needs help. Her biological father where just as psycho but looks like a picnic next to her and he was also in the loony bin.'

'Goodness, I can send my doctor friend Dr. Kruger from the psych ward to evaluate her.'  
'Thank you, doctor. That would be most helpful.' I sat down in a comfy reclining armchair and start feeding the twins one at a time draping a blanket over myself. My family arrived and were frantic. I lay everything out for them from beginning to end.

'You shot her?' Dad asked me rocking Luke asleep.  
'Yes, her foot only to get her off me she got me pretty bad with her broken bottle.' I showed them my arms.

Richard and Janine arrived a few minutes later.

'What happened?'

'Amanda kidnapped Sam and the twins tonight she demands ten million Rand so I played her and showed up with the police where the two of us got in a physical fight and I saw a gap in her attack and shot her foot.'

'Shit!' Janine said sitting down while Richard rubbed her back. 'Are the twins okay?' Janine asked.

'They're a bit rattled but they'll be fine it is just Sam that got the chloroform and has to sleep it off.' I took Sam's hand and squeeze it. Mom and dad rocked my fed baby boys to sleep. The nice nurses rolled in two cribs for me to lay the boys in. I called Chrissie to let her know about Sam. She just asked that I keep her posted. My folks later left taking the twins with them instead and I stayed with Sam. Felix went off and got me some nice tea. It's been a very long night. The triplets kicked me in overdrive. 

'Shh... you three mommy is sorry for all the action tonight. Mommy is really sorry.' I talked to them and they quiet down a bit. 'Thank you. Now daddy just needs to wake up then everything will be back to normal.' After I paced Sam's room over and over when my feet got sore and I sat back in the comfy armchair and held Sam's hand as I sat forward laying on my arms and sleep took me.

A daylight Sam's doctor of last night came to check in on Sam and his Psych partner was here doctor Kruger. A tall red-headed muscley man.

'Mrs. Heughan, I have evaluated Mrs. Cloete for the past six hours and have found a rather alarming situation. There are definitely multiple personalities present at least six I can see and they switch so frequently that it hard to keep up and then on the side I saw lots of signs of schizophrenia that looks like it's been untreated for very long.'

'Doctor Kruger, the problem with Mrs. Cloete, my aunt is that she doesn't think she's sick or crazy as she puts it. She has a long history in his father side of the family with psycho behavior and we got to the point that we had her child taken away from her. She just took off earlier this year leaving her eight-year-old on her own. So my parents took in the child and are by law now her guardian. So as to your earlier question, Mrs. Amanda Cloete has never received treatment for the illnesses.'

'With your permission, Mrs. Heughan may we admit her to the psych ward and keep her under observation till her trial for kidnapping and breaking and entering.' 

'Of course, is there anything I must sign for you towards that effect.'

'Yes, ma'am. This form here she signed thinking it was her release papers but she signed a power of attorney form and you are now going to sign this as her power of attorney.'

'I see.'

'The moment we picked up on her ailments we got all the legal paperwork together we have on file and so we can start treatment on her.'

'You know what is funny she came all the way out here to London from South Africa and not once mentioned her daughter at any of our encounters.'

'Strangely enough she hasn't in our sessions either. Like she never existed.' I got my phone out and showed Dr. Kruger a photo of Lucinda.

'This is Amanda's daughter Lucinda.'

'Pretty little flower isn't she?'

'Yes, she sure is.' I signed all the paperwork for them to treat Amanda. When everything was all signed I sat back in my chair and looked at Sam still sleeping. I later got up and moved his head slowly to keep his body in motion. I moved from his head to his arms and then his legs. I gave his a nice bed bath and shaved him. Lance relieved Felix outside this morning and brought a hospital bag for Sam along. This is what I am using to clean him a bit up with. The passed on quietly and still, Sam hasn't woke up yet. Midafternoon the Heughan showed up and it was a surprise for me to see them here. 

'So how is he?'

'Still sleeping from the chloroform she gave him, mom.'

'You look tired darling.' Daddy Heughan walked over to me and kneel in front of me cupping my face.

'I won't leave his side. I shot the woman that did this to Sam and the boys.'

'She took the boys too?'

'Yes. By a miracle from above they were completely unharmed it was just Sam she knocked out with chloroform.'

'Of thank the Lord.' Chrissie breathed. She walked over to Sam and kissed his forehead. 'Where are they?'

'With my parents.' I replied. 'I didn't want them cropped up in a hospital room.'

'Of course not.' Chrissie sat down in a chair dad pulled closer for her. We sat with Sam, mom pushed me into the en-suite bathroom and I go take a nice shower quickly. I got back out feeling much better. Evening arrived and mom and dad took off going to our home to shower and rest while I'm still here looking after Sam.

Wednesday morning he finally came to and everyone's here when Sam woke up. He was rather disoriented.

'Hello handsome, how are you feeling?' I asked holding his hand in both of mine.

'I'm okay just a massive headache. Why am I in the hospital?' He asked trying to figure out his whereabouts.

'Sam, honey you and the boys were kidnapped four days ago by Amanda. You were knocked out with chloroform but the boys were fine just scared.'

'She kidnapped me and the twins?' He asked sitting up a little.

'Yes, she called me demanding ten million in Rands. So go out there to meet her to get you and the boys back and got into a physical fight with her.' I held up my bandage arms for him to see.

'But Nadine avenged you, son, she shot the bitch that took you in her foot and pressed charges and got her admitted to the loony bin.' My father spoke up.

'You did all that for me and the twins?' Sam asked surprised.

'Of course. No one but no one fucks with my family I've waited so long for.' He got teary and pulled me closer giving me a steamy kiss.

'Thank you for saving me, princess.'

'You're welcome sexy. It is so nice to see you awake.' I dried his tears. After that, the rest of our family came to greet him while I sneak off to get him a nurse for his headache he has.

By the afternoon most of our family left going back home taking the twins with them while I stay with Sam.

'The last thing I remember is I just finish feeding the boys and put them to bed while you and Felix ran to the store for some things. I was on my way to our room when everything went black.'

'I was in a state when I got home finding a note in the boy's crib and you were missing. She was so sneaky she tampered with our security cameras. She stole you and the boys from under Shaun and Lances watch. They were beyond pissed when I ran to tell them and got the police in on the case. The police showed up and got me to go with them to the drop off point.

I wore two bulletproof vests to be sure and my own gun. I didn't have the money for her because I knew she would be locked up for three counts of kidnapping and breaking and entering. So I bluff her. We drove out that way with an hour to spare when I challenge her calling her a loony like her father. She barked back and this went on while she polished a bottle of spirits.

Them when she had enough she ran to me and attacked me with the broken bottle in her hand. I blocked her blows as best she could when I pulled my gun out and hit her on the forehead with the back of my gun. She staggered backward holding her forehead that was when I had enough and shot her one foot. The observing police race in and got her locked up. I ran into the shed where she kept the three if you and found you slump in a chair tied up and the boys crying on a stained smelly mattress. The ambulance raced off with all of us to this hospital where they made sure all three of you were okay. The police found a bottle of chloroform in the shed she drugged you with and you only had to sleep it out of your system. I was so worried about you handsome.'

'Goodness, I can see it in your eyes love. Are the triplets okay?' He pulled me onto his bed.

'The ER doctor were nice enough to do an ultrasound for me to make sure and they are fine handsome.'

'Oh good. So your arms got sliced with her bottle then?'

'Yes, I didn't even notice they were badly cut till we got you to the hospital.'

'What? How is that possible?'

'I was on an adrenaline high and I only remember blocking her blows not getting hurt.'

'That makes sense. Oh, my sweet girl thank you for fighting for our family like a lioness.'

'Of course, and you're welcome.'

'Come now mommy it looks like you hardly got any sleep.'

'I haven't I would doze off in the chair then jolt awake every two hours so I gave it up for a bad job.'

'Sleep now love my turn looking after you now.' I did close my eyes and was instantly in a deep sleep as Sam hold me in his protective arms. I woke up later and Sam was gone, no one was in the hospital room. I heard someone in the bathroom being busy. The door flew open as Sam step out all shaven and showered dressed in clean clothes that were in his overnight bag.

'Feeling better?' I asked him.

'Yes, ma'am. You sleep okay?'

'Like a baby.'

'My doctor was here an hour ago and said I can go home in the morning.'

'Wonderful. I slip off the bed and walk to the bathroom for a quick pee and some freshening up. Six AM Friday morning our security drove all of us home from the hospital. Chief Higgins called and said Amanda has a trial date this coming Wednesday. We made a note of the court date and time and stuck it on the fridge.

The boys were excited to see their daddy. As they stretch their arms out to Sam and me when they saw us with their cute front and bottom teeth that cut two weeks ago. Sam picked James up while Luke lay in my arms as he rubs his eye. I gave him a bottle while I lightly rock him to sleep. He fell asleep mid-feed. James followed soon after. We lay them down in their cribs then joined our family downstairs.


	29. Part Twenty-nine - Court Date

Wednesday the fourth of December at nine AM Sam and I sat in the back of the courtroom listening to the most urgent cases go through first. Amanda's case came before the judge and hear our hired lawyer with Amanda's lawyer lay the case in front of the judge. The judge listened to both sides and without further delay found Amanda guilty with twenty-five years jail time per kidnappee she took and with seventy-five years of jail looney cell to look forward to in South Africa. She will be deported and do her jail time in South Africa. Finally, she will be gone. They took her away in jail hand and ankle cuffs.

I looked at her as she looked at me, Sam tried to get my attention when she shook off her to heavy muscle looking guards and leaped at me right here in the courtroom. The courtroom broke out in chaos. Sam caught me as we all fell between the benches to the floor. She sat astride me head bud me then to crown everything started to choke me with her chains.

I got pissed and grabbed her nipples and keep pinching them as hard as I could manage. She sat up yelling I hit her jaw up and elbow her left eye to get her off of me. By this time her guards were on her again. The Judge spoke up again.   
'Mrs. Amanda Cloete, since your sentence was clearly to light I make it a hundred years in the prison psych ward in South Africa without any possibility of parole.' The judge gave his final ruling and pound his gavel on his desk. Her guards took her away kicking and screaming cursing as they took her away. The nice judge got off his bench and came to see if I need any medical help. 

I did I was bleeding all over the place and the courtroom guard got on the phone and called for an ambulance. I have a head wound where her head hit mine but most of all I am more worried about the triplets. The ambulance arrived rather quickly and as the paramedic pushed my gurney out to the ambulance did Janine phone but since I didn't answer she called Sam. I was crying all the way to the hospital.

'Hey, please stop crying, honey.' Sam took my hand while he was still on the phone with Janine.

'I can't till I know the triplets are fine they've been through enough with that bitch.' I cried more. We got to the hospital and they raced me into an ER room where they look at my bleeding head then at the same time they did an ultrasound on the triplets. Sam stood by my head looking down at me drying my tears as he held my head in his hands. They lean out my head wound as it stings. 

'Mr. & Mrs. Heughan, look let me show you here is baby number one heart beating strong and steady. Baby number two also strong and steady with a little case of the hiccups. And here baby number three also strong and steady heartbeat while sucking his this thumb.'

'I'm sorry "he"?' Sam asked looking from me to the doctor.

'Yes, baby number one here is a boy, baby two a little girl and baby number three is another boy.' The doctor points out for us.

'So they are all perfectly fine doctor. That woman did attack me rather forcefully.'

'They are all in 100% good health from the ultrasound.'

'And a 3D scan please doctor we need to make a hundred percent sure my family is fine.' Sam ordered.

'Very well Mr. Heughan.' The doctor went off and got me admitted for the night to make sure I'm all good and to observe the triplets. I know we just entered their seventh month I feel better being here at the hospital so the professionals can make sure my babies are fine. Sam has gone off with Lance leaving Shaun with me to get me an overnight bag from home. Karien volunteered to look after the twins for us today. I'm sure she's having her hands full. Janine was earlier in a state when Sam told her what happened in the courtroom this morning and soon after the whole family started to call me as my three babies started to kick me from every direction. Silent tears ran down my face as I thank my heavenly Father above that He kept my three babies safe in Amanda's attack. Silent tears ran down my face when I was on the phone with my mother. 

'So she got a hundred years in jail. Is this correct?' Mom asked me.

'Yes. You see she got seventy-five years for Sam and the twins then she attacked me and the judge then and there added another twenty-five years to her sentence because of her attack on me but I got her good this time elbow in her eye and I use a vice grip nipple crippler on her and she backed off somewhat.'

'Good for you honey. Are the triplets okay?'

'Yes, grandma our guardian angels worked overtime keeping them safe. They just did an ultrasound to make sure but Sam almost demands they do a 3D scan on them just to make extra sure. They still have to come do that. They admit me to the hospital for observation overnight.'

'Good rather be safe than sorry.'

'Yes. Mama.'

'Yes, sweetheart.' 

'I was so scared.'I admit to her.

'I believe you, honey. As soon as I can get away here we'll come by later to see how you. Are doing okay?'

'Yeah, mama I'm okay. I love you, mama.' I wipe my tears away. 

'I love you too my sweetheart.' Janine walked through my room door with Sam on her heels. 

'See you later mama. Bye.' We hung up and I kissed my family hello. 

'What does mom say about all this?' Janine asked taking my hand.  A  later Richard arrived with a nice bundle of flowers.

'To be totally honest she sounds ultra pissed. I guess if she could get her hands around Amanda's neck right this second she will squeeze until all Amanda's hair pops from her head.' This made my family laugh at the picture I was painting but it was quite serious overall. Sam came and sat next to me on my bed resting his hand on our babies. He kissed the side of my head. I let him feel all three of them kick me. Janine kissed my hand. 

'Did they made sure all three are fine at least?' Richard asked us.

'Yes, that was the second thing they've done when we got here and they all are. They still need to come do the 3D scan to make absolutely sure like Sam asked them to do.'

'They haven't done that yet?' Sam asked me.

'No. You left then dad phoned and after dad, mom called and then you lot came swaying through the door since I got to this room.' Sam gave me a brief kiss then walked off to find out what is keeping them with the 3D scanning. 

'So we found out we are going to have a little girl.' Janine spoke rather happily and Richard look over the moon as well as he kissed Janine's hair. They look so happy together.

'We are having two boys and one girl. We found out when they did the ultrasound a few hours ago.'

'Oh, wow. That is amazing. Four big brothers to look after little sister.' Janine spoke up smiling. I squeeze her hand again. My doctor came strolling in with Sam as a machine were being set up to look at our three little bundles. Janine and Richard waited just on the other side of the curtain while the doctor was busy with me. He burned us a DVD of the 3D scan. When we were done the nurse open the curtains around my bed and Janine came right back to my side.

'Are you twins?' The nice sweet nurse asked Janine and me.

'Yes, ma'am just eight years apart.' I spoke up.

'You look like you could be twins.' She kept looking between Janine and me.

'We got it a lot growing up. Well, ma'am life is full of surprises our babies are all due at the same time in March so we'll see once we get there.' Janine smiled at the nurse.

'Goodness, I'm holding thumbs for you all.' The nurse smiled at us.

'Thanks, ma'am.' She left taking the machine with her. By rush hour we got mom and dad with Lucinda still in her school clothes rush into my room.

'How is she? Are the babies okay? What did the doctor say?' Mom and dad spoke so fast looking only to Sam.

'Hey! Breath one, breath two, breath three. There that's better. I'm fine.' I spoke up.

'Sam?' Mom looks up at him.

'I broke her fall in her attack, while Nadine got most of the blows from on top of me. She got her back pretty good too I think she broke her nose and has a black eye with the elbow hit she gave her.' Sam spoke and told the story to my folks. 'Then we got here and they did an ultrasound with a 3D scan little over an hour ago to make absolutely sure the triplets are fine. They gave Nadine stitches from the hard head bud she gave her.' Mom got up and looked at my head they stitch up. She kissed the side of my head and held me to her.

I was later helped to the bathroom where I took a nice shower and then climb into bed where dinner was waiting for me. I could only manage half my food and gave the other half to Lucinda. The visitor's bell rang and my family went back home. Sam went home to. To take over from Karien with the twins. Felix and Lance stood guarding me while I could finally go to sleep because mom and Sam talked to my doctor and he came to give me something to help me sleep.

The following day, I was sent home after they looked at my arms from two weeks back and removed all my stitches from my arms then send me on my way. Sam still looking after the twins while Lance and Felix drove me home. I walked through the front door and Sam stormed me kissing the socks off me.

'Hello, handsome.'

'Hello princess, it feels so wonderful to have you home. The twins started to ask for you.'

'Really?' I asked puzzled.

'Yes, Karien and I would pick them up and they would start crying and that's when I figured they wanted you.' We close the front door and head upstairs to where the twins were playing with their toys in the lounge watching bugs bunny cartoons. I downloaded tons of cartoons over the years to show my kids what Sam and I grew up with. I sat down on the couch between them and they stretch their arms out to me. I picked them up one at a time and held them to my sides. I kissed their hair and they almost instantly fell asleep sitting up.

'Now, would you look at that.' Sam whispered. He picked James up while I picked Luke up and we carried them to the nursery and lay them down and cover them with blankets from the winter cold. Sam's trainer came and they were busy in the basement gym. As for me well I gone through my makeup supplies and ordered some stock before everything close over Christmas holidays for the film project we'll be doing in California. Then after I placed my order did I pay my yearly taxes. Then readied Sam's taxes so he can come and check to make sure I have done his correctly. I filed my receipt in the home office files. I would like to go into town quickly to get ahead start on Christmas shopping. Sam and his trainer came out talking and laughing about something. I smiled at them. Sam showed the nice man out then came walking back to me.

'Hello, beautiful. What are you thinking about?'

'Hey, sexy. I was thinking that I would like to get a head start on Christmas shopping.' 

'Good idea. What do you have in mind for everyone?' He asked taking a seat next to me as he picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles. 

'I was thinking along the lines of laptops or what do you think?'

'Laptops with clothing vouchers and for the kids what about books and the twins we get them more educational toys.' Sam suggested.

'And the beauty of it all is we don't have to go out in the cold we can buy everything online at Amazon.'

'Isn't technology grand.' Sam kissed the side of my head. 

'Yes, it is awesome. Now go take a nice shower and when you come back we can start shopping. In the meantime, I made us some coffees when Sam came back all clean and nice smelling we start to go through the laptops on special. We had a ton of fun. We bought all the things we talked about on special at Amazon and they will deliver everything tomorrow morning at our doorstep. 

'Sam and Shaun later drove to the shops with a shopping list of fresh veggies I need extra I didn't have in our greenhouse garden. So I can make baby food for the next few weeks. I go harvest a good portion of our crops while Sam is out and start to wash them clean. I was busy preparing some of the veggies to cook when Sam came strolling into the house with bags of groceries.   
'I hope I got everything.' He said and lay everything out on the counter.

'It looks like you got everything love. Thank you for going out into the cold.'  
'You're welcome. I see you've been a busy mama.'

'Yes, daddy I have been. You know you don't realize how much crops you have in the ground till you start to harvest it.'

'Yes, I agree. Now, where do you need me, love.'

'If we can start doing all the preparations the cooking part will go so much faster because most of the baby food will be finely chopped up.' We got busy and in no time everything was chopped up and cooking in six different pots for six different dishes for the boys. 

'You do know love we can buy boxes of baby food.' Sam spoke up after a while and step closer holding my back to his chest.

'I know love but this way we both know what has gone into their food not some label on a bottle. Like mom always says "paper is patient".'

'True.' The boys woke up from their morning nap and Sam gave my neck a kiss then go and see the twins. While I finish cooking the boys food. Afterward, once it all was cooked I got ice cube molds out and pour the baby food in it and cover with a ziplock baggie, then pop it in the freezer. I kept out a portion of one sort of dish from the six we made for them to eat now. Sam came down with both of them in his arms. 

'Hello, my lovelies. Look what we have for you.' We put them in their feeding chairs and we started to feed them they're lunch we just made them. The ate it all. 'My big boys look you are both going to be big and strong like daddy one day for eating all your pumpkin and mash.' 

'It was rather tasty. I tasted it when you made it earlier and it would go well with some lamb chops or even chicken.' Sam suggested. 

'Yes, it would.' I wiped Luke's hands and face clean from the food he just ate. I hand Sam James's cloth and wipe his hands and face clean too. I picked Luke up and out of his feeding chair and we walked over to the lounge where I got all their toys around him and James. They started to play as we sat with them while they play. 


	30. Part Thirty - From California to Budapest

Christmas we spend on the farm with our whole family as we hand out all the gifts we got them from Amazon. It was a blast my two mothers insisted I rest more before we go off to work soon so they cooked us fest for Christmas day. I didn't want our time on the farm to end.

But all good things have to come to an end and we are now on board flying out to Los Angelis were we will rent a trailer on the studio lot of Lionsgate studios while we will be working here. The studio owner Mr. Frank Giustra, is lending us his personal nanny to look after the twins for us while Sam and I will be working on set. 

Work started on the set in the studio hanger and I'm in my eyeballs in work. I ran around working my pregnant ass off. It's the twentieth of January and we've already been working here for twenty-five days.

We've done all the set indoor scenes and we are all packing up and flying out to Budapest, Hungary. In Budapest it was crazy and the studio had to hire a lot of extra security because of Sam and me. It was insane let me tell you. For the next thirty-two days, we were on location in Budapest and it was really a stunning city to visit. Sam came and walked over to me while he waits for them to reset a scene.

'Love?'

'Yes, handsome.' I said touching up his makeup while he talks to me.

'We have to come back here after the triplets are born for a nice holiday.'

'Deal. I have always heard stories of this place and it really is a stunning city. It is like a fairytale kingdom in its own right.'

'Yes, it sure is. We'll take a million photo's for the kids as memories and maybe when they're older we can come back here one day.'

'You got yourself a deal.' He gave me a quick kiss and got back on set again. We worked into the night and with the twins close by with nanny looking after them for me. I worked my rear end off and by the second of March, it was a wrap. We celebrated a job well done with a nice dinner at a nice cute cafe. Ten PM the four of us with Lance and Shaun we flew back to London. Midnight we land in London after our two and half hour flight. 

'It feels so great to be home.' Sam spoke as we lay the boys in their cribs.

'It sure is but I can't even begin to tell you how tired I am.'

'I believe you. Go on take a nice shower while I get the pile of mail from the foyer.'

'Okay. Or you can leave the mail and come take a nice shower with me.' I gave him a naughty smile.

'Oh, now your talking Mrs. Heughan.' We go off and we got in the shower where we took a nice steamy shower. We later turn the water off and continue on our bed where Sam can have me in all the delicious ways you can only think off. After our hot session, we got back in the shower then wash from head to toe.

I got out and Sam steps under the water and washed his hair. I got dried off and dressed for bed in one of Sam's old college rugby shirts. Well, that is the only thing that fits me with these three I'm carrying around. I don't think I can expand anymore. You all saw 'the Rock's' new 'Jumanji' movie were "fridge" ate that cake that was his weakness when he just exploded. I think if I expand any further I would explode like that into red mist. A gorry scenario but that is how I see it. 

Sam came out and I'm still struggling to get these three comfortable for the night so I can sleep. It takes me sometimes up to an hour just to get a position that is okay for them not to protest at all. Sam laugh at this every night but for me, I just want to cry because I am so tired and just want to pass out on my head and go to sleep. 

'Hey stop laughing this is not funny anymore. If you only know how close to tears I am right now, you will not laugh. They won't let me just lay down and go to sleep they have to put up a scene every night for the past two months.'

'You're right honey and I'm sorry I laughed.'

'It is okay. I'm sure it looks comical but I can tell you it doesn't feel funny anymore. I'm so tired right now that I will stand on my head in the hall just to go to sleep right this second.'

'Wow... No please don't do that. Let's try something.' I lay down on my pillow and my babies protest kicking me when Sam rubbed my big belly as he starts singing for them and they calm down and by a miracle from above they still and I could go to sleep. I was gone before Sam could get in on his side of our bed. 

The following day I only woke up past two PM from my rest and Sam is busy playing with the twins. They are in their walking rings. Being very busy all over the lounge area. I saw Sam baby proofed everything they could get their tiny hands on. The light sockets, the cleaning supplies cupboard doors, the drawers and then to crown everything all the security gates at all the doors that lead to somewhere. Everywhere I looked Sam got everything baby safe. I saw Sam busy in the kitchen, while the twins were busy together.

'Hello.' I greeted as I walked over to Sam.

'Hi. Sleep okay?' He asked turning something he is cooking over.

'Like a rock. It felt so nice to sleep in for once.' I sat across from him where he was busy at the stove. 'Whatever you are cooking it smells nice.'

'Good it is lamb chops with caramelized carrots served on a bed of rice. With a side salad.'

'Yummy.' James came stumbling towards me in his walking ring and were at my leg. I looked down at him.

'Hello, my sweetheart. Are you guys keeping daddy on his toes? I see.' I picked him out of his walking ring and walked over to the couch with him in my arms. 

'I had to run around to get everything locked up they were so fast on these little legs of their's.' Sam told me from the kitchen.

'I noticed when I walked down the stairs.' James rubbed his eyes and I let him lay in my arms as I rock him to sleep. Luke soon followed as Sam rocked him to sleep. We lay the boys in the camping cot we have for them here in the lounge, we could sit down and have a nice lunch Sam made us.

'Oh, my goodness these are amazing. Where were you hiding this fancy cooking, sir?' 

'Oh, I was watching Jamie Oliver earlier on BBC One and I just knew I had to make it so Felix has gone off with the shopping list I gave him and bought me everything to make it for us.'

'Thank you, Jamie Oliver.' We cleared our plates. I called dad to let him know we're back and Sam was on the phone with his father too. The Heughan's are on the farm making sure everything is running smoothly for us. I lay down on the daybed next to Sam and drift off again. Sam later walk off to get me some blankets to cover me with.

Sam got back and cover me with the blankets. He came to sit with me as I slept. Hours later I woke and Lucinda is here. Dad dropped her off because he has a few clients to take out to view a few properties. Mom is working late.

I got up and made us some lasagne. This way we can feed a few extra mouths. I made two bowls of lasagne and when dad came to fetch Lucinda we gave him a bowl to take home with him.

**~~~~oOo~~~~**

Today is the twelveth of March and Sam and I were driving from my woman's doctor for my final check up to see if these three lay in their delivery positions. They all do. My doctor also gave the twins their next round of shots. Two days ago they both started to crawl and boy are they fast on all fours.

We got home and off they go. Sam film everything nowadays. I got him a video camera for Christmas, and now everything gets recorded.

The following day Sam's parent's arrived. To look after the twins in case we need to rush me to hospital.  We spring clean the house from top to bottom all day. It was just past one in the morning when I came grown the bathroom when my water broke.

'Sam. Sam honey, my water just broke.' I look from my wet legs to a weirdly frightened looking Sam. He started to run around our room. I got into my robe and off we go. Mama Heughan came out of their room to find out what is going on when she meets us going down the stairs.

'Don't worry about the twins we got them here. You two drive safe and keep us posted.'  
'Okay.' Sam threw over his shoulder at his mother. We reach the front door and I had to hold on to Sam as my first wave of intense pain grips my body.   
'Breath love, breath.' He rubs my lower back. Once my pain lets go a bit could we continue to the car Lance is driving.

Lance race through the streets towards the hospital. Richard called Janine just gone into labor five minutes ago. Sam told him about me and we all arrived at the same hospital. The nurses put Janine and me in the same delivery room.

We each rode out wave after wave of contractions.  Hour five and our doctor stroll through the door with a midwife to help just in case. Since I'm in labor longer he looked at me first.

'Your first baby is crowning Mrs. Heughan.' My doctor spoke up.

'Mrs. Madden so is your baby. On your next contraction push.' I saw briefly how Richard went so pale but stood with Janine. As for Sam, well he set up the tripod with the camera to capture everything. My next contraction started and I push all I'm worth. I held onto my cot's sides. I've been told over the years I have a rather tight grip and I don't want to hurt Sam's hand.

'You are doing so great princess.' Sam kissed my hair. I kept pushing and pushing and got my babies head out. I briefly lay back on my pillow. Sam wipe my face with a nice cold cloth. Richard is helping Janine so beautifully. My next wave starts up again and I got back to work and Janine and my baby got born at the same time at the exact same second on my birthday today.  

They lay my firsts boy in my arms and we called him Samuel Isaiah. Sam jr. drank from me as my next wave of pain starts again. Five minutes later we have Timothy David and finally our little girl. Ten minutes later little Hope Hadassah was born. Now that we have all three of them in our arms it feels wonderful. With the three of them now all fed burped and being bathed by the nurses. I went off and took a quick shower. Richard and Janine called their little girl Clair Gloria.

Sam send pictures of our three bundles of joys sleeping with times and their weight to his folks and mine. It is eight thirty AM and our rooms were crowded with Janine parents-in-law and our own parents.

From all the grandparents in the room, my folks are the most joyful people in London this morning with four new grandbabies on one day. I got back in bed after my shower and just fell asleep. I was just so tired. By evening all our folks were back and we're celebrating my birthday with cupcakes and small bottles of milk Sam brought along. This afternoon, Sam went back home and Chrissie and Carlise came by to see their new three grandbabies. They look so happy.


	31. Part Thirty-one - Home Sweet Home

It is day ten and the triplets and myself were being released from hospital and we are all driven out to the airport so we can go to the farm for the next few weeks. We board the jet and off we go. We land four hours later on the Isle of Man and Felix drove us home.

'It is so nice being home.' I aired as we drove through the gate.

'It sure is.' Janine and Richard later arrived with my folks with Lucinda and Karien and Stephan. Were here on the farm. No one is expecting anything but a weekend break from everything. Mom and dad came to play doll this weekend. We got the triplets in their cribs and my family jumped in to help. Karien fed the twins some baby food I made a few weeks ago for them to eat. Sam and I well got a lot of extra hands to help with the kids and I was sent to bed to rest. I woke later to go to the bathroom and Sam lay beside me fast asleep.

Later in the afternoon I woke and got right back to work. I fed the twins their early dinner and got them bathed. Next up was the triplets. I sat in feeding them two at a time from me and hummed them twinkle-twinkle little star. They lay listening to me hum them songs I heard my dad sang to me when I was little. The twins are bathed and sleeping.

I was busy burping them when Sam came swaying towards me. I got little Hope drinking from me since I have ample supply of milk. Sam was burping little Timothy then Sam Jnr. Once they drank their fill did we gave them all baths. I sat with Sam Jnr. and Timothy in my arms after their baths and rock them asleep.

Sam walked up and down the nursery rocking little Hope asleep. They all finally fell asleep. We lay them down in their cribs then head to our room where we took a nice bath together.

I gave my husband some release with my mouth around his generous length. Afterward, we washed and slip into bed. By Monday we got busy on the farm. We got back into our routine with the kids, since the family gone back home. The crops we got in the ground for the life stock is coming along nicely.

The twins are busy and with Sam's help, we got the house baby proof every room from the basement right up to our room. Rather be safe. We don't know where they will stick those tiny fingers in next. They are crawling everywhere. The triplets, they are all fed and fast asleep in their stroller while I keep an eye on the twins. James crawled towards me then stood up against the couch and gave his first step then go sit down as he concentrated on the toy animal in his hands.

I wanted to make a big fuss but stopped myself. Sam came walking through the front door.

'Hello.'

'Hey. Come sit here and witness something amazing quickly.' Sam came and sit next to me on the couch. James stood back up and walked his first ten small paces into Sam's open arms. 

'Aren't they amazing his first ten steps daddy and you witness it happen.'

'That was his first steps mommy?'

'Yes, it was. He pulled himself up on the couch a few moments ago but sat down after his first step because of this soft toy in his hand.' I lightly pinch James chubby cheek. James smiled at me. Sam tip him and blew on his stomach as James laugh out of his stomach. 

'Hey keep it down the triplets just fell asleep for their afternoon nap.' I spoke up and Sam stopped. 

'Sorry.' Sam spoke up and then took James outside so he can go see the sheep and cows. They walked everywhere. I stayed with Luke he was still crawling everywhere. He wanted to go with Sam and sat crying in the foyer.

'It's okay. It's okay. Come, my special boy, you look tired.' I gave him a bottle of formula and rock him to sleep. He drank his bottle I gave him and fell asleep. I kissed his forehead and once he was fast asleep I lay him down in their camping cot. I lay his bottle on the kitchen counter and with a whiteboard marker wrote Luke's name with the date on it. I got dinner in the oven as Sam and James came back into the house. James fell asleep in Sam's arms on their way back to the house. He lay James next to Luke in their cot. 

'They really do grow up to fast.' Sam breathed.

'Yeah, they do. Once they can walk they are tiny humans already.'

'You're right. Once they walk they're grown.'

'So true. Luke will follow on his own time.' Sam nodded his head as we got the rest of our dinner on the stove. The triplets woke just after dinner was done.

I sat down and got their nappies changed then got them all fed and off we go giving them baths in a well-oiled production line. We even gave the sleeping twins their baths. Now with all the kids bathed and fast asleep, we sat down for dinner when Robert our farm manager came running into the house and came to fetch Sam to come help birth one of the calves. They rushed off and I cleaned up the dishes and set out upstairs and took a bath. I got dressed for bed and walked over to all five my babies where they are all sleeping. 

I slip into bed and lay waiting for Sam to come back. Hours later Sam came back on an all adrenaline high as he finally pulled the calf from his mother and they are both doing fine. Sam took two showers because he stinks really bad. I send him back into the shower with carbonated soda and lemon juice to wash with and it worked and we could finally go to bed.

One of the triplets woke up and had a little bit of an aching stomach and I gave Timothy something for this stomach then held him with his stomach to mine for the heat and rocked him back to sleep. 

Sam came to search for me and found me caring for our sleeping babies. 

'Hey, they will be fine sweet caring mommy.' Sam held me to him as we watch our babies sleep.

'Oh, Sam have you ever thought in your entire life that you can love five little ones so much?'

'No, I never thought it would be like this. I now get what mom and dad have meant all our lives when they say: 'wait till you have your own kids one day'.' 

'Yes, my folks said the same. I totally get it know.' I held Sam's hand on my empty belly.

'So now that we grew in numbers these past two years, sir. How many do you want one day?' I asked.

'Will it be okay to have one more?' He asked me. I turned to look at him, wrap my arms around his waist.

'Of course, it is more than fine to have one more. I am still quite sore from the triplets birth let's see how I feel next week and maybe we can start working on number six then.'

'I like the sound of that. I have to be in London for the new filming of Outlander after that.'

'You guys flying out somewhere?'

'Yes, the location scouts got a few locations that will double as America somewhere in Germany and Spain.' Sam let me know as we walk back to our room.

'I see. How long will you be gone for?'

'You'll be coming with me Mrs. Heughan. You think I'll be leaving you on your own with all our kids.'

'Of course not. It is just the kids will be a handful and I think I should rather stay at home with them, while you be working.'

'Please, I want you with me. I will feel more at ease having you and the kids with me on set.'

'Fine Mr. Heughan you win. We have to get me a visa since Britex started.'

'Of course.' Sam pulled me towards him. He fell asleep before me tonight. 

**~~~~oOo~~~~**

The following week marks the triplet's first month. We drove to the hospital here on the Isle of Man and they gave them their first round of shots along with the twins next round of shots. Kids today get almost four times as many shots then when Sam and I grew up in the late eighties beginning nineties. After the kids got their shots did we stop over at the grocery store then head back to the farm. Sam walked off to go see how our newborn calf is doing with his mother. 

The vet was here this morning to give the calf an inspection and his seasonal shots. Our other animals soon followed getting their seasonal shots. I got all our groceries stored away and got the kids entertained. Luke finally got up and walk just a few days after James started to walk. I took video's and send it to the grandparents for their records. I got all our clean laundry ironed and stored away. I'm packing our suitcases so we could leave. Sam has to be on location in three days. So we'll be leaving the farm tomorrow morning going back to London so we can fly out to Germany.

Sam walk into the house and Luke walked into his open arms laughing. Sam picked him up and swing him around in the air.   
'Hello, daddy.'

'Hello, pretty mommy.' He gave me a kiss and we both kissed Luke's cheeks at the same time making our firstborn laugh some more. We kept kissing his cheeks making him laugh.

'We are all set to head to London if you want to leave.' I manage to say while we give some attention to Luke. James sat playing with the toys I set out for them to play with. 

'We can take the noon flight back.' 

'Very well.' We turn our attention back to Luke. 'Our big special highly intelligent boys. And so handsome like their daddy.' I praised our twin boys. James got up as we sat on the couch with Luke. James climbs onto my lap.

'Yes, they sure are mommy.' Sam kissed Luke's head then I turned my attention to James and played with him while he laughed out of his tiny stomach. After out bonding time, we got the kids already with our security and we all set out to the airport at eleven AM and we flew back the four hours to London.

We land back in London and I called Janine to find out how motherhood is treating her.   
'So how is little Clair doing?'

'She got a bit of the flu, so our doctor admits her to hospital two days ago. With Richard gone filming it is a bit hard being on my own.'

'Where is he filming?' I asked her.

'He is filming a French TV series in Paris. He flew out Sunday evening once we got back from the farm.'

'I see. Sam doesn't want to leave me on my own with the kids while he films the new season of Outlander so we are all flying out together.'

'That is so nice. Richard also wanted to do that but little Clair is in the hospital it put a little damper on our plans.' 

'Is there anything I can bring you?' I asked her as I Sam and I sat on our couch in Holland Park.

'Some fresh clothes and something other than cafeteria sandwiches please.' 

'Okay, see you in few minutes. I love you sussa.'

'Love you more.' We hung up and I got ready to leave. I got the triplets bottles out with milk I pumped this morning for Sam to give them while I quickly run out to get a new set of clothes from Janine and Richard's place I packed her a bag with shower things and two-three sets of clothes for her and little Clair. Felix drove me around and we stop over at the Chinese takeaway window and got Janine some nice sweet and sour pork with lovely sticky rice and nice chunky veggies. We drive to the hospital Janine text me the hospital address of. We walked into Clair's hospital room. Janine looks so tired. I gave my baby sister a hug as she burst out crying. 

'Hey, it's okay. These little ones are tougher then they come across. She'll get better you'll see.' I hugged my little sister.

'You're right. Maybe I am just tired. I haven't slept properly since she got admitted.'

'Does mom and dad know?' 

'No, I haven't told them yet.' I gave her the bag I packed for her and Clair and pushed her into the en-suite bathroom to go take a shower. While I sit with little Clair. She walked off to take a shower and I called mom and dad letting them know of little Clair. Twenty minutes later Janine came walking out of the bathroom all freshly showered and looking a little better.

'Better?' 

'Yes, thank you.'

'Good. Now eat up. Dad said he'll be here in an hour after he signed his new deal for the week.'

'Oh, that's great news.'

'Yeah, it is.' Janine ate and little Clair woke up and I walked around the room with her.

'Hello, sweet girl. Mommy is here she is just eating quickly. Now, who has been a good girl today? You want to see some birdies?' I open the room curtains and I showed her the pigeons on the windowsill outside in the rain.

'Look pretty birdies.' She saw them and stare at them while the bird grooms its feathers. 'Isn't he pretty Clair. She looked back at me and I sat down giving her a bottle Janine gave me to feed her. I sat in the room rocking chair feeding her. Twenty minutes later I burp her then rock her back to sleep. Janine finishes her dinner while I took care of Clair.  
'How do you do it sussa?' Janine asks me.

'Do what sweetie?' I lay little Clair in my arms and rocked her a little. 

'Be a mother.' Janine asked me.

'Well I guess like every other mother out there, we learn as we go in the run.' I spoke up as she nods her head. 'Also I'm a year ahead of you so I had twelve months of extra practice behind me. You've only been a mother in practice for a month now. You will get there. Once you have number two and three you'll be a pro.'

'I guess your right.' she finishes her Chinese food and I lay Clair back down in her bed fast asleep. Dad walked through the door with a cute soft toy he bought at the toy shop a few streets from here. With dad here, I could go back to my own family. I washed my hands and arms with my face and neck then head back home with Felix. I step through the front door and the smell if homemade meat pie meets you in the foyer. 

'Hello everybody.' I greeted in the passing. I just waved at them then head up to our room where I took a nice hot shower before I get into contact with my own family. I don't need to infect them as well and with all of us heading out in the morning we need to be all healthy and strong. I join Sam where he is busy with kids in the living room. 

'Hey, mommy.' He kissed me.

'Hi. Sorry, I just waved earlier but I didn't want to infect you guys with what I might have picked up from little Clair so I went to shower first.'

'That is very thoughtful of you. Thank you. So how is Janine holding up?'

'She's stressed. I told her kids are tougher then they look sometimes and that little Clair will get better. Sam fed the twins their dinner. I sat in feeding Luke and Hope their milk that was left over from earlier. They both lay drinking. After the kids were fed we got them all bathed then rocked back to sleep. Sam fed me his yummy chicken homemade pie. It was delicious with a nice greek salad on the side. After dinner, we packed the dishwasher and turned it on. We head to our room and started to pack for our trip. I got the kid's bags packed. Sam packed our bags.

We set our bags out in the hall then gone to bed. I was rather tired taking care of everyone.


	32. Part Thirty-two - Germany to Madrid

The next day I head back to the hospital quickly to check in on Janine and Clair and it is going way better than when I got here yesterday. Janine looked like she got in some sleep.

I washed up again before I left the hospital and Felix is driving me to meet Sam and our kids at the airport as we all set of to catch our flight to Munich. We board our private jet and off we go. Two hours and fifteen minutes later we land in Munich and the paparazzi is here already pestering us.

We got the kids in the car first then our luggage Lance and Shaun got in the back of our minivan. Then drive off to the location Sam gave them. Some of the press is following us. 

  
'How do they know of our arrival at all?' I asked.  
'Don't know how they do it sometimes. It surprises me too.' Sam took my hand and kissed my fingers. 

  
'You excited to be on set again?' I asked him as we kept walking with the kid's large stroller.  
'Yeah, I guess.' He gave me an answer that was rather alarming.  
'Oh, no. What's the matter?' I asked holding his hand in mine.

'It is just this "Jamie" role it is getting dull. I would like to act more in movies and other things. You know.'

'Of course. No one expects you to do this forever love. Yet it is one of the hit shows of the year five years running.'  
'Yes you are right and I am grateful. This show brought me to you and gave me this fantastic live with five stunning kids.' Sam smiled at me.

'I am grateful as well. This show gave me, my first overseas job that leads me to you a second time. Then our love grew on its own without this show and gave us this lovely large family I always wanted.' I smiled at him.

'I love you so much Mrs. Heughan.' He breathed as he smiled at me listening going on

'I love you way more Mr. Heughan.' We kissed as Shaun took a right turn and we drive into the countryside of Germany. For an hour and a half, we drive till we got to the film location. We were booked in a large apartment where the studio set up camp. It looks almost like a small city driving toward our location.

We got settled then drove out to the set. Mr. Harris is here making sure everything is all set and ready for filming. He saw Sam and me and we hugged hello. He can believe how big the twins got and he was surprised to see the triplets. Mable walked out of the makeup trailer and ran towards me.

'Oh, my goodness. I have missed you.' She spoke as we kept hugging.  
'I have missed you to, my friend. So how are work and things going?' I asked her.

  
'It's busy as ever. You know how busy we are.'  
'Yip I do.' Sam pushed the kid's big stroller towards me while he and Mr. Harris walked off talking.   
'Oh, my greatness. Who are all these cuties?' She asked.

  
'Oh, aunty Mable, this is Luke and James. They'll be a year old in a week, and these three are just over a month old.'  
'Goodness you two have been busy.'  
'Yeah, with all the drama in between. The twins were born a month too early because if Suzanne.'

'What?' Mable and I sat under an umbrella near the food tent.

'Yeah, she showed up one morning early and luckily for the security, Sam got us saw her and got me in a bulletproof vest. She broke into our house on the farm and we got in a nasty physical fight then when she fell backward's she shot me into my vest and from the strain of our fight set me into early labor and we had to have the twins in an emergency C-section since I didn't dilate.'

'What are you telling me?' She took my hand.

'It was touch and go for a while.' I let her know.  
'Goodness. So on to other matters.' She started as Mr. Harris and Sam joined us at our table. The men sat down and she continued. 'Can you help us out while you are here and put your talents to use and maybe make some awesome cash at the same time.' I looked at Sam and he looked at me.   
'It's all up to you love.' Sam took my hand and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles.   
'Well since we're here why not. But we are going to need a babysitter for the kids. The twins are walking all over and the triplets will need tending to.'

'I'll see what I can do for you.' Mr. Harris smiled and got on his phone. Within an hour, two well screen with background checks nannies has been arranged to look after my five kids while Sam and I will be working. I made it painfully clear that I'm only doing this part-time and only because I'm here for Sam and I am not under any circumstances permanently in their employment only part-time. They agreed and eleven thousand pound per month for the next three months is not to bad. Most Brits only make that in a year.

Filming kick off and off we go. The nannies that are looking after my babies stuck to my side like glue. We celebrated the twins birthday with Sam's and we promised the grandparents we'll do something for the twins once we're back in London.

A month and a half we worked in Germany then we flew out to Madrid and continue in the countryside it is so beautiful here. We worked hard off and on set. Then the night before the wrap of the filming of Outlander did Sam and I set out on a date night alone while the kids are looked after by the nannies and we had a picnic under the stars just the two of us. We ate then made love under an extra blanket we brought along. We head back to our hotel room, look in on the kids and they were all fast asleep. We went to our room and got right back to humping each other in the shower. Once Sam was done did we wash and slip into bed.

A few hours later we're up again and working. The whole filming wrapped after three in the afternoon. We got back to our room where the kids are very busy and we took up the reigns again and thanked the nannies as we send them on their way. Sam is taking us to Madrid so we can tour the city. For the next week, we visited all the tourist spots and museums. It was lovely. Then we traveled back to Germany and we took a tour through all the fairytale villages before we head back home.

Two weeks after the wrap of Outlander did we step into our house in London. There was a heap of mail when we got home and most of them were new scripts for Sam. He opened them one after the other. He pulled one from the envelope and looked at me where I have little Sam under a blanket feeding him.

'What? What is it?' I asked.  
'It's a script for a new James Bond film and this letter is asking me to consider the bond role.'  
'What?! That's amazing handsome. About time they have another hot Scott in the bond seat.' I stated. He starts reading the script and started to prepare for the auditions. There are auditions at the MGM London studios in a weeks time. Sam is preparing for the auditions and we got his personal trainer here to help train him in for it. I join in on the training of course. It was a lot of fun. Then my part in the training ends and the boys keep going. I got the kids sorted. Friday mama and daddy Heughan flew in from Dumfries for the week.

We are celebrating the twins birthday. We rented them an air castle to jump on and I got the kids fun food to eat instead of tons of sugar that is really bad for anybody I made them fish finger trains with cherry tomato wheels and melted cheese for the smoke. Since the kids at the party were only our five kids with little Clair that got over her flu and then, of course, Lucinda but she sat glued to the TV watching some cartoons I have on my hard drive. 

The kids kept us plenty busy. The twins played and Sam and my father took them on the air castle and jumped with them. They had belly rolling waves of laughter, of fun. I invited Mable as well and she brought the boys cute animals with clothing vouchers from a nice kids store in Piccadilly Circus. We all had a nice barbeque with some salads while the babies took an afternoon nap. We all ate and caught up. Mable is newly single and looks kind if relieved to be rid of her ex-boyfriend.

'Maybe you'll meet someone new real soon.' I smiled at her as we pack the dishwasher.   
'That will be nice. I would really like to settle down and have my own family you know.' She sounds sad.   
'Yes, I get it. I didn't think it would ever happen for me either and then bam it did. You're own Mr. Darcy is out there somewhere you just have to be patient.' I turn the dishwasher on then turn to give her a hug.

'Thanks. I really missed you, Nadine. Please don't let us get distant again.'

'We won't.' Come now let go see if the kids are awake. We looked in at the nursery and the kids are all still asleep. We joined everyone back downstairs and Sam personal trainer showed up and Mable's interest got sparked. I don't know if Eugene has a wife or even a girlfriend. But I bet Sam does. I was busy in the kitchen with coffees when Sam came to help me.  
'Love is Eugene single?' I asked. Placing the kettle on the stove.

'Newly divorced with a five-year-old son. Why do you ask?'

'The way Mable's face light up when she saw him walk into the room.'  
'I see. I can fish a bit if he is interested in dating so soon after his divorce.'  
'Your the best.' I walked over to him where he is preparing the cups with coffees.   
'You do know I am so over the moon happy for you right now if only we didn't have all these guests.' 

'We can kick them all out, this is our house after all.'

'True and also we'll be very rude. We can play tonight.'  
'Oh, what fun we'll have.' He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. 'I love you princess.'  
'I love you more my prince.'  I smiled up at him.  
'I missed you in the gym today.'

'Awe... I miss working out with you guys. But I ran walked a whole forty-five minutes this morning while everyone was still asleep.'

'You were up early.'  
'Yeah, I was. I checked on the kids and couldn't go back to sleep so I have gone down to the gym and ran on the treadmill.' He smiled shook his head a bit then gave me a kiss. The kettles boiled and we made two trays of coffees for everyone and we spend the afternoon chatting and having a nice time playing Pictionary. We had such laughs. 

**~~~~OoO~~~~**

Monday morning the Heughan's flew back home and Sam and I practice his lines in the house loud and over and over we worked the scene he is preparing for.

'You know before the twins were born I started to work on a story, but haven't touched it again since they were born.'

'You should finish it.' 

'I will.' I smiled at him as we work over the script again and made some coffee. 

'I'm kind of loving this.' He motions between himself and me.

'What love?' Not exactly sure what he is referring to.

'Us, working off each other.' He expressed. I nod my head.

'I love it as well. It is kind of fun.' I smiled at him as I make our coffees and accidentally spill some boiling water on my thumb. 'Shoot. Shit, it burns.' I jump around trying to get to the tape with cold water.

'Shit! Let me see.' Sam asked and took my hand. 'Oh my god this looks bad.'

'I just need mom's imported 'Zum-Buk' from South Africa. There is a tin on my nightstand.' He ran upstairs and bring it down for me while I still have my burn hand under the running cold water. I dried my hand and the burn is really bad. Sam open the tin for me and I rub some of the ointment on my burn. 

For the next twenty to thirty minutes while the burn is being pulled out by the ointment I was in agony. Once the burn sensation started to ease did we continue working on rehearsing the script. The kids woke up and we tend to them. Getting the triplets fed and playing each in their own nests. The Luke and James were busybodies. We got them "Seasome Street" on the TV so they can settle down and watch. It worked. They love Bird and Earny. We got "Seasome Street" in Gaelic and also French and Spanish for the kids to learn. 

Sam had to learn Gaelic for Outlander but is also teaching me now. It is such a unique language on it own. They did studies on babies okay more toddler their brains are such absorbing sponges that they can learn up to five languages from an early age. They also did studies on adults that people that can speak, and read on other languages their chances of suffering from memory loss is so much smaller than people that can only speak one or two. So this way I teach Sam Afrikaans and so we fill each other's needs. 

Sam started on dinner while took the triplets for their baths for the evening. I got the twins bathed next and soon all the kids were bathed and fed for the evening. They all sat playing on the living room carpet while Sam and I ate dinner. 

'You nerves about tomorrow?' I asked Sam.

'My stomach is in knots.' He told me taking a sip of wine.

'You will do great we've been practicing for a few days now and you're physically ready for the role. Besides you have to make it your own and not think of the bonds that were before you love. You Sam Heughan will be 'James Bond'.' 

'Yes, you are right. I make "Bond" more to my liking.' He nods his head and we continue to eat our nice pasta dinner. 


	33. Part Thirty-three - Being Contracted

Seven AM Sam and Shaun were out the door and heading to the audition location at the Royal Albert Hall. Sam's appointment was at nine AM. I just feel in my gut he is going to get this role without a doubt. I'm busy getting the kids ready for the day so Lance, Felix and I can take them to the doctor for their next round of shots. We got the kids strapped in-in the car and off we go. 

We got to my doctor's office at ten-thirty AM and was shown in immediately. 

'Mrs. Heughan wonderful to see you all here.' My doctor walked in closing the door behind him. He looked the kids over and gave the twins their shots first then gave the triplets their seven-month shots. Afterward, he got to me and made me pee in one of the tiny jars again. I gave him my pee sample.

'So what will your reaction be if you are pregnant again?' He asked me.

'To be honest doctor I would like another three but my husband said we should try for another one. So I guess we'll be happy with either. As long as they are really healthy like these handsome studs.' He smiled at me and he wrote in my folder. The time was up and the results are in. Looks like we are going to have another two. Judging from the screen of the ultrasound. 

'It confirmed ma'am it's twins again.' He moves the scanning rod around inside me. 

'How wonderful. How far along are they doctor?'

'Let's see.' He studied the screen than withdraw the scanning rod from me and squirt jelly on my belly and scanned again. 'They are almost four months. Give or take a few days.'

'I see I have no symptoms like I did with my first two pregnancies. I had a glass of wine a few times these past two weeks.'

'How much each night?' He asked me.

'About a half a red wine glass.'

'We'll keep an extra eye on these two.'

'Thanks, doc. If I knew I wouldn't have a drink at all. But I feel fine, no morning sickness, no change in my taste for food or having cravings at all.' 

'It sometimes happens but I'm glad you remembered your wine intake Mrs. Heughan. We'll keep an eye on the twins and we can run tests on them when you came in next month for a checkup.'

'Okay. Good.' With this appointment done Lance drove up into town and I've gone shopping for the kids. They need new clothes, and I have to buy nappies in bulk for the triplets and pull-ups for the twins. We are potty training them at the moment and they love using their tiny toilets we got them. After my shopping spree, we drove to mom and dad's place. Dad is at home and the kids are playing all over grandma and grandpa's place. 

'So to what do I owe the pleasure of this nice visit.' Dad asked me.

'Oh, I just had the kids at the doctor for their next round of shots. So while we were in the neighborhood I decided to stop by. Sam's at a very important audition today and I haven't heard back from him yet. I am praying all day that he will get this job. He will be so perfect for it.'

'He'll get it. He is a great actor. Mom and I started to watch Outlander and he is really great in it. How did he look with the beard he had?'

'That beard is all fake daddy. It took me a half an hour just to glue it into place.'

'Goodness.' Dad made us some coffee. I look at the clock in the kitchen it was three-thirty PM and my phone started to ring off the hook. I answer it. It was Sam.

'Hey, how did it go?'

'I can't say over the phone. Where are you?'

'I took the kids for their shots this morning and now we are having coffee with dad at their place.'

'Oh, okay. I'll be there in a few minutes.'

'Okay, how nice. See you in a bit.' We hung up and I turn back to dad in the kitchen.

'So he got it?'

'He didn't say but will be here in a few minutes to give us the news.'

'Good.' Twelve minutes later there was a knock on the front door and I answer it. 

'Hello, handsome.' I kissed him and he kissed me as he walked into my parent's apartment.

'Hi, princess.' He smiled at me. He looks like he just got a saucer of cream. 

'You look happy.' We walked over to where dad was playing with Luke on his knee, letting him ride a horse. He laughed so much.

'More gwnatpa.' He asked. My dad clicks his tongue as he moves his knees motioning for a horse. James was next 

'Hey, dad.' Sam greeted as we sat down. 

'Hello, how did the auditions go?' Daddy asked Sam.

'Sir, if it has gone any better I might as well produced it too. I got the job after they have Ibris Alba and Tom Hiddleston came in earlier for their auditions but failed miserably. I was still in the middle of the piece we practiced love. When they stopped me and talked for almost an hour amongst themselves before they turn back to me and told me I got the job.'

'I told you, you would get it.' I gave him a hug. 'Now I'm officially married to Mr. Bond. How cool is that, but not as cool then I'm married to the most sexiest Sam Heughan ever.' He smiled then gave me a kiss.

'Congratulations son. You will be exceptional in it and Nadine and I have been rather big "Bond" fans over the years.' Sam looked from dad to me. I nod my head. 'Mom and I have started to watch your Outlander series and it is really good.'

'Oh, wow. Thanks, dad.'

'I also have a bit of news myself.' I stood up and sat on Sam's lap. He wraps his arms around my waist.

'What is it Mrs. Heughan?' He smiled up at me. 

'I'm almost four months pregnant.' I stated and the room has gone so quiet.

'Did you found out this morning at the doctor's office.'

'Yes. He said I'm at the end of my third month, beginning of my fourth month.' I let the room know. Sam smiled and looked up at me placing his hand on my belly. 

'How many are there in here this time?' He asked and dad watched us.

'It's twins again Mr. Heughan.' I let the penny drop.

'Twins?' 

'Yes. I remember you mention when the triplets were born that you wanted another one but got another one as an added bonus for being an extremely wonderful father.' Dad burst out laughing and we joined in.

'So it's a two for the price of one deal then hey.' Sam cup my face as I nod my head. He chuckled then gave me a brief kiss.

'So grandpa what do you say about to two more grandbabies?' Sam asked my father.

'Mom and I always wanted grandkids I just didn't know we are going to have ten of them.'

'I'm sorry ten of them?' I asked looking back at my father as I sat back down on the couch next to Sam.

'Janine and Richard found our last month they're going to have twins as well.' Dad let us know.

'Well, multiples do run in our family.' I spoke up wrapping my arms around Sam's neck.

'It does?' Sam asked me.

'Yes, on mom's side great grandma had triplets and a few pairs of twins. On dad's side, there were also twins. Hence all our kids also I prayed for all these lovelies.'

'Will you kids be okay financially to look after all these lovely little ones.'

'Yes, daddy we have a few investments and offshore investments in Switzerland so we both good to look after these handsome and very beautiful, super intelligent and successful little brightly shining stars we have in front of us.'

'Good. You kids will let you know if you need help or anything.'

'We will.' Sam spoke our thanks.

'So when does the new 'Bond' step into his role.'

'They want to start filming in January in the Ukraine then we'll travel over to Moldova for the rest of filming there in the meantime their physical trainer will work with mine and we will start training from tomorrow for January.' 

'So is Naomi Harris going to be Money Penny again or have they chosen a new one too?' I asked.

'No she'll be in it with me.'

'Nice.' 

'So there will be a new "Bond" movie out December again then?' Dad asked letting little James go and play with Luke on the carpet.

'That is the aim for now sir.' We later order takeout from one of the restaurant downstairs. The stack of pizzas arrived for dinner as well as mom, Lucinda and Karien arrived home and we all sat around talking and eating pizzas. We share our news and with them and Karien also a big "Bond" fan jumped up and down in the spot when we told them Sam being the new "Bond". Then Sam dropped that we're going to have another set of twins. We all had cheers all around. Sam later left taking clients out to a few places nearby. We helped clean up and we left for home. 

At home, Sam insisted on taking care of the kids while I go take a bath. I got out all washed and feeling better heading to the kitchen area to make some tea when there was a letter being slide through the mail slot. I picked it up and looked at it. It kind of looks suspicious so I walked to the nearest lamp and shine a light through the enveloped letter. I could see through the papers. 

'Shaun, Lance.' I called them. 

'Ma'am?' They walked towards me. 

'This letter was just pushed through the mail slot and I feel very uncomfortable about it. Can you guys scan it to make sure you wear gloves and things? I'm going to wash my hands now too.' They ran off to get some gloves and I hand it to them as I turn to the basin and washed my hands twice. They started to slowly open it and pulled the letter out.

'What's going on?' Sam asked walked towards me.

'This suspicious letter was just shoved through the mail slot and I asked Shaun and Lance to have a look at it.' Sam walked over to me and held me to his side. We watch Shaun and Lance work. They eventually open the letter and it is a death threat pointed at me. 

'The letter said and I quote: 'Leave  _Jamie Fraser_  or die chopped up to pieces. He is  _Claire's_  man.'

'They want to chop me up?' I spoke and felt panicky. 

'Hey, you and the kids will not be harmed in any way. This looks like a crazy fan that can't judge which is fiction and which is the reality. I told you love when we took our vows that I will kill for you and now our seven kids too. No harm will come to you.' He held me to his chest as I felt panicky. 'Shhh... Everything will be okay.'

'It's like everyone in the universe knows when Nadine is pregnant to come after us. First Suzanne then Amanda and now this.' I felt my first tear ran down my face. He kissed my hair as he held me a little tighter to him. 

'No harm will come to you or our kids. They will have to go through me first.' He dried my tears. We walked to the kitchen and we made some tea. 

'Ma'am sir we got the person delivering the letter on the CCTV cameras outside by the front door.'

'Good print it out and get the police here to file for a case number.'

'Right away sir.' We sat down on the couch holding me to his side as we watch one of my old favorite movies called "The Mark of Zorro(1940)" filmed in the nineteen-forties. The police arrived and we state our case and Shaun gave the detective the original letter. Lance made three copies of it for our own records. 

The forensic team showed up and took the letter away to be processed like in CSI. I told them I picked up the letter first and that my fingerprints will be on it. They took it away and we could sit down and watch the rest of "Zorro". I fell asleep on Sam's lap. After the movie, he carried me to bed. He tucked me in then walked off to go check in on the kids. He walked back and climb in behind me.

By morning Sam is training with his two trainers in the basement and I got busy cooking baby food in the kitchen and baking cookies with dinner cooking on the side. This way there is no rush. I took water and protein shakes down to the basement and they are so busy working Sam over good for his new role. I lay the tray aside for them, then head back to the kids. They were crying and I go see what the crying was all about. 

'Hey!' I walked towards James where he slapped Hope on the side of her head. 'You don't do that, that is not nice.' I yell and gave him two fast hidings on his pull up nappy. He started crying and now with two crying babies some of them join in and I felt like I want to join them in crying. Damn hormones. I yell at them all and the crying stopped because mommy was angry. They all sobbed pulling their lips at me. I picked Hope up. She lay her head on my chest. 

'It's okay sweetheart everything is okay.' I kissed her forehead. 'I'm sorry James slapped you. Mommy gave him a smack for you.' I rocked her a little and she fell asleep in my arms. I lay her down and the rest of them soon followed. I got back in the kitchen and finish my baking. An hour later I pulled the last two trays of cookies from the oven. I cleaned up the kitchen and dinner was done according to Sam's new diet we're following. I lay down on the couch with a nice fluffy blanket and fell asleep. I dreamt of how the rest of my story I'm writing should continue. A few hours later I woke up with Sam sitting next to me working on his laptop working through his emails and twitter account. 

'Hello, you must be tired of training all morning.' I look up from my pillow at him.

'Hey, nice nap?' He asked me.

'Yes.'

'Yes, I am rather bushed from all the training we did. We decided to go with Crossfit training with the side of martial arts.'

'Nice. I made some dinner earlier from the new list of dietary food on your list.'

'Thank you.' I sat up and he pulled me closer to him as he lay his laptop aside. there was a nose at the front door and I gave Sam a double pair of latex gloves since it was a new letter from the same paper and handwriting like the night from before. Shaun and Lance ran off after the culprit that was walking casually down the street.

The letter said: 'Warning two. Leave  _Jamie Frasier_ or you will die a slow agonizing death. He is  _Clare Randel's_  husband, not your's. You gold-digging man stealer.' How can someone be so deluded in their way of thinking? How insane do you have to be to think that something on TV is so real that it is real? 

I read the letter for the second time and then walked away leaving Sam in the foyer with our security that has returned empty-handed. I got our dinner dished up on our plates and waited for Sam to join me at the table. An hour later he joined me and we ate in awkward silence. When we were done, I cleared our plates and gave them a good wash before I go to bed with Sam trailing behind me. We are both in a state of deep thought.

'What wrong love?' He finally asked me as we lay in the dark of our room after our shower.

'It's this new threat. I feel really scared.'

'Please don't we gave the new letter also to the detective from last night and told them that Shaun and Lance almost caught the responsible party but outsmart Shaun and Lance and got away.' 

'I have no words to say besides that I am terrified love.' I aired and let him know. We lay in our darkroom later Sam fell asleep and I go to the nursery and cover the kids with their blankets. I sat down and work on a letter of my own for the person that put our whole family in such a vulnerable state. I print out the letter and stick it in an envelope and kept it in my drawer until tomorrow night. 

I sat down and start working on my writing I started a year or so ago. It was nice being behind my keyboard again. I worked through three whole chapters and decided on calling the novel "When I Met Him". A story of Sam and myself on how we met and with a bit of fiction in it make out lives sound like such an adventure. I decided to use Suzanne and Amanda as well in it but gave them different names. By first light, I was halfway with chapter four and gave the first three chapter to Sam to read. 

'This is about us?' He asked looking up from chapter two he just started. 

'Yes, and I worked some fiction in it to make out lives sound a little more adventurous.'

'I see.' He smiled and continue to read. I print our chapter four as I just finished with it, while he still reads.

'So what do you think so far?' I asked two hours later.

'This is really great. The adventures you are putting us through mixed with reality is great. No one had to know that is it realty mixed with fiction.' 

'Yeah, it was what I was going for.' I smiled up at him. 

'Keep going I can't wait to read more of us.' He bends down and kissed my hair. 'Hold on. How long have you been sitting here?' He asked turning around to face me again.

'Since eleven PM last night.' I smiled proudly.

'Come now you are going to bed and rest.' He insisted.

'But I have more to write.' I protested.

'No! You are going to sleep now.' He took my hand and pulled me all the way to our room and tucked me in. I lay down and fell asleep in only a few minutes.

'Finally.' He whispered.


	34. Part Thirty-four - A new psycho on our stoop

It is week three and we're still getting threats from the same person. The Detective's felt annoyed by now. He has no idea how annoyed we are about this threats now every night for the past twenty days. They started to station a undercover police car to lookout outside our home working with Shaun and his team now. We keep our five babies that are so big and gorgeous busy as much as we can. As for the twins well they already five months along. After this pregnancy, we both decided to call it quits seven kids are definitely enough. 

Now for Sam's new role as Bond, it is also going great. He is in such great shape. 

'Mrs. Heughan?'

'Yes, dear.'

'May I bother you for a haircut, please. These locks are starting to annoy me that I just want to cut everything off when I'm in the gym.'

'I get that. Go sit in the kitchen I'll cut it for you quickly.' I left to get my hair scissors and started to work around him as I cut his hair nice and short like he asked me to cut it.

'There how is that?' I asked after his haircut.

'Much better. I even feel much better.' He pulls me closer and gave me a kiss. 'Thank you.'

'You are welcome handsome. You know when we started working together and you had that longer hair. It kind of suit you so much made you look more like a hunk.'

'A hunk?' He looked up at me where he still sat on the stool in the kitchen. 'On a scale of one to ten how would you rate my hunkiness?' He asked me as a big fat smile spread across his face.

'Fifteen point seven.' I answered and he burst out laughing. 'What?'

'Fifteen point seven?' He asked standing up and cupped my face.

'Yes, sir I think it is the right equation. Fifteen point seven out of ten sounds about right. As it comes to the bedroom there you'll get five hundred out of a hundred.'

'Wow! Really?'

'Yes, really.'

'I didn't know my powers of love was so highly ranked.'

'Well as a wonderful husband and father the rankings are in outer space. Good sir.' Here he dove in and kissed me. 

Daily our threating letters keep coming from the same guy that is so sneaky that he even outwit the police as they stand and wait for his deliveries in the evenings. Sam had to leave to go and film Bond. So yes it is January already and the threat on my life is still there like a huge sword hanging over my head. So while Sam is filming bond the kids and I were on the farm. Sam thinks it better that we are on the farm for our own safety. The police still keep an eye outside our house in London even we're not there now. They also just want this psycho off the streets. 

Sam is in flying over from Mexico today to Rome where they will film the rest of the film there. They have already filmed eighty days long already and still, they are not done. I miss my husband and the delivery date for the twins are getting closer and closer. I got a call and Lance and Felix that's protecting me while Shaun is protecting Sam on set. Stood closer as I answer my phone. It was the police.

'Mrs. Heughan we have finally caught the man that kept posting a threat to you and your husband.'

'Oh, my goodness. Thank you so much, sir. This is such great news.'

'We secured your home with your remaining security here and it is safe if you want to return.'

'Thank you so much, but at this stage of my pregnancy it would be safer to rather stay where we are right now.'

'Of course. Have a nice day ma'am.'

'And you as well.' We hung up and it feels like a mountain has been lifted from my shoulders. I was so glad I gave Lance a hug. He looked uncomfortable. 

More time passed and the due date for the twins is tomorrow and Sam only flew back to London to film the rest of the Bond film in the 007 hanger. Two days passed and my parents are here helping with the kids along with Lucinda being here helping on the farm. Karien and Stephan also make an appearance to help with my five babies while we wait for the twins to make an appearance. 

fourteen days over my due date and my water finally broke and Lance and Felix rush me to the hospital just as dad came to take a shift with his grandbabies at the big house on the farm. I tried to call Sam and Felix took over the call as I was in too much pain. 

'Something isn't right. It doesn't feel like when we had the triplets.' I breathed the words.

'Hang on love I'm on my way.'

'Sam if something happens to me I love you and our kids till my last breath.'

'Hey! You are not dying on my Mrs. Heughan I love you too much to just let you go so easily.' He yells at me as he was clearly in a car now. 

'Sam we had to get away and we are on the Isle.'

'I know love and I'm on my way to the airport as we speak.'

'But what about the film?'

'We just wrapped here.'

'Oh, fly safe and see you soon.' We reached the hospital where Michael and Luke were born and the doctors ran around as I was pushed into the ER in a wheelchair. They rushed me off with my file they pulled from their records and off we go. 

'Where is your husband Mrs. Heughan?'

'He will be here but late he was working and only caught a flight a half an hour ago.'

'Doctor, I know this is going to sound strange but please just give me a c-section and while you are in there please just snip my eggs for me I have seven kids and please no more.'

'Are you sure it will have a huge impact on with two newborns and going through menopause when we do this.'

'What do you suggest then doctor?'

'We can snip your husband instead and it is a minor procedure for him where it is for you ma'am it is rather major.'

'Well if you can convince him to do it then fine let it be for my husband instead then.'

'Good. Now let's see what we have here.' He examines me and were quite alarmed by what he found.

'Ma'am we are going to move you to the OR for a c-section. Your body haven't even started to prepare for this birth.

'I thought something felt wrong earlier. These two are fourteen days over their due date.' The nurses got me ready and rushed me off to the OR. They got in there and twenty-five minutes later my first baby cried and then my second.

'Am... doctor we're losing her.'

'SHIT. We have a bleeder.' The doctor yells as he tries to stop my bleeding. I felt myself float above myself it is the stranges feeling I have ever experienced. They're doing CPR on me. Sam came running through the OR door. I saw him and he fell to the floor as he grabbed his head and cried. 

'No. no... please Nadine don't you leave me, please. I... I need you.' He got to his feet and walked over to me. I slowly float back down to my body were Sam was holding my face in his hands. 

'Where is my o-neg?'

'Here doctor.'

'She lost to much blood.' They put the blood IV in the fold of my arm and it pulled me slowly back to my body till I was completely back. 'Mr. Heughan?'

'Yes, your wife wanted to have a hysterectomy while we deliver the twins.'

'What? We've already discussed this that I will be the one making the drastic step.'

'So you will be willing to do a vasectomy then.'

'I will be more than willing. After everything my beautiful wife has done for me and my whole family, I owe her at least that much. We have now seven healthy kids and seven is more than enough.'

'I'd say.'

'You know we each wanted just one more then we got an added surprise with her first ultrasound.'

'That is so interesting.' My doctor started to stitch me up and afterward, they pushed me into my room. Sam followed the twins, two healthy baby girls. He named them Jasmine Nadine and Rose Hope Heughan. Born on the 24th of May. I had a few fits after the delivery of the girls and it stressed my husband out totally. My doctor told him three times it is because of all my blood loss that I keep fit. Then Sam suggests they take a pint of his blood to and give it to me. He filled in the forms and donate blood for me. They took the bag full of it and put right back to me. The next day I only slightly came to, but fell right back in the deep pool I found myself in before. Then I do finally wake up it was a whole week later. 

'Hey. There she is. How are you feeling love?'

'Stiff and sore. I the babies okay?'

'Yes, they have been for a whole week. They are just the most beautiful little bundles of girls I have ever come across.'

'A week?'

'Yes, love you lost a lot of blood and were in and out of it for a whole week.' Sam let me know. I tried to sit up. 

'I see.'

'There is more, angel.'

'What? There is more?'

'Yes, the afternoon of the girls birth did I go and had a vasectomy.'

'What? You really went through with it?' I asked surprised.

'Yes, we both agreed on it remember.'

'Yes, I do remember we talked about it. Thank you for your sacrifice, handsome.' I sat up a little more and for the first time notice mama Heughan being here and lay Jasmine in my arms and my mother lay Rose in my arms for the first time. A lot of camera flashes going off around the room as I kiss the girl's foreheads. They are so pretty. 

'Aren't they beautiful princess.'

'They sure are. One thing we do know how to do is how to make them so good you just want to stare at them for all the days of one's lives.'

'It is true, we do.' Sam agreed and held me around my shoulders as we as a little family bond for the first time. I set in and feed the girls when they started to get fidgety. The nice grandpa's go off with their other five grandbabies while I feed the girls. 


	35. Part Thirty-five - Families grow together

We finally got released from the hospital and drove back to the farm. It is nice taking the girls back home. The other brothers and sisters were rather busy now but the grandparents helped out a lot while Sam and I settle the girls in. We got them bathed, dressed and fed. While Sam and I got them back to sleep again.

'Love don't you think they are just perfect?' Sam asked while he's rocking little Jasmine to sleep.

'Yes, they are.' I smiled at him from the rocking chair. We lay them in their cribs and head down to our other kids and Luke and James came running towards us. Sam picked them up and we joined our folks where they're keeping an eye on the Sam Jnr, Timothy, and Hope where they are crawling everywhere now.

'When did they start crawling?' I asked as I sat down next to my father-in-law.

'Oh about three days ago.' My mother responds as she sat down with Sam Jnr in her arms. Hope crawled over to me and stood up holding onto my pants and asked to be picked up too.

'So did Janine and Richard had their little ones yet?' I asked laying Hope in my arms. She played with my hair.

'Yes, they have. Their twins were born on the twenty-first of May.' My father spoke up.

'Oh, that is wonderful.'

'Yes, it is. Their Joey and Jason. They are just the most adorable little things you'll ever see.' My mother smiled from ear to ear.

'I guess they are.' I looked from my mother to Hope in my arms as her eyes start to droop and fall asleep. We got my five babies to bed for their morning nap and we could finally take a breather. I started to get busy in the kitchen to make dinner for the masses and had Lucinda's help with the cooking. Sam later came to help and I felt really dizzy after being busy in the kitchen for a few hours.

'Come now dinner is done and you need to rest love. You heard the doctor you still need to recover from your blood loss and fits you had. So let's get you upstairs so you can rest.'

'Very well.' Lucinda ran to the chicken coop and where Robert was busy feeding the fowl. As for Sam and myself, we lay down while all our kids are taking their nap and all our dishes for dinner were cooked and ready to be eaten. I lay down and Sam held me to him as we fell asleep.

Hours later I woke and there was toddler laughter coming from downstairs I got up and slip on my slippers then head downstairs where I could see everyone sitting around our dining room table already eaten their dinner. I walked down to them and joined them listening to their stories while I ate my dinner next to Sam. Our parents are all going back home tomorrow they have to get back to work and things back in London. Sam wants to stay another week out here before we'll head back.

**~~~oOo~~~**

The extra week on the farm got all our kids in a routine that works for Sam and me the best and now that we are back on London we have a much better grip on our lovely offspring. Sam got me in the gym with him and now we are working out for an hour and a half while our kids take their morning naps and it helps me get back in shape faster than when I previously tried. We're back two weeks and our threats start up again. Shaun and Lance got their team back on high alert and my stress level is through the roof again.

I can't eat or sleep at all. Days turned to weeks of the threating letters get more frequent and dangerous. One of these fine days something will happen and I will be prepared to use my kickboxing ways on them to defend myself and my family till my last breath. So while I can't sleep I train for hours in our gym at home. Till Sam start to search for me and drag me back to bed to sleep.

I've lost ten almost eleven kilograms already and I look like a skeleton with a sixpack. In my pregnancy, I picked up about four kilograms in the process but I lost that and more. More time passed and Sam took on another movie role they can film in only sixty-five days shooting it here in London at the Universal studio's lot here in London.

I'm busy potty training James and Luke and it is a mission. I was busy in my greenhouse garden when Lance came to get me to go inside with the kids as they spotted a suspect in the vicinity of our home. We rushed back to the house and I got my five babies in the nursery where Jasmine and Rose were asleep still. I checked in on them. I asked Lance to take a picture with my table of me and all seven our babies for me and he took about ten photos for me.

It really is such lovely photos. I smiled and got our five toddlers busy with building blocks in the nursery while Lance and our security team are busy working to catch this bastard. I send the photo that Lance took to Sam. He called.

'Hey. How is filming going?'

'Oh, we are working really hard on it. And there?' He asked me and sound out of breath.

'Oh, we are keeping safe in here. That bastard is in our vicinity so Lance and our team are busy working on catching this asshole.'

'Good. Are you and the kids safe?' Instantly in the overprotective mode.

'We're at home in the nursery keeping safe while our security is busy working outside.'

'Oh, I will call again a bit later we have to go back on.'

'Of course, you go brake a leg love. We'll be okay.'

'Call if you need anything angel. I love you.'

'I will. I love you so much more then you will ever realize love.'

'Honey... I am sorry but I have to go.'

'Alright bye.' We hung up and while we sit doing nothing on this Wednesday later afternoon I got our five kids in a bath and gave them their evening baths. I got them in their pajamas, then when Lance came to say it was okay for us to come out again I made the kids a quick fish finger and mash with tomatoes and cheese dinner they love so much. I made myself some deep fried fish with the remaining mash and a tomato. We all ate and I rock Jasmine and Rose in their stroller with my foot while we all ate. Luke finish first and took his plate to the kitchen where he washed it and put it on the dry rack like I'm teaching them to do. Yes, they are still young but they getting the hang of what I'm teaching it. James was next and did the same with his plate.

It is just little Sam Jnr. with Timothy and Hope that will still have to get there where Luke and James are right now since they are a little on the young side and still have to start walking first before we can start teaching them the next few steps. Luke and James discovered TV and were watching Tom and Jerry cartoon with Bugs Bunny. Cartoon's I grew up with and gathered over the years for my kids one day. They love the cowboy baddy and with their toy guns, they play cowboys and Indians in the living room.

It was adorable to watch them play. The triplets started to rub their eyes out of tiredness and cleared their plates and got them all up in the nursery with Lance's help and I got the boy and the triplets in their beds I sang them all to sleep. Then Jasmine and Rose woke so I gave them their baths for the evening and sat in feeding them. They both drank from me at the same time. Being the mother of multiple kids you learn to multitask pretty much everything. So while they drink from me I rub their back and rub their burps out and they fell asleep after they drank enough from me.

Our threats are back and I was locked in in the nursery. Sam got home and joined me where I lay Jasmine and her little sister in their cribs.

'Hello. Are you all okay?' Sam asked standing next to me as we watch the kids sleep.

'I am shaken by our always present threat. Why can't these people not judge which is fact from fiction?' I asked and turned to Sam as he took me in his arms kissing my forehead.

'I don't know love. You get wack jobs more often then you realize.'

'Yeah just look at Amanda and Suzanne.' I wrap my arms around his waist. 'So, on to other matters, how is the film coming along.'

'Oh, it's coming along nicely. We're about halfway already.'

'Good, are you having fun with it love?' I looked up at him.

'Yeah, I am having a ton of fun. Just wish you could have done the makeup on this project.'

'Is it bad?'

'In a way yes it is but I can't say too much about it.'

'Of course. I understand.' I smiled up at him. We later sat in the two rocking chairs in the nursery till Shaun and Lance deem it safe for us to move about our home again. I later lay down on the carpet in the nursery and fell asleep. Sam later joined me. Two in the morning we were woken by Shaun to get us out of the house with the kids we took off with all our kids and six suitcases to a hotel suite closer to the movie lot for Sam to get to work.

We got the kids in bed again. It was a mission their all sleeping and I feel really dizzy again from being too busy. We got back to bed. Shaun is with us in the suite guarding us with one of our men standing outside in the hall. Sam talked to the hotel manager and they are helping us on the security front.

We climb into bed and go back asleep. By morning, Sam was shaving in the bathroom while I use the toilet and watch him go about his things.

'Morning sexy you sleep okay?' I asked walking over when I was done to wash my hands and then start going through my own things.

'Yes, you?' He asked rinsing his face.

'Not a wink.'

'You should sleep love. You are starting to have dark circles under your eyes again.' He cups my face.

'I am?' I asked surprised.

'Yes, you are.' He looked deep into my eyes. 'Stay here till I get back tonight and we can work from there what to do next.'

'Okay.' He left the bathroom to go get dressed for a new day of filming. I wash my face and brush my teeth then head back to our room and got dressed and start to get out kids dressed for the day the toddlers are rather busy today and I feel like I could emotionally burst at any moment and crack up in a heap of tears but I have to pull through and be here for my seven kids. Sam left after a quick breakfast and head to the studio. 

Sam barely left when one of those letters we used to get at home where pushed in under our hotel door and Shaun and one of our other security chase after the man in the fire escape. I gather all our things and stuff it in our suitcases. I got my babies strapped into their stroller and when Shaun came back we settle our hotel bill and just gone back home. The kids fell asleep on our drive back home so we just lay them all back in the nursery when we got back home and I went back down to the gym and started to workout.

For a good few hours, I was busy in the gym. I came back out and placed a beef roast in the oven and got our veggies to steam. Sam got home early since they wrap on set today.

'Hey... Shaun told me what happened at the hotel and you guys came back here.'

'Yeah, here there it is pretty much the same either way.'

'I guess so. How are you holding up love.'

'Honestly, it feels like there is a sword swing closer and closer over my head and I just have to be prepared for anything and protect my family at all cost.'

'Hey, we are all here to love. You are not alone in this at all.'

'I know love but it is not your neck they are after.'

'Would you seriously think that I would let anything happen to you?' Sam hugged me tightly to his chest.

'No of course not.' I answered quickly.

'Good. Now relax please and go take a nice relaxing bath and I'll meet you back down here for dinner once you've done.'

'That does sound nice.' I jog off and took a nice shower as I wash my hair as well with my apple shampoo. I dried off and dress in a jean and a white shirt. I sat down drying my hair, near the end, our kids woke up and kept us really busy. Janine called and invited us to come over tomorrow for a nice family barbeque. Sam told them we'll see them at their home tomorrow. It will be nice to see my sister again. We all have been really busy with our own families and living. I got two salads going for tomorrows barbeque and gone to bed so tired.

Sam got the kids in bed reading them a bedtime story of Goldie locks and the three bears. Although they were all still asleep did Sam read them the story to the end. I just stood in the door of the nursery smiling as I watch him being such a sweet wonderful father. He saw me in the door and smiled at me as he finishes the story for our snoozing babies. I walked over to him turned the kids night light on with some nice soft Mozart music on in the background on repeat.

Sam and I head to our room where we got busy being yummy naughty.

By daybreak we all slept in and only got up at ten AM and got the kids up and fed and dressed for the day. Sam made us only so scrambled eggs and toast then we were out the door by noon to go buy Richard a birthday gift. Sam thought a barbeque set will be a great gift. I wrap his gift in the car on our way over there. We almost forgot poor Richard's birthday if Sam's phone calendar didn't remind us and now we know why they called us over to the barbeque. Shaun were at the wheel and drove us to my old address where Richard and Janine now live.

We got there and there were a few familiar cars here lining the street already. We got all our kids in their stroller and head on inside. Mom and dad with Lucinda, Richard's folks with his sibling's families and Karien and Stephan with Dave and a new girlfriend that is more interested in Richard and Sam then Dave that brought her here. For me, it is a bit crowded but it is their party and we were invited. The guys got the meat on the fire in the backyard and I set in taking care of our half a dozen kids. I later got my busy kids to sleep in one of the empty rooms. I feel so drained today. I didn't sleep at all last night after Sam's powerful loving.

Now it catching up with me now that we are with other people. Janine came to check in on me.   
'Hi. You okay?' She whispered as she walks into the room. 

'I am so tired I can't see straight.'

'Why? What is going on?' She asked me and came to sit next to me. 

'Every night, since Jasmine and Rose were born, did we start receiving threatening letters. It's one of Sam's stalkers they are threatening me since they can't judge which is fact or fiction. They want me out of Jamie Frasier's life because he belongs to Clare Frasier.' I told her the story. 'A few nights ago our security rushed all of us out of the house and we had to book in at a hotel under fake names.' 

'What are you telling me? Richard also have crazy fainting screaming fans.' Janine confessed.

'Look fainting screaming I can handle it is just every single night like clockwork the threats get's more descriptive. It keeps me up for hours and before I know it I'm up all night. Sam's getting worried about me for not sleeping.'

'As a matter of fact so am I sussa. You need sleep.'

'I do know I need it believe me I do, but it is this sword over my head of what will happen next. Will it be like Suzanne or Amanda?'

'People can try their best to top that type of crazy but I don't think you should be this stressed out about this Shaun and your security team is great at what they're doing and will look after all of you really well.'I dove into giving her a hug.

'Thanks. I missed you so much, little sister. I love you so freaking much it hurts.' I kissed her cheek. 

'I love you too. Now kick off your shoes and lay down here with the kids I'll get you some more blankets and be right back.' I did and fell asleep before she even left the room.


	36. Part Thirty-six - Still no closer

Jasmine and Rose just turned seven months and we still have our threat. I came to a conclusion that these assholes aren't really serious about harming me at all. So one night I waited for them to push the letter through the door I grabbed the culprits hand and pulled real hard and fast so he would hit his head on the front door. It worked and the motion I pulled him knocked him out cold and he tumbles down the few steps up to our front door. 

I ran out, yelling for Shaun and our security as I sat on the man on our front lawn. I made sure the man's face were facing into the loosen garden dirt. Lance and our team were on the scene first. I looked around to see if I could see any other culprit standing about and I saw a man with his hands in his hoody pockets.

Lance took care of the guy I sat on and I started to ran and chase the hoody man. With my cell in my pants pocket, Sam traced me as I chase the man down and caught up with him and gone all "Bloodsport" on his sorry ass. He kept barking and cursing all the things that were in his letters he pushed into our post box at home. 

'You are a fucking nut case. The Outlander TV show is complete make believe nothing of it is real!' He got angrier and lay a few punches on me and in my gut. It really hurt bad but I kept my ground and got back with my own defensive blows. It started raining and he punched in my direction I pushed his arm out of the way and hit him square on the jaw and he was lights out. In the rain, I was fully pumped on adrenaline that I dragged the man by his collar of his hoody back to the house where Shaun and Felix tied him up with his friend to one of our chairs till the police arrive to take our statements and to take the invaders off our securities hands.

They took them away and we head inside. Sam got the first aid bag out and started to clean me up as best he could and I'm in need of a few stitches. Sam drove me to the hospital while Felix looked after our sleeping kids. They gave me a few stitches than with a series of antibiotics to take for the next few days we were sent home after they look me over from the fight I was in.

Lance drove us home and I could finally go to bed and sleep with the stalkers off the streets. I drank my med after a quick shower and climb into bed with Sam. I held him in my arms tonight and fell so soundly into dreamlessness and slept for two straight days.

When I woke up on day three I feel like my old self again with some sleep in my system. I got up got in a nice bath then got dressed for the day. Our kids we're rather busy playing all over. The triplets since they can walk now to were keeping us really busy. Sam kept them busy with toys and cartoon in the lounge while he was on the phone. There was a knock on the front door and I have gone to answer it. It is a fancy delivery of what looks like the studios of the James Bond franchise. I sign for the large box and carried it inside.

'Good morning sexy. Did you sleep okay?' Sam asked me.  
'Yes, sir I did thanks. This just came for you.' I hand it to him he put the box on the dining table and open it.

'Oh, my soul. Look at this. He pulled out premier tickets for him and myself for 007. The franchise send over double of everything. We got two hard over books of the movie Sam's in and then there's fridge magnets, t-shirts, cute pop figurines and Sam's first 007 script framed for the study wall along with a plague on it. Then there's was also premier tickets for both of us in LA. How cool is that?

So now I'm on the internet browsing for a few dresses to wear to these fancy do's. I found an Ellie Saab, Valentino, and Channel and finally a Dulce and Gabbana dresses. I paid for each of the dresses online and they will all be here within two working days. With shopping out of the way. I got in the gym again with Sam. Sam wants to go do something for his my peak challenge this weekend and being a blood wise ambassador we incorporate our highlands hike as a charity event to raise money for his charities. We started our harsh workout with Sam's trainer. Sam booked us train tickets to Edinburgh and our whole family is traveling north from this morning. Sam must have started packing for us over the past few days and with him announcing this specific charity event on twitter it spread like wildfire. Donations started to pour in from all over.

With Shaun and Lance, we took to the train station and board it. They gave us a whole cart with our busy kids running around and enjoying their first official steam train ride all the way up to Edinburgh. We got room service. No need to upset the whole train with our busy kids.

Jasmine and Rose kept themselves busy their colorful rattles that hung above their heads in their stroller. Sam sat next to me holding me to him as we watch our kids play peacefully under our watchful eyes. By evening we got all our kids bathed and in bed. With our kids now asleep everywhere we fell asleep. By morning we arrived at the Edinburgh train station with a huge crowd of Sam's Twitter followers ready to do this my peak challenge with him. We rent a large van and we drove to a nice hotel Sam booked for us looking out over Edinburgh castle. I made sure our kids were fine as Sam set out to join his fans with Shaun and Lance to keep him safe. Luke and James started to get more irritated and cried then start to tire each other out and fell asleep where they played on the carpet. 

'Hey, you don't punch your brother just because you don't feel well.' I gave them each a quick smack on the bum and put them to bed as they got their brothers and sister crying. After a huge struggle did I get them all quiet and fast asleep with a milk bottle. I lay down on our suites couch and fell asleep. 

Hours later Sam stepped through the suite door.

'So how did it go with stage one?' I asked.

'Great. We managed to break the million dollar mark.' 

'Oh my goodness. That is amazing. Congratulations handsome.' I gave him a hug and a kiss.

'Thank you. How does things look out here?'

'They were rather irritated from our train ride and I had to sort them out and put them to bed and they woke up about a few hours ago daddy.' We sat in the lounge area of our large hotel room. Sam lay down on my lap looking up at me.

'I love you princess.' He held one side of my face smiling up at me.

'I love you, my special prince.' Sam fell asleep on my lap and I let sleep for about an hour or so until I had to tend to the kids. I later asked Lance to please go fetch the kids and ourself some MacDonald's for dinner and he bought five happy meals for the kids with their toys that will keep them busy until bedtime. Sam woke up and we ate our large quarter pounder with cheese meals. The kids watched cartoon network and it was nice and quiet while we all ate.

'How late does the second half of the challenge start tomorrow?' I asked.

'I am meeting the president of  Blood wise at eight tomorrow morning and they set up a city-wide event with colorful parades with brass bands.' Sam started.

'So this is actually a huge thing now?'

'Yes.'

'I thought you joined Bloodwise to create awareness?'

'I did and now it has been blown out of proportion and I am just grateful that I can least do my part for the organization.' I just look at him and shook my head smiling at him, as I drink my soda.

'What?' He asked me with a smile.

'I am so darn proud of you handsome my chest could burst at any second.'

'Aw... I love you so much more Mrs. Heughan.' He gave me a kiss. Rose started crying and I got up to tend to her. She and Jasmine are busy teething and well do have to say more. So I got them bathed, redressed and back in bed. Next up were the triplets and then finally Luke and James. Sam read them little red riding hood.

I lay in a nice bubble bath when he came to join me. He slips in behind me and held me to him.   
'Hello, Mrs. Heughan.'

'Good evening Mr. Heughan. Are they all asleep?'

'Yes like adorable little angels.' I turn to look at him as he jumped in and kissed me. I turned and sat astride his lap as we make out in the tub. I later sat up and he kissed my breasts and stomach as I reached down behind me and grabbed his harden erection and held it as I slide over him. We both moaned at the feel.

'I still love the way you make me feel when we do this angel girl.'

'And you still take my breath away every time you take me like this all the way in.'

'You mean like this?' He flicks his hips and pushed deeper inside me.

'Yes exactly like that handsome.' I sat squat over him in the tub while he hammers up into me deep. 

'Oh, my god I'm going to explode.'I breathed and bit my tongue to keep quiet and not wake our kids and our neighbors. 

'Let me have all of you angel.' I came and he shifts up as I lay against the back of the tub as he push back all the way letting me have it. We made love in the rub and when we were done washed then climb out and dried bits of the floor. We crawl into bed and fell asleep.

The morning after Sam was up, dressed and shaven before I even woke up. A few hours later I got up and got our kids dressed for the day and off we go in their large stroller. We got nice front row seats to the parade today. Sam is wearing his own family kilt. I should really get it registered. I didn't know he wore his kilt because I got James and Luke in theirs as well with a cute dress shirt and tie with long socks and nice shoes. Too cute for words. The parade started and the kids love it and it is so loud. The boys spotted Sam and wanted to go to him where he waves to bystanders. 

'Wait until daddy is closer sweeties.' They held on to the railing watching the flower parade go by and the people on the floats waved as they passed us. Sam came our way and the boys ran to him and cling to his legs. He bends down and talk to them first then took their hands as they walk on while they wave at the yelling fans.

Once they were past did Lance walk with me to the end of the parade at Edinburgh castle. We drove that way and walked the rest. Sam was carrying both of them now. He looked relieved to see us and put the boys in the stroller.   
'Hey, you had a nice time sir?'

'Yes, ma'am I have. You?'

'It was the prettiest first parade I've ever seen.'

'What this was your first parade?'

'Yes, sir it was. We don't do parades in South Africa unless it is the gay and lesbian festival or to "toyi-toyi" about something they protest about but nice parades no.'

'Well, I am honored that it was my charity parade that was your very first one.' He pulled me towards him and gave me a kiss and a hug. He changed into his exercise gear and seat our to join the hundreds of my peak contenders and off they all go. I went to the hotel with all our kids to put them all down for their afternoon nap.

Three hours later Sam walked into our suite and straight to the bathroom where he took a shower. I got the last of our things packed and we set off taking the plane ride to the Isle of Man to go to the farm for a few weeks.

We arrived at the farm and they are busy harvesting our live sticks winter feed and storing it in our barn. Our greenhouse tunnels crops are extraordinary and we settle in at the main house. The kids ran around and the fresh air knocked them out and they slept until the following morning when Sam heads out to help milk our cows. Two of our heifers gave birth a week or so ago and one of them carried twins so now with three extra calf's on the farm along with two hands full of lambs running around it was so adorable. Our turnkeys also grew in numbers since last we saw them and we have a roaring turkey business going on as people from town come now and pick out the bird they want and Robert's guys got on it for them and pluck them clean and clear it from the entrails too.

As for us we spend time as a family at home just relaxing.


	37. Part Thirty-seven - Fame

We flew back to London yesterday after three weeks on the farm we got ready for the premier this evening and I know from the Outlander premier we gone to this is going to more hectic. I color my hair and put a few red and blond strips in it and got busy styling it. By six PM I slip into my Ellie Saab gown and then step into my shoes as Sam came walking out of our closet in a tux shirt and pants carrying his shoes in his one hand. He looked up from the floor and froze when he saw me.

'Oh, my goodness Mrs. Heughan you... you look beyond stunning.' 

'Thank you so much. You're rather dashing as well Mr. Heughan.'

'Thank you and I am not even properly dressed yet.' He smiled at me as he ties his shoes with his bow tie just hung around his neck.

'Maybe when we get home tonight you can help me out of it.' I teased him.

'Challenge accepted Mrs. Heughan.' We finish dressing then set out as a driver came to pick us up at home. Mom and dad are babysitting for us while Lucinda is studying for midterms. We drive through a busy London and arrived at the premier location Sam slip out first and tie his jacket then reach back and help me out. We hand's over our tickets to the guy at the entrance and off we go into the second sunset of flashes blinding you from every direction you look. The public now yells at me as well and asked me what I am wearing and I proudly said my favorite designer's name. Sam is working all over the red carpet. With interviews from "Variety to Entertainer's Weekly" they all demand Sam's time and as Sam goes all over he drags me with him all over the red carpet.

Never letting go of my hand once. 

'Oh, and who is this lovely lady?' The presenter asked him.

'Oh, this is my wife of the past four years Nadine Heughan.' I finally introduced me to the whole world.

'Hello.' I gave a small wave and a smile.

'Your wife?' The woman asked surprised. The public all assumed but never really asked us since we got together four and half years ago. 

'Yes, my stunning wife and mother to our own seven kids back home.' Sam proudly declare on TV.

'Goodness, but you look stunning for someone who had seven kids.' The Hollywood Reporter journalist stated. 

'Thank you so much.' The event assistant to Sam came and dragged us to the next journalist stand and we pose for some photos then he did the interview. I just stood and observe him working. He really is incredible. After I gape at all the celebs attending this gathering I had to hold my ten-year-old inner child in control and act as it was expected of me. Not jumping on all the people on the red carpet like I'm nine and wanted to be Claude Van Damm all over the place. We finally reached the premier hall and we each got such a stunning hamper to take home. We head into the hall with hundreds of tables stashed around. The speeches start and it was getting boring fast. An eternity later the movie start our first-course were being carried out as the movie start. 

They cut the intro of the movie to only five minutes, not like the others of fifteen minutes. We sat on the table with Sam's co-stars like Naomi Harris and Ralph Fiennes. Look Ralph is a great actor no matter what he plays but I loved him in maid-in-Manhattan but to sit across the table from "Voldemort" himself gave me chills all night long. Yet he is in a strange way such a great man to get to know. He and his new girlfriend Maggie O'Neill. She is just a charming as Ralph. All night we had such a nice time. By the time dessert were carried out I was so stuffed already I just nibbled on it then pushed it aside. It is chocolate lava cake with coffee on the side. 

The movie was even better then I thought it was and I'm taking the new "Bond" home tonight to do unspeakable things to. Only other woman could dream off. The president of the Eon productions made an appearance at our table tonight and Sam introduced me as his wife and said I am a professional make-up and hair artist. We got talking and at the end of the night, I had a job offer. Not that I wanted it at all at the moment. Our kids come first now and with our investments running up and up we are all set for the next twenty lifetimes. Yet it would be a massive boost for my career. After the premiere, we head to the after-party at the producers home. We got there and the party is wild already.

Lady Robin Lancaster where smooching some old man that was not her husband.  
'Sam?' I got his attention.

'Yes, love.'

'There are so many wrong things going on here I don't feel very comfortable being here.' I kept looking around. 

'Okay let's get out of here or we can do it on some else's bed.' I looked at him shocked that he would even suggest something like that. I turned around and stormed off out the door. 

'Nadine waite I was joking.'

'Really Sam you were? It didn't feel like a joke to me Mr. Heughan.' 

'I am sorry love. Please forgive me.' He grabbed my arm and turned me around. 

'You know I don't like this type of behavior.' I point to inside the house. 

'Yeah, I should have known and shouldn't have even brought you here.' He steps closer to me.   
'Okay love your forgiven. I tell you what. Let's go back in there talk to the top five people then get out ASAP. Okay.' I made a suggestion.

'Agreed.' We head back inside and Sam meet all the big time producers and casting directors then we ran as fast as our feet could carry us out of there.

In our limo heading back home did I work very hard to rib myself from the horror scenes we saw back at that after-party. We got home and Luke came walking crying towards me rubbing his eye. 

'What is it, my sweetheart?' I felt his forehead and is running a fever and a high one. 'Goodness you're hotter than soup.'

'I'll get the medicine.' Sam gave Luke some medicine and we walked to look at the others and they all feel fine and all fast asleep. I took Luke to another guest room and got him back asleep as his medicine started to work. If he is sick I don't want him to get the others sick so if we can contain it to just Luke then great. So I got out of my evening gown and into sleepwear. Dad came out of their room and wrap a rob around himself. 

'You kids got home early. I thought you would only be home three or four AM.'

'Yeah well, the premiere was wonderful. Daddy, you would love this 'Bond' movie. Then there was an after-party at some important producers home and we got there and it was like a horror film. I wanted to run for the hills faster then my feet could carry me but.'

'There's a but in it?'

'Yes, but then I thought about it again if Sam can make a few awesome connections here tonight that can advance his career in any way then an hour or so in hell will be worth it. So we met the top five big cheese's in the film industry then came straight home.'

'Goodness. It must have been really bad for you kids to be home by midnight.'

'Here see.' I made a video for him to watch. Daddies jaw drop to the floor. 'This is just going on outside the house some of the spots inside the house were nice and calm and even relaxing at stages.' 

'I can see that.' He hands me back my phone and I look over at Luke. 'Why are you keeping him here?'

'He came crying towards us as we walked in the door and he has such a high fever. We already gave him something for it but if he is sick. There is no need to infect the other six it is bad enough to have one sick baby let alone seven.'

'Good thinking.' 

'Okay, I am going to try and keep him here in the meantime. So to prevent spreading whatever he has once we're in here let's wash out hands forearms and face with soap and warm water.'

'That is a great idea.' Dad later went back to bed after he scrubbed down. Sam came to look for me and found me holding Luke while we fell asleep. 

'Hey.' I breathe still half asleep. 'To contain whatever little Luke has we should all wash our hands, arms, and face with soap and water before we leave to work with our other babies. This way we don't get the other six sick as well.'

'Brilliant idea. Will you be here tonight?'

'Yes. I'm sorry is okay. I want to keep an eye on him.'

'Of course, it is okay.' He kissed my hair. 'I love you Mrs. Heughan.'

'I love you more, sexy.' I smiled at him as he head first to the en-suite bathroom to wash his hands, then left. I fell back asleep and by three AM I had to rush Luke to the toilet as he was sick in it. Oh, my poor boy. But five AM Shaun drove me and little Luke to the nearest hospital so they can look at him and give him something. 

He has this new flu that is making the rounds and he prescribed Luke good medicine and we're off to fill the medicine at the pharmacy. We got back home at eight AM and the other's were playing and yelling all around. Sam came walking towards us and took Luke from my arms.

'What did the doctor say?' Sam asked me as we took Luke back to the room of last night. I gave Luke his medicine while I talk to Sam.

'He says little Luke has this new flu that is making the rounds. Then he gave him rather strong antibiotics and other medicine and we brought him home right after we filled his medicine from the pharmacy. I am so tired. He's been sick on and off from three AM this morning.' Luke swallow the last of his medicine and lay back down. Sam rubbed Luke's little head. 

'Goodness he is burning up.' Sam spoke up.

'Yes, his fever started back up again on our way home.' Sam walked off to the en-suite bathroom and bring a wet washcloth to put on Luke's forehead. I lay down next to Luke on the double bed and rubbed his little hand. 

'Rest love I look after the other kids today.' 

'Thanks call if you need help.'

'I will.' He walked back to the bathroom and washed his hands and face before he left the room. Little Luke's medicine started to work and he fell asleep. I have as well. When I woke up later. Luke sat up in bed eating a nice soup Sam is feeding him.

'Hey. Had a nice nap mama?'

'Yes, it was. Are the other kids okay?'

'Yes, they are all fine. No signed of being sick at all.'

'Good. We don't need seven sick babies right now.' 

'Look mommy our big boy Luke here just ate all his chicken soup grandma Noelien made for him.'

'Mom is here?' I asked.

'Yes, they tested their office's computer systems and was sent home early since they were busy from five AM this morning. So she stopped by and helped out while Lucinda is still at school.'

'I see.' We give Luke his early evening bath and got him busy and watching some educational DVD's Sam bought the kids. We wash up and head out, to attend to our other kids. We got them all fed and bathed for the evening. Mom helped a lot. 

'You look tired love.'

'Oh, mama you have no idea how tired I am. Luke's being sick I couldn't risk falling asleep he was sick in both direction early this morning. I had to give him two baths last night.'

'Shame the poor kitten. Is he a bit better at least.'

'Yes. He is keeping your soup down since Sam fed him.' 

'That is good news. Did you have him at the doctor yet?'

'Yes, he has this new flu that is making the rounds. I just wonder how he got it since he is the only one out of all our kids that got sick.'

'I don't know how that could have happened. Most of the people at my office are also sick with this new bug in the air.' 

'Goodness, so it is rather bad. Well, thanks to the Lord above that my other six kids will NOT get sick like Luke. It is bad enough to see him this sick.'

'I agree no more sick babies. How are Janine and Richard doing? I haven't heard from her or Richard in a while.'

'Oh, they are all good. They are on holiday in Paris for the past two weeks and will only be back next weekend.'

'That is nice. You do know it is in Paris, that Richard asked her to marry him.'

'Yes, I heard the story and seen the picture you took of their proposal.'

'Oh. Cool.' We got James with Sam Jnr, Timothy, Hope and Rose and Jasmine all busy in front of the TV watching some educational TV. Dad later came round with Lucinda still in her school clothes. Sam and I invited mom and them for dinner and we all sat around eating a quick vegetable soup I whipped up with some homemade rye bread I baked yesterday while the kids took their afternoon nap. Dad sold a few highly priced homes in the rich area of London and is doing really well. Lucinda finally got the hang of English classes and is learning French as an additional language I am just happy she is doing great now. Mom and dad are helping her with extra French classes to help her catch up where other kids might have had their whole lives learning the language from the first grade. 

After dinner, mom, dad, and Lucinda left going home. Sam and I got the kids to bed at eight PM. Luke is still up coloring like I showed him this morning. He is doing a great job. I kissed his forehead. Then I start reading him the "Hunger Games" and he fell asleep peacefully. I took a shower in his en-suite room and got back out dressed for bed and spend the night watching and looking after him again. He is so much better with the medicine the doctor gave him.


	38. Part Thirty-eight - Hollywood Fame

Okay, we flew over to Los Angeles for the premiere here at the Chinese Theater for the Bond film. The fans here were even wilder here than back in London. Our kids are being looked after by a nanny we screen with a background check that MI6 ran for us on the poor innocent girl. Yet you can't be too safe nowadays. While we're here in LA, we are also celebrating our fifth wedding anniversary at the Bond premiere night. The whole premiere here is crazy amazing. With basically the same steps we had in London. Only now we have more celebs in one room then back home. 

Sam made more famous connections tonight than when we had the premiere of season four of Outlander and his other movies. We rushed back to our hotel room to be with our kids and send the poor nanny to her room for an early evening. Sam just wanted to have me for himself tonight since we are celebrating our wedding anniversary. He peeled me out of my expensive dress he bought me for this occasion. I helped him out of his tux and we were kind of frantic to get engaged between the sheets and the second Sam took possession of me, we had hot wild hard sex, that makes it a bit painful with pleasure. 

We got rather sweaty and wild with lust that we have gone all overboard in bed. Yet I am not complaining because it was fabulous. We fell asleep after two in the morning and slept till we were woken by a bright sunny day. Our baby sister Diana has a good hand on our kid's schedule we have in place since Luke and James can walk. I can't believe they are turning five next year. Diana is teaching Luke, James and the triplets to read and write basic words and sentences. Jasmine and Rose are still a bit young for these lessons, instead, they have music lessons Sam make them take. All our kids can either play the piano, guitar, drums and even violin and cello. They are much better now than when they all started. 

We spend a few extra days in LA on the beach enjoying the weather. Sam played with the kids in the sand and build sand castles. I took a million family photos for family memories. The days that followed were nice we took a family tour around Universal Studios, Warner brother studios and finally gone to Disney land where we stayed at the hotel and the kids were excited twenty-four hours for the four days we spend here. 

With two boxes of souvenirs that we couriered back home for the kids, we all flew back home and straight to the farm. Diana the nanny went home since we are back in London. Since we are back home I can take over from here and we don't need her services anymore. We arrived at the farm and the kids are off with daddy while Rose and Jasmine were busy in the living room playing with building blocks. As for myself I got busy in the kitchen cooking and baking up a storm. So a good couple of weeks past by as we all stay on the farm. It is really nice here.

The weekend before we head back to London, our family arrived in dribs and drabs to have some form of a breakaway in their chaotic lives. It was especially nice to see Janine, Richard, and their three kids. Janine helped me in the kitchen to knee some rusk dough I want to pop in the oven. 

'So how are you doing at work now sussa?' I asked as I pop the last bread pan in the oven and closed it.

'Oh, work is going great. I got promoted about six months ago as head of my department.'

'That is super awesome. Congratulations.' I gave her a half a hug since my hands are covered in flour.

'Thanks so much. Yes, it is great. We are currently working on a new animated movie that will come out sometime in the new year.'

'Nice. Will you let me know when it will come out?'

'Yes, but for now we are bound by secrecy.'

'Of course, I understand. The entertainment industry is very strict when it comes to these sort of matters. Now how are you guys coping with parenthood?' I asked wiping my hands on a tea towel.

'Oh, you know very well you have your up and down days. But it is mostly great. You?'

'I have my hand's full somedays but I have Sam to lean on and help out where I can't be all the time. He really is my better half I dreamed about my whole life.'

'Richard is truly mine as well.' Janine spoke up as our men walk in towards us from outside.

'I am?' Richard asked as he folds his arms around Janine and smiled.

'Yes, you truly are my soul mate and better half I always dreamed of having.' She spoke up and smiled up at him.

'So have you told them yet?' Richard spoke kissing Janine's hair.

'No, not yet.'

'What is happening?' Sam asked holding me to his side.

'We found out last week that we are going to have another little one in the new year.'

'Oh, my goodness. Congratulations you guys almost caught up with us.' Sam joked with them. We hugged them then spend the rest of our time catching up. 

**~~~oOo~~~**

It is November and it is getting colder fast here in London. One morning around the twentieth of November early in the dark hours of a new day I woke with a jolt and ran to the bathroom and was sick. Sam bolt out of bed with me when he heard me being sick. After I was sick I wash my face and brushed my teeth to get the taste out of my mouth. Sam helped me back into bed and we fall back asleep. He will be flying off to Vancouver again for a new film project he's taking on and right after that a new spy film he will play the bad guy off. He want's to grow a bit in a different direction as a well-known actor now. So I say why not. The kids and I we took the van and drove Sam to the airport where he will take a privately rented jet to Vancouver. He will be gone for three and a half months. But I am sure we can go and visit him for a week or so.

The one investment I made when I first won the lottery is paying out sometime in the new year and I want to take the whole amount and split it in three and let it run interest on interest and let it grow for the kids one day. It was a really teary goodbye from the kids and myself seeing Sam off at the airport. Why am I so emotional? Something isn't right here. 

I drove us back home and the whole car is quiet. Shaun stayed with the kids in the car while I ran into the pharmacy to get a home pregnancy test. So yeah I might be pregnant again it does explain all the symptoms I've been having for the past two weeks now. I got back in the car and we drove the last stretch back home. I sat and played with the kids in the large living room where we build a blanket ford for them to all play in. Yes, of course, there are crying from time to time where the boys were not nice to their sisters then I sort it out and they all go on. 

So while the kids were busy I quickly went to the guest toilet and took the pregnancy test. So now I only have to wait twenty minutes and see what the test say. I wash my hand and waited. In the meantime I got pizza dough mixing in the mixer and tonight I'll let the kids make their own pizzas. By three PM I have all their pizza bases rolled out. The timer buzzed and the test results are in I am indeed pregnant. I called my woman's doctor and made an appointment for tomorrow for myself and the kids that need their next round of shot if they still need some shot they need to take. With the appointment made. I send a picture of the home pregnancy test to Sam. Four hours later I got a call from him.

'Hey.' He called out a bit excitement and tiredness.

'Hello, handsome. I miss you already.'

'Miss you and the kids so much more. So... it's a positive then?' He asked.

'It looks that way. The doctor said it could happen remember?' I remind him.

'Yeah, I remember. Have you made an appointment with doctor Greene already?'

'Yes, I have. I'll be seeing him tomorrow to confirm it.'

'Then I guess I will have to go in again so they can redo the surgery again.' Sam yawned.

'I don't know these things but I can ask doctor Greene when I see him tomorrow.' I suggest.

'Okay. So it's nappies and late nights all over again.'

'It would look that way love. Yet, I am not worried and neither should you.'

'Okay, I love you Nadine so darn much and more and more each that it hurts.'

'Aw... Sam. You know how emotional I get when I'm pregnant and when you say such amazing things to me.'

'I'm sorry angel I forgot.' 

'It is okay. I love you more Sam Heughan.'

'Love you crazy much mama bear.' He used his latest nickname he gave me.

'So where are you now?'

'Layover in Denver.' He let me know and I can hear he is in the airport lounge area. 

'Oh, please fly safe, and know the kids and I, we're very proud of you in everything you do, and that we are your number one fans daddy.'

'You guys are the best ever. I'm sorry I have to go they just called my flight. I'll call once I land in Vancouver.'

'Okay. I love and miss you bye-bye.' We hung up and I got the kids pizzas in the oven to bake. Twenty-five minutes later I have them all down around the dinner table eating their own creations. I made my own two different pizzas and pop it in the oven and let it bake while I got the kids in the bath and dressed for bed. They wanted to watch tangled and I let them all lay down in a Christmas bed in front of the TV under their blanket fort. 

The timer buzzed and I got my pizzas out of the oven and sat eating it. Tomorrow being Tuesday the ninth of December the kids will have their reading and writing classes along with their music classes after my appointment at doctor Greene's office. The movie ended for the kids and most of my kids are fast asleep. I put the old little mermaid movie on for the rest of them that haven't fallen asleep yet, they lay watching till they fell asleep too. I turn the TV off when they are all asleep and made sure they are all covered properly with blankets where they lay on covered thick sponge mattresses. 

I took a nice bath then climb into bed really tired. What if I am pregnant again will it be one or two again or even triplets again? Oh well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow. I fell asleep and dreamed of a nice sunny day at the beach on LA we all had.

**~~~OoO~~~**

'Oh, Mrs. Heughan. How can I help you today?' Doctor Greene asked me, walking in and sitting in his desk chair. 

'Doc I brought you a sample of my urine to test if I am pregnant again. I've been having morning sickness for the past few days.'

'I see. Let's see what we have here.' He opens his desk drawer and opened a brand new home pregnancy test the exact same brand I used yesterday and stuck it in my mini jar of pee. We waited for the results. In the meantime, he gave my seven babies their round of shots then sat back down to see what the results are of my pregnancy test and it said positive again. He showed me to his bed and I dropped my pants so we can see what is going on. I watched the screen intensely and there are just one this time. 

'Goodness, look at that. He looks about four months old already. He retracts his scanning rod and got my belly all jellied up and scanning my baby all over to make a hundred percent sure he is okay. 

'Look her Mrs. Heughan it is a very blessed little boy and he is a very healthy little man this. I see nothing that is out of sort with your baby.' Doctor Greene kept looking at the screen. He prints out a few pictures of my healthy baby boy. After my appointment with Doctor Greene did Lance drove all of us back home and I let everyone know of the news I have just found out. My folks with mama and daddy Heughan were very happy for a new addition to the family but concerned about my age that is playing a factor now but I reassured them all that I can still have hundred percent healthy babies at a tender age of hundred one day. That quickly silence them and with Sam, I called him and he was busy on set and I asked his assistant to let him call me once he is offset. An hour later I got a call from Sam.

'So what did the doctor say?' Sam asked in his "Skype" call to me.

'Say hello daddy to our little man and there is only one this time, doctor Greene made absolutely sure.' I held up the ultrasound pictures for him to see.

'Goodness, it's a boy?' Sam asked smiling from ear to ear.

'Yes, daddy and he is already four months old and very healthy according to the proper check doctor Greene gave him.'

'Good. I am so happy, love. Are you okay though?'

'Yes, I am just a bit tired but other than that I am more than fine.'

'Good. I love you mama bear and I speak to you again later okay. They need me on set again.'

'Okay. I love you more. Now go break a leg daddy.' We hung up and I turned back to our seven kids and got them down for their afternoon naps after a full morning of learning. 


	39. Part Thirty-nine - What the Future holds

It's been a few years since Daniel David Heughan was born three years after Jasmine and Rose. Sam went for the same surgery again. So after Daniel was born that was it for us yet Janine and Richard had six of their own kids now. As for Sam, he is still working on sets from time to time.

**Luke**

Luke studied to write scores for the movie and television industry. He did his apprenticeship with Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe to learn from the best and they composed together till they both passed away. Luke now write music for the big movie companies all over the world. Luke later won a few awards for his brilliant music written for major motion pictures. He got married to an ordinary farm girl he met on the Isle of Man while visiting Sam and me on the family farm. Luke and Tessa are now married with four of their own kids.

**James**

James entered Oxford medical school as he studied to become a medical surgeon and has his own practice in midtown London and is a specialist in the cardiovascular system. He got married to a scrub nurse at the same hospital he works at. They have five of their own kids right after they got married and now another one on the way. Sam and I we're over the moon with all our grandbabies.

**Sam Jnr.**

Sam Jnr. looking more and more like Sam every day took to acting like daddy Sam. He is dating George Clooney's daughter but what a piece of work the little bird is. Not having much of her that I like I pray every day that Sam's eyes open and see what a mistake it is to even date her and a few years later they split up and I could breathe again and pray that he finds his perfect match.

**Timothy**

Timothy my dear sweet kind-hearted gentleman became a soldier and is now Captain in the RAF in the squadron of Prince William and Prince Harry. My heart is at the back of my throat every day as he is on his third tour in Afganistan. I pray for his protection every day he is away that my special boy comes back alive and in one piece.

**Hope**

My darling Hope is studying to become a minister at our local church and almost have her doctrine in her chosen field. She met her husband a vice-chairman at Barcley's bank here in central London. They are expecting the arrival of twins boys in the coming months. What a great couple they make. They look straight out of the pages of a fashion magazine.

Now for the latecomers to the family:

**Jasmine**

Jasmine is studying to become a veterinarian and want to work on the Isle of Man and look after our animals and our neighbor's animals on the Isle. She's also dating a doctor in the animal care career. The only got engaged a few weeks ago and will have a summer wedding in six months on the farm.

**Rose**

Rose received a musical talent like no other and so gone on Britan's got talent and sang herself into to the winning seat and is making music ever since. She is dating some hot latino singer now. He is a really nice boy from a great family. They are still young so they will get engage sometime after Jasmine's wedding. Sam and I love all the busyness with our children living their potential all over.

As for little  **Daniel** :

Daniel is still studying to become an accountant he is so ultra clever with numbers and he can calculate twenty pages of math in ten minutes in his head without any device helping him at all. A mathematician saw his talents and is helping NASA to develop work out math problems for things that will be put into space the next couple of years to come. He is working so hard that he has no time really for dating or any type of romance at the moment. You all saw "The Big Bang Theory" in the late two thousand and how those guys calculate every little aspect of their lives so does my extremely clever boy.

Daniel got Sam and me a backstage pass one summer and took us on a took of NASA with permission from the commander of the NASA base and he showed Sam and me on all the project he is working on and on projects will go up into space on certain missions and what the whole purpose is about the whole machine they are all developing. It was extremely interesting to see.

**~~~~oOo~~~~**

So now that all our kids are out of the house and working all over the world and in the jobs they all wanted to do. Sam and I took a world tour and saw places we always only heard of but now we are backpacking and enjoying each other's old age together. My folks passed one right after the other. Lucinda now fully studied fashion merchandise designer working in Paris at one of the big fashion houses there. She was devastated when my folks passed. Janine and I we gave her the support she needed and got her back on her feet after daddy passed in his sleep from a bad heart.

**Janine and Richard**

They are still happily married after all these years. Their six kids are mostly in the film industry acting or working with set design. Janine now owns the company she started at so many years ago. But as sold to retire from the world of animation and got a really great price since Disney bought it from her and still function under the Van Meer Inc. In honor of our wonderful late parents.  
  


**~~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~~**


End file.
